In the Shadow of the Moon Temporal Reconstruct
by Teturo
Summary: The silver millennium was a time of peace in the solar system, but at what price. What ghosts have followed the "Guardian of Time", how do they plan their revenge, and what adventures are in store for our favorite martial artist?
1. Chapter 1 Prelude & Strange Day

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Ruroni Kenshin. This story is produced without intention for profit and solely for entertainment

Prelude

The end of the Silver Millennium has come with cosmic fire removing all surface trace of the Moon Kingdom. Sailor Pluto has retired to the gate after being given the charge of protecting the timeline by her dying Queen.

Beneath the moon's surface, a being reawakened by the final magical attacks sealing the dark kingdom rages against her weakened prison with one desire currently in her heart, Setsuna Meioh will be made to pay for everything she has done, or will do, to maintain the illusion that was the peaceful Silver Millennium.

Deprived of her main desire, she finds the few remaining courtiers of the Lunar Court hidden safely in their well appointed fallout shelters. With a sinister glee she seals the entrances to these now well appointed Tombs. It takes years before all of the "sycophants" realize they are buried alive, but the wails of realization are music to her ears.

Chapter 1 Strange Day - Dawn comes to Nerima on a crisp morning in February. The sun's first rays begin to drive the light frost from the still quiet trees. Even the birds are quiet in their song as if unwilling to break the stillness of the moment.

The stillness over Nerima is suddenly shattered by the all too common sounds of a shouts coming from the Tendo compound. In the air above the koi pond the morning battle, of traded insults and strikes, between father and son is in full swing.

From the kitchen Kasumi sighs at one of the more unkind statements from the elder Saotome. "I do wonder what auntie Nodoka would think if she heard what her husband has to say about women in general." She states idly, as though to an unseen guest.

The youngest of the Tendo daughters, Akane, does her best to ignore the daily ritual while she finishes in the furo preparing to face the day. The same could be said of Soun, the family patriarch, as he intently studies the morning newspaper.

Of the members of the household the one taking the continued noise the worst would have to be the middle daughter Nabiki. Groaning while sitting up in bed she tries her best to decide how best to take revenge on those who deprive her of sleep. Preparing to leave her room she grins at a poster of the american comic cat garfield on her room door, wearing an expression that had to match her own unhappy stare. The poster announced her feelings about mornings perfectly, in english. "Give me coffee and no one gets hurt."

The battle outside culminated with a splash. The younger of the Saotomes lands lightly in front of the open shoji to the common room. Ranma smirks at the Panda fuming in the cold water, before turning to walk inside the house. Smiling at Kasumi he helps her move the platers of food from the kitchen to the table in the common room.

The smell of the food motivates the panda to amble into the house. Kasumi meets it on the porch with a pot of hot water and a towel. Ranma notices Akane leaving the furo and dashes in before a bleary eyed Nabiki makes it to the bottom of the stairs. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, revenge and profit, Nabiki goes back to her room and queues up the wireless cameras she had setup in the furo on her computer.

Hoping for a shot capable of making one Kuno Tatewaki salivate, she is rewarded with...static. Running a diagnostic she finds the cameras are responding properly but no image is being received. After running several more tests the image simply clears up to show an empty bathing area. Groaning in frustration she again sets out on her quest for morning coffee, completely forgetting her computer is still on. Reflected in her computer screen one can almost see a cheshire cat like grin appear when Nabiki enters the furo herself.

When Nabiki joins the others at the table for breakfast, she smiles when her eldest sister sets a large mug of coffee in front of her. Breakfast is a fast paced affair with the father and son fighting each other with their chopsticks over the food. Nabiki manages to eat some food to go with her caffeine infused nectar and excuses herself to gather her school bag from her room.

Now awakened by a bath and several cups of coffee with breakfast, Nabiki notices that she had left her computer active. In the tray of her printer are several full color printouts of her in the furo. On her computer screen there is an open notepad window. "Karma can always find you Nabiki-chan." Nabiki is more than slightly concerned at this and checks her keystroke logger to find that nothing was recorded since she turned on the camera feed.

After shredding the printouts and shutting her computer off, Nabiki heads back downstairs with her school supplies. The food battle is still in full swing and Nabiki quietly asks Kasumi if everyone else remained downstairs since she came down earlier.

Kasumi smiles serenely at her sister. "I did not see anyone head upstairs. Is something wrong imouto?" Nabiki shakes her head negatively and quickly recovers her "Ice Queen" composure.

Nabiki excuses herself quietly as Happosai comes bounding into the room holding a map. Grabbing his students collars he announces, "Come on boys, we have a treasure to find!"

As Happosai begins to drag the fathers from the house Kasumi calls after them. "Ojii-san, when do you think you will all return?"

"We'll be back tonight Kasumi-chan, you won't need to hold dinner for us." Happosai calls back.

Nabiki made it to Furinkan High School in record time. Certain something is up she wanted to check with her contacts before school. Nabiki stops in shock upon seeing a doppelganger for Ranma's female form approaching the bokken wielding Kuno. Aside from the girlish and eye catching walk, Nabiki is certain this can not actually be Ranma since she is wearing a girl's school uniform.

Nabiki stops behind a nearby tree out of the pair's sight, and overhears them speaking. "Kuno-sempai I've been looking for you" The girl gushes with sugary sweetness. "My pig-tailed goddess have you come to show me your true affections." The mesmerized young man responds.

The girl smiles demurely in response and takes the boy's hand. "Oh yes, please come with me and I will show you how I truly feel about you."

Nabiki follows discretely as she is able, watching as the dark haired impostor leads the "True Blunder" around to the back of the school and up a ramp. Nabiki cringes at the smell coming from a trash truck waiting at the end of the loading dock.

She watches as the girl grins up at her classmate, the girl's lips part as though ready for a kiss. Nabiki cringes as the "scion" of the Kuno family is nearly folded over double when both of the girl's fists suddenly slam forward into his midsection.

With a smile the girl delivers a knife hand chop to the back of his neck, and casually trips him into the back of the garbage truck, giving a thumbs up to the driver. As the truck pulls away the girl calls out. "This is where I truly feel you belong Sempai."

She could hear the driver's loud laughter as he begins to drive away from the school, barely even noticing when the young lady turns with a smirk to where Nabiki had come out from around the corner of the building in her shock. "I believe the school is better off without him for the day. Don't you think so Nabiki-chan?" Nabiki finds herself unable to stutter out a response before the girl winks and vanishes from sight.

Nabiki recovers quickly and races back for the front of the school. As she looks around the entrance for her minions, Nabiki witnesses Akane and Ranma, wearing his normal chinese silks, enter the gate. Checking with members of her crew, she discovers that nobody even remembered seeing Kuno leave.

Nabiki does her best to hide her confusion and leaves instructions for Ranma to be watched closely for the rest of the day.

Ranma could only puzzle over how quiet things had been that morning. The only thing that he thought was truly odd, on the way to school, had been seeing someone had let out the air on both tires of Shampoo's bicycle on the way past the Nekohanten. Things had been relatively quiet since the wedding fiasco several months ago, but Ranma just felt himself waiting for the dam to burst.

The sense of impending doom found a minor outlet in the form of the eternally lost boy, Hibiki Ryoga, wandering onto the school grounds before lunch and "challenging" Ranma to a fight. That Ryoga's challenge came in the form of crashing trough a wall and upon seeing his rival shouting "prepare to die", was simply par for the course.

Also par for the course, Ranma thought sadly, was that Akane missed Ryoga's arrival. Coming on the scene a few minutes later, as Ranma was standing on top of the now downed opponent, Akane hit him with an impressive uppercut. "Stop picking on Ryoga." He heard her yell as he went flying over the wall.

"At least hitting water hurts less than hitting cement, but how does she always succeed in knocking me into water." The now wet and female Ranma groused as she climbed out of a rain canal. Heading back to the school she is surprised to find a camp stove heating a kettle of water on the side of the narrow street leading back to the school. Ranma fails to see anyone tending the water and she quickly uses it to change back to his normal form.

Thinking to be polite, Ranma asks to use a nearby water-hose to refill the kettle, but by the time he returns to the spot he finds the camp stove had gone missing. Glancing about apprehensively Ranma places the kettle back where he found it and returns to the school.

Unfortunately Ranma finds himself given detention for missing the class after lunch and is held after school. The only blessing Ranma could note for the day is he never had to deal with Kuno or Shampoo, and Ukyo generally was on her best behavior without the amazon there to compete with.

Ranma made his way back to the Tendo residence after the sun had already set and gripes to herself about only she could find one of the few unfrozen puddles when it was as as cold as it was outside.

As smells from the kitchen assault her nose, she realizes there appears to be no one else in the common room. Ranma realizes true horror when she finds Akane in the kitchen. "Kasumi went with Nabiki to the library to help her find university exam study material." The girl with blue black hair calls upon seeing Ranma. "So I am cooking for us."

Ranma cringes and tries to quietly disappear before she can be offered any. The attempt is unsuccessful, as Akane catches her before she can get out the front door. "Ranma come back here and try what I have cooked for you." Ranma makes quick use of the Saotome secret technique, running away until you can think of something better, and Akane gives chase. While Akane was gone from the kitchen, the pot disappeared. Ranma returns, after deftly slipping away from Akane, and is rewarded by meeting Kasumi and Nabiki at the door bearing takeout, along with books. "Are you alright Ranma-chan?" Kasumi inquires of panting girl.

"I think I'll be a'right Kasumi. I'm jus' cold and hungry." Ranma replies while catching her breath.

Kasumi smiles in response and ushers the shorter girl inside. "Well go warm up in the furo Ranma-chan. Nabiki can you help me set out the food?"

Nabiki shrugs and quietly complies with her older sisters request. Akane stomps in the front door a few minutes later. "Kasumi why did you buy takeout? I had food ready for everyone."

Nabiki looks at her younger sister quizzically. "There was not anything in the kitchen when we arrived."

Ranma walks in from the stairs a few minutes later, having changed into dry clothes after a quick soak in the furo. Akane turns on him. "What did you do with the soup I made?"

Kasumi intercedes on the young man's behalf. "Ranma-kun was just arriving here when we did and has not been near the kitchen." Akane can hardly argue with her older sister's serene smile.

Aside from cross looks at Ranma while they eat, Akane chooses to be quiet before retiring to her room. Ranma finds something to watch on TV, while Nabiki returns to her room to try to make sense of what happened earlier in the day.

Kasumi smiles as Happosai returns while dragging his exhausted disciples. Happosai loudly complains, "Blast it that map was to nothing but worthless pottery.", and continues his tirade. Soun and Genma, lacking even the energy to eat, drag themselves to their rooms and fall asleep.

Happosai after he is certain the fathers were asleep, by their snores, ends his tirade and sits down on the wooden porch. Kasumi quietly brings over a steaming pot of tea and two cups and retires for the night.

After filling both cups, Happosai takes one and hands the other to the young woman sitting across the tray from him on the roka leading to the back yard and dojo. The aged grand master of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu smiles sadly. "So are you convinced now that this environment can not be improved for the boy?"

"Before today I would not have believed that anyone could be surrounded by so much chaos Happi." The young woman quietly replies. "I agree more drastic measures will be necessary for the sake of these children's sanity." The woman's eyes turn hard and cold. "Make sure your worthless students are here in the morning once the others leave for school. I will ask Kasumi to contact Nodoka."

The tea cup is set down and his companion vanishes into the night. Happosai sighs. "I guess my panty thieving days are over. I never expected much from Genma but I thought there might be some hope for Soun since Takara took a liking to him."

notes:

Nerima - North western most special ward of the city of Tokyo

-chan - honorific term often given to those younger than the person speaking, usually for girls or young children,

imouto - little sister

Ojiisan - grandfather

sempai - senior - honorific used to refer to someone older or with higher standing

True Blunder - derogatory play on Kuno's self made title of Blue Thunder

Furinkan High School- fictional school within Nerima ward

roka - wooden floored passage on the outside of traditional buildings in Japan.

Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu - "School of indiscriminate grappling" or Anything Goes martial arts


	2. Chapter 2 Justice Served

**Chapter 2: Justice Served**

Disclaimer - I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Ruroni Kenshin, or any other series that might be mentioned. This work is for entertainment only and not for profit

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts

The Next morning dawns in much the same manner. The largest difference is that Ranma finds himself splashed with a bucket of water as a wake up call by Akane. Akane simply smirks at the other girl's sputtering protests.

Ranma tries to chase after her fiance but is sucker punched by her pandafied father and tossed out the window. The panda follows soon after to start the morning "training".

Kasumi looks on the scene of the two transformed martial artists engaged in combat and sighs at her youngest sister's smug grin. Turning back to the stove Kasumi sets water to heat for the elder Saotome.

After Ranma succeeds in knocking her father into the koi pond again, she makes her way into the house, too chilled to try confronting Akane, or tempt her anger, Ranma heads for the furo to clean up.

Happosai walks into the room in time to see the shivering girl enter the furo, and for once does not comment. Glancing at Kasumi, he sees her nod slightly and sigh. Happosai almost smiles but recovers quickly when he notices the middle Tendo daughter already up and nearly finished with her breakfast, of coffee and toast, as he sits down at the table. Soun as usual is reading his paper, doing his best to ignore the events in his home.

Kasumi again waits with hot water and a towel as the elder Saotome comes towards the house.

Nabiki leaves for school shortly there after and Akane is not far behind. Ranma quietly leaves the furo and retrieves clothes from the guest room. Coming back down the stairs dressed in a red chinese silk shirt and black pants, he notices the absence of the two girls. He quickly eats his breakfast in order to try to catch up with Akane to try and smooth things out with her.

Ranma's hope of catching up is derailed shortly after leaving the house by the sound of a bell and a meeting with a flying bike tire. "Airen go on date with Shampoo yes?" Ranma groans from his position on the ground.

As soon as Shampoo removes the bike, and herself, from Ranma's back he springs to his feet. "Shampoo I can't talk right now, gotta go."

Ranma dodges an attempted glomp by the pouting Shampoo purely by the fact that he started running almost as soon as he got to his feet. Shampoo gets back on her bike to chase after Ranma, but the pigtailed martial artist was running like wolves were nipping at his heels.

Back at the Dojo a far from normal scene is unfolding. After all most of the odd challengers coming to call do not arrive in multiple expensive looking black sedans. A Japanese bodyguard in a pressed black suit steps from the front passenger seat of the car that pulled up in front of the gate, and opens the door to the rear for a young woman to step out.

The girl appears to be of mixed Asian/European descent with wavy dark brown hair gathered back in a low ponytail. She stands nearly as tall as the man holding the door. Her clothing consists of a sleeveless grey shirt. A black sash cinches about her waist with brown leather pants, and black leather boots on her feet. Her forearms appear to be covered with guard bands of metallic silver scales and her eyes are hidden by black wrap around sunglasses.

Turning to the bodyguard she asks, "Is everything prepared?"

Bowing the man responds. "The perimeter is secure, the security team is ready with tazers if needed, and the teenagers were confirmed as having arrived at the school."

Smiling coldly she nods. "What of the ambulances and police?"

"They have been requested and should be here within ten minutes." The man shares an evil grin with the girl.

"More than enough time." The girl replies as she heads through the gate and around the side of the house. Having made no attempt to conceal her approach she smiles when she is noticed by a lanky man wearing a brown gi.

"I am Himura Noriko," She announces, "Grand-master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and I wish to challenge the master of the Tendo branch of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu."

Soun is somewhat shocked at this. Genma on the other hand tried to make a quick and quiet exit as soon as he heard the woman's name. This attempt is thwarted as he runs into a wall of solid Ki that quickly contracts to a sphere barely large enough for Genma to fit inside. Happosai sitting at the table simply shakes an admonishing finger at the portly man and chuckles.

Noriko looks into the room and sneers. "Don't worry dear Genma. I will flay your honor-less hide next. I have special things planned for you."

Soun recovers quickly. "I am Tendo Soun, master of this dojo. I am familiar with your sword style madam, but I was unaware that someone other than my wife's sensei had taken the post of grand master. As we practice a purely unarmed combat style here I fear you would not find a challenge to suit your tastes."

"My style is not limited to swords alone Tendo-san." Noriko replies quickly. "On my word of honor I would face you carrying no weapons."

Nodding Soun responds. "What terms would you set for this duel."

Pointing to a guard carrying a briefcase around the side of the house. "Just as your style suggests, other than weapons anything goes." Noriko states with a grin as the briefcase is opened revealing stacks of currency. "For the stakes I offer fifty million yen versus control of this Dojo."

Soun is entranced by the offered sum of money. Genma stops frantically trying to warn his friend away and stares longingly at the money as well. "Agreed" the lanky man states.

The guard casually removes a pen and paper from a pocket in the briefcase lid while closing the case. As he approaches Soun, Noriko sweetly states, "Then you will sign this contract to that effect."

Still in a daze Soun turns to find Kasumi holding out his official seal, and just as quickly the contract is signed. Seeing a confirming nod from the guard, Noriko steps back into the yard spreading her arms wide and states, "Come and let this be done."

Seeing the girl had not taken a ready stance, Soun launches into a flying kick at her midsection. Up until the moment before the kick should have connected, Soun felt secure in landing a heavy hit and ending the fight quickly. Instead he seemed to flow through the girl and land badly on his ankle. Before the shock could really register, Noriko lands a spinning kick to his head throwing him across the yard.

Rolling with the landing and attempting to stand Soun roars. "What is this!"

"Remember 'anything goes' Tendo-san." The girl chuckles back. Without further comment Noriko launches herself at the stunned man and pummels him mercilessly until he collapses to the ground.

Noriko sighs and nods to the bodyguard. The man talks into his cell phone and a medical team comes around from the front of the house carrying a stretcher. After verifying Soun's condition he is loaded on the stretcher and taken to the ambulance waiting at the front of the house.

Turning to the house she takes of her sunglasses and levels the piercing gaze of her bright green eyes at the shaking Genma. "I did not like you when we first met two decades ago Genma. I believe I promised to kill you if we had cause to meet again. I realize now after learning of all the things you have done, A quick death would in no way make up for your crimes. Therefore today, I challenge you as well. The terms of the duel are the same as I offered to your friend. For stakes I offer not only the fifty million yen, but also seeing to having your criminal record cleared. For opposing stakes, I will take back everything you have stolen from my family, and see you face justice for your crimes."

Happosai blows a smoke ring and suddenly Genma can move again. Genma sneers while looking at the girl. 'Soun was a fool. This slip of a girl can not be the frightening matron who taught Takara, no matter what she claims. Other than outclassing Soun in speed she fights like a bar brawler.'

Grinning while already counting his winnings in his head, Genma responds. "Well girl, do you have a contract for me to sign as well. The sooner I finish this the sooner I can enjoy that money."

Noriko smiles and nods to the bodyguard. Again talking on his cell phone, another man comes around the side of the house bearing a thicker legal document. Barely glancing at the document, Genma signs and steps into the yard.

The large master of Saotome Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu starts slightly when a much larger circular Ki shield appears, taking up most of the yard with the top being too high to see.

The girl smiles innocently. "Happi agreed to make sure you could not use your invisibility techniques to try and escape from this battle."

Genma directs a glare at the aged master, and prepares to use his sealed techniques to end this battle quickly. Throwing his arms out with a call of "Kijin-Gun Dai Ranbu" launches multiple vacuum blades at Noriko.

Watching the dust where she stood, He reacts slowly to her appearing next to him, and launching him into the air with an uppercut. The blades continue on to hit the shield, which rings like a bell but does not shatter.

Genma changes tactics to the Umisenken and seems to vanish in mid-air. Noriko glances around nervously searching for a sign of Genma. He uses the Haku Dato Shin Sho to try and disable the girl but is stunned when he strikes only an afterimage. With a call of "Kuzu-ryusen", Noriko spins in a blur before Genma.

The man falls and does not rise. Happosai calmly drops the shield

The watching bodyguard makes another call on his phone and a new medical team, escorted by several police officers, appears. Noriko turns to the lead officer as he approaches. "Sergeant, I assume your office has reviewed the materials my law office forwarded to you."

"We appreciate your assistance in bringing this man in." The man replies with a bow. "Given what we have just observed, I doubt our office would have the resources needed to capture him."

"Even with his healing ability it will be several days or weeks before he will be able to cause any difficulties." Noriko smiles sadly. "I do not envy you the troubles your going to have getting all the charges prepared for him to face in court. I hope the materials I provided help to speed the process for you."

The medical team clears Genma for transport and with a bow the sergeant leads them to the ambulance and waiting police escort.

Noriko informs the bodyguard to dismiss the remaining security teams, and proceeds to enter the living room where Happosai and Kasumi are waiting. With a sigh she sits down at the table. "Kasumi-chan were you able to contact her?" With the affirmative nod from Kasumi, Noriko rubs her temples, "Now for the hard part."

notes: definitions abbreviated from manga or wikipedia

Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu - Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style - or ultrasonic sword style - for those familiar with Ruroni Kenshin this is the style of kendo that Himura Kenshin practices.

Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu - "School of indiscriminate grappling" or Anything Goes martial arts

-san - general honorific meant to convey respect

fifty million yen - approximately 460 thousand US dollars

Kijin-Gun Dai Ranbu - Group of Fierce Gods, Great Chaotic Dance one of the high levels attacks of the Yamsenken Way of the Noisy Thief style Genma developed

Umisenken - Way of the Quiet Thief - a complementary style that Genma developed that specializes in stealth a surprise attacks

Haku Dato Shin Sho- White Snake Venom Reliable Fist a sneak attack while using the umisenken opening move to strike multiple vital points on a targets back. intended to disable.

Kuzu-ryusen - nine headed dragon strike - a sword attack that simultaneously deals nine strikes to the fundamental targets of swordsmanship, making guarding and dodging virtually impossible


	3. Chapter 3 To Organize Chaos

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any anime or manga series. This story is produced without intention for profit and solely for entertainment

Chapter 3 - To Organize Chaos

Kasumi checks time on the kitchen clock. "I invited Auntie Nodoka for lunch. She should be arriving soon."

Happosai cringes slightly at hearing this. "Ah Himura-sama I believe I will go check on things at the school."

Noriko arches an eyebrow at the small elder, "While I appreciate your concern for the children, why the rush?, and don't call me sama anything Happi."

"Well, Nodoka-san and I are not really on good terms." Happosai replies with a weak chuckle.

"Most young women do not take it well being introduced to a gentleman by having him raid their underwear." Noriko smirks at his discomfort. "It's alright Happi, go ahead I will handle things here."

Kasumi watches as Happosai dashes from the room and takes to the rooftops. "Noriko-sensei, How do you put up with his antics."

Noriko calmly takes a sip of the tea Kasumi had poured for her. "Unlike many Kasumi-chan, I have taken the time to understand him.

Saotome Nodoka finds herself walking through the front gate of the Tendo compound and knocking on the front door. She is greeted by Kasumi with a warm smile and ushered into the common room where she freezes mid-stride.

"Konitiwa Nodoka-chan. It has been far too long and we have much to discuss." Noriko says with a smile, while pointing to the side of the table opposite of her. Nodoka sits down and looks at several sealed file folders on the table.

Nodoka asks hesitantly. "Obaa-sama may I ask what brings you here?"

"As of this moment, I am here to arrange for the management of this property. As well as take custody of the daughters of my deceased ward and student, while their father is undergoing a psychological evaluation." Noriko looks at the other woman and her voice takes a sterner tone. "I find it less than pleasing that you _child_ left the daughters of your best friend to fend for themselves after her death. Very little observation was needed for me to discover that these girls were left to manage the household without assistance."

"My apologies Obaa-sama" Nodoka replies quietly, without looking up from the table.

"The folder to your right contains the facts of your son's existence over the last ten years and some months before that farce of a wedding." Noriko continues in a frigid tone. "I wish for you to read it before we speak further."

Nodoka opens the folder and removes the thick stack of papers. As she reads through them her hands begin to shake and her eyes begin to tear. Halfway through the stack she looks at the other woman with an expression of abject terror.

"Yes No-chan this is what that man considers to be appropriate methods of training for your child." Noriko gives a sardonic grin. "I personally do not wish to know what he considers a 'man among men'."

Nodoka returns to reading the rest of the papers, unsuccessful at hiding her tears that begin to fall. Finishing the stack, she resorts to hiding her face in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

Giving the other woman a few minutes to recover herself, Noriko calmly continues. "There are no words of comfort I can offer you child. We must simply deal with what is now in the past. The second file I fear is filled with the records of Genma's actions since before he met you and what went on during his 'training' of your son."

Nodoka opens the thick file folder to find it organized by year for the last twenty five years. Nodoka goes through the years with mounting rage, and gasps in shock when she comes to the file for 1983. Noriko shakes her head sadly and waves her hand for the other woman to continue reading.

Nodoka continues reading until she gets to the file for the year she met Genma, 1986. Nodoka looks pleadingly across the table. Noriko can only sigh. "No child, everything there is true. Genma abandoned his first wife after spending all of her inheritance. If he did this before or after finding out she was barren is the only unknown."

Nodoka makes haste reading through the rest of the documents. Snarling and ripping apart several pages in the process. "I demand that you let me kill that inhuman piece of filth Obaa-san." She finishes through clenched teeth.

"No you will not, justice will not be satisfied by that. Regardless of what bushido claims." Noriko replies calmly. "I have already seen to upholding our family's honor by defeating him in a fair and verified challenge. We will reclaim what he took from our family, and leave him at the mercy of the courts for his crimes."

Noriko continues with a level gaze into Nodoka's eyes. "What you need to do Nodoka, is to see to the care and emotional health of your son who has been made to live through this."

"I have made arrangements for family stewards to see to the care of this place." Noriko continues more warmly than before. "As I see it the first thing _we_ need to do is remove the children from the chaos that runs through this ward. I would ask for you and Kasumi-chan to pack what things are needed for comfort. A car will arrive soon to take the two of you to collect the others from the high school, and proceed to travel to my home." Handing a Nodoka a legal document and a family seal, "Here is your opportunity to separate yourself from that man honorably."

"Hai Obaa-sama" Nodoka quietly signs and seals the document.

She and Kasumi are about to leave the room to begin packing when Noriko addresses them both. "For the time being please refer to me only as Noriko in front of the others to reduce confusion. We can explain everything to them after we see them safely settled in away from here. I must take care of some issues here first, but I will join you this evening."

At this point Noriko's cell phone beeps with a message from Happosai. "Nabiki is leaving the school and heading in the direction of the dojo. Her body language is showing definite signs of distress."

Noriko smiles at this, and informs the other women before they leave the room. "It seems that Nabiki-chan is on her way here. I will handle her personally." They nod and proceed to the rooms on the second floor.

Nabiki left the school making as much haste as she could. Normally she would not skip class this close to the end of term, but she learned from her contacts at lunch that the family compound was seemingly invaded shortly after they left for school. The fathers had been taken away in ambulances, Genma's had been under police guard.

Upon arriving at the dojo, she is greeted by a dark suited guard at the front door. "You have been expected Tendo-san. Please go inside." Nabiki is now seriously concerned that their home had been taken over by Yakuza as she heads towards the common room.

Nabiki gapes in shock as she is greeted by the female Ranma from yesterday morning, complete with school uniform. "Before we begin I want you to retrieve for me all of the negatives and photos you have of Ranma in either form."

Nabiki gasps out, "Who are you?"

The girl smiles in response. "No questions Nabiki-chan. You have three minutes to bring them to me or I will see how quickly I can distribute these." Indicating the pictures fanned out in her hand of Nabiki, from the furo camera.

"Your eighteen now so it would not be a case of child pornography, unlike your stash." The pigtailed girl now gives a mockingly innocent smile, while pointing at a stack of signed affidavits. "Or if you prefer I can provide these to the police. I fear you will find the prosecution of racketeering really will not give much lenience for you having been a minor during the commission of these crimes."

Nabiki hastily turns to run from the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Opening a trap door in the floor of her closet, Nabiki retrieves a large file organizer. Composing herself Nabiki calmly returns to the common room and empties the contents of the organizer on the table.

The young woman casually examines the pile of photos and negatives. "I will take it on faith that any digital files have been or will be deleted." Tossing the documents and her set of pictures on the pile she tells Nabiki, "Burn all of this in the fire pit outside. When there is only ashes left, we can have a more congenial conversation."

Nabiki grabs a lighter from the kitchen and moves quickly outside with the pile to comply. When finished with the task, having made certain nothing can be retrieved, Nabiki turns back to the common room as she tries to dust ashes from her uniform skirt.

At the table she finds a brown haired young woman sitting in the same spot calmly drinking tea. "Now that we have reached an understanding Nabiki-chan, allow me to introduce myself. I am Himura Noriko, clan head of Nodoka and Ranma's family."

"I thought Genma was the head of the Saotome clan." Nabiki states hesitantly.

"Nodoka is no longer part of that clan and Ranma has never legally been a member." Noriko replies without changing expression. "The documentation to properly correct that error will be filed before the end of the day."

"May I ask why you are here today Himura-san?" Nabiki quietly requests.

With a first gentle smile Noriko answers. "I am here personally to collect and take guardianship of the daughters of my former student and ward, Tendo Takara, while their father undergoes a psychological evaluation."

With a visibly calmer face and voice Nabiki states, "Since I have not reached legal majority yet, that would include me. Since you say you were my mother's guardian I can only assume you are older than you appear."

"Takara was like a daughter to me." Noriko states sadly. "I wish I had been here when she died, and could have been there for you girls. Ill fortune instead found me having to track down the shiftless husband of my granddaughter, who had left for parts unknown with her son."

"You mean Ranma and..." Nabiki says jumping on the line of thought.

Noriko places a finger over Nabiki's mouth and says, "I have heard that name quite enough. I would be grateful never to hear it mentioned again."

"So will we be staying here with you then." Nabiki asks as the woman sits back, deciding to change the topic.

Noriko shakes her head. "We will be leaving soon, you might wish to go upstairs and assist your sister and Nodoka with packing. A caretaker for this place will arrive with the car that will take the three of you to collect the others from the school. We can talk more about your mother later. I do wish to make clear to you, that as my ward no more of your _activities_ will be tolerated."

Nabiki nods and leaves the room to head upstairs. Noriko sinks her head into her hands, lamenting how hard she had to play this first meeting.

notes:

sama - honorific for someone of authority or an influential social status

sensei - honorific usually reserved for a highly educated person. most notably a teacher or doctor

Obaa - grandmother

Since I have never found a first name for Mrs. Tendo I simply picked Takara as it means treasure

After reviewing My Ranma 1/2 collection the series takes place around 1994, for those who might have noticed SMS messaging and cell phones were not prevalent until the late 90's so for ease lets just say I am moving the time frame for all of the stories to earlier in this decade, i.e. 2004


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving Nerima

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Ruroni Kenshin. This story is produced without intention for profit and solely for entertainment

forward slashes (/ /) designates spoken Mandarin Chinese

After packing Akane's and her own things, Kasumi leaves the bags by the entrance and returns to the common room where Nodoka is already sitting with Noriko.

Upon seeing her enter the room Noriko quietly states, "Kasumi-chan I am sorry it came to this. I hope you and your sisters can forgive me someday."

"There is nothing to forgive Noriko-sensei." Kasumi replies. "I greatly appreciated the assistance you have given me over the last several years."

"Your welcome Kasumi-chan." Noriko sighs tiredly. "I imagine I would still be chasing around China if you had not contacted me when Ranma arrived at your doorstep. I was hoping that if the four of you could have a stable home here I would not need to intervene personally. The boy just seems to draw chaos to him here as naturally as breathing."

"From her expression, I think you succeeded in teaching Nabiki that she is not prepared for intense negotiations where she has something to lose." Kasumi smiles as she refills the tea cups and sits down herself.

Nodoka smiles and adds. "Hopefully between the three of us we can convince her to put her mind to less shady dealings."

"I hope so as well No-chan." Noriko states as she gets up and stretches. "I rather like Nabiki, and I would hate to see her destroy her life. A van should be here shortly for the things you have packed. I trust I can leave the two of you to direct the caretakers in loading what is to be taken. I must go tend to some other issues myself"

"Hai Noriko-sensei" Kasumi replies.

With that Noriko leaves out the front door and slides her sunglasses back on. In her room Nabiki sighs with annoyance that _now_ the static is gone from her listening devices in the common room.

A while after the lunch rush ends at the Nekohanten, Mu Se is working on cleanup in the dinning area and Ku Lon is minding the kitchen and register. Both react with surprise when a young woman walks in wearing the robes of an Amazon Matriarch, in grey trimmed in silver.

Elder Ku Lon prepares to berate the impudent child, until she takes a very good look at the woman's ki signature, and swallows the invective painfully.

Ku Lon bows to the girl as she approaches the counter and says quietly. /Lady Artemis to what do we owe the honor of this visit./

The former goddess smiles. /I have not used that name in a millennium, please call me Noriko. I am just here to discuss a few issues with you honored elder./

Unsure if she should be pleased or sweating bullets, Ku Lon calls out. "Mu Se please put out the closed sign and take care of the remaining customers."

Bowing humbly to Noriko the elder continues. /Perhaps we should discuss this further in privacy./ This is stated quietly while pointing to the open office door behind the counter.

Noriko smiles and walks into the office with Ku Lon following quickly after and closing the door. The elder offers her a seat and begins preparing tea.

/There is one thing about that name you might find entertaining Elder./ Noriko offers as she sits down. /I used that name for so long because it was the name of a male I knew who thought much of himself. I am sure he has endured much _discomfort_ having his name associated with a goddess, but he was not particularly a bad sort./ Ku Lon does chuckle politely at this.

/So what may I do for you my lady./ Ku Lon replies while serving tea.

Noriko looks at the elder over the rim of her tea cup. /While I am pleased to see members of the tribe outside Joketsuzoku, I am troubled by the stated reason for it./

/We are simply trying to convince a young man who would be an asset to the tribe to marry Xian Pu and return with us to China./ Ku Lon offers.

Noriko responds, /I take it this is from the outsider laws? I ended my debate on their value long before I left the village for the last time. I assume none would attempt to apply those rules to me./

/Of course not founder, none would dare to do so/ Ku Lon hastily responds.

With a warm smile Noriko returns, /Then they would be equally inapplicable to one of my blood. Not to mention the questionable nature of the _challenge_ they were applied to in this case./

Now certain breaking out in a cold sweat is the correct course of action, Ku Lon ventures the next question. /You are referring to Saotome Ranma?/

With an arctic cold glare Noriko responds, /The Saotome name has never legally applied to Ranma. Himura Nodoka is my granddaughter and by extension Himura Ranma is my great-grandson. Xian Pu is welcome to court his affections in a normal manner, but I will tolerate no further attempts at coercion, physical or otherwise. If we are clear on this we can move on to other topics./ Ku Lon agrees to this with an emphatic nod.

In a much warmer tone Noriko continues, /As I said earlier I am pleased to find members of the tribe here, it presents us with a opportunity. I did not endeavor to bring the remains of the amazons to china from greece three thousand years ago to watch them die out because they are clinging to methods that have been in use since the mongols invaded from the north./

/Yes Noriko, but what would you have us do./ Ku Lon responds, feeling on safer ground.

With a sigh Noriko explains, /Knowledge and lives are what need to be preserved. We have a unique situation unfolding in Japan at this time. You recall the legend of the Moon Kingdom?/

Ku Lon again nods her agreement.

Noriko gets a distant look and continues, /The Moon Princess and the other champions of the kingdom have been reborn. You may have heard the reports of the Sailor Senshi operating in Minato ward. These are the princess and her protectors as well as the champions of the outer planets. They have succeeded nobly in defeating the remaining dark elements that lead to the fall of the Silver Millennium.../

Ku Lon notices her pause and interjects. /Do you wish for us to fight them and lay claim to the Ginzuisho?/

Noriko smiles sadly, /No these children have done nothing except fight to protect themselves and others. They are lacking in overall skill but they have acquitted themselves well. The opportunity I refer to is that with the dark crystal gone, the Ginzuisho is acting like a beacon drawing actual demons from the spirit realm. The senshi are unprepared to deal with them and the "Guardian of Time" intends to use the devastation they will cause to feed into her plans to reestablish her vision of the Moon Kingdom. Setsuna refers to this place as "Crystal Tokyo".

Sneering now, /She is only willing to sacrifice the lives of six billion people to accomplish this but that does not matter to her. I can not affect the "Eternal Gate", so I have been forced to watch the time stream as Setsuna Meioh resolves issues by distorting peoples lives or arranging their deaths before they were even born./

Noriko continues more calmly, /What we lack is an understanding and acceptance of the modern world and it's capabilities. What the Senshi lack is proper instruction in how to fight skillfully. Do you believe you can acquire fifteen to twenty young people from the village that would be willing to come to Japan to study in the schools here. They would also be trained with equipment I can provide and be acting as demon hunters. I already have clearances for this with the JDF. If we can show the Senshi there are others they can turn to for assistance and training, we can pull them effectively away from Setsuna's influence./

With an evil grin Ku Lon says, /I believe that can be arranged./

Noriko responds, /Now a few last issues. I expect Xian Pu and Mu Se to be involved in this effort. Xian Pu needs experience to help her mature. As for Mu Se I have arranged for him to meet with a vision correction specialist tomorrow. Perhaps if he could see the world more clearly he can see past his obsession with Xian Pu./

Receiving an affirmative nod from Ku Lon, Noriko continues with an impish grin, /The last thing is, I would like for at least three more of the youngsters to be young men of good character. While the Senshi may reincarnations of powerful warriors they are still young girls. If it comes to having to rebuild the tribe we could not ask for better blood to work with. I have here the details of the new facility and what armaments are available. I will leave the choice of how to match them effectively to our young warriors to you./

Handing Ku Lon a package, Noriko quietly fleshes out her plans and Ku Lon considers the logistics of moving to Minato ward.

After lunch, Akane was finally getting over her anger about last nights dinner and was willing to talk to him again. The two of them were heading for the entrance when they notice a large black sedan parked on the other side of the street from the gate, with its driver standing looking into the school yard.

When they approach the gate the driver opens the rear door and both teenagers slow when they see Kasumi step out of the car. Kasumi bows to them. "Akane, Ranma if you both could come inside we have much we need to discuss.

More than a little curious at this situation, They climb inside the car to find Nabiki and a somber Nodoka sitting in facing seats. Ranma takes a seat next to Nodoka, "'Kaa-san what's goin' on?"

Kasumi climbs back in an takes her seat next to Akane and Nabiki. The driver closes the door behind her and upon his entering the driver's seat the sedan begins to drive away.

Nodoka turns to Ranma, her voice strained trying to control her emotions, "I am sorry Ranma, today I learned what kind of man and father the _creature_ I formerly considered my husband was. I should have never let him take you from me in the first place. I do not have the right to ask, but can you find it in your heart to give me another chance to be your mother."

Taking a few moments to process this, Ranma responds, "Of course I want you as my mother, but wha'd ya mean former husband, and where's Pop."

Nodoka replies, "I signed the divorce paperwork earlier today and that _Animal_ is in the hospital under police watch. They will be spending months sorting out what he needs to stand trial for and where. With luck we will not see him again for some time."

Visibly distressed Ranma replies, "How did he end up there and why are the cops watchin' him."

Nodoka calmly replies, "His _activities_ have finally caught up with him. The police were unsure they had the ability to bring him in safely, so the grand-master of my family's kendo school offered her assistance in exchange for making sure you were left out of any legal actions. He is in the hospital because he was soundly beaten when she challenged him."

At this point Akane interjects, "Oba-san where is our father and where are we going?"

Nodoka more calmly replies, "Your father was also challenged today and was beaten less severely. Soun is recovering in the hospital pending a psychological evaluation. Out of respect for your mother, my family has taken guardianship of you girls and we are headed to a temple and dojo operated by my family outside of Fukui."

With these reevaluations, the newcomers to the situation become subdued, the ride continues with the older girls trying to comfort Akane and Nodoka attempting the same for her son.

Kunoji Ukyo found herself becoming concerned when her Ranchan and Akane climbed into that car leaving school. This feeling quickly grew to near panic as she saw the vehicle start to leave the ward and make haste to leave Tokyo behind entirely.

Heading to the Tendo Dojo thinking to find Nabiki and buy an explanation from her. Ukyo instead finds unfamiliar people inspecting the property, discussing how to properly go about restoring damaged sections. One of the men notices her standing by the gate and calls in greeting, "Konitiwa Kunoji-san, I fear if you are looking for the Tendo family they are no longer here and may not return for some time."

Ukyo stares at the man and replies, "What do you mean?"

Shrugging the man replies, "My name is Sano Kentaro, I am a caretaker hired by the Himura family to oversee restoring this property. Himura-dono has been observing the lifestyle lived by the daughters of one of her former students for some time. She decided today that she could not tolerate the situation any longer and challenged Tendo Soun earlier today for the control of this property and guardianship of his daughters. The fight was a short one and he is recovering pending a psych evaluation."

Blinking at this Ukyo ventures, "And what of Saotome Ranma?"

Kentaro returns, "I am sorry miss, no one by that name exists. If you will excuse me I must return to work."

Seeing a dismissal for what it was Ukyo returns to her restaurant. Finding Konatsu she quietly asks him what he knows of the Himura family. The kunoichi had proven quite resourceful in gathering information since coming to live and work for her.

Konatsu quietly responds, "Ah, Ukyo-sama I have heard the name and know them by reputation only. The only advice I can offer is it would be best not to make them your enemies."

Both kunoichi and chef start as a voice calls from a corner booth, "But we can also be very good Allies." This is shocking since the store was not open yet and neither had noticed anyone else enter. Turning to where the voice came from to find a young woman slightly older than Ukyo smiling at them with her chin resting on her interlaced fingers and elbows propped on the countertop.

Ukyo heatedly retorts, "and who are you?"

The girl still smiling replies, "I am Himura Noriko, and before we continue I am not looking for a fight. I have already put two men in the hospital today, beating them in formal challenges. I came here today simply to speak with you Kunoji-san."

Visibly paler at this response, Ukyo ventures, "What would you like to discuss?"

"Ah directly to the point," Noriko replies," a good habit for a young business woman. I wish to discuss with you possible re-mediation of the effects of involvement with one Saotome Genma has had on your life."

Stoically Ukyo replies, "If your concern is for my family honor, I intend to marry Saotome Ranma and honor the agreement between our parents."

No longer smiling warmly, Noriko replies, "I fear you are mistaken, it will soon be sorted out that _Man_ never had a son to hold to the promises he made. As for your family's honor, I believe what you have been put through by your own father leaves me with no sympathy. As I stated earlier, my concern is what can be done for you personally at the present."

Ukyo is unable to find a appropriate response to this. Noriko indicates the bench opposite her in the booth and Ukyo sits down dumbstruck.

Noriko's expression becomes warmer again and she continues. "I did not say that you could not continue a relationship with Ranma, but I wish for you to consider a few things first. Do you honestly believe that the two of you share similar goals in life? Are you certain you know what your goals even are? Please answer honestly"

Shaken Ukyo responds, "I... I don't know Himura-san."

Seeing a crack in the armor Noriko continues,"Please call me Noriko. I am not sure of how much you know about psychology. Do you believe Ranma to be emotionally prepared for adult interactions and relationships? Do you think he cares for you as more than a friend."

Eyes downcast now Ukyo laments, "I think he sees me as a friend. I had hoped if I stayed close to him he would come to see me as his best choice."

Noriko responds, "But that is not love. I have had several psychologists look at Ranma's life and reactions and they seem to agree that, for whatever reason, he has the emotional maturity of a much younger child. The only conflict was in their assessment of his emotional development level. Most agreed that he did not make a firm decision on who he wishes to marry because he desperately craves the attention he has been receiving. This leaves out any concerns over his or anyone else's honor."

Watching the house of cards she had built with Ranma at the center crumble. Ukyo begins sobbing, "What is it you want from me?"

Noriko slides onto the bench next to Ukyo, "My desire is to help you find what you want to do with your life. As for being involved with Ranma, I fear he will be leaving the area for the time being and I do not plan to tell anyone where he is going."

Looking at Noriko beside her, "And where will Akane be during this. Is she going to get to be with Ranma?"

Noriko nods, "I have taken guardianship of the Tendo girls. As the least controlled and most physically aggressive member of Ranma's former fiances I will be keeping an eye on her personally."

Mollified slightly by this Ukyo nods in agreement.

Noriko continues, "Now back to my previous question. I assume with Ranma leaving the area you have less reason to continue at Furinkan. If you wish to move on for a better education I will provide you with the funds to live in reasonable comfort while you study."

With some suspicion showing now Ukyo asks, "Why would you do this for me?"

Noriko warmly grins, "Simply because I like you, you have had to survive much more than should be expected of a young woman. In the years I have been tracking him, you are the closest thing Ranma has had to an honest friend. Admittedly there have been some issues, but I feel for your part they are more due to the responsibilities forced on you by your father."

Quietly now Ukyo asks, "What would happen to the Ucchan if I left?"

Noriko calmly responds, "If you take my offer it would need to be sold. The money from this would be held in trust for you until you decide what you want to do with your life."

They continue to discuss the details for a while longer. Once she and Ukyo come to an agreement and put it in writing, Noriko prepares to leave the Ucchan. Catching Konatsu's attention, "Konatsu-chan, it appears since this business will be closing soon you will need to seek new employment. I find I have need of someone with your skills to keep track of _issues_ that might still exist in this ward. Would you be interested?"

Konatsu bows respectfully, "Hai, Noriko-sama."

Giving Konatsu a business card and promising to work out the details later Noriko makes her exit from Ucchan's.

As evening falls we find Happosai smoking his pipe sitting on top of the Furinkan High School clock tower. He is joined shortly after by Noriko quietly touching down beside him.

Noriko opens with a smile, "You had little trouble keeping things quiet till the children left, I trust."

Happosai chuckles, "Yes my lady, and I did not even have to cause any serious damage to do it. Making the buckets of cold water disappear or miss their target in the boys locker room during the last period proved quite entertaining."

More seriously he continues, "I am forever grateful for you breaking the seal my students trapped me with, but umm...what about the promised payment for my services."

Grinning now, Noriko turns to Happosai and spreads her arms invitingly wide.

With his absent of late call of "Hotcha!" he enthusiastically glomps onto her chest.

Far from reacting negatively to this she wraps her arms around Happosai and smiles as he begins to glow.

Shortly thereafter she pulls her arms back from her chest to show Happosai now encased in an amber colored, egg shaped crystal. Followed by her leaving the roof as quietly as she arrived.

notes:

Minato - literally meaning the docks. This is the ward of Tokyo where the Tokyo Tower is located and home of the fictional tenth district. Where the senshi focus their activities. Azabu-Juban train station is located there.

'Kaa - Okaa - mother, Kaa-san this use would be more informal. like saying mom

Oba - aunt

Kunoichi - female ninja. Konatsu, while male, was raised to act almost like a traditional girl in japanese culture and trained in a family ninja art style generally reserved for females.

Fukui - Fukui is the capitol of Fukui prefecture in the Chubu region, Japan. I chose this place because it is as far west of Tokyo you can go without entering the Kansai region.


	5. Chapter 5 Interlude from Chaos…maybe

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any anime/manga. This story is produced without intention for profit and solely for entertainment

Ranma slowly awakens, puzzling at where he finds himself for a few minutes. He finds himself in an actual bed, the room is quiet and there is a sense of peace. He realizes what awakened him was the smell of cooking food for which his stomach loudly makes its desire known.

Stepping from the bed he quickly pulls back on his red chinese silk shirt and black pants from the previous day. Opening the sliding door to the room he follows his nose down the hall and stairs to a large open common room. Kasumi is setting dishes at a table in the middle of the space, and he can see his mother getting food ready in the adjoining kitchen.

Kasumi notices Ranma enter the room, "Ohayo Ranma-kun, your mother and I will have breakfast ready in a moment so please have a seat."

Sitting where he can see out of the room's open shoji, he can see two stepping stone paths leading through a sand and rock garden. One path leads to what appears to be a dojo larger than the Tendo-ke near the back of the property surrounded by an enclosing wall. The other path leads towards the front gate of the property. This path meets up with a paved stone path running between the front gate and a large shrine. The size of the shrine mostly hides the dojo from view from the front gate. He can also see Noriko, dressed as a miko, sweeping the paved path.

His thoughts wander back to the previous night and their arrival at this place.

The trip from Nerima had passed quietly. Ranma spent the time talking with his mother, trying both to reassure her and learn more about what happened to his pop. He was mildly successful at the former but his mother refused to speak further about his father.

The Tendo girls spent their time differently. Nabiki sat quietly studying the scenery passing by the windows, trying to wrap her mind around how all her observation devices stopped working around Noriko. Kasumi spent her time meditating or trying to keep her youngest sister calm.

Akane spent her time with emotions warring across her face. Worry about where they were going and what had occurred held sway first. This was soon followed by anger over what had happened to her father, to her life, and trying to decide who to blame.

After several hours of travel Kasumi opened a basket she had brought, and distributed sandwiches and drinks to everyone. This included the driver and a bodyguard sitting in the front seats forward of the bench seat occupied by Ranma and Nodoka.

After eating Akane finally asks, "So what is going to happen to us now?"

Nodoka replies, "For the time being all of you are being withdrawn from school. There has been arrangements made for all of us to meet with therapists starting next week for assistance adjusting to the new situation and resolving older issues."

Akane replies "So other than that what will we be doing?"

Kasumi answers this question, "We have a new city to get used to and explore. I and Nodoka have been invited to study the Himura family's kendo style. You, Nabiki, and Ranma can discuss options to either start or further your training with the school's Grand-master."

Nabiki perks up at this, "You seem to know a lot about this sis."

Kasumi calmly replies, "Father never told you about life before he and mother married and moved back to his family dojo. She was studying at the dojo we are heading to in order to take over teaching the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style there. Mother surrendered the title of heir to the school in favor of raising a family."

Akane interjects, "How do you know this Kasumi?"

Kasumi sadly smiles,"Father had made an agreement with the Grand-master that their eldest daughter would be allowed to come and take over that role if she wished. Mother started training me when I was four in meditation skills and healing arts. I dreamed of taking that option, but mother's death derailed those plans."

Akane is struck silent at this revelation, While Nabiki's mind churned seeing her older sisters behavior in a startling different light.

Kasumi continues, "Several years after mother's death I was nearing the end of my patience and contacted the Himura family looking for assistance. I was given a number to contact mother's teacher and have been calling her ever since when I needed someone to talk too."

Nabiki looks at her oddly at this, thinking 'I have had the phone tapped for years, how did that slip by?"

With an uncharacteristically sly grin, Kasumi pulls a cellphone from her pocket and waves it where Nabiki can see it.

Akane having settled into a funk earlier misses this and just continues staring at the road in front of the driver. Ranma on the other hand did not miss the interchange, and looks out the window away from Nabiki trying to hide his grin.

They journey continues with only quiet conversations. It's dark when they arrive in the city. The car pulls up next to a set of stairs leading up a stone supported embankment. The small group exits the car with the guard retrieving a few items from the trunk. Nodoka thanks the men for their assistance and leads the group up the stairs.

They are met at the top by the shrine's only current resident. The young woman wearing a shrine maiden's outfit introduces herself as Himura Noriko. Nabiki wisely does not risk her sister making a scene by pointing out Noriko was the one at their home.

Noriko then leads everyone to the house adjacent the shrine and shows them where their rooms are. They find their clothing and other belongings already there, the van having arrived several hours earlier.

The house not having a direct opening to the front gate does not have genkan, a recessed tiled area for exchanging shoes, instead there is a series of boxes for this purpose next to the shoji doors to the common room on the wooden veranda running the length of the house. To the side of the living area towards the back there is the large kitchen. On the other side of the common room is a room setup for a business office for the dojo and shrine. It has sliding doors opening to both the common room and a hallway leading down the side from the common room to where Noriko's room is. on the far side of the hallway is a changing room and a door to an open air hot spring behind the house.

Closer to the common room in the hallway is a water-closet. At the back of the common room before the hallway starts is the stairs to the upper floor. past the stairs is large pantry and lastly a utility/storage room where the washing machine and dryer are located. This last room having a door opening out towards an open area to the side of the dojo with frames for hanging clothes to dry. Next to the house on this side there is a building that is used for maintenance equipment and housing the boiler that provides hot water for the buildings and hot spring.

Going up the stairs it comes upon a screened sitting area overlooking the garden. Two identical hallways brach to either side. down each hallway there are two sets of facing rooms that open with sliding shoji. At the end of each hallway is another water-closet.

Noriko had explained the building was designed to accommodate for residents studying here and visiting monks or martial artists. The kitchen was sized for preparing food for festivities held here.

Ranma assumed that he had never visited this dojo before because his father would not have gone near his mother's family. Ranma is shaken from his reverie by Akane entering the room and demanding in a loud voice, "So who or where is this Grand-master we need to speak with about our training."

Noriko having returned to the house and in the process of changing her shoes walks into the common room and states calmly, "That would be me."

Akane turns to her doubt etched on her features, "You could not be older than Kasumi, How can you be the Grand-master of any martial art?"

Sitting gracefully at the table, Noriko arches an eyebrow, "Given what _you_ have been through recently. I would think you would not judge on appearances alone _child. _I am the master of several martial art styles and was your mother's sensei."

Collapsing with much less grace on the other side of the table Akane can only stare. Yawning while negotiating the last set of stairs, Nabiki enters the room and sits at the table. Nodoka and Kasumi bring the last dishes to the table and sit down as well.

Ranma asks, "So did ya live here too mom?"

Nodoka replies, "No I lived at our family home in Suginami ward, but I came here to visit often, though I fear I was not a diligent student of the art."

Noriko sighs, "Yes, I well recall you and Takara staying up all hours gossiping."

Akane excitedly interjects, "So our mother lived and trained in kendo here. Kasumi has not practiced in years, would you let me be your student instead?"

Noriko's eyes had gone cold at the last question but she calmly replies. "Your mother was my ward, her parents had died when she was young. I had trained her to be my heir to the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu style of kendo. I was glad to see her happily married and was prepared to wait for Kasumi to train with me instead. As for taking you as my student. At present, I would sooner train Nabiki."

Ranma is unable to contain a laugh at this direct statement and cringes. Akane turns her pent up frustration on Ranma and with a scream of "Ranma no Baka" preparing to smash him with her mallet.

Noriko places one hand on Ranma's shoulder and the other opens casually towards Akane. A rippling in the air flies from her hand striking Akane in her abdomen and sends her flying across the room into the wall by the pantry.

Before Akane can recover her senses. Noriko gracefully stands up and walks around the table. Glowing with a pure white battle aura she speaks icily to Akane's prone form. "You consider yourself a martial artist? You let your anger rule you and strike only at opponents who will not or can not strike back. I will not teach bullies how to better abuse others."

Hearing Nabiki snicker at her sister's plight, Noriko turns her attention to her. "And you Nabiki, I want to like you. Of your sisters you remind me the most of your mother. But I suppose you will continue to look after your little sister. After all she will make an excellent enforcer for when you join the Yakuza. Since if you continue with your _activities, _no honorable organization would have you."

Noriko looks to Ranma, "Forgive me but would you join me in the dojo. There are things I would like to discuss with you."

Turning on her heal, She glides quietly from the room. Ranma follows quickly after her. Nodoka and Kasumi simply continue eating, not even bothering to look at the other two girls.

Entering the dojo, Ranma finds Noriko sitting in a lotus position with her back to the door. Walking around to face her, finds her meditating. "How'd ya do that? What was it ya did? I couldn't feel nothing"

Opening her eyes, Noriko gestures for him to sit in front of her. "Not all projections of force are chi based Ranma. If you don't mind I would like to make sure our conversation remains private"

Placing her hands together in front of her chest, the white glow returns around her body and a translucent dome appears around the two of them.

Noriko continues once Ranma sits down. "I can explain that better later, but for now let me simply say that aside from martial arts I also use techniques that many would call sorcery. If you will allow me I would like to examine you to see what I can do to try and sort out your curses."

"How would ya do that?" Ranma asks nervously.

Noriko responds, "I simply need you to sit and relax and I will place my hands on your head. you might feel hot or cold sensations but there should be no pain. if there is I would want you to tell me immediately."

"I ain't sure as I can trust ya. let me ask ya some questions first." Noriko nods encouragingly. "First off, I know your related to mom's family going by your name. With what ya told 'kane your older than ya look. Last I know ya were the one that put pops in ta the hospital. So who the hell are you to me and why should I trust ya?"

Smiling Noriko tilts her head and looks at Ranma, "All very good observations. You are correct, at present I have not given you very much reason to trust me. I did put your father in the hospital, but I do not wish for him to die. I want to make sure he suffers for a very long time. I already offered to the police that if he causes them more trouble I can lock him as a Panda"

Now giving a grin cold enough to make Nabiki shiver,"A female panda at that and toss him into a zoo's endangered animal breeding program. As for my age, hmmm... how to put this, Happosai and Ku Lon together don't even come close to being as old as I am."

With a sigh,"Now to your actual question, your mother Nodoka is my granddaughter so you would me my great-grandson. If you hate me for what I have done and can not trust me now, I am prepared to wait. All of my blood have long life-spans, your grandfather is one hundred twenty years old and Nodoka is his eldest child by his third wife. I suspect you might be like me and have a life-span better measured in centuries."

Trying to recover from his shock Ranma responds, "How would ya be able to know anything about my curse?"

Shrugging Noriko's shape begins to swell. The young man now looking at Ranma simply states in a deeper voice, "I happen to know a few things about shape changing spells that can even modify a person's gender."

Ranma can see the ki flows through the man's body and is certain he is not looking at an illusion. Noriko changes back to normal and shrugs to rearrange her clothing.

Ranma recovers from his shock, "So are ya my great-grandmother or great-grandfather?"

Noriko smiles,"I told you the truth earlier, this is my preferred form and gender. If you would like I can tell you about the more _entertaining_ experiences I had with your great-grandfather."

Flinching, Ranma responds, "Ah... no , no thanks"

"Would you trust me to examine you now?"

Hesitantly nodding his consent, Noriko climbs to her feet and comes to kneel behind Ranma placing her hands gently on both sides of his head. She quietly says "Now just relax and let your mind drift."

Ranma's experience feels like warm and cool streams of water begin to flow around his skin and through his body. I doesn't hurt but it is distinctly odd. Ranma is not sure how much time passes but eventually the sensation recedes and then stops.

Ranma blinks a few times while Noriko comes back to sit in front of him. She begins by saying, "So would you like the good, bad, or otherwise news first."

Ranma deciding to get the pain out of the way says, "The bad news."

Noriko replies, "From your perspective the bad news is that there is no cure for your gender changing curse. You should be glad Happosai disposed of the Nannichuan water at the wedding otherwise things may have become very weird."

Ranma asks, "hows that?"

Noriko responds, "Remember Taro and what happened with him? The curses don't counteract each other they blend. How would you like your cursed form to be a hermaphrodite?"

"A hermapro ... what?"

"A hermaphrodite is a creature that has both male and female sexual organs." Noriko explains.

Shuddering slighty Ranma asks, "then the good news is?"

Noriko grins, "Well there is actually two pieces of news. The first is I can teach you to control the effects of both the Nyannichan and Neko-ken. The second is that I am impressed, you are the first person I have met with the strength of will to be even able to function somewhat normally while being 'demonically' possessed. No one should be able to survive the Neko-ken with their sanity intact, and I have never heard even a rumor of someone not being completely berserk until they were killed under its effects. The people who created that ritual simply wanted to turn the children of their enemies into monsters."

Now curious, Ranma asks,"And the otherwise news?"

At this Noriko frowns, "Do you recall _him _using any odd punching techniques during your training?"

Ranma wryly responds, "Most all of his teaching techniques were odd. What are you hinting at?"

Noriko shrugs,"There is some impairments and irregularities in your ki flows. None are life or health threatening but they appear deliberate. A technique to cause this would have had to be done repeatedly to have this much effect."

Ranma worried now, "And what's the effect exactly?"

Noriko calmly states, "The first affected area would impair your ability to think rationally outside a life or death situation. leading you to act impulsively and emotionally. The second area would cause you difficulties with responding to adult emotional impulses."

"Ano...Nani?"

Noriko covers her mouth to hide her grin, "You would find it hard to get turned on mentally even if a naked girl was lying on top of you. Even if your body would respond normally."

Noriko continues a little more professionally, "The good news is I can correct these issues and I will need too before we could proceed further."

Ranma responds, "I sense another big shoe waiting to drop, what's the worst news?"

Noriko responds," I can correct them and the healing technique I know would be able to fix the issue today. I would be encouraging your body to create new pathways that would be correctly aligned. The bad news is this takes time and energy, once the process starts you would be unconscious until sometime tomorrow. Once the changes are complete you will need to learn to deal with a whole host of new reactions from your body."

"And?"

Noriko smiles, "You are more perceptive than people credit you for. There is two more pieces of bad news related to your curses and one request that I have. The one you really won't like is that I could sense even in your male form that your female form is just as real. Even if I teach you to control the change trigger at will, you will still need to spend time in your female form or both forms will suffer. the second is that as you are possessed by a spirit entity, once we succeed in integrating it fully into your spirit you will become a cat Hanyo or half-demon."

Ranma shrugs, " ' was beginning to guess at the first since ya said there ain't a cure and the second don't sound so bad. So what's the request?"

Noriko impishly grins, "Just be wary of demon hunters who don't know you. You might not get a chance to reason with them. As for the request, while I am creating the new ki pathways I can also imprint some extra knowledge on your mind. Most of it will be language skills that you will still need to work with to use effectively. You should notice your normal vocabulary improves. For the rest, think of it being a reference of skills like one of your martial arts references. I will either teach you them later or you may have a desperate need of them in the future and they come to you."

Ranma replies, "I guess I can live with that, when do we start?"

Noriko replies, "We can start now. I will need to put you in a trance like state. Otherwise the effects of the changes can be unpleasant."

Ranma nods, "Let's get it over with then."

Noriko returns to kneeling behind him, he closes his eyes and try to relax. A much brighter glow surrounds Noriko and Ranma seems to slump. Noriko glances around and checks with her other senses for anyone watching. Without seeming to move they both drop through the floor leaving no mark.

Elsewhere, Noriko and Ranma float down through a smooth ceiling. Noriko floats with Ranma over to some equipment. Ranma is surrounded by an amber glow and when she floats back from him he is now suspended in an amber crystalline egg. Noriko smiles and runs her hand over his face. Turning she passes through another featureless wall and emerges into another chamber with similar equipment holding another egg.

Noriko looks into this egg and finds Happosai no longer quite as small and shriveled as he was last night. Spending a few moments to check her patients health, she then passes back through the ceiling.

notes:

Suginami ward - special ward of Tokyo immediately south of Nerima


	6. Chapter 6 The Desire to Learn

Disclaimer - I do not own the rights to any anime/manga series. This story is produced without intention for profit and solely for entertainment

a quick note about the time of year. Reading the Ranma 1/2 manga I assume by the fact there were fans running with incense burners when the Saotomes first arrived, it was late spring or early summer. Going by the trips the the beach and that they went through one winter time period. I am assuming here that the events in the Manga comprised about 18 months. Which would have the wedding occurring in late fall to early winter. For simplicity, My story starts in February which is a month before the start of finals for the group. Which would have been Akane and Ranma's second year of high school and Nabiki's senior year.

Shortly after Noriko and Ranma left for the dojo, Akane picks herself back up off the floor. "I don't understand why did she attack me like that?"

Kasumi looks at her sister in puzzlement. "You were angry with her answer to your question, but you attacked Ranma who had done nothing except try to keep from laughing at a good joke."

Nodoka has a much darker expression, "Yes I agree. Would you like to explain why you were trying to use my son for a punching bag?"

Akane starts washing her hands nervously under their gazes. "Well it was his fault. If he hadn't laughed I might have been able to convince her to let me be her student."

Nabiki snorts at this, "I can't even begin to follow that logic sis. Noriko stated quite clearly she would not train you as things stand now."

"I believe you owe Ranma and Noriko an apology when they return." Nodoka notes calmly.

"Hai Oba-san" Akane quietly replies.

The four women return to their breakfast in silence. Nabiki finishes her meal and uncharacteristically for her takes her plates to the kitchen and rinses them off.

"You don't need to do that Nabiki." Kasumi states.

Nabiki sighs, "It would seem to be in my best interest to turn over a new leaf. If you would let me, I would like to help with the cleanup around our new home here."

Akane looks at Nabiki oddly. Nodoka and Kasumi both have pleased smiles. "We would definitely appreciate your assistance Nabiki-chan," Nodoka replies.

Akane grumpily leaves the table and heads up to her room. Noriko walks back from the dojo and changes her shoes on the veranda. Sitting back at the table,"I apologize for leaving the table like I did. Should I ask what I missed?" Taking some of the remaining food offered by Kasumi, Noriko begins eating.

Nodoka asks, "Where is Ranma?"

"As I mentioned to you No-chan, I started my plans to repair the physical damage Ranma has had to endure and prepare for the spiritual efforts. I have taken him to a safe and secluded place until this is finished. I should have him back in two days time. Now about the girls."

Kasumi replies, "I could begin training Nabiki in basic Tai Chi forms and meditation. Akane needs to realize her lack of control is limiting her before we can do much."

Nabiki interjects,"Your serious sis?"

Nodoka answers instead, "We are willing to train you, if you are willing to learn. As for you doing the training Kasumi, Noriko-sama and I have discussed this and while you can begin your own training. You have sacrificed quiet enough for your sisters. I will be handling the girls training as they need it. You should concentrate on deciding what you want to do with your own life."

Kasumi looks to Noriko for confirmation and receives a nod of her head between bites in confirmation. Noriko smiles with a little pride in Nodoka at this.

Indicating Nodoka and herself, "As for our plans for all three of you girls and hopefully Ranma. Nabiki and Akane have been withdrawn from Furinkan High school and will unfortunately not be able to complete the school year. Though after looking at the quality of education they offer, I am not sure this is really a bad thing. You might have noticed in each of your rooms there is a new laptop computer and it is loaded with self paced home schooling materials. I would like each of you including Kasumi to work with these."

Seeing Kasumi's shock Noriko continues with a wry grin, "Yes Kas-chan I do intend for you to continue your education as well. There is plenty of time for you to learn this kendo style, and there is much more out in the world you should experience. When the new term starts I have made arrangements for all of you children to attend a prestigious private academy near Tokyo. Where they have classes all the way from preschool to graduate college level."

Noriko smiles, "I have been friends with the schools headmaster for some time. He has looked into the situation at Furinkan and would like all of you to take placement tests before the term starts to determine your effective education level. Meaning for Nabiki, if you place well enough you will be issued a high school diploma and begin taking classes at the University level. For Kasumi, they have agreed to test the knowledge you have gained from studying Dr. Tofu's books and give you equivalent college credit towards studying medicine. I assume you still wish to study in that direction."

Kasumi nods her agreement and bows to hide tears. Nabiki is struggling to contain her surprise. Kasumi regains her composure and answers for the both of them. "We are truly grateful Noriko-sama.

Smiling at Nodoka, Noriko continues."The children will be living in the dormitories, but I have a house in the township there where we will stay. This includes access to the training facilities on campus with the possibility of teaching martial arts there. I know we had not discussed this before No-chan but I thought it would make a nice surprise."

Trying not to gape at this revelation Nodoka replies, "Hai Noriko-sama."

"I have some things to take care of today, so I will be leaving things here in your hands Nodoka" Noriko finishes while gathering up her plates and utensils.

After rinsing her plates, Noriko heads to her room to collect some items and then leaves the house. Nabiki quickly heads up to her room. Nabiki is in the first room in the hallway towards the front of the compound on the side with the onsen. Akane's room is down the hall from Nabiki's and Kasumi is in the room across the hall from Nabiki. Nodoka and Ranma are in the rooms at the start of the other hallway with Ranma's room towards the sand garden.

A large wooden overhang blocks her view of the bathing area from the open sliding windows. The rooms on the second floor are all similarly furnished with a bed, a desk, and a storage closet built into the wall away from the room next door.

Nabiki finds the laptop in the top desk drawer and its AC adapter. Setting up the laptop, she powers it on for the first time and goes through the first time user setup. The setup helpfully includes a tutorial on using the self study program.

Nabiki happily discovers that there is already a wireless high speed connection ready. Accessing a webmail page, Nabiki sets to work getting her affairs in order with her crew in Nerima. Gladly turning all responsibility over to her second in command. Having completed this task nabiki starts exploring the study program.

Konatsu had spent the morning checking up on the Kunos and looking for signs of Ryoga in the area. Now nearing noon, he is making his way back to Ucchan's to check up on Ukyo and assist with packing.

Entering the restaurant. Konatsu finds Noriko and Ukyo chatting in one of the booths. Ukyo is going over the details of packing up and transporting her personal affects.

Konatsu clears his throat to announce his presence. Ukyo smiles at the kunoichi, "Welcome back Ko-chan, anything interesting to report.". Konatsu looks to Noriko.

Noriko sensing his question answers, "Don't worry, Ucchan was worried about your safety so I told her about the duties you would be performing."

Nodding gratefully he responds, "The Kuno siblings are as yet unaware of Ranma-san and the Tendos having left the area. I received word from some reliable friends that Mr Hibiki was seen sulking around the Unryu farm earlier today. I did happen to see the three amazon's leaving the Nekohanten on my way back so I believe they are going to the appointment you had scheduled for Mu Se. The establishment was locked down well with the closed sign out. I suspect they intend to take a look around the new facility you have acquired for them later today."

Noriko smiles, "You have effectively proven that my faith in you was well placed Konatsu-chan."

Konatsu bows to the two ladies and excuses himself from the room. Pausing out of site but within earshot he listens to the rest of the conversation.

Noriko asks, "So you have been unable to reach any of your family to inform them of the current situation?"

Ukyo sighs, "I've not really spoken with any of my family for the last year. My father hardly admits I am alive, let alone his daughter."

Noriko places her hand on the young girls shoulder. "Your father has proven himself a fool multiple times over. I can't help but feel pity because he places covering his foolishness over knowing a beautiful young woman like you. He does not deserve your concern."

Ukyo smiles at the older woman,"Thank you for your kind words Noriko-san."

Noriko asks, "So have you decided what you would like to do?"

"Is it still possible to move to that academy and get tutoring for placement tests for the new school year." Ukyo asks quietly.

With a secretive grin Noriko responds, "That can easily be arranged. I have even received approval from the manager of the cafeteria for you to work there cooking okonomyaki or other foods to earn spending money. You can work what ever hours you like."

"Then I think I will go there." Ukyo responds

Nodding Noriko replies, "Good if we can get things packed to be moved. We can arrange for housing there to be ready for you the day after tomorrow. Now as disappointed as I am in your family's lack of interest in your life, I have a proposal to remove them from consideration."

Seeing Ukyo's confused expression Noriko smiles indulgently,"I am asking if you would like to become my ward."

"I-I-I would be hon-honored Noriko-sama," Ukyo barely gets out.

Hugging the girl and giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Then just call me Noriko please Ucchan."

Stepping back Noriko smiles, "This makes things easier then. I will be back tomorrow with the official paperwork. I realize you don't necessarily need protection but I would like to add looking after your safety to Konatsu's duties."

"I would not mind if it is Konatsu." Ukyo states.

"Then you would not mind if I arrange for the two of you to share an apartment?" returns Noriko.

Smiling Ukyo returns, "I believe I can live with something staying constant in my life."

Konatsu smiling happily leaves the ladies to the rest of conversation in peace. Konatsu sees Noriko leaving an hour later. Meeting her outside he bows. "I am forever in your debt Noriko-sama."

"It is my honor to assist this child. Life has treated her nearly as harshly as Ranma. I hope she can remain friends with him. I ask one thing of you Ko-chan, If you truly care for her, be her friend before all else. Let her decide where her heart lies."

With that Noriko leaves down the street. Konatsu returns inside to assist Ukyo with packing.

Having finished the initial exam for Mu Se before 4 p.m., the amazons make their way from Shinjuku. From the station they take the train to the Minato ward. They get off at the Azabu-Juban station.

Mu Se leads the way with Ku Lon sitting on his shoulder guiding him. With his eyes having been dilated for the exam and wearing dark sunglasses for that reason. his vision is even worse than normal.

They find the large warehouse with a storefront that they can make into a new restaurant. Walking through the storefront they come to the warehouse area. Noriko is waiting for them there.

Ku Lon smiles, "I suppose I should not be surprised to find you here."

Noriko replies, "It made sense that you would come here today as you had to be out for Mu Se's eye exam. So may I ask what the prognosis is?"

Ku Lon states, "Koru-sensei assures us that Mu Se's vision can be corrected to where he could have perfect vision or at worst mild nearsightedness. The surgery is scheduled for three days from now and recovery in his case will take until the end of next week. Since today was a Friday."

Walking over to Mu Se, Noriko gently touches his face and makes sure he could see her if he is looking straight forward. "You have beautiful eyes Mu Se. I hope you can see the world more clearly soon."

Not having met the woman before Mu Se asks, "Do I know you?"

Noriko smiles, "Not in this life, but I know of you. I am called Himura Noriko."

Interrupting Ku Lon states, "I assume you are here for more reason than to check on the young man otherwise a phone would work quite well."

Noriko laughs, "Your directness is always refreshing elder. You are correct, I wanted to discuss if you have been able to contact the council and received a response. I also come bearing gifts for the three of you I think you will like."

Xian Pu who was sitting idly by the side now perks up and joins the small group. Ku Lon responds, "I have contacted the council and as this was your request they are arranging for 14 more youngsters to join us here. Eleven are girls and three are boys as you requested. All are high-school aged, proven warriors, intelligent, and willing to learn. They all understand that they will be working as demon hunters and will be arriving within two weeks. They also will be bringing a Elder who is a friend of mine with them to help support our cause"

"Excellent work elder. Now for the presents." Noting the teenagers lack of surprise,"I take it both Xian Pu and Mu Se understand what is expected of them."

Both young amazons nod to confirm their understanding. "We appreciate the chance to be involved in this project, great lady," Mu Se states for them both.

Nodding, Noriko presents them with three bracelets of different colors with rounded gems set inside. "Ku Lon and I have agreed with your martial training what you lack is the firepower to be effective against demons. These are the primary equipment you will be working with."

She hands the first bracelet, gold with a red stone, to Ku Lon. "Yours is called jingu, put it on whichever wrist is comfortable and say, 'jingu combat alignment'."

Ku Lon puts the bracelet on her right wrist and finds the smooth bracelet seems to mold itself to her arm. Saying the command the bracelet shimmers, and the gem separates, revealing itself to be a perfect sphere. The bracelet continues to shimmer and her clothing is replaced by golden robes and warriors skull cap, trimmed in red, covers her head. where the gem was is now a staff sized to fit Ku Lon with the red stone in the center.

Ku Lon floats off the ground. "I see the tools are individual to each fighter and can communicate with us. Mine is named after Ruyi Jingu Bang I see. How very appropriate. Jingu ningen alignment." Settling back to the ground, Ku Lon's clothing returns to normal and she is again wearing the bracelet.

Noriko states, "The modified clothing acts like armor. It will also be clean and repaired after each transformation. Another function you can activate is a disguise field, so that no one can remember your face or details of appearance for more than a few seconds."

Smiling Noriko hands the second bracelet, gunmetal blue with a green stone, to Xian Pu. "Before you put it on I should tell you this has a special power for you that will remove the water trigger for your curse and allow you to change at will. Your cat form will be convenient tool for gathering information then. Its name is Voulge"

Xian Pu places the bracelet on her right wrist as well. She looks sad,"Shampoo no can say words Nice Lady said earlier."

Noriko simply steps forward and hugs Xian Pu. She whispers, "Don't worry I just wanted to see if I could get the elder to say something like out of a Mahou Shojo manga. You wouldn't be able to use words as a cat anyway." Ku Lon chuckles, having played along happily.

Stepping back Noriko continues in a more normal voice. "Simply think the command and Voulge will respond."

Xian Pu's bracelet shimmers and her clothing is replaced by a pantsuit similar to what she would normally wear in gunmetal blue trimmed in green. The gem has now transformed into a short staff like weapon with a metal axe like blade on the end. She lets out a whoop as she also floats into the air and begins twirling the weapon around herself. The Elder coughs and the girl returns to the ground her expression still a wide grin.

Noriko tells the grinning girl. "The commands for your transformation are, neko alignment, ningen alignment, and of course combat alignment."

Xian Pu nods and her whole body shimmers. Moments later there is a dark grey cat with lavender highlights where she was. The cat meows, and prances around the floor. Shimmering again, Xian Pu is dressed once again in her normal clothes. Impulsively she hugs Noriko saying, "Shampoo no naked, thank you nice lady."

Hugging her back Noriko says, "Your welcome Xian Pu, but there is a price. I expect you to study hard when you attend school."

Nodding eagerly Xian Pu steps back from Noriko. Noriko approaches Mu Se last. "I have done the same for you but gone a step further Mu Se."

Having barely been able to make out what happened with the others. "What special benefit do you have for me?"

"A duck is easy for people to dismiss but difficult to defend yourself as. A cat at least has its claws. For you I have modified the avian form to that of a falcon. With the transformation phrase of taka alignment." she replies handing him the last bracelet in black with a midnight blue gem. "Your partners name is flying bind."

Mu Se puts the bracelet on his left wrist. His normally white robes turn to black with dark blue trim the gem is still at his wrist. No weapon is apparent. Mu Se floats in the air, closing his eyes and concentrating. Suddenly a half dozen black chains materialize in the air wrapping between several support columns in the warehouse. The chains vanish just as easily. Mu Se shimmers again and a black falcon with blue highlights on the wing feathers like the edge on a katana on each feather flies around the room instead. The falcon flies towards Noriko and lands gently on her scaled forearm guard. Crossing one wing in front of its body, it sketches an impression of a bow to her, and flies back to land on the floor.

Shimmering again Mu Se stands in his normal robes. "I could see clearly as a falcon, and I could somehow sense everything in the room in combat form. Thank you so much great lady."

"I am glad I could be of assistance to you. I pray for your operation to be a success next week, so you may see clearly and enjoy life always." She replies while bowing.

"I have only one thing I ask of you and the others who will be arriving soon. These tools give you great powers. I ask that you use them to protect others and not to force your will on them."

All three amazons reply, "Yes great lady."

Noriko says, "I believe I will take my leave now. You need to practice with these tools. I have a question for you Mu Se, can you teach the other males coming some of your hidden weapons techniques? Once everyone is here, I will train you in using what is essentially a elementally enhanced antitank weapon for use on very large and powerful demons. If the others were able to make these appear at will it would be a great benefit to your teams."

Seeing the sense in this Mu Se replies, "that can be arranged but it will take some time for them to master it."

"The last thing I need to mention, Ku Lon already knows but these devices work by converting your Ki into pure spiritual energy that can be used to manipulate existing elemental energies. The more you use them the more Ki you will need to generate. That is why they can't be used by ordinary individuals. Please be cautious about this. I have asked Ku Lon to train you in techniques to increase your Ki reserves but still, use up all your Ki and your body will collapse."

With that she begins to leave the warehouse. Ku Lon politely escorts her to the door. Idly Ku Lon states, "That was well done, not even the council would have guessed you wanted to help the boy with his curse from the start."

Shrugging Noriko replies, "It may be more than a dozen generations removed, but he is still of my blood and I wanted to help him."

Ku Lon only smiles in response.

Just before leaving Noriko asks,"Since I know you have already plumbed the available information in the A.I., will you and the other elder be able to handle making the charge cartridges? I believe you can see the benefit of being in an advisor or support role for these youngsters."

Laughing Ku Lon replies, "I believe we can cover that yes."

notes:

Mahou Shojo - magical girl

ningen - human

taka - falcon

Voulge - european pole arm weapon similar to a bardiche. (That is a hint where I got the inspiration from if I haven't dropped enough already)

Ruyi Jingu Bang - The size and length changing staff wielded by the monkey king of chinese myth.

Now we get to the point where I start basically running two story lines. The Amazon's assisting post Sailor Galactica Senshi, and Ranma and other parts of the NWC attending a new school where chaos is rampant but not so life threatening. Ryoga as always is a wandering wild card.


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

disclaimer - I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor moon, Ruroni Kenshin, or Negima. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

Having finished with the amazons, Noriko has one more stop to make before leaving Tokyo. This visit begins with a visit to the office of one Konoe Konoemon.

Walking into the administrative building with the cloth wrapped bundle Nodoka had often carried. She feels all the wards she passes, and subsequent alarms being triggered. Noriko smiles to herself and waits patiently in the front hall. Waiting only about forty-five seconds a lovely blonde woman appears at the top of the stairs. Noriko quietly assesses that of the five security teams in the building , three were able to get into defensive positions in the same time.

The blonde woman is wearing a smart business suit with knee length skirt, presenting the very image of a administrative assistant. Walking up the stairs to meet her, Noriko notes the unadorned wooden sheath of a katana held easily in the woman's left hand detracts from this image only slightly.

The blonde woman apparently recognizes Noriko and her posture relaxes. The security teams by an unspoken signal begin to disperse back to the rest of the building. Having reached the other woman, Noriko speaks quietly. "Konbanwa Toko-chan. I am glad to see you are still vigilant as ever. I believe Konoe-sama is expecting me, I apologize if he is keeping you late because of this meeting."

Toko bows formally to Noriko. "It is still early, I honestly am grateful that this happened later in the day. The alerts going off early could have caused far more disruption. I will take you to the headmasters office."

With that said, the two women head up several floors to a large office. Seated behind the equally large oak desk is the headmaster. He is a short bald man and his head seems to be elongated into an oval with his face at one end of the and a small topknot of grey hair at the other. He is dressed in lose white robes and is otherwise hidden behind a stack of paperwork.

Looking up from all the documents on his desk he notices the two ladies and addresses them in a strong voice belying his age. "Welcome Noriko-san, I trust the security here was responsive enough to put any lingering fears you had to rest."

Chuckling Noriko responds, "Yes I am quite satisfied with their efficiency but I think they would be slightly less frazzled if you had given them some warning Konoe-sensei."

Snorting the headmaster responds, "I would personally rather it be discovered if the security is unprepared when the visitor is friendly. I believe you can appreciate the difficulty in finding someone who trips off high level demon wards that qualifies as friendly. As an administrator I must think of the students safety first and the pride of my associates second."

"I am even more pleased to hear you feel that way Konoe-sensei," Noriko simply replies.

Noticing the bundle on Noriko's back the headmaster continues. "The police reports were appropriately subdued about the affair, but I must say that the issue seems to have been handled quite well. What can I assist you with today?"

Indicating the bundle she is carrying. "I am here today to return something the greedy panda stole from his family. The only member of his family I have been in contact with is a student here. I met with her previously looking into the possibility he had contacted his family at some point. I only discovered he is no more loved by them. Given her tendency to pick up on rumors, I promised to tell her the story personally once things were settled."

"I agree that is the best course of action with young Haruna. You might actually be able to tell her the whole of her cousin's story. She has become quite involved in the hidden world herself recently and would be more than likely to believe the tale." Konoe says glibly.

Noriko looks thoughtful at this. "I agree that could be beneficial. I came here to speak with you today about a slightly different issue. We have discussed Kunoji Ukyo's situation before. As of today she agreed to become my ward, and I would like to have her in a safer place away from Nerima as soon as possible. Would you be able to arrange housing for her and a personal retainer by the day after tomorrow?"

"I can arrange for that in one of the coed dorms. I assume the personal retainer is the kunoichi you told me of previously." The headmaster replies with a slight grin.

"That is correct. I know you have expressed reservations about that relationship, but I believe his loyalty and honor will prevent any less than honorable actions." Noriko calmly replies.

Toko has a slightly confused expression flash across her face at this exchange, but quickly returns to her normal businesslike bearing.

Noriko continues, "I would also like to see Evangeline. From what I have heard her time here has been helpful and I have a proposition for her."

The headmaster nods his head to Toko and she replies. "I believe at the moment you will find McDowell-san and Saotome-san in the same place. A lot of students in Saotome-san's class have taken to studying for finals in McDowell-san's resort. If you would like I can take you there."

Noriko responds "I would appreciate your doing so Toko-chan."

With that the two women begin to leave the room. The headmaster calls before they reach the door. "I would be cautious Noriko-san, Eva-chan has likely realized by now that you provided the equipment to make the barrier that keeps her contained here. She is likely to feel betrayed be her former teacher."

Noriko shrugs,"I taught her things to help her survive at the time. What else I could have taught her then, and will offer to teach her now is likely to make her even angrier than that."

In a large enchanted marble palace surrounded by waterfalls that is both nearby and yet worlds away. A large group of teenage girls is busy studying in comfortable seating area with tables on huge balcony over the falls. Life sized animated female puppets, wearing maid outfits, are serving tea and snacks to those girls taking breaks. In a large open area to the side two young boys are in the process of sparring.

This is a very loose definition of sparring of course. To the regular members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, it might be more aptly defined as all out war given the level of power being displayed. Considering that one boy seems to be composed of lightning and a dozen places at once, and the other "boy" is a group of six identical clones trading punches with the rapidly moving opponent

Taking a brief break in the assault, the first resolves into a boy with red tinged brown hair dressed in a loose shirt and slacks wearing earpiece-less reading glasses. He is happily trading goodnatured barbs and encouragement with his opponent. Said opponent is slightly more remarkable. His clothing is not the cause being a standard looking boys school uniform in black. The remarkable aspects are that he has dog ears sticking out of the black hair on his head and a furry black tail with a white tip. The ghost like black dogs swirling around the punch he is throwing at the other boy are also quiet noticeable.

Watching the two boys appraisingly off to the side is a young girl wearing a black gothic lolita style dress, sitting at her own table sipping tea. Her attention is entirely on the boys so what happens next is understandable.

Eva-chan's loud shriek is enough to distract both boys from their fight. Looking over to where their sensei was sitting they can only stare. Eva has been gathered up into a tight hug by a young woman with brown hair.

"Don't you dare surprise me like that!" Eva shouts hotly while trying to extract herself.

Nearly giggling the young woman says, "Oh but I do dare Eva-chan. You have always been too serious. Its only been what, two hundred years. Come on give your auntie a hug."

Finally succeeding in freeing herself Eva returns, "What are you doing here? I don't even know what name your going by."

"I am called Himura Noriko now Eva-chan." Noriko replies still smiling. "I have some business here with you and some of your friends." This last said while indicating the group of girls. Eyeing the boys looking at her, "You have always had a good eye for potential Eva-chan, I am glad you are no longer trying to obliterate those who show it." Smirking at Eva now, "I have some other business to attend to so I will leave you to supervising your charges."

Leaving the fuming Dark Evangel, Noriko approaches the group of girls specifically a taller girl wearing glasses framed by nicely styled straight black hair falling to the middle of her back. Saotome Haruna was a young woman she had met about four years previously. The girl notes the fact that her appearance has not changed at all since then, and showing no concern of turning her back to one of the worlds most powerful vampire mages. The woman's possible threat assessment skyrockets. Lastly seeing the cloth bundle on her back, Paru relaxes slightly.

Bowing to the approaching woman Paru opens. "Konitiwa Himura-sama, I hope you can understand my surprise at seeing you here."

Noriko notices she has all of the girls attention now. "I was surprised to learn you knew of Eva-chan and the interesting world she is a part of. This will mean I don't need to gloss over nearly so much in the story I have to tell. Should we go somewhere more private. This does involve someone who reflects very poorly on your family."

Paru considers this. With the adventures the whole group has been through, it would not make sense to leave them out. "I trust them Himura-san. I suspect the story has yet to reach a conclusion or you would not have come here, and I believe we might be able to help."

Smiling at having the young woman's perceptiveness confirmed. "Shall we sit, I fear the story I have to tell is a long one." Paru leads the way back to a table where two other girls had already been seated. The other girls sit down at the other tables but turn their chairs to listen to the conversation, studies completely forgotten.

Paru begins with the introduction of the two girls at the table. "These are my friends Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka" Yue is a short girl with blue hair worn past her waist, black eyes, and a thoughtful air, Nodoka is a cute and shy girl of similar height with purple hair worn in a short ponytail and long bangs nearly obscuring her blue eyes."

The woman replies, "I am pleased to meet all of you, please call me Noriko."

Paru indicates the cloth wrapped bundle Noriko is carrying. "If that is what I think it is I take it you have closed one chapter of the story. Can I ask how my cousin is?"

Unwrapping the bundle, Noriko places the sheathed katana on the table in front of Paru. "As I promised, once I was able to catch up with them and start putting things in some form of order. I would see to returning the Saotome clan honor blade that was stolen from your mother. It took me some time to convince my granddaughter not to simply destroy it. After I finish my story you might understand why."

She then produces the thick file folder she had previously shown her granddaughter. "I have here details of the thief's life that your mother may want to know of. I realize she already declared him ronin but that has not stopped people from seeking out family in the past. You may read it yourself but I fear it is not a pleasant read. I had to have multiple pages replaced after my granddaughter ruined them with tears or tried to rip them apart."

Taking the items Paru responds, "I appreciate these, but my concern was for my cousin. That is if I can still call him such."

Sighing Noriko responds, "Ranma is safely in his mother's care, and they have both been made part of the Himura clan once again. I have never been one to blame others for the actions of erstwhile relatives. I intend to have Ranma attend school here when the new school year starts. If you wish to approach him then as a cousin and friend you have my blessing. I believe he can use all of the friends he can get."

With this Noriko begins to tell the assembled girls the story of Ranma's life under his father's care. This takes several hours to relate in detail. Within the first few minutes most of the girls lost their appetites. A short while later several moved away from the group and were nosily sick.

This gained the attention of the combatants and their sensei, who joined the group and were quickly brought up to speed. By the time Noriko was finished the rage coming from the group was strong enough that Genma had to be shivering even in a coma. Eva was having to physically restrain a small puppet wielding chief's knives, said puppet was ranting about making a filthy panda scream for days.

Noriko decided to defuse the situation. "I have already beaten him in a formal challenge. He is currently in a coma and is under police supervision. I don't think death would be sufficient to pay for his crimes. I have another punishment in mind if he give the authorities further troubles."

Paru visibly struggling to control her temper, "May I ask what you have in mind? I insist in being involved in whatever it is. My family's honor demands it. I have an artifact that allows me to create as many golems as I can draw."

Noriko smiles, "If he escapes from the police I would gladly accept your assistance in capturing him. As for his punishment I plan to make sure he provides a service to the world."

Her smile now is so evil it would freeze Genma solid with fear. "My plan if he tries to escape from paying for his crimes, I will change his cursed form to a female panda and lock him in it. There are many breeding programs that could use such a healthy specimen and I will make sure he lives to a ripe old age."

Eva lets out an evil chuckle, "Oh please let me help too. I have a few potions that will make sure the panda is nice and fertile."

Nodding her agreement Noriko continues, "Since you all heard that Ranma will be coming to study at Mahora Academy in a few months you will be likely to encounter him. Ranma still holds some love for his father. If he is pressed he is likely to defend his father to strangers. I suspect this is much like an abused child will do similarly and should fade with time."

"So my cousin can turn into a girl now?" Paru asks.

Noriko replies, "Yes, he would change into a girl anytime he was splashed with cold water. I am currently working to remove this trigger and bring it under his conscious control. Hopefully he could then see it as a rare advantage. I am considering requiring him to attend school in female form. He must learn to accept being female at least part of the time. He also tends to not get in so much trouble that way. There is a possibility he would be in the same school as you girls, would you be willing to accept him and treat her normally if that is the case?" This question is answered with affirmative nods and cheered agreement.

Noriko stands and bows to the assembled girls. "You have my heartfelt appreciation girls. Now if you will excuse us I have a favor to ask of Eva-chan and her students."

Eva leads Noriko and the two boys plus an athletic girl, with long orange hair tied up in twin ponytails and tied with bells, to another part of the castle. Noriko looks at the girl questioningly. "I am Kagurazaka Asuna. I am also one of Eva's students but I was studying for the upcoming finals when you arrived." Noriko nods at this while noting one of the girl's eyes is blue and the other green.

Arriving in a private area with a waterfall leading out an open window, Eva turns to Noriko. "So what have you not told us yet that you need my help with?"

Noriko calmly responds, "Ranma has a tendency to bury all his feelings behind a confident front. This makes him generally be perceived as an arrogant jerk by most who meet him. I fear that some of the steps I will have to take to bring the magic that currently affects him under control, will also make him orders of magnitude more powerful. Therefore I have to find a way to break him out of his shell of bravado. Seeing these two boys in action for just a sparing match, I believe either would be capable of handing him a loss in a fair match."

Turning to the boys, "I am sorry I did not ask your names earlier."

"I'm Inugami Kotaro mam." The boy with dog ears responds.

"I am Negi Springfield." The boy with glasses responds in english

Noriko smiles, "I have heard of you and your father Negi-kun. After seeing you in action I can believe the stories might actually be understated." Negi blushes.

Turning to Kotaro she says, "I would interested in your assistance. I can see you are a hanyo and would therefore have the most in common with Ranma. Once the Neko-ken becomes a full part of his spirit he will become a cat hanyo. I hope you can overlook the enmity between cats and dogs in this case."

"Shouldn't be a problem lady. I already made friends here with a crow hanyo, so I think I can handle a cat." Kotaro quickly responds.

Noriko continues with a smile, "Good the reason I ask is I would like you to face off against Ranma. Ranma needs to learn that he can not always expect to be the best and that raw power can not make up for skill and experience. Oh yes I should mention that I heard of yours and Negi's exploits in the tournament in Ostia. I was quite impressed with your performance." Kotaro preens under the praise.

Noriko continues,"I also have spoken with the headmaster about what your life was like before coming to school here. I don't believe I have a magic bullet for Ranma's emotional problems. If you don't mind my saying, I think you are a good example of what is possible if people have supportive friends."

Kotaro blushes, "Ah umm thanks Lady."

Noriko smiles, "I plan to make his attendance as a girl at school here hang on him winning this challenge, so expect him to give it his all."

At this point Eva steps in, "Wait if he is one of your blood and a hanyo to boot he could be dangerously powerful, even to simply spar with. What are you going to offer my student to take on this task and what are you going to offer me to use my resort for this since such a battle would be impossible to hide outside."

Looking at him, Noriko asks, "What would you like Kotaro?"

Kotaro thinks for a moment. "I used to support myself doing ... umm odd jobs. Since I came t' live here I kinda been living on the charity of the school and friends. If you could give me a job to earn my keep with I'd 'preciate it. From the story you told I get the feeling you have plenty of money."

Noriko nods, "It might take me some time to find an honest job you can work while taking classes here, but I promise I will find something you can enjoy. As for your reward Eva-chan I have a technique you will appreciate."

She whispers the rest in Eva's ear. Eva's eyes bug and she fairly shrieks. "You knew a technique like that and didn't tell me."

Still in a calm tone Noriko replies, "It requires both time and concentration. You would also not be able to use it in a time and space distortion such as this place. Would you have been able to dedicate the necessary time to it while you were being chased by every demon hunter looking to prove themselves? Would that have stopped you from trying? Would the failures and frustration have caused you to become even more violent? That is why I have not told you before now."

Somewhat chastened Eva calmly replies, "I understand your reasoning, but I can not be happy about it."

"If we are agreed then I will be back in a few days to teach you the technique Eva, and I will be back with Ranma after the school break. If you will excuse me I have other things I need to tend to." Noriko says just before turning on her heel and vanishing.

Negi startled exclaims, "Where did she go? she could not have left the resort already, it has not been a full day and she was not at the gate."

Eva shakes her head negatively, "She is a master of time magic and can pass between dimensions with ease. She was the one who taught me how to create a place like this. Likely she was watching the time distortion earlier to find just the moment I was distracted and surprise me. We need the gates because we can't pass through the dimensional link that keeps this place connected to the physical world."

Blinking at this Asuna asks, "How do you know her master? If anyone tried what she did earlier I am certain you would have attacked them."

Putting her hands on her hips, Eva responds, "No one attacks that woman, demigods would not survive a mistake like that. I know, I saw one try and it was not pretty. As to how I know her, some time after I was made a shinso vampire she found me wandering in europe and took me in. She was the one who first taught me magic and how to survive in the sun."

Continuing, "As for her behavior, she likes to think of me as her niece, and my continued child like appearance has not helped. Now though, she offers to teach me a technique to allow my body to mature into an adult form. I suspect the time required is great but it is not like I am lacking in time to spare."

Kotaro asks the question on the others mind, "How old is she? She smelled like a hanyo to me. How powerful could she really be."

Shaking her head Eva replies, "I don't know her actual age. I do know she is an ancient sorcerer who became soul bonded with a powerful succubus. I don't recommend this as a way to try and gain power. The resulting uncontrolled firestorm of power destroyed the city of Atlantis in minutes and did not even leave ash behind. I suspect she has grown more powerful in the following millennia."

Stunned into silence, the four return to the others on the large balcony

Sliding back into normal reality an hour after she left, in the basement of Eva's cottage. Noriko leaves the building and makes her way back to Fukui, none of the schools lesser wardings notice her passing.

Sliding out of a featureless wall, she checks on Happosai. The old man still seems short but is now the size of a six year old child with the crystal egg simply growing to accommodate his new proportions. Smiling she slides through yet another featureless wall to find Ranma in a similar crystal. Touching the egg she nods her head confirming the progress. The crystal glows with a golden light and Ranma is now in his female form. Noticing an obvious change she simply shakes her head with a small chuckle. Floating back through the ceiling she returns to the dojo.

Walking back from the dojo to the house she notices the others are having dinner. She calls out, "Tadima", as she approaches through the garden. After changing her shoes on the veranda she walks into the common room and takes the seat set for her next to Nodoka on the right hand side of the table from the open shoji.

Nodoka asks, "did your errands go well today?"

Noriko responds while filling her plate. "Yes, I was quite satisfied but there is still more work to do."

Akane across the table from the two is looking torn. Finally she bows to Noriko, "Noriko-san, I wish to apologize for my behavior this morning. I humbly ask what I must do to continue my training."

Noriko arches her eyebrow, "That would have been a much better approach to use from the beginning Akane. I will consider it and we will speak more after dinner."

Akane returns to her meal quietly.

Addressing Nodoka and Kasumi, "How were things here today?"

Kasumi answers, "It has been pleasantly quiet today Noriko-san. Nabiki spent most of the day in her room working on the new laptop, but she did come and help with the cleaning and preparations for dinner."

Turning her attention to Nabiki, seated on the side of the table to her right, with a smile, "Did you find the materials helpful, some friends of mine are considering marketing the program to Juku and directly to high school students to help with their studies."

Nabiki nods,"I think the program is excellent. Why are they stopping with high school aged students. It could easily be useful to even grade school children."

Noriko replies, "Well the current materials on the system assume a grade school education. I believe the database could be expanded, but how would you market it to a younger group?"

Noriko and Nabiki continue their conversation while eating.

Akane asks quietly of Kasumi who is seated across from Nabiki, "What are they talking about?"

Kasumi quietly replies, "There is a laptop in the desk in each of our rooms with a tutoring program on it. When the new term starts we are all going to be going to a new school. They will require us to take placement tests to determine grade level assignments as the quality of education at Furinkan has been called into question."

Akane nods glumly at this and works on finishing her meal. Finishing her food and excusing herself from the table. Rising and gathering her plates she takes them to the kitchen and rinses them off. Walking back in from the kitchen she sees Noriko and Nabiki still animatedly talking. Akane walks to the other end of the common room where a large screen television has been setup with cushions and watches a local variety show.

After a half hour or so, Noriko finishes her conversation with Nabiki and assists the other women in cleaning up and putting away the table. Walking over to Akane she says, "Please join me in the office."

Noriko continues walking through the door. Akane turns the television off and follows after Noriko. Closing the sliding door after entering. Noriko is sitting behind the desk in the room and indicates for Akane to have a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

Noriko asks, "So why do you wish to continue training?"

Akane replies, "I am a martial artist and I want to become a great one."

Noriko gets a puzzled look,"Define what you mean by great."

Akane happily replies, "Strong and skillful, able to defeat all evil doers."

Noriko smirks, "You must watch or read a lot of super sentai anime and manga. Unfortunately, the reality is true darkness rarely acts as openly as that. If your desire is to fight insidious darkness in the world, you are better off training to be a kunoichi than a martial artist."

Akane replies, "I don't understand."

Noriko responds,"To fight an enemy that will not reveal itself openly, you must act with equal discretion until the true source is located and can be removed. Stealth is required for that and not powerful attacks. Do you know the founding principle of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu?"

Seeing Akane shake her head negatively, Noriko continues. "Happosai based his art on two chinese principles, Xia and Tao. Xia is the concept of the honorable rogue, a skilled person dedicates themselves to protecting the innocent and righting social injustice. As most injustice is perpetuated by the established authority, this will often require acting outside the borders of the law. The Tao is the ideal of finding harmony and balance within your environment. By finding harmony with your environment you can influence it towards a better outcome. Neither of these involve taking your anger out on those who due to honor or choice can not defend themselves."

Akane bristles at the last comment. "That hardly sounds like Happosai, after the stories I have heard from father about his panty raids. Happosai seems to be no better than a common thief."

Noriko shrugs, "The road to hell is paved in good intentions. No one likes to think themselves to be evil, so they justify their actions or some do not care. A common thief likely started on their path as a means to support themselves and eventually could not find a way out of what they had become. An Abuser justifies their actions by saying they are giving their victim 'discipline' or that they simply deserve it. Each time they reinforce this in their minds it becomes easier and lives are shattered."

Noriko sneers,"The Yakuza see themselves like lords and samurai from the feudal era protecting their territories and people from invaders. Of course this is while collecting a tax from those they protect, but they are already justified in doing so. Let us take your sister Nabiki as an example. I doubt she started out as the calculating user of people she has become. From what I can see she was left to earn money for the dojo by whatever means she could. It likely started with using her quick mind to find out other people's secrets. Then offering to protect those secrets for a price or selling those secrets to interested parties for a better price. She justified her actions with the need to provide for her family, how much a fact that is does not register. Once justification is there, branching out into darker practices becomes much easier."

Akane shrugs, "That could be the case. But you haven't said anything about Happosai's behavior, especially the panty raids."

Noriko grins at this. "Happosai is far from perfect. However I can tell you though most of what he put your father through was what he considers a test of character. The times that they took things from a village, Happosai had paid for things in advance and returned to the village after his students had fallen asleep and paid for or returned anything not already paid for. The restaurants where Happosai gorged himself and left them to wash dishes was a similar arrangement where Happosai paid for what their labor would not cover beforehand. He tells me he usually did this after they had particularly annoyed him. Your father failed the test miserably and the panda was even worse."

"What choice did they have?" Akane asks.

"People always have a choice," Noriko replies,"they could have refused to take part. They could have tried to stop him. He was pleased to see Ranma always tried to stop him regardless of the risk to himself. Happi disliked Genma enough he tried to convince Nodoka to not have anything to do with him, his other impulses kind of got in the way of that plan."

Akane sniffs, "You mean she caught him stealing her underwear."

"I will admit that is how things turned out, but I believe him when he says his original intentions were honorable." Noriko obliges.

Noriko continues,"Would you believe your mother found his antics adorable. She always told me she at least knew where to find her underwear, nicely cleaned, pressed, and folded even."

Akane returns with, "That does not change that he is a pervert. If my father had already failed the test why did he keep at it."

Noriko glowers at Akane, "I don't condone his behavior but I understand his reasons. You might have heard your father mention it is an addiction for Happi. That is not entirely true. Happi is a special case of where he will die if he does not absorb life energy. Specifically that of females. He does not need much. Though after several hundred years of being rejected by nearly every female he has known including his vain mother, he turned to a source of residual life energy that would not laugh at or reject him because of his appearance. As to why he kept at the behavior his former students expected. I freed him from the seal they trapped him with and revived him. I asked him to be a spy for me in the Tendo household. If his behavior suddenly changed they would have been suspicious don't you think. Besides as part of the bargain for trying to help Ranma, I am in the process of freeing him from that burden."

Akane is taken aback at the vehemence in the other woman's words. Noriko finishes up, "So how do you justify your abuse of Ranma." With this Akane breaks down in tears and rushes from the room. Shrugging, Noriko returns to verifying the accounts for the dojo.

notes:

Sentai - literally translates to a military unit. a super sentai is often used to describe hero teams in anime and manga, ex. the sailor scouts.

Xia - (shia) does mean honorable rogue, the wuxia genre of chinese movies is based on this concept

Tao - (duoh) is a philosophy based on universal harmony. Many eastern medical practices are based on this concept.


	8. Chapter 8 Tarnished Silver

disclaimer - I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor moon, Ruroni Kenshin, or Negima. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

WARNING - slightly more adult concepts and imagery ahead

Akane woke up feeling tired after crying herself to sleep the night before. She climbs out of her bed and gathers up her supplies and towel and heads downstairs. Kasumi is not in the kitchen, but Akane catches movement through the kitchen windows.

Walking to the door between the kitchen and utility room she steps outside and watches as Nodoka and Kasumi are alternating between demonstrating basic Tai Chi Kata and correcting Nabiki's form when trying them herself.

Akane steps back from the door and seethes. Grumbling on the way to the changing room. "How can they teach the ice queen and ignore me?" Brushing right past the sign saying, "Onsen is mixed bathing, wear a swimsuit if you are uncomfortable." Akane quickly takes off her clothes and puts them in a cubbyhole basket.

Walking into the onsen she sees a vision that makes her heart rage with jealousy. There standing to the side of the onsen is Noriko rinsing off with a hose connected sprayer shower-head. Noriko isn't looking at the doors so she does not notice Akane. What Akane sees is a lithe and athletic girl standing a good five inches taller than her clad only in a pair of black hot-pants and and a layer of water droplets. Her waist length brown hair looks black and plastered to her back.

Turning with a stretch, Noriko turns off the water and hangs the sprayer back up. Noticing Akane now, Noriko turns to Akane and says, "Ohayo gozaimasu Akane-chan."

Akane is struggling not to tear her towel apart while the other woman enters the onsen. Akane rants in her mind, "It's not fair, how can she be that tall and that well developed. She's at least a C cup. Every female Nodoka is related to is so well built its disgusting." Bathing forgotten Akane runs back into the changing room and pulls on her clothes.

Reclining in the onsen, Noriko only shakes her head sadly.

Ayase Yue gave up trying to get Paru to talk about her former uncle. Paru's only response was, "I have never met the man and have no desire to." Paru received permission from Negi to skip the half day on Saturday to make an emergency trip home to see her parents.

Yue did manage to get ahold of the file folder to read about this beast of a man the night before. With an analytical gaze she goes over the information: Saotome Genma, 42 years old. Married to Tenou Sakura both were age 19, discovered wife's inability to have children and within three years effectively abandoned to study Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu under a master called Happosai.

Within two years of beginning his training journey exhausted wife's inheritance and dowry. Seduced and then illegally married Himura Nodoka then age 17. Tenou Sakura committed sepku upon learning of her husband's abandonment.

On advice from Happosai, Himura Nodoka disowned to prevent Genma access to her inheritance. Saotome Atsuko, clan head and Genma's older sister, declared Genma ronin. Genma stole family honor blade and claimed establishment of a new Saotome clan with him as head. No charges filed by families to avoid losing face.

Yue grins evilly and says, "I hope he tries to escape, I will add skin rashes under the panda fur that never go away." Yue puts the documents back in the folder for Paru to take to her mother, and contemplates other ways to make a panda suffer.

After finishing her soak in the onsen, Noriko dries off and dresses in the changing room. Walking into the common room she finds Akane watching the TV and attempting to ignore the rest of the world. Kasumi, Nabiki, and Nodoka come back in from Nabiki's first practice.

Noriko asks smiling, "So how did it go?"

Nabiki realizes this is generally meant for her. "I enjoyed it but I need much more practice."

Noriko addresses the other two women, "I will be gone for the day today and most of tomorrow. We will start your kendo training Monday evening."

Walking into the kitchen, Noriko says to everyone, "Go ahead and cleanup in the onsen. I will have breakfast ready shortly."

Akane somewhat recovered from her funk follows her sisters back into the changing room. Cleaning up quickly and getting into the onsen she still tries to ignore the presence of the others.

Noticing Akane's attitude Nodoka asks, "Are you alright Akane?"

Akane's attention is drawn to Nodoka. "I am alright oba-san, just thinking about a few things." Specifically that even at the age of 35 Nodoka still has a beautifully developed body and it is easy to see where Ranma gets his looks from in either form.

Akane asks, "So did you study martial arts with mother?"

Nodoka replies, "No, Takara-san was like an older sister to me. I studied Tai Chi and meditation like Kasumi-chan and I believe we have both put those skills to good use over the years." Kasumi just mumbles her agreement seeming half asleep in the water.

Nabiki asks, "So why did you not study the family kendo style. Noriko is the grand-master and our mother was studying to take over the school."

"If I had it to do again I probably would have." Nodoka states, "I was twelve years old when your mother and father were married. I expressed no interest at the time and Noriko left to study at a university in Europe. Without my big sister's encouragement I lost interest in furthering my skills in the art."

Kasumi gets out of the onsen and dries off. Entering the changing room she gets dressed.

Akane asks, "So how old were you when Ranma was born?"

Nodoka sighs, "I had just turned 18 at the time."

Nabiki notes, "So you would have been younger than me when you were married. Why get married so young?"

Nodoka gets out of the onsen, "That is a long and painful story. Worse because it caused even greater pain for those I care about than it did me. I might share it another time but not today."

Walking to the changing room while drying off, Nodoka is quickly gone from sight.

Nabiki looks to her younger sister, "How are you doing Akane? and don't tell me your alright I don't believe that for a moment."

Akane breaks down sobbing, "It's not fair. My life is gone. Noriko treats me like a child and refuses to teach me anything. You and Kasumi are suddenly getting everything you want. I have nothing left."

Nabiki approaches Akane and tries to comfort her. "Everything I had is gone too. Noriko threatened to put me in jail the first time we met and likely still would if I tried to continue my operations. But what we have available now has so much more potential sis. Noriko is willing to support us in anything we want to do. She is willing to train you still if you learn to control your temper."

Akane flares up at this and pushes Nabiki across the onsen. "There is nothing wrong with me. The problem is Noriko and the rest of you. You follow her lead like good little dogs and she expects me to do the same."

Nabiki just picks herself up out of the water and walks for the changing room door. Turning at the door she looks at Akane sadly, "So do you plan to use me as a punching bag now? since Noriko will not let you touch Ranma." With that she closes the door and Akane is left by herself in the Onsen.

Nabiki joins the other women around the table and begins to eat breakfast. Nabiki looks to Noriko. "This is incredible, how did you learn to cook so well?"

Noriko smiles finishing her meal. "As with anything in life, If you want to do something well it requires practice. I have had lots of practice."

Standing Noriko collects her plates and heads to the kitchen. After rinsing her dishes Noriko returns to the common room. Bowing to Nodoka, "I have to go out again, I leave things here in your care. I will be back tomorrow night." With that she changes her shoes on the veranda and walks through the garden to the dojo.

Nabiki stares at this. "Oba-san where does she go, and how is she getting anywhere?"

Nodoka replies mildly, "For the moment it is better to leave some questions unasked Nabiki-chan."

Nabiki and Kasumi finish their meals. Kasumi asks "Nabiki can you help me setup that laptop? I would like to get started studying again myself. Um...Oba-san do you mind cleaning the table." Nodoka simply waves both girls away smiling.

Nabiki grins,"Sure Sis, I would love to." With that both girls excuse themselves and take their dishes to the kitchen. The girls head up stairs and Nodoka sits calmly at the table.

A short while later Akane makes her way to the table. Its obvious from her red eyes that she has been crying again.

Akane looks to Nodoka sniffling, "Oba-san am I a bad person? Are my sisters afraid of me?"

Nodoka sighs, "I don't believe you are a bad person Akane-chan, not intentionally at least. I believe that Kasumi is concerned for you and Nabiki has never had reason to fear your temper. That was as long as it was directed at someone else. You are a beautiful girl Akane, but your temper and pride can cause so much harm. If you would like to talk about it I will listen, but I can get you to a therapist later today if you want a truly unbiased opinion."

With this Akane breaks down completely and starts sobbing at the table. Nodoka walks around and holds the girl gently while her heart pours out.

Noriko briefly checks on Happi's progress and smiles. sliding through the walls again to where Ranma in female form looks to be blissfully asleep in her amber egg. Lightly touching the egg she confirms the completion with a smile. Reaching her arms into the egg she gently cradles Ranma. The crystal glows gold and dissolves. Now holding the sleeping Ranma, Noriko closes her eyes and concentrates. The room fills with a white light and tracings seem to appear in the air. With a flash both are gone.

Ranma slowly wakes up. He finds himself in a completely unfamiliar room with a smell of sea breeze,vaguely he hears strains of unfamiliar music. He is lying in a bed that is up against a wall in a narrow room. The sheets feel to be made of white silk and the rest of the room is varying shades of white. To the left beneath a window is the only other item in the room, a nondescript large black box with a cable running to a cuff on his...no her left upper arm.

About this time she notices she is female and wearing what appears to be a black compression shirt and shorts. Running her hands under her chest she notices there seems to be a bra built into the shirt. Examining the cuff she discovers a button which releases the device when pressed.

Sitting up Ranma tries to get her bearings. The view from the window shows cylindrical buildings, with spots of green plant life, leading out to the sea. Beyond that there is nothing but blue water until it meets with a blue sky with wisps of cloud.

Following the sounds of music she comes into a sitting room with two large comfortable couches and a large window across from where the hall enters the room. Noriko, with her eyes closed, is sitting in a couch listening to music coming from something that looks like a smooth glowing water-drop on a table beneath the window.

Hearing Ranma enter Noriko opens her eyes, Touching a spot on the sound system, the music stops and the glow fades. "Good morning Ranma. Did you sleep well."

Realizing she does feel incredibly well rested. "I feel better than I can remember. How long was I asleep for?"

Noriko shrugs, "Only five days, the process took a lot out of you. I fully expected you to sleep for at least three days more."

Boggling, Ranma shrieks,"Five days! And this is early. You said things would be done in a day. What could be happening to everyone?"

Smiling Noriko puts a restraining hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Relax, the process did take about twenty four hours and then I brought you here. To everyone else its only been five hours since then. l left the girls in Nodoka's care and she should be able to handle things."

Calming down somewhat Ranma asks, "How could it be only five hours to everyone else?"

Leading Ranma to the rooms window. "This place exists outside the normal flow of time. A day here is an hour there." The view from the window shows Ranma a vista of cylindrical buildings nearly the size of tokyo surrounded by water.

Ranma feels something strike a chord. This place feels like a tomb. "There's no life here not even insects."

Noriko nods her head,"Yes, we are the only sentient beings here. nothing else is alive but plant life."

Noriko leads Ranma away from the window and over to a recessed wall cabinet. Reaching into the cabinet she takes out a bottle of red liquid and hands it to Ranma. "I am sure your thirsty. Drink this, it's like a sports drink. There is a wash room over here with clean clothes for you. Get cleaned up and we will talk more."

Noriko walks Ranma to a door along the same wall as where the hallway entered the room. Inside the door Ranma finds what looks like a western style bathroom with a shower instead of a tub, toilet and a vanity mirror over the sink. To the side of the door is a cabinet with fresh clothes. Ranma walks in front of the mirror and her eyes widen.

Shrieking louder than before. "What did you do to my hair, it looks like I am on fire."

Noriko still standing by the door only smiles. "It looks about the same shade as your grandfather's to me and Nodoka's was nearly as bright when she was young."

Shock overcoming surprise Ranma continues in a calmer tone while considering her now flame red tresses. "How did you do this and why."

"For a few of the things that were necessary to deal with the Neko-ken, I had to reinforce genetic traits from your mothers side of the family. This was a surprise to me as well" Noriko replies with a grin.

Ranma calms down and finishes looking for other changes and finding none. Noriko closes the sliding door to the room. Ranma realizes she is thirsty and takes a sip of the drink. Mumbling,"not bad kind of tastes like cherries", Ranma quickly finishes the drink and gets ready to shower. With a small shudder before turning the water on she thinks, 'definitely not dyed unfortunately'. finding the soap Ranma sets to washing herself.

Noriko, in the other room, retrieves another drink for herself and sits down on the couch to wait. Hearing at first small sounds that get increasingly louder over the sound of the water. Noriko sits back and thinks with a small smile, 'this could take a while'.

Quite a while later, Ranma wakes up sitting in the floor of the shower. Hands shaking Ranma wonders, 'oh kami what did I just do'. Clamping down on the odd desire for more, Ranma gets to her feet slowly and turns the water off. Finding a soft towel she dries herself off, ignoring any sensations this causes. Walking to the cabinet she finds a fresh set of clothes including undergarments like she was wearing when she awoke.

Experimentally she finds the shirt she took off and the one she is about to put on don't feel to have any support structure in them now. Whimpering slightly as she pulls the shirt and shorts on, as they brush now sensitive parts of her body. Standing in front of the mirror she notices that now the shirt feels to have support again. Shrugging she pulls on the other clothes, which consist of a red tunic shirt, black slacks, soft black slippers and a black sash.

Opening the door she finds Noriko reclining on the same couch. Noriko is using her left arm to prop up her head and grins at Ranma like a cheshire cat. Ranma wars with being embarrassed or being angry, embarrassment wins out in the end.

Presenting the empty bottle Ranma asks, "What was it you gave me?"

Noriko chuckles, "There was nothing special in that bottle other than a nutrient and electrolyte mixture. What is commonly called a sports drink. What you experienced was a young lifetime's worth of pent up desire finding a stimulus for release. I left you in female form because I though you would be less likely to freak out about another formerly foreign sensation appearing in that form. I can change you back to your male form now if you would like but it won't change the sensations your experiencing."

Ranma blushes red, "I think I will stay like this for a while."

"I must say I am impressed with your endurance." Noriko says with a wink, while climbing from the couch.

Ranma's cheeks are now as red as her hair. Noriko gathers the girl in a gentle hug. Feeling the warmth and concern from the other woman, Ranma starts to shake and sob. Noriko guides them both to sitting on one of the couches.

After several minutes Ranma recovers enough to speak between sobs. "I am scared. I don't know how to deal with this. If pop could see me now he would definitely call me a weak, stupid girl."

Noriko sighs while stroking the girl's hair, "I am sorry, but your father is an idiot. He gave you no support or assistance in learning to deal with emotions and I fear I am not helping much with what I have done."

Still doing her best to comfort the girl. "Your father often told you not to express your emotions. It was easier to control you because you suppressed emotions your father did not want you to have."

Ranma continues sobbing quietly but holds tightly to Noriko. After a while Ranma falls back asleep. Noriko lays her out on the couch with Ranma's head on her lap and continues to stroke her hair.

Ranma wakes up from a peaceful sleep hearing what sounds like a lullaby being hummed. Realizing her head is in someone's lap she almost teleports over to the opposite couch.

Looking at Noriko's somewhat amused expression and trying to catch her breath, Ranma realizes a nagging question. "Where is this place and where did it come from?"

Looking down Noriko whispers barley loud enough to be heard, "This place is my greatest sin"

Looking up Noriko calmly answers,"This place is in a pocket dimension separated from the normal flow of time and space. Where it resides is an extremely difficult thing to define and I have intentionally not made any anchors that would make it easier to find."

Stretching her arms, she continues, "Where it came from is easier to answer but harder to believe. You are inside of what legend remembers as the city of Atlantis. That hardly scratches its true history. This city was originally a space faring colony ship that brought people similar to humans from a different part of the galaxy. They came here because their world was dying. It was not the first civilization in this solar system, but most of the people who were here fled to another dimension after feeling the power this new group brought with them. Once they arrived here, they had spent so long in space that they did not like the idea of living on a planet again. So they built new cities in space. Some were built on earth's moon and on the moons of other planets in the system. Since the capitol and the queen's palace were on the moon they called themselves the moon kingdom."

Standing up and stretching the rest of her body, Noriko heads over to the recessed wall cabinet again. "Would you like something more to drink and eat?" Ranma shakes her head yes. Noriko returns with a bottle of the red drink for each of them and what looks like a large bowl filled with bread. Noriko hands the bowl and one of the drinks to Ranma. Ranma takes a bite of the bread and finds the inside has meat and cheese sort of like a pig in a blanket. Setting into the food with something like her normal gusto, Noriko simply smiles and sits back on the other couch.

Continuing her story,"Now after so long in space eventually the life support systems could no longer manage to support its original population of five million people. Rather than scrap and recycle everything they reassembled the working parts into this much smaller construct that could support five hundred thousand with ease and placed it in the Atlantic ocean as a outpost for making contact with the indigenous people of earth."

Having polished of the bread rolls Ranma asks, "So there were still people here, how did the others leave?"

Noriko smiles, "The previous society at the time was no where near as organized as the moon kingdom or we are today. Their society was based on manipulation of elemental energies and spirits to produce what they needed. They had no industry and lived in harmony with the land. I know it sounds cliche but that was how things worked. The most powerful of these mages could sense some great power being brought with this new group and they banded together to create a portal to a world in another dimension, This new world they called Mundus Magicus and they lived there quite happily for twelve thousand years. Quite a few of their descendants still live there."

Ranma asks "What was this great power that had the mages so spooked?"

"They did not know what it was but they could feel it across wide ranges of space." Noriko softy replies. "The truth is that it was a crystal that the queen carried. When they left their home world it was a planet of five billion people. The colony ship could only carry one person out of a thousand from their home world. The rest were given a choice of living out what remained of their lives or having their souls separated from their bodies and added to the spirit crystal the queen carried in hope of being restored once a new home was reached. The records I found in the archives here indicate as many as 50 million people opted for the chance to find a new life here using that method."

Clearing her throat Noriko retrieves more food and drink. Ranma makes appreciative noises.

Noriko takes a drink herself and continues. "When they reached here it was several human lifetimes later. The people on the colony ship discovered their life-spans had increased immensely. The experiment with the crystal was a failure. Shortly after they were pulled into the crystal it became one collective consciousness. They knew of this possibility and bore their fellows no ill will. The crystal became known as the Maboroshi no Ginzuisho because of the silver light it gave off. All the colonists were touched by its massive spirit powers and that was why they lived so long. Upon reaching earth they found leftover information about elemental and spirit techniques that they discovered they could reproduce using energy channeled from the Ginzuisho."

"They needed to learn these techniques because they were beset by demons drawn by the power of the crystal. This was the origin of the kingdom's champions, young women specialized in manipulating specific elemental energies. Yet it was still an ability granted by the Ginzuisho. The power caused a similar crystal called a star seed to grow within them and was a representation of their own souls. They came in contact with a group of young men here on earth and a similar soul crystallization was caused in these Terrans. One possessed a gold crystal that seemed to be a reflection of the Ginzuisho. His four companions possessed soul crystals that were more like earth gemstones. The moon kingdom named this young man the king of the earth and his companions became his lieutenants. Of course this went unopposed considering the power backing it."

Noriko's expression becomes shadowed, "Now we come to the part the mages feared. The moon kingdom was not oppressive the way many governments are today. Because of being spread out into various colonies in the solar system it was very much a feudal arrangement. The queen was intelligent, caring, and fair but given the size of the kingdom you were unlikely to meet her unless you were a noble blessed by the Ginzuisho. They had grown so accustomed to their power they could see nothing else. To many of the indigenous people the nobles of the moon kingdom seemed to be descendants of the gods, and many nobles came to believe that themselves. This was the state of things for nearly a thousand years. The worst thing you could be in this society was a null unable to be touched by the Ginzuisho's power."

Noriko shakes her head sadly. "This is where my story begins. I was born here in this city. We are actually in the apartment I lived in with my parents. My father was a minor noble and city administrator. My Mother was a native that had come to live in the city. Both my mother and I were unable to be touched by the Ginzuisho and therefore treated like second class citizens or ignored. Life for nulls was not terrible at the time, I lived and studied what I liked. Life was just very short by moon kingdom standards. I watched my mother grow old and die while my father never aged a day. I was terribly afraid of death and infirmity. My mother told me a story when I was young that she had descended from a family of mages that had not made the exodus. I was born a male as well by the way."

Ranma stutters out, "You were? why do you stay female now?"

Noriko shrugs, "We have an accidental magical gender change in common. I will explain better in the rest of my story."

Noriko continues, "My youthful studies lead me to find an art called sorcery. Summoning spirits and using their energies to manipulate the elements. I mastered summoning and controlling spirits of the elements: fire, water, wood, wind and metal. None of these gave me power to stop aging. I reached for an even more powerful spirit."

Noriko pauses, "I should tell you a little bit about spirits now. There are many kinds. the bulk of them are soulless creatures that simply reside in alternate planes and are comprised of elemental energy. They generally take no interest in the world and simply do the bidding of the one who summons them so they can return home. You might be familiar with what are called youkai, These are beings that have souls and have evolved greater powers than elementals. Almost all of these are humanoid and actually were evolved from human spirits, but don't tell them that it hurts their pride. The youkai live in the mortal worlds or in very nearby planes. The last type is divided into two camps, greater fiends and celestials. These fall into groups often called demons and angels but they have far more power than youkai. There is great debate among mages about if these beings actually have souls or are just collections of desires and instincts. From personal experience I fall into the later camp."

Quietly Noriko continues,"Now we come to the story of my fall. There is an old saying of be careful what you wish for, you just might get it. I thought summoning a greater fiend I might be able to get the power I craved. I was right and yet so terribly wrong. I summoned an immortal fiend called a succubus, it had the form of a dragon winged human female, she craved powerful human desire and governed powers over fire and wind. I told her my desire. In my foolishness I demanded to be given all of her power. My wish was granted. She bound her spirit to my very soul and I had her power. The bonding carried no memories with it and no understanding of how to control these new powers. The desire for more experiences and spirit energy ripped through me and took the form of a firestorm that consumed the entire city. All five hundred thousand plus people in the city died in an instant. The energies released created this time space distortion and the city and surrounding area became trapped here. I was still in what I thought was the normal time stream and I felt every one of the people here die. My mind could not accept the responsibility for this and I reached out with my new powers and gathered all the spirits together."

Noriko pauses to take a drink,"At that point I lost consciousness and when I came to I was now female and holding a faceted black stone that both gathered in all light yet glittered seductively. I was sitting upon a volcanic atoll from where the power drilled a hole in the earth's crust. Most of the energy in those peoples lives and the firestorm had been compressed into the stone. I could feel the massive power there, it reminded me of how the Ginzuisho was described. I could also feel the malice pouring from the stone. The crystal had one and only one desire and that was to destroy all life. I acted on instinct an created a barrier that turned its powers back upon itself."

Noting at that point Ranma is nearly bouncing in her seat, torn between pressing needs and wanting to hear the story. Noriko says, "let's take a break for a moment." Nodding eagerly, Ranma rushes from the room. Returning a few minutes later Ranma asks, "Umm... is there more food, I am still hungry."

Chuckling Noriko says, "The life support systems here are still active even after the equivalent of more than two hundred thousand years have passed. The choices are limited but there is no shortage. Almost all of it goes to waste. If you look in the cabinet there should be another bowl of the food you have had so far and more drinks. Just drop the empties in the bin beneath the cabinet." Ranma happily disposes of the empty vessels and returns with more of the stuffed rolls and a drink.

Looking at Ranma's eager expression,Noriko chuckles thinking, 'It would not do to tell her how cute she looks at the moment, oh not at all'. Noriko feels more comfortable continuing now that she is certain her audience is not going to call her a murdering witch or other things.

Still not ready to get back into the story. "Ranma, my name at the time was Pandra, can you guess what history remembers the black obsidian box my barrier created as?" Ranma shrugs, Noriko sighs. "We will definitely need to spend time on you learning history."

Smiling Noriko continues with a lighter heart. "The king of the Earth had his castle elsewhere and did not have the resources to spare in an investigation. I like to think that it was the erratic weather patterns that prevented the moon kingdom from investigating what happened to Atlantis for more than a year. I spent that whole time studying the crystal and became certain that there was no way to control it or safely undo its creation. I became determined that I would destroy this abomination I had made. I could not understand at the time how the crystal seemed to be growing ever stronger. At the same time the kingdom's champions discovered the demon attacks had all but stopped. They determined this happened shortly after a new power source appeared on earth. The energy waves were similar to the Ginzuisho. They assumed that if it was similar to what they had experienced before it had to be equally benign. They sent research teams to discover what the energy source was. While I was studying the crystal I discovered it was possible for me to survive from just the extra energy given off by the creatures living in the sea. Well that and eating food normally."

Ranma interrupts, "If you could live off normal food why didn't you come here?"

Noriko chuckles, "I did not know this was here. I discovered how to change my form before I discovered I could pass through dimensions. Priorities of mind I guess."

Noriko continues the story "When the first research teams arrived, I was almost overcome with the desire to feed off their spirit energy. I screamed at them to leave and told them that place was home only to the damned. I succeeded in driving them away using my powers. I discovered then I could satisfy my hunger for spirit energy just by wielding my powers. I set about re-crafting the inside of the atoll into shapes of buildings, They were all of black volcanic glass but it suited my mood perfectly. I also discovered I could make clothes appear to suit my desires. I could not begin to figure out how to change back to my birth form and would not for a long time. Eventually they sent a force large enough to overpower my defenses. I was captured and held in a containment field. I was brought before the throne of Queen Serenity in the moon palace. They did not believe me when I claimed to have been a citizen of Atlantis. All of their scans showed I was a demon. I begged the queen to allow me to destroy the dark crystal and then I would face what ever punishment she decreed. Her advisors suggested simply killing me. I ended that by showing them the numerous slash marks on my wrists and neck. I told them it was not possible for me to die, whatever I or anyone else wished."

Ranma looking at her arms, "I don't see any slash marks."

Noriko simply responds, "I have learned a few things since then, and I no longer have that body."

With a sad expression Noriko looks back to the past. "The Queen asked me if I felt I could find a way to destroy the dark crystal. I told her I believed I could. For the safety of other sentient beings she ordered me to be sent to a abandoned research station inside the orbit of mercury. I willingly accepted this as my fate but instead I was locked in disused tunnels under the castle and sealed in. I found out later that this was done on orders from the "Guardian of Time". Sailor Pluto believed I would make a valuable research subject and I had to be lying about the malignant nature of the crystal."

Ranma says, "Wait Sailor Pluto, like one of those magical girls in the news? These Sailor Scouts? are they the descendants of the kingdom's champions?"

Noriko shakes her head, "For the most part they are the reincarnations of those girls, the power of the star crystals became part of their souls and followed them to their next life. In Sailor Pluto's case she is the same person."

Ranma takes a bit to ponder this. Noriko takes the opportunity to see to a few needs herself and get another drink.

Returning to her seat Noriko continues. "I was imprisoned there beneath the castle. I became so low on energy I went into a dormant state quite a few times. I understand they studied the process by which my body went into stasis and developed stasis crystals that could keep people asleep but alive for as long as necessary in case they had to move to a new solar system. They never got to use them. Pluto discovered an easy way to wake me up and remove problems at the same time. People she needed to disappear without a trace to 'protect' the kingdom were tricked into entering my prison. My body would sense the presence of life energy and in a feral state attack and drain them. Not even dust was left, I became her neat and tidy executioner."

Ranma shudders at that thought and looks at Noriko with sympathy.

Noriko shrugs, "I remember very little of that time in my life. I know it happened only because a researcher kept detailed recordings."

After taking a sip of her drink, Noriko states,"I am somewhat off track. Returning to the dark crystal's story they spent three hundred years breaking through the barrier. They finally had to take the pillar it became part of and a large chunk of rock they could not separate it from into Mercury's orbit and bombard it with a large amount of solar radiation. I feel sorry for the researchers involved, they were only doing their jobs. When the barrier shattered everything in the nearby space was sucked into it. Creating a planetoid they named Nemesis. I finally discovered why the crystal became stronger and the demon attacks stopped. The dark crystal resonated with the demons' desire for destruction so greatly it attracted them like moths to a flame. My barrier kept the energy from escaping but did not prevent more energy from being pulled in. To demons the crystal was the ultimate honey pot trap."

Ranma asks, "Umm..you said you were bonded to a demon why did it repulse instead of attract you?"

Noriko quietly replies. "Not all demons desire destruction. Succubi feed on living desire and as long as they are not starved they don't kill or even injure as that would adversely affect desire. In their home plane they are able to sense the desires of all sentient beings. It is diffuse but sustains them easily. They come to the mortal plane for the sake of feeling the richness of the desire they crave directly."

Ranma asks, "So what happened to this planet, I have never heard of it before now."

Noriko replies, "The surface of this new planet was made of what came to be known as black poison crystal. It gave off great energy but anything that touched it for long sickened and died. They could find no new way to contain it. Of course they could not ask me since they had destroyed the research station and told the queen I fell into the sun. Eventually they strapped rockets on it and propelled it out beyond the orbit of the planet Pluto. The damage had already been done. Civil unrest that Sailor Pluto had been keeping _discreetly_ controlled suddenly came boiling out. Setsuna Meioh, that's Pluto's civilian name, would have you believe it was entirely due to Nemesis influence. I would say it helped bring out what was already there and was just the catalyst. Centuries of civil war finally saw the kingdom's own fleet turn traitor and the queen sacrificed her own life to destroy the insurgents and send the souls of her fallen champions to the future where they could find peace."

Ranma notices her pause, "So why are they back and still fighting?"

Noriko sadly shakes her head. "All things return in their own time. The darkness embodied in the crystal continued to grow. The agents behind the uprising were reborn as well and called themselves the dark kingdom. I guess it is appropriate they used the caverns I sculpted for their base. Pluto manipulated events to make sure the Sailor Scouts were there to face these dangers. In the end the dark crystal and all incarnations of its spirit were destroyed"

Wiping away tears Noriko finishes, "These children were pulled into events they had no control over and through determination and will they survived. Pluto had no right to do that to them."

Ranma asks, "How do you know it was her doing?"

Noriko sighs, "The one thing I was aware of while I was trapped beneath the palace was the flow of time. I discovered I could sense and to a limited extent manipulate it. Thats how I found this place eventually. I also discovered a lost tool of the ancient mages that the Moon Kingdom took control of. It was called the "Eternal Gate" and Setsuna Meioh became its assigned guardian. Because she would use its power so nearby to me I became attuned to it and her manipulations. Ever since then I can feel her continued manipulations of the time stream. Every life she ends or otherwise destroys is like a scream in my ears. I can also see the outcome she is working towards and the cost it will entail."

Ranma shudders but asks, "How did you escape the destruction of the castle?"

Noriko shrugs, "The body I had then did not. I was caught in the spirit energy feedback of Serenity's final attack and was revitalized. My spirit form was drawn to the nearest source of desire to me. It was the female researcher Pluto had put in charge of studying me. She was contemplating how powerful a kingdom she could setup on earth with her knowledge and technology now that the queen was gone. I decided she could suffer with me for the rest of eternity. I consumed her soul and made her body my own. Her memories were a wealth of information about myself and the technology of the 'Silver Millennium'."

Noriko chuckles evilly now,"I quickly discovered she was experimenting with the organic crystals my body produced to create a form of living space ship. No creature she experimented on could survive the process, but using her knowledge and my power. I soon found a way to accomplish what she tried to do. I became able to survive easily in space. My body is essentially a self contained ecosystem. All I need are energy inputs. In space there is a wealth of solar energy for me to harvest. The first thing I did was use my new senses to follow the desires of the remaining courtiers to where they were hiding in their lavish bunkers. All of them had similar designs to the woman I absorbed. Some had secretly aided the insurgents. I decided since they had chosen where they wished to luxuriate while others suffered it could also be their tombs. I sealed the entrances so they could not escape. You can still see what looks like lava flows on the moon from my efforts."

Looking at Ranma sadly, "You now know what kind of evil creature I am. I don't hope to be forgiven. I simply try to help others as much as I can and prevent people from willingly committing sins as black as mine."

This time Ranma is the one to offer a comforting hug. "I don't think your evil Obaa-san." This time Noriko is the one to cry.

Some time later Noriko regains her composure. "You know Ranma, you are the first person I have told this story to in several millennia"

Ranma simply smiles back. "I am glad you felt you could trust me. Not many people feel they can."

Noriko hugs Ranma tighter, "In your case, I think we need to find you a new group of people to hang out with."

Ranma realizes she has no idea how much time has passed since she woke up. She asks Noriko about this. "Its been about 15 hours since you woke up in your room. The light and appearance of the sky has been frozen ever since this place was created. Why don't you go get a good night's sleep, and we will look into your training tomorrow.

Ranma gets up and walks to the hallway door. Turning back she says, "Oyasuminasaii Obaa-san"

notes:

_Maboroshi no Ginzuishō - _Illusion Silver Crystal

Oyasuminasaii - Sleep well

I tire of the debate on female Ranma's hair color. No one in the manga or anime ever commented on something as obvious as raven black hair changing to firry red, it was always comments on Ranma's height changing. That said I think red fits Ranma's personality better though.


	9. Chapter 9 Learning Curve

disclaimer - I don't own Ranma 1/2, Sailor moon, Ruroni Kenshin, or Negima. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

single quotes ' ' designate thoughts

The Nekohanten crew packed up some necessities and scheduled movers for the next week. They returned to their new facility the morning after meeting Noriko there. The teenagers were anxious to test out their new toys. Ku Lon decided it was not worth trying to stop them and simply erected a barrier in the warehouse to prevent them being detected (and minimize property damage). Mu Se spent a lot of his time as a falcon testing out his new wings, and enjoying the clear vision. Xian Pu was gleefully bouncing from support pillar to wall to support pillar to another support pillar...testing out aerial acrobatics and attacks she had watched Ranma do but could previously never manage the hang-time for herself.

Ku Lon other than maintaining the barrier spends her time working with a case of what look like sealed shot gun shells. She would hold one in her hand for a time, it would glow and she would place it in another case. After twenty shells had seen this process and more than an hour had passed she sends a mental call through Jingu and doesn't bother containing her laughter when the two teenagers fall to the floor in shock.

Wiping away a tear Ku Lon thinks only to herself, 'This is far more satisfying than shouting'. Repeating the missive through Jingu of 'Please attend me children', Ku Lon is rewarded by having a very confused Xian Pu and Mu Se approach where she is sitting.

"How Great-grandmother do that?" comes from Xian Pu. A stunned Mu Se nods his head in agreement with the question.

Rather than speaking she sends through Jingu again. 'This would be a form of telepathy children. You can commune with your partners through thought. They can communicate with each other. Simply give the thought you want your partner to send and to who and this is the result.'

Mu Se catches this idea quickly, 'I see so this is a way we can coordinate between our groups while hunting demons. Is there a delay? can this be blocked or intercepted?"

Ku Lon responds, 'From what Jingu has told me all of the partners are linked on a sub-dimensional basis. the transfer is instantaneous and could only be blocked if you are trapped in a field that prevents dimensional travel. As to interception Jingu does not know of any method, but that can not guarantee impossibility.'

Xian Pu smiles, 'This is very good. Now we don't have to worry about people overhearing us or not being about to receive an important message.'

Bowing to Mu Se and Ku Lon, Xian Pu continues, 'And perhaps those with better language skills can have mercy for others in their teams and translate words they don't understand'.

Ku Lon smiles at this small sign of maturity from her great-granddaughter. 'Yes I believe that would be a good idea. If you have played enough I believe it is time to practice your basic powered attacks. If you have not already, try communing with your partners to find the attacks nature and names.'

Mu Se smiles and looks to where training dummies had been setup to one side of the warehouse. With the calm call of "Shadow Waltz" the area around the dummies is obscured by shifting shadows. The shadows disappear and all of the dummies are tightly restrained by Mu Se's Flying Bind chain.

Ku Lon nods her head in congratulations to Mu Se. After a moment the chains disappear as well. Xian Pu looks on and for once is slightly impressed with Mu Se.

Xian Pu realizes she had simply been enjoying the basic powers her partner is capable of. Looking within herself she finds the feel of her partner Voulge. Humbly asking his forgiveness, she senses what would seem a smile to her and feels an assurance that he was reveling in her exuberance as well. She is rewarded with the true form and name of her first attack.

With an evil grin Xian Pu prepares to swing Voulge at the same training dummies. With a call of "Vorpal Edge" the shimmering trail of energy left in the swing's wake flies and slices through several of the dummies.

Smiling her approval for both youngsters now Ku Lon sends. 'Excellent work both of you. Remember the powered attacks require more energy so you must be cautious with them and not exceed your limits. There is one other skill you need to learn but it is even more taxing than the energy attacks.'

Seeing the look of expectation from both children Ku Lon revels in the chance to show off. To Mu Se the old woman glows and disappears before his eyes, not even the small amount of dust beneath her feat was disturbed. Both of the spectators hear a shrill whistle from the other end of the warehouse and see Ku Lon standing in exactly the same stance she had previously. 'This is teleportation children. As long as you know where you wish to be the distance does not matter. The greater the distance the more concentration it requires and therefore prep time. In a battle for this would likely be the limit of a safe distance to attempt. If your concentration is off you could find yourself inside a solid object or other obstruction.'

Mu Se looks inside to find the swirling form of Flying Bind. Flying Bind seems to shrug and Mu Se finds the idea of visualizing yourself and where you wish to be. After firming the image of where you wish to be simply visualize yourself in that scene. Mu Se does this and is rewarded by standing to the side of Ku Lon, the drain on his energy brings him to his knees. Xian Pu has a similar experience and barely maintains her feet leaning on Voulge's shaft for support.

Ku Lon nods. 'I believe this technique should be saved for a last resort until you gain more strength. Let's rest and have some lunch. Afterwards, I would like the both of you to spar with your materialized weapons. No energy attacks or teleporting, we need to get a feel for the relative durability of your weapons. The strength should improve as you do, but there is no excuse for exceeding a limit because you don't know it is there.'

Xian Pu nods agreement for the both of them and helps Mu Se get to his feet. They all power down and Ku Lon brings out the lunch they had packed. After resting for an a little more than an hour, the two teenagers nod to each other and walk to the far side of warehouse. Ku Lon raises her shield again and watches them practice. Xian Pu is using Voulge's standard form, while Mu Se has manifested a long chain with clawed ends floating in the air around his body. Mu Se uses a length of the links between his hands to block while the clawed ends lash out to strike or parry. Mu Se is succeeding in holding his own against the normally more powerful Xian Pu.

After twenty minutes or so of this Mu Se is smiling at not being bowled over for once. Xian Pu is also smiling at the challenge of this workout. For once finding respect for Mu Se and his quick adaptation to this new style of combat.

This fun is interrupted by a mental warning blasted from all of the partners. A new demon is forcing its way through the dimensional barriers nearby.

Ku Lon raps Jingu on the floor. 'Practice is fine but is no substitute for battle. Come we will keep our promise to the lady to protect the lives of innocents." With that all three activate their disguise fields and head for the origin of the distortion.

Mizuno Ami has been having a bad day and a bad week for that matter. Previously when she and the other Senshi faced enemies there was some coherent grouping, some objective, and more importantly a leader who could be stopped.

The last few months had seen an end to who they thought would be their last enemy, at least according to Pluto. Things were peaceful for a while but now demons are appearing at random and becoming more frequent. The enemies follow no leadership and often fight each other. This has been the only saving grace for the Senshi.

Ami was giving her all to studying for upcoming finals. Ami almost felt like sobbing when the mercury computer beeped, signaling yet another attack. Opening the palmtop sized system, she finds the manifestation is closest to her. She contacts the other Senshi on her communicator, and sets out to face this new threat.

Finding a secluded corner she swiftly changes into Sailor Mercury. and dashes to the source. Rounding a street corner she finds a blue winged woman attacking the nearby people. Summoning The Mercury Harp she calls out "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody" the beam of water hits the creature but does not faze it. If anything the creature looks stronger. With an inhuman shriek of glee, the creature charges Sailor Mercury. Mercury has no chance to dodge and tries to brace for the impact.

Ami is saved when what feels like cold metal wraps around her and pulls her from the beast's path. She hears a strong male voice call out "Shadow Waltz", and her view of the creature is obscured by dancing shadows. Ami finds herself caught in a man's arms and gently set on her feet. She looks at the man dressed in black robes with blue trim. Long black hair frames a face she can not make out even in the bright daylight. The man says to her, "Please stay here miss." With that she sees the shadows dissolve and the creature is held fast with multiple chains wrapped around it pinning its wings. She then sees a young woman wearing a grayish blue tight fitting suit leap at the beast wielding a short pole arm. With a call of "Vorpal Edge" a shining trail left in the slashing weapons path flies at the creature and cleanly removes its head. The head and body disappear almost instantly.

The chains that were holding Sailor Mercury had vanished even before she landed in the man's arms. Looking to her rescuer she says "I am Sailor Mercury, may I ask who you are?"

Mu Se sensing his first opportunity to play the rescuing hero decides to play the mysterious stranger to the hilt. taking her right hand he says, "I am just a man who was offered the power to fight demons and accepted the responsibility." Finishing with giving a light kiss to the fingers of her hand.

Ami looks into her rescuers face and can sense his smile and has the feeling of looking into beautiful eyes. Without letting go of her hand the air around him begins to glow and he vanishes.

Ku Lon and Xian Pu are let to know that he transported back to the warehouse. They do similarly. Xian Pu is prepared for the drain this time and remains standing. She looks over to find Ku Lon examining an unconscious Mu Se. Ku Lon soon gives confirmation that the boy will be fine.

With a rueful chuckle Xian Pu says, "Stupid Moose."

The two women break into uncontrolled laughter but both agree they could not hope for a much better introduction to the Senshi.

Sailor Mercury slowly recovers from her shock by the time the other inner Senshi arrive. The others marvel at the limited amount of damage from the attack.

Ami leads the others away and they all power-down. She begins to tell the others what happened and only then realized she had not set the Mercury computer to record any of the details.

Fortunately no one noticed the lapse. Minako, Makoto, and Rei spaced out to various degrees when she mentioned the charming boy.

Usagi in a show of composure comments, "If there are other demon hunters out there we can definitely use the help. I hope they turn out to just desire to protect others."

With this sobering thought the inners disperse back to what they were doing.

Unsure of how long her charge would sleep, Noriko simply cleaned herself up in the shower and put on fresh clothes. Returning to the sitting room she turns the sound system back on and settles comfortably into a couch to meditate and sleep.

She is awoken by a flame haired blur rushing around the room asking all sorts of questions. Rather than trying to chase after her charge, Noriko floats into the air and waits for the blur's circuit to come across her path again. Deftly she grabs ahold of the girl's shoulders and lifts her feet from the ground.

Ranma grins up at Noriko with a smile that would have food vendors dishing out food for free, just because the million watt glow would pull in customers for miles. Only now the girls eyes scream that there is no acting behind the smile. "Ohayo Obaa-san"

Noriko turns in the air and pulls Ranma into a hug, "Ohayo Ranma-chan you seem to have lots of energy today."

Ranma nods her head, "Iwokeupfeelingbetterthanever. Doesthishavetodo withtheextrachangesyoumade? ? CanIfly? CanIgointospace?"

Noriko floats them gently down to the couch. "Lets see if I can parse those questions together. Yes the extra energy is due to a modification I made. Eventually you will be able to fly and I will teach you. And yes you can survive in space, just please don't put it to the test anytime soon."

Some what calmer, Ranma asks, "Okay so what do I need the extra energy for?"

Noriko replies, "You remember that you would sleep for a long time after going cat, right?"

Ranma nods her head affirmatively, "I don't remember all of it, but I know everyone tells me that's the case. Unless I was splashed with water and changed genders."

Noriko grins, "Correct. The spirit involved in the Neko-ken consumes a large amount of spiritual energy. You would sleep for almost an hour after spending only a few minutes in that state while your body was trying to regenerate the spent spirit energy. When you changed forms it disrupted the spirit possession and the elemental energies involved in the change could be tapped to restore your spirit energies."

Ranma is just unable to understand this reasoning and simply nods her head.

"I used your genetic link to me through your mother to be able to alter your body to more efficiently produce Ki and spirit energy. Once we make the cat spirit part of you the spirit energy overload should be reduced because of the active consumption by the spirit." Noriko continues. "Would you like to know the nature of this spirit?"

"Hai Obaa-san" Ranma responds.

Noriko shudders, "The true nature of the Neko-ken is not much short of an abomination and perversion of the souls of both humans and cats. By starving the cats to the point they were near death the creators brought out their feral aggression and desire to survive. By throwing a helpless impressionable child into the dark pit covered in food, the cats hunger would drive them into a frenzy and their fear and desire would combine with the child's fear creating a pseudo greater fiend that would latch onto the child's soul. Many cats were likely to die in that pit and would become part of the fiend. It's creators considered it the perfect weapon of terror. They would capture children of their enemy and use this technique to turn them into monsters. They would then use techniques to suppress the demon and cause the child to appear simply unconscious. The parents of the children would then be allowed to find them or they would be returned. When the children were taken into the homes and awoke the cat fiend would go berserk and destroy everything around it. This would continue until the child was destroyed or the fiend consumed them from the inside out and the body died."

Ranma finds herself thankful that Noriko was still holding her close as it keeps her from shaking with fear.

Quietly she asks, "How did I survive Obaa-san?"

Noriko smiles, "If I had all the answers I would be a god and the world would be infinitely dull. We could call it luck, strength of will, your mother's love could have reached across space to protect you. I prefer to leave some questions unanswered as then I can still believe in miracles. You accomplished something never before seen in a victim of the Neko-ken in that the cat fiend was not completely berserk, attacking only direct threats, and you were able to regain a lucid state of mind"

Settling Ranma on the couch beside her, Noriko continues. "I believe cats are drawn to you because they sense a compatriot in the cat spirit bonded to you. This is another odd thing because normally cats would be the first to flee in terror from even an unconscious victim of the Neko-ken. Similarly your fear of cats comes from them attracting the cat spirit forward from your subconscious. I am certain we can bring this spirit to bond with you amicably. It will involve some time and effort exploring your minds-cape but we will be able to do it."

Calmed by the older woman's certainty Ranma relaxes.

Winking at Ranma, Noriko says,"That is for another day though. Today I was planning to tell you about your mother's family. Why don't you go get cleaned up and get something to eat. We can start this story afterwards."

Noriko goes to get some food from the cabinet. Ranma makes her way to the bathroom and shower.

While cleaning up Ranma notices the pleasant sensations the running water and her hands cause but does not feel the desperate need for more. Deciding she can accept this, she simply enjoys the warmth of the water while finishing cleaning up. Exiting the shower and drying off Ranma finds more clean clothes on the shelf and drops her old clothes in a chute underneath the cabinet.

Pulling on a fresh set of underclothes, Ranma finds the Tunic is green today with dark maroon slacks, slippers, and sash.

Walking back into the sitting room, she finds Noriko sitting on the same couch eating some of the stuffed bread. Sitting down on the couch she notices something that had slipped her mind until now. Holding her hand to her forehead she slowly moves it towards noriko trying to keep it at the same level. She notices her hand comes up to Noriko's eye level. She was certain Noriko was nearly as tall as her male form when he had seen her the night they arrived.

Noriko losses her struggle to contain her mirth. Nearly giggling, "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice. When I reinforced your maternal genetic traits I also made adjustments for if you had proper nutrition growing up. I suspect your male form will have similar modifications. Do you feel comfortable finding out now?"

Ranma nods her head, "I think I can handle it."

Noriko's smile grows to match Ranma's earlier one, "Then let me teach you how to make the change yourself."

Noriko describes for Ranma reaching into his mind and finding a place where he can see both his forms sitting back to back. Their body positions identical to each other. Noriko has him imagine they are sitting on a turntable that can be rotated easily. Lastly to visualize his surroundings around his current form and imagine rotating the turntable so that his other form is now there. Doing all this Ranma is rewarded by feeling the change come over him, but now it feels familiar, almost comfortable. The clothes altered to accommodate his new size as well.

Opening his eyes he now notices Noriko's eyes barely reach his chin. quickly moving to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. He notices his face remains largely unchanged his eyes are a deeper blue and his hair has turned a dark reddish brown almost the same color of his mother's hair. He also has to be nearly as tall as Kuno now.

Walking back into the sitting room his stomach loudly protests. With an embarrassed shrug he retrieves food and drink from the cabinet and sits down on the couch across from Noriko.

Sighing at his sudden unwillingness for close contact, Noriko asks, "So how do you feel?"

Ranma stares at the bowl for a moment. Looking up he says, "I think I can keep things under control, but I think your right, I would have completely freaked if what happened yesterday was in this form."

Accepting this Noriko says, "So shall I tell you the story of how I became a member of the Himura family?"

Ranma mumbles his assent between bites and Noriko chuckles softly. "I was living abroad for the longest time in America. I left and returned to japan before the start of the civil war there. I came to Tokyo and decided it would be interesting to study kendo since the samurai sword style had finally been opened up the to those not a member of the class. I started studying at the Kamiya family dojo and eventually the master there having no child or heir adopted me and taught me everything he knew."

"The Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu was an effective sword style, but in no way was it invincible," Noriko sadly states,"The man who loved me like a daughter was called away to war and died there. I was left to run his family's dojo. If you think things are hard for women to live on their own now, it's nothing compared to then. After it was learned that my father had died all of the students abandoned the school. They refused to be taught by a woman."

Shaking her head sadly, "I was about to give up when there were rumors going around of a 'Hitokiri Battosai' running around using the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu to murder people. I set out to find this killer and restore the schools honor. During this process I did find the real 'Hitokiri Battosai' but he was not the killer."

Ranma interjects, "You found the real one, The famous deadly killer."

Still looking sad but with a small smile now, "The man I found was Himura Kenshin. A gentle and caring man, lost and wandering. He had killed many and had the scars on his heart to show for it. I let him stay at the dojo and set out to find the real killer. I succeeded in finding the real killer and nearly became his next victim trying not to blow my cover. Kenshin rescued me. We had quite a few adventures together and eventually fell in love. Eventually I told him of my past. Not everything I told you but enough. He still accepted me. I truly feel sorry for him, my cooking of Japanese food at the time could rival Akane's work. I at least tasted it myself before forcing others to eat it."

Ranma snorts, "Is it really possible to be as bad as Akane."

Noriko rolls her eyes,"I was great a cooking steaks, flapjacks, camp stew, and lots of other things while I was in America. Unfortunately switching from beef and wheat to rice, fish, and tofu took some experimentation. I corrected my errors before our son Kenji was born. He would be your grandfather by the way. I fear I let him become an insufferable brat in some ways."

Ranma interrupts, "You said my girl forms hair was the same color as his."

Noriko chuckles, "I would actually say except for you being female you look almost identical. Even to the blue eyes. There is no way he could reasonably deny you being his grandchild, but back to the rest of the story."

Ranma nods expectantly.

With a sly grin Noriko resumes. "Kenshin had studied the powerful kendo style Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu under his Master Hiko Seijuro XIII. Ah now, there was a true man among men. He was handsome, honorable, strong, powerful, and caring. He was all those good things, but he was also vain, twisted, brusque, cynical, and bad mannered. Worse he was a unrepentant womanizer and borderline letch."

Ranma chokes on his food at this. Taking a drink to clear his throat. "Letch? like Happosai."

Noriko smirks, "He was perverse in his own way but Happi is still the king. I fear that Kenji idolized Seijuro's power and assumed the rest was just part of being strong and he passed this belief on to Nodoka."

Ranma mumbles, "I wondered where she got her ideas from."

Noriko's tone becomes somber. "The Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu had a distinct flaw. It was created for use by men of a large and powerful stature. Kenshin was skilled but his physical stature was hardly larger then mine. I watched as the techniques he used slowly destroyed his body. Eventually he became unable to use the style anymore. I am still not sure if it was the loss of the art he loved or the total damage to his body, but he did not live until Kenji reached adulthood. After I lost him, I tracked down Seijuro and demanded he teach me the style so I could correct the flaw. He refused at first, so I took off the kid gloves and beat the snot out of him."

Ranma barely keeps from choking this time.

Finishing her explanation, "I mastered Seijuro's art and modified it so anyone could use it. I then took the name Himura Noriko, supposedly a cousin of Kenshin's, ever since I have been using the habit of the style's grand-master and each new person to take the post has adopted the last one's name. It has made things easier over the last century. I just change my appearance slightly."

Ranma asks, "What did you look like back then?"

Noriko smiles, "I had black hair and deep blue eyes. Thats where you and your mom get that from."

Ranma finally sees a chance to ask a question from last night. "How have you avoided Pluto's notice for so long?"

Noriko replies, "Thats the easy part Mages, spirits and others who can manipulate life and elemental energies naturally distort time and space. Random variables of that sort can not be predicted within the normal flow of time. They are then invisible to the "Eternal Gate". Thats how Pluto never discovered my presence."

Ranma asks one last question. "So how long are we going to be here do you think?"

Noriko grins, "We have plenty of time. I promised Nodoka and the others I would have you back by Sunday evening. From our perspective here that is still a month away."

Ranma groans.

The Kuno siblings have been running amuck in Nerima. Tatewaki is desperate to find where the foul sorcerer Saotome has taken the tigress Tendo Akane and the fair pig-tailed girl. Kodachi simply wants to find her Ranma-sama. The Kuno's can't buy the information from Nabiki and her underlings have no idea where she has disappeared to. In their desperation they storm the Nerima police station demanding the detectives start a full scale search. They are quickly subdued with the help of high powered stun guns and sent off to see if they are mentally fit to stand trial for multiple counts of assaulting a police officer.

Tenou Haruka receives a letter from a detective agency she has been expecting for some time. Before opening it she thinks back to the day she was seven and discovered the body of her aunt who cared for her so often while her parents were out on business.

She found out much later, Aunt Sakura had been left penniless and abandoned by her worthless husband. The final straw coming when she found out Genma had a bastard child by another woman and claimed to have married her.

She swore she would make them pay and now maybe they have finally been found. Opening the package she finds report from the detective agency saying the man had been hospitalized and was in police custody. There was an invitation from the police to press charges against him.

Haruka breaks down. There is no way this is enough to make up for her aunt's suffering.

Ryoga is completely lost. Akari made him leave the farm until he settled things with Ranma and Akane and got out of his funk. He was certain he was halfway to Hokkiado by now. He screams "Where the hell am I now?" and punches at a wall. Surprisingly his hand is stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. A well built middle aged man with black hair and eyes looks at him mildly.

Certain the young man would not continue trying to destroy the one wall he determined did not need replaced. the man releases the boy's wrist.

The man states, "You are currently outside the Tendo Dojo. I would appreciate you not trying to break the walls. The repair crews have their work cut out for them already."

Stepping back the man bows, "I am Sano Kentaro, if you are looking for the Tendo girls or Ranma-sama I am afraid they are no longer here."

Trying not to gape, Ryoga asks, "Can you tell me where they are?"

Kentaro returns, "I am afraid I can not. They are currently in Himura-sama's care and she would not like them to be found for the time being."

Ryoga says, "I see, I guess I will be going then."

As Ryoga turns to leave Kentaro calls out. "A word of advice for you Hibiki-san. It would be in your best interest to not try to find them for a few months. Himura-sama does not like your behavior with Ranma-sama or the youngest Tendo girl. I believe she said something about serving pork roast if she should happen to find you near them."

Ryoga blanches and quickly leaves.


	10. Chapter 10 Shadowed Past

disclaimer - I don't own any manga/anime series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

Nabiki had played the good girl for several days now. Now to get some answers to nagging questions. The whole operation was too easy. How could Noriko swing getting control over the dojo property and guardianship of her and her sisters?

Nabiki spent a few hours helping Kasumi setup her computer and walking her through the basics of use. They were both surprised when Nodoka knocked on Kasumi's open door.

Nodoka bowed to the girls,"Akane has asked to speak with a counselor about some of the things that have been bothering her. I am going with her to their office shortly. Is there anything you two might need?"

Nabiki and Kasumi share a look. Letting out a breath she did not realize she was holding, Nabiki sighs. "Maybe now she can get some help."

Kasumi looks at Nodoka. "I believe we should be fine here looking after the house Nodoka-san."

Nabiki calmly states, "I was planning to explore the town a bit today. Would that be alright?"

Nodoka smiles and nods affirmatively. "Let me give you some spending money for the public transport and food."

Nodoka gives Nabiki five thousand yen. Nabiki stares for a moment realizing this is the first time she has been given money by an adult without having to fleece them for it. She then realizes she kind of likes the feeling of not having to force things out of people. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she bows to the older woman.

Turning to Kasumi Nabiki asks, "Will you be alright by yourself Sis?"

Kasumi smiles and waves her hand at the laptop. "I should be able to keep myself entertained. I can also keep an eye on the grounds from my window."

Bowing to both the women Nabiki excuses herself from the room. Quickly getting a few things from her own room across the hall, she heads downstairs. She is greeted by the site of Akane sitting by the table in the common room floor.

Akane looks a mess. All of the bluster of yesterday is gone and Akane seems to be curling in on herself. Nabiki sighs and walks quietly over to her sister and gently places a hand on her shoulder.

"Akane whatever else I have done in the past, I want you to know I love you and will be here to support you."

Akane puts her hand over her sisters but does not look up to meet her eyes. "Thank you Nabiki, I love you too but I got a lot of things to work out."

Satisfied Akane is not in danger of complete breakdown Nabiki stands back up. "I am going out for a while myself, I will see you when you and Oba-san get back."

leaving the house, Nabiki changes her shoes on the veranda. Hurrying through the garden to the paved path she stops at the gate to the shrine. Having no one visit the shrine since they arrived is just another strange thing to look into.

Nabiki hurries down the steps and to the nearby bus stop. Having looked up which buses to take to get to a large local library she finds herself there shortly. Nabiki came here for what she needed most, information and a computer she could feel certain Noriko was not monitoring.

Nabiki's first order of business was finding out about the Himura family history. After several hours work she had the basics. The family came from relative obscurity during the Meiji period in the late 1800's. The family was formally recognized when Kamiya Kaoru, heir of the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu sword style, married and had a child with Himura Kenshin. There is only records of the one child Himura Kenji. The father died before Kenji was in his teens. Kenji assumed status as the family head in his early twenties after his mother's reported death.

About the same time a cousin of Himura Kenshin, one Himura Noriko, became the grand-master of both the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu and Kenshin's style of Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu the two sword styles were combined into one school using the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu name. The honor of the name's history offset the normal bias against a woman grand-master. Several brutally defeated challengers sealed the level of respect given the new school. The title of grand-master has been handed down three times since then. All the new grand-masters were women and took the predecessors name as their own. Nabiki spent some time finding pictures but confirmed the women were similar in build from training but looked to be different people.

Back to investigation of the family registry. Himura Kenji had two daughters and one son. The girls were married off to respectable samurai families and held no interest to Nabiki.

The son, Himura Seijuro, had one son and a daughter. The daughter was what Nabiki was looking for, Himura Akiko married into the Tendo family and had one son, Tendo Soun while dying in childbirth. Nabiki was almost expecting to find this, she vaguely recalled the Himura name looking into the Tendo registry and had found that the dojo they called home in Nerima ward was Akiko's dowery. This went very far in explaining how Noriko had claimed rights to the dojo, as the rest of the Tendo family was gone.

Seijuro's son was named Kenjiro and had two daughters of his own. Nodoka was the oldest. The youngest was Himura Kari and was just now nineteen years old. Five years ago Kenjiro had surrendered position of clan head to Noriko. Nabiki fully assumed that Noriko had forced him to do this. She found the fact that the men in the family line looked very similar to be more than a little unsettling.

Hoping to find out more about her mother she investigated records on the shrine and dojo complex. To make it easier to find her way home she had learned previously the place was called Hinode Shrine. Looking up records on the shrine. She found it was owned by the Himura family but was reserved as the personal home of the family school's grand-master. With the presence of Noriko and her ward, Sano Takara, the shrine was regularly used for festivals and offering accommodations to visiting martial artists.

Nabiki ran across a picture of her mother when she was her age, dressed for a festival at the shrine. She was reminded how much her mother looked like Kasumi but had her hair color. She noted with some shock that the picture showed her mother holding a fully inebriated Happosai under one arm and smiling.

The last note she found was that after Takara left, Noriko also went on an extended sabbatical and the shrine was officially closed. Gathering her information together she noted she could just return to the shrine in time for dinner.

* * *

Saotome Haruna, Paru to her friends, had a short train trip to travel from Mahora Academy to visit her mother at their family home in Yokohama. She had called ahead and mother was expecting her for lunch.

Saotome Atsuko was surprised to learn her daughter was making a trip home to visit with finals being as close as they were. When Haruna arrived at the door and presented her mother with a long bundle wrapped in cloth, she became concerned. When she opened it to find the family honor blade she nearly fainted.

"Where did you get this Haruna?"

Paru replies, "I had occasion to meet someone concerned for cousin Ranma's safety around four years ago at school. I did not have much information for her, but when I told her our honor blade had been stolen she promised to return it, should she catch up with the thief. We met again at school yesterday and she returned it along with information about the man who stole it."

"I thought it would be best if you were to look at these documents as soon as possible, and hoped we could go through them together." Said while holding up the file folder.

Atsuko was more than slightly worried now, "Is Ranma safe? I hold no love for his father but a child should not be made to suffer for their parent's mistakes."

Paru nods, "I was told he is now safe but it seems he has already suffered quite a bit."

Atsuko and Paru got through the thick pile of documents together. Paru having heard the tale before is unsurprised when her mother's anger reaches a peak.

Through clenched teeth Atsuko asks, "Where is _he_?"

Paru decides to deflect her mothers anger. "He is still in a coma under police supervision. I have already been promised the opportunity to be part of making him suffer if he decides to try to escape from the police. Your an artist mother not a fighter. He was the black sheep enthralled by combat that the rest of the family left behind remember. We should contest his claim of making a new house now though."

Atsuko asks, "Who is Ranma with? Will they let us see him? After reading this I want to make sure he knows not all of his father's family is like that."

Paru replies, "I understand that Ranma will be attending Mahora Academy when the new term starts as well. I can ask if we can try seeing him before then but there is something you need to know first."

Seeing her mother's understanding nod

"Do you believe in Magic Oka-san."

* * *

The sun had just set and evening light was beginning to turn to night when Nabiki arrived at the shrine. Nabiki discovers Nodoka and Akane have yet to return. Finding Kasumi working in the kitchen she offers to help with dinner.

Quietly while working on preparing food Nabiki asks, "Kasumi are you aware that father and Nodoka oba-san are related?"

Kasumi says, "Yes I am, They are cousins if I remember things correctly."

Nabiki blinks, "And you never told Akane or me about being related to Ranma"

Kasumi shrugs, "It never came up and you never asked. It is not unusual for second cousins to marry"

Nabiki narrows her eyes, "I think there might be more to the story then that though."

Kasumi puts her hand to her mouth and gives an obviously feigned expression of shock. "Oh my, it is a good thing Akane and Ranma are no longer engaged then."

Nabiki realizes she can gain no more ground talking to Kasumi right now. She lapses into silence while they finish fixing dinner.

Nodoka and Akane return shortly after full dark. Akane now only looks sad and not ready to crumble.

Kasumi gives her youngest sister a kiss on the cheek and receives a hug in return. "How are you feeling Akane-chan? Did talking to someone help?"

Akane nods her head, "I feel better but the counselor wants to see me a couple times a week from now on, and recommends you and Nabiki should see someone as well."

Kasumi smiles saying, "I think that is a good idea too." and leads Akane to the table. Nodoka following behind.

Nodoka asks, "So did you enjoy your exploration today Nabiki-chan?"

Nabiki replies simply, "Hai Oba-san, I found it very educational... Could I speak with you privately after dinner?"

Nodoka smiles and says, "Certainly child."

The ladies all sit down and quietly eat their food. No one feels like talking. Akane finishes her food and takes her dishes to the kitchen and rinses them. returning to the table she quietly asks Nabiki, "I know you wanted to talk with Oba-san, but could you help me setup the laptop in my room?"

Nabiki seeing her sisters eyes decides her conversation can wait. "I would be happy to Akane-chan. Just let me take care of my dishes."

Kasumi interjects, "I will take care of them for you Nabiki-chan."

Nodding gratefully to Kasumi. Nabiki walks with Akane to her room. Repeating a process similar to what she did with Kasumi that morning. It is several hours later before she is convinced Akane is comfortable with the computer.

Leaving Akane working with some diligence on the study materials. Nabiki sets out to find Nodoka.

Nodoka is waiting in her room when Nabiki knocks on the door. With a soft invitation from within, Nabiki enters the room, closing the door behind her.

Nodoka smiles, "Kasumi tells me you have some interesting questions for me."

Holding out pictures of the men of the Himura clan,Nabiki asks, "How old is your father really? What is your real relationship to us and Noriko?"

Nodoka sighs, "I guess I lose that bet."

Seeing Nabiki's shock, Nodoka laughs. "Noriko, Kasumi, and I had a bet between us about how long it would take you to dig up information on 'our' family. I thought it would be at least a week, Kasumi was betting by the first of the week, and Noriko knew you would not last through the weekend."

Inviting Nabiki to have a seat on the bed with a gesture. Nodoka waits until she is seated before answering her question. "My father whose real name is Himura Kenji is slightly more than one hundred twenty years old. As you can probably guess your grandmother was my older half-sister and Noriko is my grandmother meaning she is your great great grandmother."

Nabiki had suspicions but is still glad she was sitting down. "How" is all she asks.

Nodoka sits next to Nabiki, "I knew since I was a child that my family was very long lived. My oldest half-sisters are still alive today and don't look much older than me. I was reasonably assured that I could live to be several centuries old. I recently found out that Noriko is older than I could previously have imagined. My father could live for a thousand years, That is if Obaa-san does not kill him first."

Nabiki blinks in confusion. Nodoka continues her story. "I promised to tell the story of why I was married so young earlier, now seems to be a good time. After your mother was married and Obaa-san had left to study abroad, my father arranged a marriage for me to a man old enough to be my father. I was not happy with the situation, but I considered going through with it for the sake of honor. I used some of my allowance to hire a investigator to find out what this man was like. I was terrified to discover that he had been married twice before and both wives had passed away under strange circumstances. The investigator uncovered charges of abuse and violence that had been buried. He also found that the marriage agreement carried a heavy sum being paid to my father. Terrified, I fled and went to live with your parents for a time. Takara sent the information I had discovered to Obaa-san, but she was hard to locate at the time. "

Eyes filling with tears, "I was a very frightened sixteen year old girl at the time. I had money Obaa-san had given me control of to support myself with but I was scarred of my father coming to take me back. Then I met Genma, he seemed to be everything I had been told a man should be. He promised to protect me from anyone, and like a fool I believed he was my hero and champion. Even Happosai, in his own way, tried to warn me away from him. Genma could be persuasive and charming when it suited his purpose."

Shuddering now Nodoka continues, "I wanted to believe he was being honest. I let him seduce me. I discovered I was pregnant with Ranma and we were married. My father found out about this and disowned me from the family. I used most of the money I had left to buy the house there in Nerima. I went to work for a seamstress to support our small family. Genma kept his act up until Ranma was old enough to be taken on the training trip. I was a hundred times a fool for letting him take Ranma, but he used the term I most wanted to hear in order to get back in my father's good graces. He promised to make Ranma a 'man among men', fit to win my fathers respect or they would both commit sepku. I was thinking only of myself and not my baby then and for that I will forever be ashamed. I only pray since Ranma has offered me another chance to be his mother that I can do it properly this time. I would also hope that you girls can forgive me for ignoring your situation when your mother died."

Nabiki found herself holding the sobbing older woman. she finally found words. "So you really are our Oba-san then."

Nodoka finds a smile through her tears and says, "Yes child, If you and your sisters will have me."

Nabiki asks, "So why did Obaa-san not come to help you or us until now?"

Nodoka sighs, "My father intercepted the letter and she did not learn any of this until she learned of your mother's death more than a year after the fact. She told me she literally beat the information out of my father and his mouth was wired shut for three months afterward, not to mention a full body cast. She judged Ranma to be in the greatest danger and focused her energies on locating him. She did not realize the desperate situation you girls were in until Kasumi contacted her several years later. She offered Kasumi all the support she could, but was loathe to interfere with your family."

For the first time in a very long time Nabiki breaks down in tears, realizing the existence of family out there that actually cares about her and her sisters.

* * *

The last several weeks had passed like a dream for Ranma. Actually being able to sleep soundly, no one trying to hurt him. even the experience meeting his cat spirit was not as dangerous as he expected.

With Noriko's Guidance he found the spirit after an exhaustive search of his subconscious. He found what looked like a small orange and black tiger trapped trying to climb out of the pit from is memories. The price for joining fully with this other part of his spirit was reliving the whole experience from the the cats perspective.

Ranma experienced the hunger, pain, and fear they had suffered through. He felt their slow creeping dread at feeling they were close to death. He also felt their shame. When they instinctively attacked a helpless child covered in their favorite foods and visited pain upon his body.

Ranma had an advantage to keep his sanity. He knew it would eventually come to an end and accepted it all. He discovered that aside from random emotion there were at least three cats who had died in that pit that were now part of him. complete with memories. He stamped down firmly on the urge to eat mice though.

Ranma discovered his eyes now had a slightly silted look in either form and his ears came to points. His eyes also tended to reflect any light in a darkened room. He could survive without them but he did appreciate the sunglasses Noriko had given him.

Aside from great low light vision and an enhanced sense of smell he did not notice any other major changes. He had a more reserved form of the energy claws now that he could summon. He also no longer felt the overabundance of energy that drove him to race around the room previously.

Noriko also taught him how to summon his beast form, where he would actually sprout a tail, fur, and the ears would move to the top of his head. If he was in his female form the fur would be bright red with black stripes. In male form the red would darken to auburn just like his own hair. He had the more powerful claws in this form but it all consumed a much greater amount of energy.

The last week had been spent practicing, and good to her word Noriko taught him to fly. There was just no other experience like it. Ranma had even become quite good at flying between the tightly packed buildings at high speeds.

Ranma was thinking about all this in his bed when all of a sudden he is racked by so much pain it feels like he is turning inside out. Something in his mind tells him he needs to change to his female form and does so. She feels something flowing between her legs and smells the coppery scent of blood. The pain subsides to near nothing but that is only by comparison. The female cat that is now part of his soul thinks this is perfectly normal.

Ranma looks up and sees Noriko standing in the doorway to her room. Drawn by the scream she hand not realized had escaped her lips.

Noriko kneels by Ranma's bed. Gently brushing Ranma's red hair back Noriko says,"Come on lets get you cleaned up."

Ranma accepts her hand and allows herself to be led to the bathroom.

Ranma ventures, "You knew this would happen."

Noriko shrugs, "I did warn you you would need to spend at least some time in your female form. The Jusenkyo energies gave you a mature female form but due to other health factors and what your father had done. You simply never menstruated before now."

Fighting through a small wave of nausea Ranma asks, "Why did it hurt so much before I changed?"

Noriko smiles while helping Ranma out of her clothes and making sure she washes herself properly.

Sighing Noriko responds, "Both of your bodies are real and connected. as long as it is only something internal that both bodies possess there will be no issues. In this case there are organs that females have and males do not. The process began in your female form and it tried to become real in your male form. Your not locked per say but trying to become male again for the time being will only cause the same pain or worse."

Ranma nods her head at this and watches closely as Noriko retrieves sanitary napkins from the same cabinet fresh clothes are normally in. Noriko calmly explains their use and Ranma gets dressed. As they head into the sitting room again, a thought finally dawns on Ranma.

"This was the whole reason you wanted to be here for so long!" Ranma hotly accuses.

Noriko agrees, "I thought this would be easier to deal with the first time away from the others who would add to the confusion."

Ranma can find no argument to this. Trying to distract herself for the sensations from her body Ranma asks, "So how do you know Happosai?"

Noriko leans back in the couch, "You remember me mentioning the Youkai?"

Ranma nods in agreement.

"They often will mate with and have children with humans." Noriko explains."These children if powerful enough will also become youkai. If not they become Hanyo. All hanyo need to absorb life energy as they are part spirit creature. There are many ways this can be done. Some learn to manipulate elemental energies and can absorb spirit energy from the environment that way. Some Hanyo are combat types and absorb energy from the heat of a battle, or a really intense sparring session. The most frowned upon are those that must absorb directly from another living being. Happi falls into the last category. I first met Happi when I was traveling through northern japan in the late seventeenth century. I found by the side of the road a small sobbing child. I did not think he could be more than a few years old. Happi later told me he was around ten at the time. He was the same size then as when you first met him."

Noriko nearly snarls,"His mother was a vain and proud woman. His father had been a traveling musician that his mother found beautiful. He was apparently a youkai seducer of some form, with a very sick sense of humor, but I never found out with certainty. He had been abandoned by his mother. As he was small and deformed, he could not possibly be her child by the beautiful singer."

Noriko calms herself,"I took him as my ward for almost a decade. I let him absorb the energy he needed from me and I taught him martial arts to be able to defend himself. When we parted he promised he would develop the ultimate wuxia martial art and show me. I never saw him again on my travels until he one day appeared at the Hinode Shrine there in Fukui. He had succeeded in creating his art, but he never found another woman who would accept him. He had become the perverted letch you saw him as. He would steal women's underclothes because the cloth would pickup residual life energy from being that close to the skin, even after being washed. The groping, I believe was his way of acting out his anger over all the rejection he had faced."

Noriko smiles at the found memory. "He met Takara there and though she did not love him, she accepted him with all his flaws. This had a marvelous affect of mellowing him out significantly. I laughed for a entire day the first time she walked into his room and simply asked for her underwear back. He gave them all back to her in a neat stack and she thanked him. He agreed to make himself scarce anytime Nodoka came over so not to frighten the child. Takara was the one that convinced him to take Soun on as a student, of course we know Genma followed right along after. The behavior he exhibited when you first saw him was part of a caricature he created to test his students' moral character. Would they find the will to try and stop him or at least refuse to take part. You should know all of the stealing was arranged beforehand and paid for or returned."

Noriko sighs, "After his students failed to show any form of character, they were even eager to help, he became worse to punish those he considered fools and taught them next to nothing. This resulted in them sealing him away and believing that made them masters of their art. Happi has always been pleased to see you try to stop those antics regardless of the personal risk. He calls you the only worthy disciple he has found in his life."

Ranma perks up at this, "So he did all that stuff just to test me?"

Noriko shakes her head, "Not completely, Happi was satisfied with your strength of character quite quickly. I had freed him from the seal and asked him to act as my second set of eyes and ears in the household. If he started behaving differently the 'pieces of human trash', as he put it, would have been suspicious. So he had to keep the act up. As part of the deal I promised to free him from the burden of how he absorbs life energy. I hope to be able to introduce you to the real Happosai in a few more days after we go back."

Ranma now very interested asks, "So when can we go back."

Noriko smiles, "As soon as you again have a choice about the form you want to be in to meet your mother."

Ranma blinks, "To help me think about this, Why do you generally remain female."

"You mean aside from not having to explain why a guy would disappear for 3 days a month or have a period." Noriko shrugs,"I had spent so much time in a female form and the female researcher whose memories I had absorbed had been alive for almost a thousand years. Eventually I just became more comfortable in this form."

Ranma acts a bit nervous, "Please don't be offended, but do you like guys or girls."

Noriko replies with a grin, "If the objective is pleasure then it's whoever is attractive and equally willing. Yet to find someone who truly loves an accepts you in any world is precious enough gender does not mater."

notes:

Yokohama - special district of Tokyo metro area on the east side farthest from Nerima on the west

Hinode - Japanese for sunrise

Wuxia - art or artist dedicated to the principle of Xia, the honorable rouge


	11. Chapter 11 On Your Own Reconnaissance

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

Mu Se suffered through the ladies chiding with as much grace as possible. The rush of having played the rescuing hero and sensing the girl blush as he teleported out made even Ku Lon's cackle bearable.

Returning to the Nekohanten in Nerima for the night. The Amazon trio feel the effects of their training and battle and decide just to buy beef bowls at an in station restaurant while changing trains.

Returning to the home they will soon be leaving, the two teenagers make their way slowly to their beds. Ku Lon makes her way to the office and double checks the scheduling of moving crews for Monday.

Ku Lon surprised the youngsters on the way back by purchasing a cell phone with unlimited data services at a kiosk. The price for the contract was fairly high but Noriko had already provided access to a large amount of funding.

Ku Lon takes out her cases of shells and spends an hour charging about fifteen more and placing them with the others ready for use. She would need to explain their value to the youngsters soon.

Taking the cell phone from a pocket in her robes, she removes the sim card from the device and simply dumps the phone in a desk drawer. Looking at the bracelet on her wrist, she smiles as Jingu creates a slot for the card. The slot promptly disappears after the sim card is put in place.

Ku Lon settles into a meditative state while she and Jingu begin combing through the wealth of data now available to them.

After they awake the next morning, Mu Se and Xian Pu learn they will be staying at the new base in Juban from now on. Even though it means they will have to carry heavy packs through the crowded subway system, they are happy to learn that they will get to move finally to the larger space.

Eating a quick breakfast, they pack up the supplies they need and make their way to the train. Ku Lon informs Xian Pu she will be responsible for safely escorting Mu Se to and from his appointment as the matriarch will dealing with supervising the movers coming tomorrow. Xian Pu is not very pleased but accepts her duty.

Ridding themselves of their burdens at the new location after a subway ride filled with lots of staers. Ku Lon tells the youngsters she will see to putting this away, and they should begin getting to know the area. Mu Se decides to get the birds eye view, since Ku Lon advised shape shifting could be dangerous while recovering from surgery. Xian Pu decides to go on foot patrol.

Mu Se is soon finding that if it is by choice he truly enjoys testing his wings. Xian Pu discovered she could broadcast the words she heard for translation even if she does not understand them.

Amazingly it is very possible for a falcon's call to sound much like a laugh. This Mu Se discovered while watching the fall out of explaining to Xian Pu exactly what a construction worker called her meant. It was short and brutal but the man oh so deserved it. Xian Pu spent a while in her cat form until Mu Se watching from above confirmed that the man was too embarrassed to try calling the police.

Ku Lon having heard the broadcast as well, both applauded the girl's response and admonished her to be more careful.

One of the gifts Mu Se had gained was the ability to detect energy patterns. This made finding the bearer of the Illusion Silver Crystal easy to pick out. Finding the blond with the twin ponytails was walking along with the girl with the short blue hair from yesterday was an added bonus to Mu Se's mind. Without her disguise field he was stunned by how similar her facial features looked to Tendo Akane. Mu Se's wings shuddered at the thought that she might be nearly as violent as that girl.

Trailing them discreetly from various perches, Mu Se follows them until they go into a store called the "Crown Arcade". At this point Mu Se calls in Xian Pu to continue observation and goes back to researching the lay of the land.

Xian Pu arrives at the arcade and discovers it is also a mini restaurant specializing in deserts, sodas, and other sweets. Chuckling at the thought that this is everything a teenage girl needs, she finds the two girls Mu Se followed sitting in a booth with another pretty blond, a beautiful girl with long black hair and a very tall athletic girl with brown hair in a ponytail. All were around the same age and only slightly younger then herself. Xian Pu orders a sundae and a drink and taking a booth nearby to the group settles back to listen in.

To Xian Pu the girls are carefully avoiding talking about anything other than what teenage girls should. Grinning she sends a message to "lover boy" that the girl he rescued seems the most reserved and intellectual of the group.

Nothing much happens for a while and Xian Pu enjoys her Sundae. This alters entirely when an irate young woman with short blond hair stalks up to the table nearly dragging another young woman, with green hair, vainly trying to calm her down.

"Usagi I need to talk with you, I need your help." says the short haired blond, less than levelly, to the blond with twin pony tails.

The girl offers the two of them a seat and asks, "What is troubling you Haruka-chan?"

Nearly trembling with rage Haruka responds. "I want your help to punish an old bastard and his brat."

Usagi blinks in shock at this pronouncement. Responding evenly, "What do they need to be punished for?"

Haruka snarls, "The honor-less dog spent all of my Aunt's money and abandoned her to go on a 'training trip' where he seduced some slut and had a bastard child with her. My aunt killed herself when she found out he claimed to marry this other woman."

Ami chimes in, "Shouldn't this be a matter for the police?"

The other girls around the table respond similarly.

Haruka is shaking now. "The man is in police custody and I have been invited to press charges against him. I discovered the slut and this 'Ranma' she bore were sheltered by her family. I want to pay all three of them back in pain for what my aunt Sakura suffered."

Usagi and the others are vainly try to calm the girl down, when they all hear an announcement.

"Get in line." is all Xian Pu says while now standing in front of their table.

Blinking Haruka heatedly says, "Nan desu ka?"

Unfazed by the girl's anger, Xian Pu smiles. "Panda-man has wronged many, so you wait turn to harm him. Ranma much harmed in his care and you will no touch him. Airen's mother very honorable lady, no hear you call 'slut' again."

Pushing past the green haired girl, Haruka stands in front of Xian Pu and tries to stare her down. "You think you can stop me?"

Xian Pu grins in response, its not a nice grin. "Airen no need protection from weak girl like you. You try hurt mother and I kill."

Haruka throws a punch at Xian Pu's face. Xian Pu brushes it to the side casually with her hand while planting an open palm strike to Haruka's mid-section. As the other girl collapses to the floor, Xian Pu sighs "Too too stupid girl."

Without looking back Xian Pu leaves the store. The other girls can only stare on in shock.

* * *

Ranma and Noriko make their appearance from the Dojo shortly after noon. Ranma choose to appear first in his male form, thinking it should be the most recognizable.

Everyone is sitting at the table. Akane is staring as Ranma approaches, moving with a grace beyond anything he had before. Nabiki pokes her in the side, "Don't drool sis."

Akane closes her mouth and tries to recover herself. Nodoka is beside herself with how much more handsome and graceful her son is, and how much more he resembles her now. She gets up impulsively and races to embrace her son. Ranma for his part, tries to comfort his now sobbing mother.

Smiling at this touching tableau, Noriko continues to the veranda and changes her shoes. Sitting down with the others at the table she accepts a plate of curry and rice from Kasumi. "How have you girls been?"

Kasumi smiles, "We have been quite well. Nabiki assisted Akane and I in getting started with the study materials. Akane went to see a counselor yesterday and feels a little better."

Noriko notes Akane's affirmative nod.

Nabiki pick up the explanation,"All three of us have appointments next week to talk as well. Akane joined us for practicing Tai Chi and meditation this morning."

After a pause while smiling at her younger sister,"And Akane did a wonderful job making curry for lunch today."

Noting the food is quite good, Noriko indicates as much to Akane who perks up under the praise.

Nodoka has recovered herself and leads Ranma to the table as Akane addresses Noriko. "I know I made off to a very bad start. I am endeavoring to learn to control my emotions. If I am able to accomplish this will you consider accepting me as a student Sensei?"

Noriko beams at the young woman. "I will definitely consider it Akane-chan. There might be one who could teach you in an style you are more familiar with though. I will introduce you to him in a few more days and you may ask him."

Akane nods and continues working on her own plate. Ranma smiles and places a congratulatory hand on her shoulder. Akane almost flinches but seeing his smile relaxes and says, "Domo Ranma-san"

After finishing her meal and collecting her plates. Noriko makes a few quick calls on her cell phone confirming preparations. Turning to the others she smiles at Nabiki. "Could I ask you to also assist Ranma in starting on his studies Nabiki-chan?"

Nabiki smiles in return. "Certainly Norkio-san"

Ranma suppresses a cringe at the thought of studying. Turning to his mom, "Would you consider bathing with me in the onsen Oka-san?" She nods with concealed joy.

Kasumi chimes in, "That sounds fun, may I join you?"

Pulling on his pigtail Ranma mumbles, "I think I will use my girl form so everyone is more comfortable."

Noriko clears her throat. "I am sorry I have to miss the fun but I have one last piece of business to take care of tonight with my new ward."

Nabiki's curiosity peaks, "Who is this new ward?"

Noriko replies, "I just received confirmation from my lawyer that due to abandonment by her family I can become Ucchan's guardian as well. She has decided she wants to attend the same academy that I was planning for you to attend. I was going to get the paperwork completed and filed. I want to have her moved to a safer place then Nerima quickly. I have arranged housing for her and Konatsu at the academy and was going to see to getting them moved there tonight.

Akane briefly bristles hearing that Noriko would also care for Ukyo so much. Akane calms realizing that except for the fighting over Ranma, she does like the girl. Akane then almost tears up remembering how Ukyo described her past without the normal filter of jealousy and anger.

With a small smile Akane ventures, "Since we are all your wards now, do you think she would let me call her sis Noriko-san?"

Noriko grin conspiratorially at Akane, "I think she would like that Akane-chan."

Noriko makes her exit from the house.

* * *

Akane and Nabiki go up to their rooms to continue studying. Nabiki snickers at the exclamations from Nodoka and Kasumi when seeing Ranma's new female form. Akane shakes her head ruefully while listening to Ranma's half hearted protests while her mother helps her wash up.

Noriko meets up with on of her law firm's representatives with two waiting cars outside Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. Knocking on the door she is welcomed by a smiling Konatsu. Entering the restaurant she finds everything packed and ready for the movers the following day.

The young lawyer presents them with the paperwork. They both sign and seal the papers. Ukyo is near tears having been accepted into a new family and getting a new name. Noriko gathers the sobbing girl in a hug. The lawyer says he will have the documents filed, and copies sent to the concerned parties.

He almost succeeds in hiding his sneer, thinking about how little concern the girl's family had shown for her welfare. Excusing himself politely he leaves and gets into one of the cars outside. Konatsu bows to him before closing the sliding door.

Ukyo is slowly recovering herself. mumbling about being grateful and happy but wishing there had been some way to reconcile with her family.

Noriko just holds her close offering silent comfort to the child that his now hers to love. After Ukyo composes herself, Noriko mentions Akane's request with a grin.

Ukyo somehow starts laughing and crying at the same time, but gets out that she would indeed be willing to call all of the Tendo girls sister.

Konatsu smiles in the background, while quietly moving the suitcases and boxes of personal items to the car. Having already determined it's purpose.

By the time Ukyo has fully recovered herself, Konatsu has already loaded everything they are taking with them in the car. Noriko tells Ukyo of her plans for the rest of the evening and receives a nod of understanding and consent. Konatsu finishes making sure the store is secure and joins them after they enter the car.

The drive to Mahora Academy through Tokyo traffic takes several hours and Konatsu regales the ladies with the stories of what he had found going on in Nerima.

They all double over laughing at the foolishness of the Kuno clan's children and Noriko indicates her approval at Konatsu having contacted her retained law firm to prevent the father's influence from getting the children out with only a slap on the wrist. Konatsu advises that Sano-san had encountered Hibiki Ryoga and made clear his lady's intended repercussions should he continue to hound her charges.

Ukyo seems slightly green at the idea of being served "Roast Pork". "Ano...Oba-san would you really do that to Ryoga? I know he can be as big a jerk as Ranma at times, but I don't think he deserves that."

Noriko spends a few minutes making sure Ukyo understands the interplay between Ranma, Akane, and the Hibiki boy. Ukyo's expression goes from shock to anger, 'Maybe a pork okonomyaki is in order'.

Noriko seeing this expression puts a hand on Ukyo's shoulder. "I don't believe the boy is beyond redemption, but he has terrible problems with anger and blaming anyone except himself for his problems. I felt the best position to start from was one of fear of an unknown force, since he seems to respond to direct threats by running away."

Turning to Konatsu again, "I assume Sano-san was successful in placing a tracking device on the boy."

Konatsu nods, "Sano-san stated the boy gave no sign he felt the device slip under his skin when his arm was prevented from destroying the wall."

Noriko nods in approval, "How well is the device operating?"

"The observers thought the device was broken since the pattern was erratic but I assured them that was normal for Hibiki-san." Konatsu says with a grin.

They arrive at Mahora Academy shortly there after and are met at the dormitory by a tall well dressed man with spiky grey hair. Noriko greets him while stepping from the vehicle.

"A pleasure to see you again Takamichi-san. How have you been?"

Takamichi responds, "I have been well Noriko-san."

Noriko handles the introductions, "Takamichi-san I would like you to meet my ward Himura Ukyo and her retainer Kenzen Konatsu. Ukyo-chan, Konatsu-chan I would like you to meet Takamichi T. Takahata." They each bow in turn with their introductions.

Winking at her charges Noriko continues, "Takahata-sensei teaches at the middle school but has a hand in maintaining discipline around the school. So please stay out of trouble children, I don't think you want on Death Glasses Takahata's bad side."

Ukyo blink-blinks away the small hearts that had formed in her eyes away at this statement.

Looking slightly embarrassed Takamichi says, "It's not really that bad, there are a few delinquents that like to get into fights around the school that I have had to deal with that gave me that nickname."

Konatsu responds, "We will do our best to stay clear of trouble sensei."

Between the four of them, the driver of the car, and a rolling cart, they are able to get everything from the car to the room on the third floor in one trip. The apartment they are given is a suite with two bedrooms with a shared multi-use room with kitchenette and a bath with shower. Having at last brought everything into the apartment Noriko dismisses the driver.

Takahata-sensei explains the facility's layout with a map. This dorm is for the use of high school aged students. There are three floors with rooms for students. The layout varies from single occupancy rooms up to suites for four people to share. In an attached building there are workshops available for resident use and a full bathhouse setup divided into men's and women's areas.

"I have also arranged for you to meet with the faculty members who have agreed to be tutors for the both of you tomorrow" Takahata finishes.

Konatsu responds with shock, "Both of us?"

Noriko smiles with false innocence, "Why of course Konatsu-chan, I mean for everyone in my family to have a good education. However, you may dress the way you feel most comfortable in your off time but I expect you to dress _appropriately_ when attending class."

Konatsu goes to one knee and bows his head, "Hai Noriko-sama. Domo Arigato Gozaimashta."

Grinning Noriko responds "Do itashii mashte".

notes:

this chapter written while listening to Toby Keith, Kiss, Kansas, Quiet Riot and brought to you by the letter Y ^_^

Nan desu ka - What did you say.

Domo - thanks, shortened form of Domo Arigato Gozaimas

Domo Arigato Gozaimashta - Thank you very much (past tense), better translation I am grateful for what you have done.

Do itashii mashte - best translation the pleasure/honor is mine.

Ano - meaning undetermined used in the same manner as Ahhh and Umm in english.

I used the english format for death glasses' intro because it just sounds better.

Since Ukyo was leaving her old family completely behind by choice, I changed her last name as well.

If you want to see the map refer to chapter 3 of Negima when Asuna explains to Negi about the dorms layout. I assumed it would be a similar format for older students and this is a coed dorm.


	12. Chapter 12 Explorations

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

After leaving the arcade Xian Pu went into the closest alley and stepped behind a dumpster to gain cover from the street. A few moments later a grey and lavender cat came out from under the front of the dumpster and approached the front of the arcade. Hopping up to the sill in front of the window and finding a shady spot behind a shrub Neko-Xian settled in to watch the senshi.

Making her report about the confrontation to her grandmother went well. The elder accepted her reasoning that if a senshi was plotting harm to someone who could not defend themselves it was best to shift their attention to someone who could defend themselves. The elder made clear she knew this was justification after the fact and warned Xian Pu to be more cautious in the future. The elder was currently working on putting names, senshi and civilian, for the faces Xian Pu sent through the link

The short haired blond was just now picking herself up from the floor. Xian Pu noted that the girl's pride made her refuse help from the others. She could not hear what was being said from her vantage point but often more can be learned from body language anyway.

Haruka was still struggling to take a full breath climbing back into the booth next to Michiru. The others girls had recovered from their shock and were anxiously inquiring if she was all right. Waving them off, Haruka focused on breathing. Eventually she gets her breath back and growls, "I will get that little bitch."

With a stern voice Usagi asks, "For what? From where I am sitting you attacked her and she defended herself." The other girls nod their agreement, except for Michiru who just looks away.

Trying to defend her position, Haruka replies,"Usagi, she threatened me."

The twin ponytailed blond sadly shakes her head, "No you asked her a heated question and she responded in kind."

"She intruded in a conversation she had no business in." Haruka returns unwilling to retreat.

Usagi is now glaring,"No you insulted and threatened people she apparently knows and cares about in a not so quiet voice. She calmly stated she would not let you harm or insult someone who could not defend themselves. I am surprised more people in the arcade did not hear you."

Seeing a new avenue, Haruka ventures, "What kind of coincidence was it that a chinese girl happened to be sitting near us and just happened to know the people in question, when they lived in a different district?"

Usagi blink-blinks, "I had not thought of that, but it does not excuse your actions. I would say it would be best to leave her alone in the future. It seems she knows how to handle herself very well."

Haruka presses on. "She could not be a normal person. What if she is part of this new problem we are having with the random demon attacks?"

Usagi does not like the turn of conversation. she offers quietly, "I agree her presence here seems convenient, but this sounds like your trying to justify using your senshi abilities against her next time because of your wounded pride."

Haruka attempts to make a come back to this but fails. She does succeed in imitating a fish for a few moments, opening and closing her mouth. Finally she concedes the point and settles into a sulk.

Usagi quietly continues, "We should investigate using what we have at our disposal. Michiru can you try using the deep aqua mirror to try and get a reading on the girl? Ami you said you have been running a constant scan did you get any readings?"

Ami pulls out the mercury computer and looks at the readings. Michiru similarly pulls out a small hand mirror and concentrates on its surface.

Ami quickly goes through the data and responds. "There are no abnormal pattern readings. The scan shows that the girl had very strong life energy readings but that is not unusual for martial artists, which I assume she is. I saw her enter a while after we did and she was simply enjoying her ice cream until Haruka stormed in."

Michiru lets out a groan of frustration. "I can't get a good reading. It is like looking at afterimages." Continuing before Haruka can interject. "That is not an unknown event though. I have some friends who are dedicated artists that are known for the unpredictability of how they play a music score that behave similarly."

Usagi chews on her lower lip while thinking this over. "Rei, perhaps we should try a fire reading and see what the result is?" Seeing Rei nod in approval Usagi asks, "By the way Haruka where is Hotaru-chan?"

Haruka blink-blinks and Michiru checks her watch, and lets out a small 'eep'. "We need to go now and pick her up from a piano lesson." Michiru hastily replies, and the two girls make their way to the door.

The other girls shake their heads and look to Usagi, who has her eyes closed and is rubbing her temples. Opening her eyes Usagi says to the remaining girls, "Shall we go to the temple then? I feel like I have lost my appetite for the moment."

The other girls nod and they all make preparations to leave.

Xian Pu watched the two girls leave but Mu Se was already in position and ready to follow them. The concern over a senshi having a desire to harm Ranma had made Ku Lon dub them the higher priority, and therefore warranted a tracker with higher mobility.

Putting together their senshi persona with their physical description proved easy for Ku Lon. Determining civilian identities was proving more difficult and more information was needed. The elder was concerned that if they would turn their powers on humans the effort to win them over might not be worth it.

The scene Xian Pu observed and the other girls reactions to this Haruka's desires had calmed her and the elders fears that the inner senshi and the moon princess might have similar motivations as the two outer senshi they had seen.

As the other girls left the arcade Xian Pu followed them. They walked at a normal pace so the neo-cat had no difficulty keeping up.

During the walk Mu Se reported in that the other two girls had picked up a younger girl that also seemed to resonate the ginzuisho's power and returned to what appeared to be their home. Ku Lon congratulated the teenagers having successfully found all of the senshi but the "Guardian of Time".

Ku Lon and Xian Pu where debating which of her group held the highest priority to follow when they split up. Fortunately the expected split did not occur as all girls arrived together at a shrine. The girl with the long black hair,who had been identified earlier in their conversation as Rei, was greeted by having two crows land on her shoulders. The birds released their perches as the girls walked into the shrine. Xian Pu found and open window to the side and made her way carefully into the rafters above the shrine.

Rei left the others in the entrance of the shrine. This group consisted of Ami and the princess who had been identified as Usagi. The tall girl with brown hair was identified as Makoto. The second blond Usagi had met with was identified as Minako.

Rei returned to the group. Having changed into the red and white robes of a miko. Her hair also looked damp so she likely had gone through a ritual purification. She leads the others into an inner chamber. Xian Pu carefully follows them through the roof rafters and discovers a ritual fire is burning in the room.

Xian Pu hears Ku Lon's mental chuckle through the link. Inquiring of the elder what was so funny, she is informed that the senshi are going to do a fire divination. This is likely to learn more about Xian Pu, but Ku Lon assures her they will not have much luck. Ku Lon on the other hand, can make use of this nicely.

Rei kneels in front of the fire and begins to concentrate on the swirling flames. This goes on for several minutes with sweat forming on her brow. Eventually the girl sighs and sits back from the fire. "I am afraid that I can not get a reading on her. all I saw was afterimages and briefly an image of us here in this room."

Usagi is about to speak when the fire begins to glow golden and an image of a robed woman appears in the flames. The image is of a much younger Ku Lon, which looks a great deal like Xian Pu except her hair is more blue than lavender.

While all of the girls gape, Ku Lon's image bows and begins to speak. "Greetings to the princess of the moon and her guardian senshi. I wish to speak with you of things that concern the safety of all life on this earth."

Usagi manages to find her voice, "Who are you and how do you know this place."

The image replies with a smile. "I am called Ku Lon. I am simply an old woman who still feels young in spirit and have knowledge I wish to share with you. I know of this place because I felt you questing in the fire for knowledge of my great granddaughter." Some theatrics and misdirection never hurt.

Usagi recovers somewhat. "You mean the girl from the arcade?"

The image of Ku Lon bows again, "Yes, I must apologize for her rash behavior but until recently the boy whose family was threatened was the one she hoped to wed. I fear this is quite a sore spot for her."

Usagi nods at this. "What information is it you wish to share with us? Do you have anything to do with the demon attacks?"

The room is filled with warm laughter from the image of Ku Lon. "Ah child you are wonderfully trusting to believe I would tell you truthfully if I was part of the demon attacks. I can say I am not but would that be of value? I wish to share information with you about the attacks but it would be better for me to give you the right questions to ask your "Guardian of Time". First ask her why she has not offered you any information as to where the enemy is coming from. You will find this is beyond her power to know, because while she can control time and space she can not look into different planes of existence. Second, ask her what they desire. The truth of this is it relates to why the senshi were founded during the rise of the silver millennium. Lastly and most importantly, ask her about the true cost of the dream of Crystal Tokyo. If you receive an answer to this question look deep into your hearts, all of you, and decide if you feel it corresponds to what you wish to stand for."

Usagi takes a moment to think before she responds, "Why are you telling us this?"

Ku Lon's phantom image smiles at the young woman. "I have been given the charge to assemble and guide young people who are willing to face death to fight these demons. I was asked to try and make allies with the reborn champions of the moon kingdom." with a small shrug she continues. "Wether I succeed in doing that or not, I will carry out my charge. I would caution you of letting your friend Haruka have too much free rein, she is far to willing to lash out at others with violence. With her powers as Sailor Uranus that makes her more dangerous then the demons you face. I would also caution you to be wary of Setsuna Meioh's true intentions. Living so many millennia for the sake of a dream can blind anyone to the cost. I will leave you to your considerations now. If you wish to contact me in the future seek me by name in the fire and I will come to you."

With that the image fades and the flames return to normal. The girls glance around recovering from their shock. Xian Pu sends her congratulations on an excellent performance through Voulge. Ku Lon responds the best method to achieve a goal is to use what is available. The girls break into many conversations and Xian Pu settles in to wait them out.

Ami stares at the display of the Mercury Computer. Throughout that entire display with the fire there was no power used she could detect. If an event like this was something her equipment could not identify did that also mean there were things even Pluto could not know?

By the time the girls finished their discussion, Xian Pu has grown quite hungry. Fortunately having found the Outer Senshi's home address had given Ku Lon a lead in looking for the other girls. Jingu running across the other girls in their high school registry had been a true stroke of luck. Knowing the temple's location led her to the young priestess' full name. So the observation was called off and Ku Lon offered to meet the youngsters at a good restaurant as a reward.

* * *

The next day dawned peacefully for the group at the Hinode shrine. Before breakfast Ranma and Noriko joined the others in their morning Tai Chi practice. After that was finished, Kasumi and Nodoka began practice of Kendo under Noriko's watchful eye. Akane somehow convinced Nabiki to join her in jogging laps around the inside of the compound's inner wall before going to practice the meditation exercises they had been given.

Ranma had relearned all the kata he knew in both his forms while in the time shifted space. Now Ranma was working on developing new kata to take advantage of his new gift of flight. He thought his greatest difficulty would be not going too high over the exterior walls.

He found staying close to the ground without actually touching it proved even more difficult. His flight ability allowed him to defy gravity and have leverage for kicks and punches. Yet the time shift city had been without wind and it seemed he was being pushed around by every erratic breeze. Everyone was called in for breakfast. Which Noriko had fixed after setting her charges to continue practicing techniques she had given them.

After breakfast all of them saw to getting cleaned up. Ranma assumed his girl form. Akane chose not to comment but still felt a twinge seeing Ranma's girl form was now almost as tall as Noriko and towered over her. She had always been taller than the previously petite black haired girl.

Once cleanup was done Noriko and Nodoka sent all the children off to study and settled down to chat and catch up on news reports on the TV in the common room. Nabiki had dealt with getting Ranma's computer setup the evening before. Ranma had set to studying with much better diligence then she expected. For once the afternoon passed with calm.

* * *

Ukyo and Konatsu had been up late getting their suite put to order. They awoke to a knocking at the door.

Ukyo made it to the door first. It opened to reveal a woman about the same height as her with long blond hair and glasses. The woman noting Ukyo's somewhat bleary eyes introduces herself. "Ohayo Gozaimas Himura-san, I am Minamoto Shizuna. Takahata-sensei has classes to teach until this afternoon, so he asked me to show you around."

Ukyo nods sleepily and invites the woman in. Normally she would not do this but Noriko and Takahata-san had assured her there was no danger to her here. Ukyo finds Konatsu had entered the main room and handled the introductions. Seeing how they had both just woken up Shizuna-sensei offers to fix them breakfast while they go test out the baths. This idea appeals greatly to Ukyo and they leave with supplies and fresh clothes in hand.

Shizuna examining the kitchenette notes there is a lack of supplies for the purpose. Shaking her head she calls the cafeteria and requests for food to be delivered quickly to the suite. The understanding Chef she speaks with promises that the food would be delivered in less than 15 minutes. She sits back to wait.

The food is delivered in good order and Shizuna is getting the table set as the two teenagers return. The two soon to be students eat gratefully. Ukyo now more awake, registers something with a slight bit of envy, 'I guess she must put some effort into exercise to maintain such good posture'. After finishing the food Shizuna hands each of them an envelope. Ukyo opens hers and her eyes get larger as she counts the bills. There was one hundred thousand yen in the envelope. Ukyo sees similar surprise on Konatsu's face.

"This is a stipend for buying clothing and household supplies that Noriko-san left for you both. She also setup a weekly allowance for the both of you. I will be responsible for giving you this until she comes back into the area when the new term starts." Shizuna-sensei explains.

Ukyo recovers and puts the money securely into her wallet. "I assume then that you will be showing us to the store this morning."

Shizuna nods and the three of them prepare to leave. The teens find out that the academy is almost a city unto itself, complete with stores, boutiques, and movie theatre. Everything is in walking distance and roof hoping is generally frowned upon. Ukyo discovers she is allowed to keep her combat spatula with her but will be expected to put it away at school. The first store they reach is a women's clothing store. Ukyo happily shops for more feminine clothing with Konatsu and Shizuna-sensei's advice on purchases. Konatsu politely declines to buy clothing here.

"Ukyo-sama we have both been given a chance to be more like our birth genders. I would like to take at least a small step in that direction myself." is all Konatsu says.

Shizuna-sensei offers to take them to a salon to have their hair and nails done. Ukyo declines since she likes her long ponytail as is. Konatsu only smiles

They proceed to a men's clothing store and Konatsu spends a great deal of time considering but settles on several pairs of slacks and a quite a few more long sleeve shirts of various styles that look quite becoming on him. Konatsu is still almost too pretty for a guy but there is nothing to help that.

At an electronics store they split the cost of a TV. The kitchen appliances were already in place

The last store they come too is a martial arts supply store. With a wink Shizuna-sensei takes them to where there is a good selection of the close fitting garb Konatsu is used to wearing. The ladies share a smile that turns to chuckles watching Konatsu happily go through the stock to find several sets he likes.

Returning to their suite and dropping off their purchases. Shizuna-sensei notes it is time for lunch and shows them the way to the large cafeteria where there is three stories of shops where food can be had for differing numbers of meal coupons. Ukyo looks longingly at the okonomyaki shop and is invited to take over the grill for cooking the group's orders. The cafeteria is filled with students and quite a few are drawn by Ukyo's expert handling of the grill. After happily spending an hour filling orders, the chef in charge of the shop gives them their meal for free and invites Ukyo back anytime she is free.

* * *

Paru had been dodging Yue and Nodoka's question about the trip to her mother's all morning. When lunch came along she could escape no longer. Paru told her friends about her mother's reaction to reading the file and to her abbreviated version of Ranma's life story.

"Mother believed what I told her about Ranma's condition and would still like to meet her nephew or niece. Now the only problem is I have no idea how to contact Himura-san to ask about it."

Yue and Nodoka are at a loss to find possibilities. They could not ask Negi-sensei since he did not meet her before the day they did. They walk around the cafeteria and find themselves distracted by a young woman expertly flipping a okonomyaki off a hot grill onto a plate five feet away. This feet is accompanied by cheers from those watching.

They order up some of the okonomyaki for themselves, just to see the trick again. They eat their food and are about to leave when the usual chef talks to the girl taking off her apron.

"Himura-san you definitely have earned you and your friends meal. Please come back anytime and we can discuss what kind of wage you would like then."

They watch as this Himura-san makes her way over to eat with Shizuna-sensei and an almost too gorgeous to be true young man.

Nodding to each other they make their way over to the table. Shizuna takes care of the introductions.

Ukyo quickly asks upon hearing Paru's name, "Ah Saotome-san would you happen to be related to Ranchan."

Paru barely contains her excitement. "We are cousins but I have never met him. My mother did not get along with his..." Paru's voice chokes at trying to think of a term to describe her family's dislike of the man.

Ukyo notices the younger girl's clenched fists, "I have fallen to calling the old bastard the fat panda over last few years sugar."

Paru relaxes visibly, "I guess you are familiar the curses then. The name seems fitting do you mind if I use it myself."

Ukyo nods, "I have watched Ranchan deal with his since I found 'em about a year ago. I wanted to make Panda Okonomyaki when Noriko-san told me what Ranchan went through and what could have happened to me if I went with them. I like Noriko-san's idea better though."

Paru puzzles at this statement. "Himura-san aren't you a member of Noriko-san's family?"

Ukyo smiles, "Only since yesterday afternoon actually. Before then I was Kunoji Ukyo, but please call me Ucchan I am still getting used to being called Himura-san"

Paru gasps at hearing Ukyo's former name. "You're the one whose dowery was stolen. I'm so sorry Ucchan. You must not think much of my family."

Ukyo shakes her head, "No Saotome-san, I blame the fat panda and my father. I found he was declared ronin long before he crossed paths with my family. I went seeking vengeance for what my family put me through after the yatai was stolen. Up until just this last week, I tried to convince Ranma to marry me so I could reconcile with my family. I am liking the arrangement Noriko offered me. I hope Ranchan will still want to be friends after I helped make his life hell."

Paru quietly responds, "I don't know Ucchan. He sounds like a forgiving guy to me. I just hope he might give myself and my family a chance as well. My friends call me Paru by the way, Saotome-san makes me look around for my parents."

The two girls shake hands.

Paru finally remembers what she wanted to ask. "Do you happen to know a way to contact Noriko-san? My mom would like to see if we can possibly talk to Ranma before the new term starts."

Ukyo grins while pulling out her new cell phone,"Sure sugar, I have her cell phone number just let me call and ask if I can give it out first."

notes:

yatai - small mobile food stall common in Japan. used for selling hot foods


	13. Chapter 13 Meetings and Reunions

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

Ukyo did succeed in contacting Noriko. Not only did Paru get her cell phone number, they also talked for a while. Noriko was glad to hear that the Saotomes wanted to meet Ranma and that Atsuko was unfazed by Ranma's interesting ability.

Paru agreed with the suggestion it would be best to wait until after the break started. Possibly Ranma and his other cousins could stay at the Saotome's home for a few days and then they could all come back to Mahora Academy together.

This now settled Paru and company are urged to get to their next class before they are late by Shizuna-sensei. Ukyo and Konatsu exchange cell phone numbers with the group, with the promise to get together again to check out some more of the Academy's entertainments.

Shizuna continues showing her charges around the campus finishing by arriving at the middle school where they meet up with Takahata-sensei in the teacher's office.

Takahata presents each of the new students with a laptop that has the study materials on it. He explains the university science department is working on this program with an interest in marketing it. Ukyo and Konatsu take some time to get the hang of using the laptops and the software.

After both of the new students agree they understand the program well enough to use it themselves, Takahata-sensei smiles, "One of our younger instructors has also volunteered to tutor you as well. Since finals are next week he has to give his attention to his current students until then, but I can introduce you to him today. I understand you both practice martial arts."

Seeing an affirmative nod from the two teenagers, Takahata's smile becomes a grin. "Excellent, Negi-sensei is currently at the after school practice with the chinese kempo club. If you are interested in finding people to practice with here, that is the best place to start."

The teacher takes the two of them to an open field behind the middle school. They see a number of students watching a young boy and girl face off. Ukyo is torn between staring at how cute the young boy is and simply staring slack jawed at how precise and fluid both of the combatants techniques are.

Takamichi walks off a short distance to where a tall brown haired young woman dressed in jeans and a t-shirt is watching the practice with nearly closed eyes. Takamichi whispers something to her which causes her grin to widen. After he finishes talking to her, she glances over towards Ukyo and Konatsu, which causes her ponytail, which goes goes well past her waist, to swing. Nodding to Takahata-sensei she walks off.

The two combatants finish their forms sparring and bow to each other, this elicits cheers from the crowd. Ukyo and Konatsu lend their voices to this as well. Seeing Takahata the two approach the group. Takahata introduces the young man as Negi Springfield the middle school's english instructor and the girl with blond hair and green eyes as Ku Fei the captain of the academy Kempo club.

Blink-blinking at this revelation, Ukyo barely remembers to bow to the two of them when Takahata-sensei introduces her and Konatsu. Konatsu recovers himself first and congratulates them both on showing such skill. Ukyo simply asks them to call her Ucchan

Ku Fei and Negi both humbly accept the compliments. Ku Fei's eyes are drawn to Ukyo's massive battle spatula. Pointing at said spatula, Ku Fei inquires, "Ucchan use this as weapon in martial art?"

Ukyo smiles while easily brining the battle spatula around to a ready stance. "I am a practitioner of my...what was my family's style of Okonomyaki cooking martial arts."

Ku Fei puts on her best puppy dog face and says, "Please, you demonstrate aru."

Ukyo grins and walks to where the two had been practicing and begins showing off some of her kata using the spatula. The crowd is transfixed watching the girl swing the large bladed, nearly as tall as she is, weapon around with ease. Takahata grins when he sees another girl with short black hair speculatively watching this demonstration.

Takahata walks over to the girl wearing the school's white blouse and plaid skirt, with the barest hint of black bike shorts underneath the skirt's hem. "Quite the display don't you think Setsuna-kun."

Setsuna nods without looking away from Ukyo. Ukyo has finished her second Kata and bows to the crowd. There is a blurring in the air behind her and a loud crack of metal hitting wood.

The brown haired girl from earlier has returned wearing a close fitting sleeveless red gi and is holding a long bladed dagger aimed at Ukyo's back. Konatsu somehow has done a quick change into his new red ninja garb and is blocking the dagger with his tekemitsu.

The girl still grinning, backflips away from the kunoichi and settles into a ready stance. Konatsu follows leading with the tekemitsu which the other blocks. Konatsu does not stop but instead grabs the girls wrist with his free hand and flows through into a kick aimed at the girls midsection. The girl sidesteps with her back foot and turning with the kick uses the combined momentum to throw the kunoichi on past her breaking the grip. Konatsu lands and rolls to return to a standing position several feet away. The girl's dagger has disappeared and still grinning she bows to Konatsu.

"I am Nagase Kaede of the Koga Ryu. Takahata-dono mentioned you were Himura-dono's retainer, and that her guardian would appreciate a true testing of you skills degozaru."

Sensing the danger to Ukyo had passed, Konatsu similarly put away his weapon and returns the bow. "I am Konatsu of the Kenzan Ryu. I trust my skills are satisfactory Nagase-san?"

Still with a grin that would do Xellos proud Kaede replies. "Hai, you are quite skilled degozaru. Takahata-dono also suggested you might be looking for training partners to further refine your skills. Would you care to join myself and my student in our training?"

Konatsu smiles appreciatively, "I would indeed enjoy that Kaede-san."

Setsuna, Ku Fei, Negi, and Takahata had all moved to keep Ukyo from trying to get involved in the short fight.

"Kaede-san would not have harmed you if Konatsu-san did not stop her." Negi assures her.

Seeing agreement from the others, Ukyo nods her acceptance.

As Kaede and Konatsu move to join the others a black haired boy around Negi's age moves to join the group as well. "Heya, Inugami Kotaro here. Your quite good to be able to block Kaede-nee." The boy calls out to Konatsu.

Negi formally introduces the two new students to Sakurazaki Setsuna, Nagase Kaede, and Inugami Kotaro.

Setsuna begins chatting with Ukyo about her unique style and suggests they could train together with the other girl she is training with sword practice, who was currently working on getting class assignments finished but would join them later.

Ukyo hearing that everyone else is busy preparing for the finals, offers to cook okonomyaki for everyone at the cafeteria. Negi having already heard about her cooking skills from Paru, Yue, and Nodoka, eagerly agrees. A good portion of class 3-A joins them as well.

* * *

Hinode shrine has quite a commotion the next morning. Akane finally came out of her depression enough to notice Ranma refer to Noriko as Obaa-san during training and it became necessary to explain family relations to her.

Akane breaks down when Kasumi simply states, "You were not told about having other family, because you never asked or showed an interest before."

Nodoka takes Akane in hand and comforts the sobbing girl, who seems to be holding on to her "Oba-san" for dear life, leading her into the common room. Noriko shakes her head and rubs the bridge of her nose. "Kasumi-chan can you help Nabiki with her training. I will see to taking care of breakfast."

"Hai, Obaa-san" Kasumi replies

Noriko smiles as she watches Ranma reworking his kata to make use of floating several inches above the ground. A feat he is doing better at since yesterday's practice. "Do you need any help or advice Ranma-kun?"

Ranma smiles and shakes his head. "I will have plenty of questions later Obaa-san, but for now I just want to see what I can do with my current Kata. Umm.. is there a place I can work on my jumps around here without attracting attention."

Noriko smiles conspiratorially. "The easiest way to hide something is to give people some other reason for it. If you want to practice your jumps without attracting attention from the neighbors there is a trampoline in the storage shed we can setup. If the neighbors ask we can say you kids were playing on it. Just be careful of hanging in the air for too long."

They quickly get the frame out of storage, unfold it, and secure the joints with double sets of bolts. Stretching the mesh surface across it takes a few minutes more. With the diversion setup Ranma starts practicing his enhanced jumps. Noriko disappears into the Dojo.

Noriko soon slides through the ceiling of the room with Happosai. Smiling at the now adult sized figure in the egg. "Almost ready Happi. This time I will do my best to make sure you are not hurt again." Sliding back through the ceiling she returns to the dojo.

Noriko quickly finds herself in the kitchen fixing breakfast for everyone. She is nearly ready to call everyone to the table when she looks out the window. Akane and Nodoka are drawn to the kitchen from the common room by hearty laughter.

Pointing to the window, Noriko states between chuckles, "We may need to eat breakfast outside today."

They look out the window and struggle to contain chuckles themselves. While Ranma had been practicing jumps Kasumi and Nabiki discovered the trampoline and decided to put it to proper use and apparently challenged Ranma to do the same. Taking turns on the trampoline the girls are enjoying themselves. Ranma, when its not his turn, buzzes around to catch the girls should they bounce at a bad angle.

"Obaa-san I do agree this would be a wonderful morning to have breakfast outside. Let me help you bring things outside. Akane-chan why don't you go join your sisters and cousin." Nodoka says while struggling not to laugh.

Akane is welcomed by the others. The older women lose the struggle not to laugh seeing the girl's face once she gets started on the trampoline. Akane actually gives Ranma a hug when he catches her after she misjudged the angle of a bounce.

Taking the food outside and setting up on a large picnic blanket. Noriko pushes her granddaughter over to have some fun with the other _children. _Nodoka does take this suggestion and is soon doing flips on the apex of her jumps. The youngsters cheer on her efforts.

It only takes a few moments after Nodoka climbs down from the trampoline to catch her breath before Ranma and Kasumi grab Noriko by her hands and pull her over to take a turn. She obviously is cheating slightly with her aerial acrobatics but it still gets cheers from the assembled group.

The fun continues for a while with either Ranma or Noriko playing mother hen to whoever is jumping. The others enjoy their share of breakfast while waiting on their turn. All in all, a much happier, and more tired, group returns into the house later with the used dishes in tow.

The whole group decides to use the onsen after the dishes have at least been put in the sink. Akane even offers to wash the now female Ranma's back.

Noriko lets out a contented sigh relaxing in the water watching the group.

Akane gets in the water beside her. "Obaa-san you mentioned that everyone in your family is long lived. How long can I and my sisters expect to live?"

Noriko lets out a less contented sigh. "Without special training to increase the length of your life span, most of my descendants beyond great grandchildren don't get much beyond what is normal for humans. I normally don't teach these techniques to them. It also increases the power of attacks they can use, and therefore the threat they can pose to others without control."

Noriko holds up a hand to forestal a protest from Akane. "I would be willing to teach all of you girls. You must all continue your training in meditation and control for a while yet before I could begin to teach any of you including Nodoka."

Akane nods with a little disappointment at this and settles into the water beside Noriko. Noriko places an arm around Akane's shoulder. "Akane-chan please don't doubt that I love all of the children in my family. Even the ones like my son, who I have had to keep myself from trying to strangle the last few years." Akane chuckles in response.

After soaking a while longer everyone makes their way to the changing room. Noriko makes a quick announcement. "Mahora Academy requires all students have a complete physical exam and inoculations before enrolling in the school. I have appointments scheduled later today for everyone at a local clinic."

Ranma starts, "Obaa-san I haven't known a lot of doctors I felt comfortable with."

Noriko smiles, "We can work something out, I am sure Ranma-chan. Which reminds me I need to talk with you and Nodoka to finalize some details for your female Identity."

Noriko leads Ranma and her mother to the office, and the other girls head to their rooms to start studying.

Noriko presents Ranma an new Id for her Male form under the name Himura Ranma. She gives similar documents to Nodoka for becoming part of the Himura family again as well. "Now then with Ranma's height increase there should be no question that she is high school age. We will need to settle on a name to use though. The administration at Mahora has agreed to help keep the secret but requires a different name be used."

Noriko also gives Ranma a gifts of a new cell phone and bi-fold wallet with a two sided ID holder in the center. If she is careful opening the wallet anyone looking will only see one ID or the other. Ranma blinks at the fifty-thousand yen in the wallet.

Noriko chuckles at her surprise. "I am planning on taking everyone shopping today, so that is for clothes and other items you might like. I will be giving all of you children a weekly allowance from now on as well."

Ranma nods and opening the phone notices the contacts button. Pushing this brings up an alphabetical list of names: Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Nodoka, Noriko, and Ukyo.

Ranma starts in surprise at this last one. "I have Ucchan's phone number?"

Noriko winks, "She made clear to me her willingness to remain friends with both you and the Tendos. Feel free to call her after we are done here."

Ranma nods and puts the cell phone and wallet away in a dimensional pocket. Ranma smiles at this, Noriko had taught her how to stash a limited number of items away in a pocket of space only she could access. Noriko also taught her to summon clothing that could change to accommodate any changes in form. The clothing remains even if she is knocked unconscious. Ranma discovered this after missing a turn and smacking into a building while in Atlantis. The clothing quickly loses substance if separated from Ranma's body and she does not concentrate on it though.

Ranma looks at his mother, "Speaking of Ucchan I have always liked that she could call me Ranchan in either form so I have grown to like the name Ranko as a name in female form. Is it alright if I use that Oka-san?"

Nodoka hugs her daughter in response.

Noriko grins and takes out another ID matching Ranko's new form and hands it to her. "I thought you might say that so I had this one ready. The new identity of Himura Ranko will be official by the time we reach the clinic. Nodoka-chan could you call the other girls down so I can give them their new cell phones and spending money. We should be ready to go to the mall and shop for a while before lunch then."

Ranko is about to leave the room when Noriko calls to her to wait. "Ranko I already informed your mother but you should know that Ukyo has made friends with a cousin of yours at Mahora. Her name is Saotome Haruna, she and her mother would like to have you and the girls visit them at their home in Yokohama before the new term starts. They are both wonderful people. Would you consider the possibility of visiting them?"

Ranko thinks for a moment. "Let me talk with Ucchan to see what she thinks of her. She usually is a good judge of people." With that Ranko walks in and sits by the television. She takes out her cell phone, as the Tendo girls walk into the office to receive their new documents, cell phones, and spending money, Ranko dials Ucchan's cell number.

* * *

Ukyo had been working with the study program on the laptop for several hours and discovered it included an aptitude test to suggest things that might interest students for studies. She was in the middle of taking this test at the desk in her new room when her cell phone started chiming.

Seeing the name on the caller ID she hurriedly opens the phone. "Ranchan? is that you? How are you sugar?"

"I am better than I have been in a long time Ucchan. I am officially Himura Ranko now and my brother is Himura Ranma." Ranko replies.

Ukyo understands the meaning by the feminine tone of voice. "I'm Himura Ukyo now myself. I am sorry for all the trouble I helped cause you sugar, I hope we can still be friends couz." This last said with a smile.

Ranko softly replies, "I always thought of you as a friend Ucchan. I never could offer more because we wanted wildly different things in life."

Ukyo grins, "Wow sugar, you sure have become better at expressing things."

"I have gone through a lot of changes Ucchan. You might not even recognize me anymore." Ranma replies with a chuckle.

"I would recognize you even in another life Ranchan." Ukyo whispers.

Ranko coughs, "Thanks Ucchan, are you doing well? How does the academy grounds look?"

"I am doing great. You will love it here. The academy grounds are huge and Konatsu and I have already made some great friends." Ukyo warmly returns.

Ranko asks, "Ano... speaking of friends Norkio said you had met a girl name Haruna and I was curious what you thought of her."

Ukyo chuckles, "Paru-chan? she's a great girl. She and her mom don't like the fat panda any more than I do. I really should tell you that while I was looking for you before that I found out her mom, Atsuko, is the family head and declared the panda ronin shortly after he married your mom for some things he did."

"What things?" Ranko asks.

Ukyo bites her lip. "It is not my place to say Ranchan. Your mom and Noriko-san know. If they haven't told you yet, please don't be mad. Its a really painful thing for women to talk about. Your aunt and the rest of the family seem t' be really good people. Please give 'em a chance Ranchan."

"I will think about it Ucchan. I suppose I should get off the phone now. We have appointments for physicals the Academy requires later today. We are all getting ready to go to lunch and shopping." Ranko puts as much life into the last word as you would expect from one condemned.

Ukyo grins, "I have an appointment for that tomorrow. At least give shopping a chance Ranchan you might enjoy it. I miss you sugar, stay safe."

Ranko grunts noncommittally and says goodbye. As the line goes dead, Ukyo closes her phone and then lies on her bed and cries into her pillow. Konatsu having heard her talking on the phone, smiles sadly and shakes his head as he moves quietly down the hall back to his own room.

Ranko walks back into the office. The girls have gone back to their rooms to get ready to leave. Nodoka and Noriko remain in the office.

Closing the door silently behind her Ranko quietly asks, "So what did the panda do to have his own family declare him Ronin?"

Nodoka hugs her daughter and Noriko replies, "You were never actually part of the Saotome family as he never _legally_ married Nodoka. The Saotome family decided they could not abide having a member who would squander his wife's dowery and inheritance and then abandon her. Tenou Sakura, his actual wife, committed sepku after she discovered her husband was living with another woman he called wife and had a child with her. After he was in police custody, Nodoka quietly had their supposed marriage annulled. We did not bring it up before as there were other more life threatening issues to deal with."

Ranko holds her mother tighter as the details came out. "I am sorry mom. I know this has caused you a lot of pain."

Noriko continues. "I have a file with all the details you can read later if you like. It also has details of plans your maternal grandfather had that pushed Nodoka into the choices she made."

Ranko shakes her head, "I will worry about that later. What do you say we go have fun shopping mom?" the last said with her patented cute puppy eyes. Nodoka has no defense against this and giggling agrees to the plan.

The whole group piles into a car that Noriko called and make their way to the mall. Each of the older women take charge of two of the girls. Noriko takes Kasumi and Akane. Nodoka takes Nabiki and Ranko. Ranko for once puts her best effort into enjoying shopping for clothes. She does manage to convince her mother she only needs one pair of any one type of garment. Nodoka did win getting Ranko to buy several pairs of shoes of different types though.

Ranma made his appearance to buy clothes that fit his new frame, much to his mother's delight. He also bought a small television for his room and a large stack of manga he had an interest in but never owned before.

Nabiki topped Ranma's electronics purchase and instead bought a TV tuner to connect to the laptops. All of the girls purchased a large selection of clothes. Wisely the driver picked everyone up after the mall escapades in a comfortable van with plenty of storage space.

* * *

Doctor Ono Tofu was surprised to come in to the clinic that morning to find out his afternoon appointments after two p.m. had been moved to other doctors in favor of a high priority client he had a history with. He was more surprised when he was given a folder labeled Himura R. and discovered it contained his medical notes for Ranma carefully transcribed and separated into a subfolder for Ranma and Ranko as the male and female aspects were designated.

He was slightly confused to find in both sections for parents Himura Nodoka was listed as mother and father was completely blacked out. Age and Gender were the only things listed under specific information. Height, Weight, Hair and Eye Color were all left blank. There was a note that the mother would be there to help explain.

When he was called that his two p.m. patient had arrived he went out to the waiting room. He took one look at Ranma and knew a lot of explaining would be needed. I took him a moment to notice the Tendo girls were there as well. Looking at Kasumi he struggled to compose himself and remembering the year's worth of mental training he had put himself through, approached her quietly.

"Kasumi-chan how have you been?" yes, no fogged lenses and no freaking out.

"Oh my Tofu-sensei. I am doing wonderfully. How have you been? I have missed seeing you." Kasumi says with a bright smile.

Ranma approaches the couple. "Heya Tofu-sensei, am I glad you're here." chuckling and spreading his arms. "As you can guess, some interesting things have happened since we last met."

Kasumi smiles, "I will let you take Ranma on back Tofu-sensei since I am sure there is a lot you will need to do."

Touching her hand to Tofu's face her smile becomes a devilish grin and she whispers huskily in his ear. "I am willing to wait if you would like to examine me afterwards though." finishing with a decidedly unchaste kiss on the cheek.

Tofu's eyes seem to grow to fill the dimensions of his glasses. Kasumi winks and turns walking with a sensual grace to rejoin her aunt. Akane does not look up as she follows a female doctor down the hall. Nabiki is barely controlling her chuckles as she does the same.

Tofu-sensei's glasses don't fog up but his face heats seemingly to just short of ignition. The delirium he was normally worried about swamped quickly by desire.

"I fear you will need to keep your appointment with one of the other doctors Kasumi-chan. Perhaps we can talk about rescheduling something of that sort for another time."

Kasumi fake pouts but her eyes make tofu feel like he might melt the floor tiles. Turning he leads a madly grinning Ranma down the hallway.

Getting to a free examination room, Ranma can contain himself no longer. "I think Kasumi-chan is coming out of her shell nicely. Don't you Tofu-sensei?"

"Ah yes, very much so Ranma-kun." Tofu replies while trying to control his still hot face. "So tell me what happened. Your taller than I am now."

Ranma grins,"You know how weird my life was while you were in Nerima, right Doc. Well it took some decidedly weirder turns but it is actually looking better than before. I can tell you a few things that you need to keep secret though. This place is private right?"

Tofu nods his head and Ranma proceeds to tell him about his life over the last year. Tofu convinces Ranma to let him start the exam while the long story continues. Ranma had to break the flow of the story to explain he can become a girl at will now once Tofu is ready for that. Changing to Ranko, she continues the story from where he left off. Tofu blinks at this for a moment before repeating the exam process.

Ranko only shudders a little and pauses in telling her story when the ob-gyn part of the exam come up. Finishing the exam Ranko demonstrates her new ability with materializing clothes and then shifts back to Ranma. Ranma finally gets to explaining what the last month, to him, has been like.

Tofu-sensei requires a few minutes to process all this and make sure his notes don't have anything they should not by accident. "I would have a difficult time believing all of this if I had not seen your life firsthand Ranma. Even then it is taking me some time to process."

Ranma shrugs, "I can respect that Doc. I am just glad you believe me."

Tofu-sensei looks at his watch and sees that it has been well over four hours since they started. Heading to the waiting room he is relieved to see the Tendo girls brought their laptops to work on. Nodoka and Noriko are reading a book, actually it's one of Ranma's "History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi" mangas, and chuckling.

Noticing the two men enter the room Noriko winks at Kasumi and then addresses the men with perfect innocence. "Tofu-sensei I am so sorry we kept you here so late. You must let me take you with us to dinner to make up for it."

Ranma walks over to his mother while Kasumi walks up to Tofu and takes his hand.

"Please Tofu-sensei, say you'll come." Kasumi says in a innocent voice while having smoldering eyes

"I can hardly turn down a request from you Kasumi" Tofu says while gently capturing her hand in both his own.

Noriko leads the expanded group back to the van. Kasumi and Tofu sitting together as they never let go of each others hands. Noriko makes a quick call to confirm reservations. When they get to the expensive sushi restaurant the maître d' apologizes profusely that they will have to split into two groups as their largest table can only seat six. Sighing sadly Kasumi pulls Tofu over to a table just for the two of them.

Akane actually manages a small smile, "Good luck Onee-san."

notes:

tekemitsu - imitation sword made from bamboo.

Xellos - trickster priest from slayers series known to infuriate Lina Inverse. sometimes with nothing more than his constant grin.

-nee - shortened form of -neesan meaning sister. Used as a term of familiarity to generally older girls by younger girls and boys in japan. In the manga, Kotaro refers to almost all of the girls using this, since most of them are older than he is.

Miyazaki Nodoka is called Honya-chan (bookstore) by most of class 3-A. I might resort to this nickname in the future to avoid confusion with Ranma's mother


	14. Chapter 14 the Greatest Plans

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

While the group from Hinode were having their shopping trip. Mu Se successfully went through his eye surgery. Xian Pu had the responsibility of looking out for him. She rediscovered as long as he wasn't mistaking inanimate objects for her or confessing his love, Mu Se actually was fairly enjoyable to be around.

Ku Lon had told them to enjoy a day off today and Mu Se was, in good humor, acting as a translator for her while she went shopping. Xian Pu had for so long simply wanted to return to china with Ranma that she simply had not bothered to improve her language skills. Now that she was going to be attending school here it would be imperative she did. Voulge had proved to be an amazing tutor for written language but Xian Pu still needed to connect word sounds with meanings.

Mu Se had pads holding his eyes closed and was now completely blind and would be for a few days while his eyes healed. Xian Pu considered tricking him into putting on garishly colored clothes while he couldn't see and taking pictures. She decided this would be unforgivably rude to do to the boy since he was trusting her and being polite company, no matter how much he irritated her in the past.

Mu Se for his part was suffering through a shopping trip and experimenting with trying to use the enhanced senses his partner offered without fully powering up. He had met with some success. The presence of the Ginzuisho was easy to feel. What had him slightly concerned was that it was very near by. Most likely the princess was in the same shopping district as they. What really had Mu Se on edge was something else

What Mu Se had discovered is that after bonding with Flying Bind some other senses he was certain were his alone had started to emerge. What he felt now was a sense of malice and desire for destruction and it felt like it was getting nearer. To Mu Se it felt like there was a shift or void created in the world moments before the warning of a demon appearance came from his partner.

The alarms on the partners said this was an opponent far beyond their current power level. Ku Lon advised she would be to the shopping district shortly and they would attempt containment as much as possible. Hopefully the senshi had the power to banish or destroy this monster. Mu Se searched all the information Flying Bind had for a more powerful attack to use to drive this monster back, and found information on charge cells. Inquiring of Ku Lon about this, she informed him that there was a way to boost attacks but the offensive skills of his partner were not up to the current task.

They found the giant red winged demon smashing storefronts with the Princess and Sailor Mercury trying to stop it. The demon had the shape of a man with wings emerging from its back and a single backwards curving horn coming from its forehead. Ku Lon erected a barrier to keep it contained but it would not last for long if the horned monstrosity turned its attentions to it. Ku Lon gave charged shells to both Mu Se and Xian Pu. They each had what looked like a bullet clip with 5 shells. Mu Se installed the clip on the outer side of his bracelet and Xian Pu put hers into the back side of where Voulge's blade was connected to the shaft.

The other members of the inner senshi arrived. They poured all of their magic attacks into the beast but it seemed to ignore them. The ground around the beast began to freeze as all energy was drained from it.

Ami, Sailor Mercury, was unable to get any readings from the creature. it was as though it did not exist. None of her friends most powerful attacks even bothered it. Usagi standing beside her was asking her for ways to attack it but she had no answers. The monster suddenly brushed past the other inners and headed straight for them. shadows emerged in its path and a sudden familiar sensation as she and Usagi were pulled from the beast's path. She heard a call of "shatter strike" and watched what seemed to be hundreds of golden rods fly at the creature and actually cause it to pause.

The chains vanished as they were gently set on the ground near their rescuer. The young man in black robes put his hands together and she could see a blue crystal on his left wrist. for a moment she heard mechanical clicks and words flashed across the crystal, "Boost Mode, Titan Bind, Engaged". Chains as thick as bridge cables erupted from the ground restraining the demon.

The young man called out. "Princess have all your guardians aim for its horn that is its weakness." Mu Se had no idea how he knew this but he was certain.

Usagi called out to the other senshi. They had already heard and were preparing their attacks. Calls of "Mars Flame Sniper", "Jupiter Oak Evolution", and "Venus Love and Beauty Shock" rang out as their attacks converged on the horn. Where cracks had formed previously, from multiple hits from the golden rods, now expanded and the horn shattered, the beast screamed.

Mu Se sent to Xian Pu that it should now be vulnerable but a powerful attack would be needed to finish it. Clicks came from Voulge and the blue crystal flashed, "Boost Mode, Plasma Blade, Engaged". The axe like blade split in half and the handle seemed to pull into the blade. suddenly a blade of pure white fire three times as tall as Xian Pu erupted from the split halves. Xian Pu smiled wickedly and flew toward the creature. The blade sliced neatly through the creatures body which vanished, taking the unearthly cold with it.

Ami turned to her rescuer. "Who are you?"

The boy bowed to them, "Another day perhaps Lady Mercury." and vanished. Ami looked for the girl that finished the creature, but she had disappeared as well.

Usagi was shaking her head. "We need to get answers from Pluto now."

Mu Se collapsed to the floor of the warehouse. Powering down, he gently placed his hands over the medical patches on his eyes. there seems to have been no movement or damage.

Ku Lon and Xian Pu appear moments later. Ku Lon asks, "Child how did you know where to strike the beast?"

Mu Se shakes his head, "I don't know elder. I just knew it. I also felt the creatures intent before it entered this plane."

Xian Pu stares and Ku Lon nods. "We will use any skill and benefit we can. Trust your instincts in this effort children" Ku Lon advises.

Meioh Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, was near to having a fit. There were always areas of the time stream that were grey and unfocused to her. She had ignored them as long as they did not bear against her plans for Crystal Tokyo. Now entire parts of the planet were becoming shadows to her and the probability of Crystal Tokyo's existence was beginning to slide.

Now she receives a communication from Sailor Neptune through the Deep Aqua Mirror. The princess was demanding to see her. This really was not a good time for her to leave the gates unattended, twice in the past something like this had occurred and precipitated events beyond her control. The destruction of Atlantis and the creation of nemesis. Neither of these precidents boded well for the current situation.

Yet the guardian of Pluto could not go completely against her princess' wishes, so she agreed to meet them at the shrine that evening.

Arriving at the shrine Pluto is just in time to hear Ami tell all of the other senshi, inners and outers, of what she had discovered of a new group of demon hunters.

"The readings the Mercury Computer found during that last fight give more questions than answers. The distortion it created could be detected but I could get no readings on the demon itself. The hunters used no energy I could get a read on but I did get an analysis of their devices. Their equipment reads as being modified technology from the Silver Millennium." Ami finishes.

"Hmmm... rescued twice now Ami, you seem to have found your own Tuxedo Kamen" Minako purrs.

Blushing furiously Ami returns, "Can we please stay on important topics."

Wanting to ask what they are talking about but not wanting to give away her lack of knowledge. Pluto for once simply coughs to get everyone's attention.

Usagi turns on her. "Where have you been? You are aware we have been fighting hordes of demons with no idea of why or where they come from. You said we had no more enemies to face."

Pluto smiles in her way that makes it seem she knows the answers. "I would be more worried about these demon hunters using technology from the Silver Millennium."

Usagi is not going to be put off. "Do you know where these creatures are coming from or what they want?"

Pluto gives a little to regain solid footing. "I fear that these creatures come from areas outside the normal flow of time and I can not detect them. They should not have a bearing on our rebuilding of the Moon Kingdom. If you wish to continue fighting them we have more powerful armaments available."

Usagi nods, "That would be a good start. Where would do we find this equipment?"

Pluto smiles, "There are secured vaults on the moon. We can teleport there to get equipment to give you an edge without danger of too much collateral damage. We can go there now since you have everyone assembled."

Usagi agrees and everyone prepares to teleport to a meeting area Pluto was certain was still secure.

If Setsuna was concerned before now she was near panic. Several hours had been spent searching the lower security vaults. All had been emptied and by the dust it was done some time ago. Even the ones that had collapsed had been stripped of anything salvageable according to Ami's scans.

Trying not to let her disquiet show Setsuna leads everyone to the higher security vaults to find the same result. Finally reaching the vault only the royal family had access to they find it empty save for a large crystal in the center of the room.

A beam flashes out from the crystal and scans all of the girls entering the room. Words flash across the surface. Moon Princess Serenity confirmed, Princess of Pluto presence confirmed. A hologram of a young girl about the age of twelve with red hair that sticks out like a crab appears before them.

Pluto gasps, "Hakubi-sensei what have you done? did you clear all of vaults?"

The girls face breaks into a grin. "Close but not quite Setsuna-san. I did clear all of the vaults on the moon. Call it a salvage operation. However, I am not exactly your Hakubi-sensei" as the statement finishes the image morphs into a woman in her late teens with waist length red hair and green eyes.

Pluto stares, "Who are you?"

The image shrugs, "I am many things. I suppose it is no surprise you don't recognize me. I created this responsive A.I. with the form I possessed more than two thousand years after the fall of the moon kingdom. hmm...the chronometer shows that it has been nearly eight thousand years since then. I guess you have been too busy with your schemes of murdering people and destroying lives to obtain your vision. Tell me is that more difficult now that you can't use me as your perfect captive executioner?"

Pluto growls, "Pandra, how did you survive?"

The image grins, "Pandra's body did not survive. How fortunate that the lead scientist you had studying your captive when you fed people to her had a lab so close."

Pluto's eyes widen in shock. "You consumed her and took over her body, you monster."

The image laughs. "Ah yes, I the demonic destroyer of Atlantis. Who begged the queen for no other boon except the chance to find a way to destroy the abomination I had created and was granted exile by the queen to study a way to do just that. I am a monster for taking over the body and mind of a researcher of questionable morals and intent, who helped in your plans to imprison me and use me as a research subject. I admit, I killed a half million people by accident and will regret it for the rest of eternity. This Hakubi-sensei of yours kept detailed recordings of the hundreds of people you made disappear by force feeding them to me while I was kept starved and insentient. This scientist gave her weapons to both sides of the conflict just to make sure that her toys got a good field test! How many millions died in that war Setsuna? Do you have any idea what she was planning when I found her? She was contemplating ways to mop up the remaining elements of the Moon Kingdom so she could establish her own kingdom unopposed! But I am the monster?"

Setsuna is stunned by this tirade. Usagi had a different feeling. "Pandra is there a way to block teleporting from this room?"

Pandra smiles, "One of the directives of this device's activation was to block Meioh Setsuna from leaving this room since she could only enter with your help highness."

Usagi turns to Setsuna. "Put down your Garnet Rod, Sailor Pluto and back away."

Setsuna feeling like a mouse being contemplated by a cat, watched as the other senshi prepared to attack her. Putting her key shaped staff on the ground and slowly backing away from it. "Surely you can't believe this creature?"

Usagi glanced at the image, shrugging it responds, "I have all the records and correspondence exchanged with Sailor Pluto and Queen Beryl. I also have the visual recordings and measurements taken but they are not pleasant to watch."

Usagi indicates for Ami to collect the Garnet Rod. Ami carefully does so and takes it to the other side of the empty cavernous room. looking at Pluto she continues. "I don't know what to believe at the moment, but I know you have not been fully truthful with us in the past. You will now answer my questions."

Setsuna nods apprehensively. "What was the reason the senshi were created before the beginning of the Silver Millennium?" Usagi inquires.

Pluto closes her eyes to block a bad memory, "When the queen and the rest of us first arrived in this solar system we were suddenly attacked by monsters. We nearly were destroyed using the energy and mass weapons we had at the time to defeat them. Using the powers of the Ginzuisho we discovered some of us, mostly girls, were able to manipulate new forms of energy. Because they took on the forms of elements, we called them elemental energies."

Usagi blinks, "I thought the moon kingdom was the first great civilization of this solar system. You just said we were not from here."

Pluto sighs, "We came from another quadrant of the galaxy. Our sun was about to go supernova when we left. Five million of us came on what is called a generation ship. I was born during the trip, as was the queen, so we never knew any other home but this solar system. The trip took over one hundred earth years from our perspective. traveling near the speed of light as we were I am sure the trip took several thousand years."

"What about being children of the gods?" Usagi quietly asks.

Feeling defeated Pluto returns, "The people of earth at the time were disorganized and superstitious, they believed we were gods or at least their chosen. The use of that rhetoric became so prevalent even many of the nobles came to believe it."

Holding the stone in her hand, Usagi asks,"What is the ginzuisho? it seems you did not discover its power before arriving here."

Pluto shrugs, "Five million people were on that ship. That was about one in a thousand of the population of the world we came from. Many times more than that number chose to try another option to find a new life and new home. The Queen's mother the first Queen Serenity had a crystal created. The life energy and memories of all of those people were placed inside it and its existence was tied to the queen and her blood. Once we arrived in this solar system your mother discovered that the spirits within had become one single spirit that responded to her will and desire to protect. It granted everyone that was born on the ship a long life and access to these new powers, to varied extents. We established colonies around the planets using materials harvested from the solar system. We discovered many of the people that were on earth also could be gifted by the ginzuisho and they joined us. That was the establishment of the moon kingdom."

"What of those who could not be affected by the crystal?"

The hologram interrupts, "Highness, I might be able to answer that better."

With a nod from Usagi the image of Pandra answers, "For those with skills and experience desired by the moon kingdom. Life was relatively good. Others became servants to their near immortal masters and overall were reasonably well treated. For those on earth who did not posses skills or training the kingdom desired they were little more than serfs working the lands or at best ignored. There was not an industrial society here before the colony ship arrived but there were several that achieved much using a natural affinity for elemental energies. They did not need heavy machinery or buildings so there were none to find."

"Where did they go?" inquires the princess.

The image sighs, "I fear that was deliberately left out of my knowledge. I do know of several relics they left behind that the kingdom took for their own use. Mostly devices that tapped elemental or life energies for power. The most dangerous one was what was called the 'Gate of Eternity' by the ancients. Using the power of the Ginzuisho Sailor Pluto was given control over it. What little my creator found of the notes of the gate's creators was that it did not live up to their hopes and was sealed to prevent its misuse."

"Wait, first you said you and now you say my creator." Usagi notes.

"I am an artificial intelligence with most of my creator's memories up to the point at which I was created. I accepted my mission to guard this place and await for your return highness." the image responds.

"Do you know where your creator is?" this from Pluto.

"No Meioh Setsuna I do not. This was done by intent. I am an archive created to tell the princess of your crimes while the emotion was still raw and fresh in my creators mind." Pandra responds.

Setsuna snarls, "Why don't you tell the princess of your creators crimes then?"

Pandra smiles, "My creator was the child of a kingdom lesser noble and a native mother that was born in the earth city of Atlantis. Atlantis was what remained of the original colony ship. It eventually became unusable in space and was not able to be retrofitted with new parts. They eventually reused everything that was still workable and created a colony for half a million people with it, in what is now earth's atlantic ocean. My creator was unable to be touched by the power of the Ginzuisho. He was however able to summon and control spirits of elemental power and manipulate elemental energies that way."

"Your creator was male, but you look female and you referred to your creator as a she." Ami interjects this time.

"True I will explain further in the story." The image replies mildly," My creator was immensely afraid of dying and watched as he and his mother grew older while those around him did not. After his mother died of old age, He became desperate to find a way to live on. He tried to summon a high level demon and make himself immortal that way. He summoned a female demon thinking there would be a better balance. He knew the type of demon he summoned was immortal and could not be killed. He demanded to be granted all her powers. She bonded with his soul and all of those powers were now his but he had no knowledge of how to control them. The firestorm of power killed everyone in Atlantis and the city disappeared from the face of the earth. My creator had tried to gather the souls of his victims to find a way to bring them back to life. When she awoke she was now female and held what you might know of as the black crystal. The sense of malice that flowed from the stone was terrible. She somehow succeeded in turning the crystals energy back on itself and created what history would come to know as Pandora's Box. Which Setsuna later gave the order to force open."

All faces turn to Setsuna. "The demon attacks disappeared about the same time we found a power source similar to the Ginzuisho. We thought that it had to be of similar intent." she weakly replies.

Pandra continues once her audience turns their attention back to her. "She is correct in that the demons stopped attacking because of the dark crystal's creation. The demons are drawn, then as now, to the concentrated spirit energy of both crystals. They differ entirely in intent. The ginzuisho was created with the knowledge of those involved. they accepted the eventual outcome and held no animosity towards others. Because it was linked with the queen it served her and her line first. Demons could only gain that power by taking it directly from the queen. The dark crystal on the other hand was an accident and the rage of those trapped turned against anything that lived. The demons could approach the crystal directly but due to the field there was no escape once inside and for hundreds of years more and more demons intent on destruction became part of it. My creator tried to warn people away from the crystal, resorting to driving them away when they would not be dissuaded by words. Eventually the kingdom sent a large enough force that my creator was overwhelmed and captured. Before the queen she pleaded for only the chance to find a way to destroy the crystal. The queen had ordered her to be taken to a abandoned research station near the sun where no human could survive. Instead Hakubi-sensei and Pluto plotted to seal my creator in catacombs under the palace so they could study her. A containment vessel was delivered to the research station. The bomb it contained detonated less than a year later and the pieces fell into the sun."

Setsuna with her armor could not feel the temperature of the room, but could swear the temperature of the room dropped from the gazes directed at her from the other senshi.

Pandra continues, "I have already mentioned what use my creator was put to on the moon, so let me tell you about the creation of Nemesis. No force that could be brought to bear against the shield on earth could break it. eventually it and a large chunk of rock it was tied to were taken within the orbit of mercury around the sun and a large amount of solar energy and high energy plasma were concentrated on it. the shield eventually faltered. All ships, people, and debris within a thousand kilometer radius were pulled in and became the heart of what you called the planet Nemesis. There was no way to put the genie back in the bottle as it were. The dark desires of the spirit of the crystal acted on all who came near it. That was the beginning of the war that lead to the end of the Silver Millennium. The planetoid was eventually propelled to the outer rim of the solar system where it kept collecting space debris and drawing more demons to it. That you are alive I can only hope you found a way to destroy it."

Ami answers, "We did succeed in destroying it. Others tried to use its power to destroy us in the past and it was annihilated by a time paradox."

"Then that is the conclusion of my mission, and the end of my story." finishes Pandra.

Usagi turns to Setsuna. "I now have answers to all of my questions but one Setsuna. What is the true cost of the creation of Crystal Tokyo?"

Setsuna pales, "I never could find the cause but within the next ten years the planet will be blanketed in ice. Of the population of six billion people only six hundred thousand are able to survive either through stasis or simple survival on the earth's surface. after almost a millennium the ice retreats and the survivors rally around the princess and that is when Crystal Tokyo is established."

Usagi is livid, "You knew ninety nine percent of all the people were going to die and you failed to tell us?"

Setsuna replies, "I never knew the cause. I could only find a method to preserve as many people, us included, as I could."

Pandra interrupts, "Princess I am not sure of the current situation but I may know a reason. If you did succeed in destroying the dark crystal are you now facing demon attacks?" Seeing Usagi nod she continues. "Powerful demons drain the energy from everything around them, turning it to ice."

"Yes we are and they are getting worse. That is why we came here to get better equipment." Usagi affirms.

"Then I can tell you what my creator feared at the time I was created." Pandra says with a nod. "Before the dark crystal was created, the senshi were well trained and well armed. They were able to defeat the demons with efficiency, but not without casualty. My creator discovered that the Ginzuisho had disappeared with you and the other senshi and felt the time vortex the queen used. My creator was worried that you would not have the skills necessary to face these creatures if the dark crystal was destroyed. She took all of the technology she could find in these vaults to try and develop weapons that could be used by those willing to face the demons to destroy them."

Ami asks, "Is there a way to stop the attacks?"

Pandra shakes her head, "The Ginzuisho is like a beacon drawing them. My creator tried to find Nemesis to destroy it after she freed herself but it was cloaked from everything. She hoped to find a way to cloak the Ginzuisho similarly but I don't know if she succeeded. If any allies have appeared to help you fight, likely she is helping them. They might be able to help you find her."

Usagi looks towards Setsuna. Setsuna feels her blood chill. "Well Sailor Pluto you seem to enjoy imprisoning people against the orders of the throne. Pandra is there a place here that can suitably accommodate Setsuna without access to her powers?"

Pandra nods, "The living quarters of Hakubi-sensei are still in working order and shielded to prevent teleportation in or out. I can download all of my files to the Mercury Computer and Sailor Mercury can direct your teleportation to a bay outside the containment field. the supplies there are sufficient for several thousand years."

Usagi asks, "You don't wish to join us?"

Pandra shakes her head, "No your highness, My creator made me for this mission. She had come to accept it is her fate to never rest. She created me in the hope that once my mission finished some small part of her would know peace."

The image drops to her knees, "Please your highness let me rest, That is all I ask."

Usagi quietly replies, "I will, but how do we do that?"

"Once the data is downloaded from my memory core this crystal will cease to function." Pandra replies.

Usagi nods, "But if your a machine how can that be coming to rest?"

Pandra smiles sadly, "The crystal is a living computer created from the results of Hakubi-sensei's work. I am a small piece of my creator's spirit bound to it and I have been waiting here for eight thousand years."

Usagi nods to Ami who approaches the crystal and finds a transfer request initiated. Usagi approaches the hologram and kneels in front of her. Ami indicates the transfer is nearly complete.

Usagi looks into Pandra's eyes and as the crystal begins to darken says, "You and your creator are forgiven Pandra, rest well."

The crystal darkens and the image vanishes. Standing Usagi wipes tears from her eyes and looks to Setsuna.

Usagi does not give Setsuna a chance to protest. "I am sure you wish to comment on how I can believe or forgive such a being as Pandra. She understood the nature of the crimes she committed and sought to make amends for them. You would not admit what you have done until forced and I am certain you do not feel remorse. I here-by strip you of your position as guardian of time and sentence you to live out the rest of your life in the prison you thought was good enough for others."

The other senshi take an unresisting Setsuna in hand and quickly move to the location found in the new files. Setsuna is made to power down within the habitat and surrender her heshin pen. The doors of the airlock are then sealed from the outside. Setsuna finds the computer console is still working but the only files are the recordings of victims being fed to Pandra in the past.

That evening Ku Lon contacts her friend Mas Cre to find out the status of the new warriors arrival using a aqua colored crystal.

"We will arrive ahead of schedule, We will be in Tokyo in two days time." The equally ancient elder tells Ku Lon.

Ku Lon realizes something is wrong, "What are you not telling me?"

Chuckling Mas Cre replies, "Ah my friend the council will be the death of us I am afraid. The three males were no difficulty. Of the volunteers I had from our warriors I finally had to demand three be sent with me as an honor guard. No others will be joining us."

Ku Lon sighs, "We will stand and fight with what we have. I do not believe the Lady is only using us in this plan."

After leaving the restaurant Kasumi and Tofu-sensei make plans for another date at the end of the week. Tofu is dropped of at his apartment and the group returns to the Hinode shrine. The children head of to study and sleep. Kasumi seems to be nearly floating along the floor.

Noriko and Nodoka are left by themselves in the common room. After fetching some tea Noriko joins Nodoka watching the evening news.

"I do believe Tofu's term with that clinic is about to come up. I might have to recommend him for a research position with the medical section of the University of Mahora. What do you think No-chan." Noriko opens.

Nodoka grins conspiratorially, "Oh I do believe both of them would like that Obaa-san"

After a bit more planning about how to help their budding lovers the two older women retire for the night.

Training the next morning starts normally but after everyone breaks off into their own groups Ranma suddenly finds himself under attack and on the defensive.

He is being pressed by a blond haired, violet eyed man slightly older and slightly shorter than himself. The man's hair is held back in a ponytail that flows down his back and is dressed in a dark purple close fitting gi. In appearance he is slightly more rugged, but could almost give Konatsu a challenge on looks.

Ranma puts everything he can into trying to knock the man away but soon finds himself on his back with the man grinning down at him.

The man says, "My boy, I have always been impressed by what you have learned from others and that fat fool, but now it is time to start your real training."

Ranma barely contains his shock, "Happosai!"

notes:

Garnet Rod - Pluto's key shaped weapon which has her talisman the Garnet Orb on its top

Heshin pen - pen shaped pocket sized wand the sailor scouts use to transform.

Now we begin to explore the undiscovered country. Please join me for the ride ^_~


	15. Chapter 15 of Gods and Men

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

Noriko smiles at Happi's reintroduction to his student. She had felt the alerts on the vaults being opened one by one all night and the real show was about to start. She still had a bit of time to kill though.

Noriko sets her two students to the forms practice she had planned for today. Feeling certain they were ready to be left on their own, Noriko walked over to where Akane and Nabiki were watching Happi and Ranma's continued sparring.

'So Happi decided to get used to his new body by sparring with his favorite student', Noriko thinks with a grin. Sitting down next to Akane she comments. "He is quite impressive don't you think girls."

Nabiki succeeds in pulling her eyes away from the two men trading kicks, punches, blocks, and throws all just a few inches off the ground. "Which one?"

Noriko smirks, "Both actually. So girls would you rather learn my Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu or Happi's Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu?"

Akane stares at the older woman and blushes. "They both seem rather impressive Obaa-san." Nabiki's open mouthed stare at the two men seems to agree.

"It's not that you have to make an absolute choice. More which would you like to learn first since we are not lacking for time." Noriko says with a shrug.

Nabiki says, "I don't think I can match those two anytime soon. I would gladly study your kendo style Obaa-san."

"I have never seen father use anything close to the techniques Happosai is using now, but I always wanted to master our family's style of unarmed combat. Do you think Happosai will agree to teach me?" Akane states quietly.

Noriko shrugs, "We can only ask."

The three women watch for a while longer and Ranma finally succeeds in throwing and pinning the newly young but still older man. Happosai greets this with a great deal of laughter, much to Ranma's shock.

Happosai finally is able to get out between chuckles. "Ranma my boy you are truly impressive. Would you allow this bitter old man to become your teacher in truth?"

Ranma steps back. "I've heard some of your story old man, but I won't follow the lead of someone who molests and steals from others."

Happi grins, "Ah, if only you children's fathers had near that much backbone. I promise I will improve my behavior. I trust you won't think badly of me trying to find a lady who would willingly accept my attentions though." The last said with a wink.

Ranma sighs and nods his head in acceptance. This at least is a start on a path to reformation.

Noriko leads the two girls over and nudges Akane. "Happosai-sensei would you consider taking me on as a student as well?"

Happosai cups his chin in his hand. "I will be honest with you Akane-chan. You have great potential, but with the temper you have shown, your about as safe to be around as a fully loaded cart of blasting oil rolling unchecked off a cliff." Waving his hands to forestal Akane from interupting. "Since I place a lot of the blame on my worthless student being a worthless father without Takara's help, I am willing to give you training in Kempo if you promise to continue working on your temper. In exchange would you and your sisters consider giving a old man a chance to redeem himself?"

Akane and Nabiki quietly voice their acceptance

Noriko grins. "I think it would be a good idea if all the girls were to learn kempo so they have a good idea how to defend themselves without weapons. Once they are ready to learn higher arts they can choose which they wish to learn or even if by then they have found a different style and master they can learn that."

Happosai bows. "I believe that would be a very good plan my lady."

Noriko calls Kasumi and Nodoka over and explains her new plan. The older girls have uncertain looks on their faces but agree with the idea.

Happosai calls to Ranma. "Come Ranma if you wish to be my heir you must also know how to teach. You can start by helping me with these lovely ladies."

The ladies in question find difficulty in deciding if they should be offended or blush at the statement by the now very handsome man.

Noriko calls to everyone. "I have some more errands to run but I should be back around lunch." with that she walks into the house and leaves the others to training.

* * *

Noriko arrives just in time to hear the end of Pandra's first speech upon activation. She remains hidden and smiles as the princess holds her first court, and pronounces judgement upon one who betrayed and abused her office. Seeing the Senshi leave and reseal the vault to carry out the sentence she looks sadly to where Mercury left the Garnet Rod unattended.

Noriko sighs, the princess has potential but must learn to not be so trusting. The vault may be secured to most forms of entry and Noriko herself had placed wards to prevent others from phasing in. The vault had still been raided in the past and the key to the "Gate of Eternity" is far too dangerous to leave unattended.

After Pluto was forced to power down and surrender her heshin stick the Garnet Orb released its hold on the key staff. Noriko walked over to the staff and picked it up easily. Holding her hand to the darkened crystal it crumbles and a small light floats to her hand.

Noriko addresses the light. "I am proud of you child. You endured this silent exile as your queen had sentenced you to, and bore witness to the crimes of others. Rest now Pandra. I will never forget how a being born from chaos sought to punish me for my own callous nature, and made me aware how terrible my sins actually were."

With that the light fades and Noriko vanishes from the room.

Noriko reappears in the formless grey void of the fourth dimension before the gate. Using the key staff she goes through reactivating the gates internal seals. Having finished this she moves to even higher dimensional space.

The woman appearing in this space is now taller than Ranma's male form with green eyes, long red hair and bangs like crab claws framing her face. She wears dark brown robes with and odd symbol like wings on the left breast. She holds in her left hand a sphere with the image of the gate inside. Before her a woman wearing complex robes in white and blue appears. The new arrival has pale blue hair in twin tails flowing down her back, pink eyes, and a red dot in the center of her forehead.

The woman Noriko became addresses the other, "Sister by your presence here I assume you agree that this tool must be sealed away."

"What will you tell your princess when she asks about what happened to the gate and key?" the sister asks.

Noriko responds. "I will tell her the truth Tsu-chan. The Chousin of order and balance together decided that the Eternal Gate is a tool of such temptation that not even they should have access to it and sealed it with their combined powers.

Tsunami nods and they both begin chanting in a language that no mortal will ever know. The orb glows then darkens and disappears.

Washu nods to her sister. "I will now return to watching and guiding my chosen. Good luck trying to guide Yosho and Ayeka with their empire."

Tsunami shakes her head and covers her face with her hands. Washu gives her sister a comforting hug before vanishing back to normal space.

* * *

After much debate with Evangeline, Setsuna and Kaede are allowed to bring their new students to train at the resort. Ukyo is prevailed upon by Paru to divulge the details of her relationship with her cousin.

Ukyo tells the details of her life to the other girls and her part in making trouble in Nerima. Instead of getting shouted at like she expected to be by Paru, she receives sympathy from her and the other girls.

Setsuna and Asuna help Ukyo with sparring practice. Setsuna endeavors to teach Ukyo how to make wards and shikigami, as well as learn to empower her weapon with chi.

Konatsu on the other hand is having a twelve way melee with Kotaro and Kaede. Each of them simply splitting into four clones.

Negi is endeavoring to get the other girls to work on a practice test and failing to overcome the lure of the high speed ninja battle. Eventually he surrenders and starts watching their techniques with interest himself.

Evangeline meanwhile sits back watching all the entertainment while drinking saki with Chacha-zero (knife wielding animated puppet) and Chamo (Negi's talking ermine).

Ukyo having been told what is planned if the fat panda tries to escape asks. "Can I bake him in a giant okonomiyaki before he is finally locked."

Eva overhearing this promises to ask Noriko if the creature can be brought to her resort so they can take their time exacting creative punishments. Chuckling evilly she orders her servants to make sure a large grilling surface is available and ready.

Eventually everyone settles in to sleep in Eva's palace. In the privacy of her chambers Eva takes out the scroll her former sensei had given her. Sighing she laments that the technique will take decades for her to grow into more than a teenager, but she finally can grow.

* * *

Noriko returns to the Hinode shrine in time to share a barbecue meal outside with everyone. Ranma tries to start a food battle with Happosai and gets smacked with paper fan for his trouble.

Happosai admonishes. "Show proper manners in front of people boy. There is more than enough to eat, and that habit you picked up with the panda is childish"

The fan disappears again leaving Ranma to wonder where it came from, until realization hits. "Obaa-san gave you the ability to create a weapon space too."

Happi considers using the fan again. "Yes and no boy. I have had the ability to use a pocket space for some time now. Where do you think I was getting those Happo Dikarin from? I admit I have expanded access now and a few other abilities I did not have before. You and I will need to work together to expand the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu to take full advantage of these new abilities in time, but the first lesson you need to learn that has been lacking is that knowledge in general is power."

Ranma gives a uncomprehending look while eating a strip of grilled beef.

Happi really itches to break out the fan again. "What I hoped you had realized by now boy is a true martial artist pursues interests outside the physical arts. The goal of changing and improving society can not be accomplished by force alone. With that in mind I wish for you to commit yourself to your studies and the opportunities you will have at Mahora. I will expect your assistance in teaching the girls kempo. Leading by example is one way to accomplish change but much more can be achieved by one who understands how to teach and guide others."

"You have been leading by example?" Ranma says with deserved sarcasm.

Happi puffs himself up. "I believe I have shown everyone a very good example of what not to do." After joining Ranma in laughing at this he finishes. "I will endeavor to set a better example in the future Ranma."

After finishing their meal the younger generation get into their studies leaving Noriko, Nodoka, and Happosai to themselves. Happosai takes his leave saying he must make sure a few things are secure and will investigate how things are fairing in Tokyo.

Noriko and Nodoka settle in to relax and contemplate the sand garden from the veranda. Noriko asks how things went before she returned. Nodoka admits Happi was on his best behavior during training.

Nodoka says with some surprise. "He even wore a pair of bicycle shorts and a blindfold while everyone shared the onsen. I was impressed he did not try to grope any of the girls by accident. I will believe for now that he is trying to turn over a new leaf."

"Then let us turn to more important topics." Noriko quietly states."You realize that the son that man took on the training trip is gone. Granddaughter are you truly willing to accept your child as who they are and will become?"

Nodoka studies the garden for a time. "I will accept my child and be happy to watch them grow."

"Can you accept your child as a daughter without trying to make her your feminine ideal?" Noriko next asks.

Nodoka smiles sadly, "I will be satisfied with my tomboy at least showing the sense to wear garments that support her body properly." The ladies share a laugh at this.

Noriko continues, "The proposal I have is that Ranma for all his efforts has an abrasive attitude that gets him into trouble. I think there are a number of clubs and activities he can be involved in at Mahora where that will go over better, and he can work on his social skills in a less conformist environment. As for classroom studies, I have noticed Ranko has better social aptitude and gets into less trouble. If you will agree with me on this, I believe we should have your child attend class as Ranko and spend free time as Ranma. Your child has to be female during the end of her monthly cycle. This will save Ranma missing class three or more days a month."

Nodoka arches her eye at Noriko, "You believe we can convince Ranma of this?"

Noriko shakes her head but grins. "Ranma is improving but his pride will get in the way of realizing the logic. I have another tactic to try. He is familiar with amazingly powerful martial artists challenging him. I will introduce him, safely, to challengers that use martial arts, Ki and spirit powers. We will tell him our plan but give him the chance to win the right to attend school as Ranma if he can defeat the opponent I have lined up for him"

Nodoka asks "Do you believe he can?"

Chuckling Noriko replies, "Ranma has defeated a Youkai of fire that thought itself a demi-god that was incomplete and uncontrolled. The child I have found for him to fight is several years younger than he is but has been training and fighting for his survival since he was old enough to be weaned from his mother's breast. I have watched him defeat greater demons that would have simply swallowed Saffron whole(1). He has been training even harder since then. My former disciple is a harsh task mistress."

Noriko and Nodoka continue making their plans until they start working on dinner together. Calling the teenagers to dinner they prepare to eat. Ranko joins them at the table this meal. Nodoka inquires of her daughter why she changed.

Ranko shrugs, "Studying is easier in this form sometimes and I haven't spent much time this way the last couple of days."

Happosai returns about this time and his presence is announced when he sees Ranko for the first time, "Yowza"

All eyes turn to him, Happi has the grace to look abashed. "I promise to behave, but it is obvious where you get your looks from Ranko-chan." Ranko and Nodoka smile a little at this compliment. Noriko just winks at Happi. Happosai joins them at the table. Nodoka, Noriko, and now Happosai are arranged on the side of the table towards the veranda. Ranko is across from Happosai with Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi to her left. Kasumi is closest to the Kitchen.

Happosai informs everyone that things in Nerima have calmed down. "The most interesting thing is both of the Kuno siblings were committed after assaulting police officers in a police station." Ranko and the Tendos laugh at this long overdue development.

They eat their meal with polite conversation and late winter rain storm begins to move into the area. The teenagers compare observations on their studies. They all seem to like the study program. especially that it lets them pick their own topics after the basics of reading, writing, math, science, two foreign languages are also part of the core topics.

"Obaa-san why does the program require us to study English and Mandarin?" Ranko asks.

Noriko grins while finishing a bite of teriyaki chicken. "English is the present language of commerce for the world, it has the highest probability of finding someone who speaks it wherever you go. Mandarin is the most common dialect of the Chinese language group. Given their sizable population and relative closeness it is an important language to know. Many argue that it is a rising challenger for english as a language for commerce."

Noriko smiles at the group, "So what optional things are you kids studying?"

"There is amazing things on biology and chemistry in the study set." Kasumi says happily.

Nabiki grins, "I am trying the information on accounting and economics. I just found the theory on a Nash equilibrium today." snickering now "Did he really come up with that by telling his friends not to go after the one blond in a group of girls?" Noriko shrugs.

Akane blushes. "I am working on French and Italian. Many plays were originally written in those languages. I thought it might help me if I want to get more into acting and drama." Nabiki and Kasumi give their sister a hug.

Ranko goes last. "I am working through the materials on physics and human anatomy. I thought it would help to better understand those concepts to explain how martial arts techniques work."

Nodoka beams at her child. "That is a very good observation Ranko."

Happosai chimes in as well. "You are very correct in your thinking there my dear."

Noriko smiles as well. "Ranko dear. We need to discuss something. You yourself have observed you have an easier time studying in this form sometimes. Your mother and I were wanting you to attend classes at the academy in this form."

"Obaa-san!" Ranko interjects before Noriko cuts her off with a wave of her hand.

"I understand your protests of this Ranko," Noriko mildly continues,"The issue is that as Ranma you tend to gather challengers like flies. This is distracting to your studies, but also the level of challengers that you are likely to find at Mahora are beyond anything you have encountered before. You can still attend clubs and other after school activities as Ranma. I will also give you the chance to prove you can handle the challengers there. In two weeks I have arranged for you to be able to face a young man studying under a former student mine there. If you can defeat this boy we will allow you to attend school as a male. Win or lose you can make friends and gain a new sparring partner that is not trying to seriously injure you. Unlike that young Hibiki boy."

Somewhere a boy wearing a yellow bandanna sneezes.

Ranma sensing a challenge turns to Happosai. "Will you help me prepare for this challenge Sensei?"

Happosai coughs, "I will do my best to help you, but if the former student is who I think it is then the boy may have attacks and defenses I have no experience with."

Ranma blinks, "There are enemies even your afraid of?"

Happosai shrugs, "I may have more energy now and can devise ways to fight almost anything. That does not mean that there are not beings out there you are still better off being wary of. Ancient vampires tend to rank fairly high on that list."

Noriko snorts, "Kitty(3) has never threatened anyone that has not attacked her first. Even when she feeds on humans she has not killed in centuries. Don't call her Kitty though it tends to annoy her greatly. She might try to test if your mortal or not. Besides the young man I have arranged for Ranma to face is a dog hanyo. I think it should be a reasonably fair fight."

Ranma asks, "You get away with calling her Kitty?"

Noriko smirks, "I believe I have her fairly convinced not to attack me, and we have known each other long enough she puts up with my eccentricities. I would suggest youngsters like yourselves not test her patience though."

Happosai sighs, "Well Ranko, I suggest you head upstairs to finish your studies for the night and get to sleep. We can get an early start on training in the morning."

"Happi can you assist everyone with their training in the morning? I will be away most of the day." Noriko asks.

Happosai nods, "I can do that Noriko-san."

After cleaning up the table the teenagers retire to their rooms to study and sleep. Nodoka enjoys watching a drama on the TV. Happosai breaks out his pipe and challenges Noriko to a game of shogi on the veranda while watching the rain. Neither of them endeavors to distract the other to cheat.

The next morning dawns with Ranma and Happosai already busy sparring. The storm still going and adding a new dynamic to the training. Noriko works on preparing breakfast for everyone before the others are up.

Kasumi enters the room and glances out the window. "Oh my, It's a good thing the onsen is here. Those two will be frozen training like this." Nodoka nods in agreement.

Noriko chuckles. "They should be fine. Kasumi-chan I have everything ready except for the miso prepared. Can you fix that and serve everyone breakfast. I have a full day ahead of me and need to get started." Kasumi grins and takes over preparations. Noriko leaves the room and house.

The Storm from the night before made its way to Tokyo. Mu Se, Ku Lon, and Xian Pu make their way to the doctor's office in Shinjuku for Mu Se's final appointment. The bandages are removed and Mu Se is pleased to be able to at least correctly identify Koru-sensei, Xian Pu, and Ku Lon even if they are still a little blurry.

The eye exam confirms that while still nearsighted, Mu Se is now a .4 and can get by well with normal corrective lenses or contacts. The amazon is given both some reasonably styled glasses and several sets of disposable contacts. Mu Se practically crows with delight, of course he insists on trying on the contacts first. Xian Pu rolls her eyes and tries to hide her smile. Ku Lon does not bother hiding hers and congratulates the young man.

Taking the train back to the Minato ward, Mu Se is happily studying everything outside the windows. Xian Pu is happy she only had to twist a few perverts fingers this trip.

Arriving back at the Azabu-Juban station they get back to their new base of operations. They find Noriko siting on a stack of crates in the warehouse behind the back of the storefront.

"So can you see the world more clearly now Mu Se?" Noriko asks the grinning young man.

He quickly responds, "Hai Noriko-san."

Ku Lon being more pragmatic asks. "So what brings you here today Noriko-sama?"

"I promised Mu Se extra armaments that would go well with finishing off a restrained demon." She replies while hopping off the crates and grabbing a crowbar.

Opening a crate she takes out a meter long tube and shows it to Mu Se and the other Amazons. "This is a weapon based on the M72 LAW the U.S. military uses." releasing a clasp she slides one end back expanding the tube. "This acts as a safety preventing the weapon from firing and reducing the carry size. Once in this position it is ready to fire. Ku Lon-chan can you raise a barrier for me."

Ku Lon raises her barrier around the warehouse, and Noriko takes aim at a thick metal plate leaning against cinder blocks at the back of the warehouse.

Noriko glances behind her, "This produces a cloud of hot gases so please don't stand behind me." Ku Lon and Xian Pu move well out of the way. Noriko checks the sight and presses one button that glows blue and a second that fires the weapon. Within a heartbeat the projectile strikes the metal plate and there is an explosion. When the smoke clears the plate has been blasted through and everything in the vicinity is frozen.

Showing the controls to Mu Se, Noriko states. "There is four possible elemental affinities the weapon can selectively express: Ice, Fire, Earth, and Wood. The projectile itself is inherently charged with Metal element. These are one use only, but please don't simply discard the launcher."

Noriko grins, "You will find the destructive power is on par with Xian Pu's Plasma Blade. Any of your team can use them, but please be cautious of collateral damage"

Mu Se walks over to the open crate. Grinning he quickly makes four of the weapons disappear in his sleeves. "I believe these should prove interesting."

notes:

blasting oil - common name for Nitroglycerin before Alfred Nobel combined it with a stabilizer to make dynamite. It could literally be set off by someone sneezing too hard around it.

Chousin - The three highest deities of the tenchi universe. arguably representing the three great universal forces. Tsunami-kami-sama for order, Washu-kami-sama for chaos(balance,growth), Tokimi-kami-sama for destruction

So did anyone catch the references to Tenchi Muyo that I have been hinting at since chapter two. Washu-chan in that story line is more an agent of chaos and does not exist in my story having run up against something that drastically changes her view of the universe before creating Ryoko. Tokimi will not be making an appearance since she is too busy trying to destroy the Jurai.

shikigami - paper charms that can be empowered by a practitioner of Onmyodo to take the forms of animals or people to serve specific purposes.

Onmyodo - Japanese esoteric mysticism heavily influenced by Taoism, Buddhism, and Shintoism. practitioners referred to as Onmyoji.

(1)refer to Negima chapter 210. Kotaro is grinning while preparing to trounce a gigantic flying demon singlehandedly in the arena. The picture is very nice display of power.

Nash equilibrium - concept of game theory developed by John Forbes Nash, subject of the 2001 movie "A Beautiful Mind".

(3)Evangeline Athanasia Kitty McDowell - previously referred to as Eva or Evangeline

shogi - Japanese and asian version of chess

.4 - decimal measure for eye sight. corresponds to 20/50 vision, 20/20 is a decimal equivalent of 1. I don't even want to guess what he was before.

M72 LAW - (Light Anti-tank Weapon) replacement for the bazooka since the Korean war in the U.S military arsenal. weight 2.5 Kg, length less than a meter. Caliber rating 66 and muzzle velocity 145 m/s


	16. Chapter 16 Tactical Advantage

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

Mu Se's contemplation of the new equipment is interrupted by loud pounding on the door to the storefront. Ku Lon sends Xian Pu to investigate. The girl returns escorting another amazon elder and a group of teenagers. The attempt to escort them quickly is hampered by a green haired girl trying to talk with her excitedly in mandarin.

"Welcome Mas Cre we have been expecting you and your arrival could not be better timed." Ku Lon says addressing the younger Matriarch.

Mas Cre appears younger in that she is less wizened, still being around a meter tall. "We arrived as quickly as we could." Looking at Noriko she continues, "As you requested great lady I have brought more warriors to help this cause. I fear that I could not bring as many as first hoped."

Noriko bows to the elder. "Your haste is appreciated. You need not worry over the number that joined you. The value of your added experience and guidance for these young warriors is a greater boon." The matriarch bows in acceptance. Noriko then addresses the new group as a whole. "Your willingness to come to the defense of others is a testament to your warrior's spirit. I am greatly pleased with all of you. Please remember I am Himura Noriko and not to refer to me as anything else."

After seeing everyone acknowledge this last statement Mas Cre begins the introductions. Starting with green haired girl that finally separated from Xian Pu to join the others. "This young warrior is Par Fum." The girl's black eyes sparkle with excitement as she bows. The matriarch continues with a lanky young man with long loose blue-black hair and violet eyes. "Bru Xi is one of the village's best male fighters" The young man gives a winning smile as he bows. Continuing to a young man with jet black hair and grey eyes wearing robes with wide sleeves, "Po Mad has been studying the hidden weapons style and is eager to compare techniques with Mu Se." The young man bows respectfully to both Noriko and Mu Se.

"I would enjoy the chance to do so with a peer." Mu Se responds bowing to Mas Cre.

Mas Cre smiles and continues the introduction with the tallest girl in the group. "Xin Chi is the current village champion." The green eyed girl bows deeply causing her reddish brown braid to slide over her shoulder. Then the matron introduces the last girl whose almost amber colored hair is in long twin braids. "Har Bo is one of the villages best strategists." The girls violet eyes reflect her smile as she bows. Lastly she introduces a powerfully built young man with white hair and blue eyes. "Bu Fer has recently returned from studying with monks and insisted on joining this expedition." The young man bows as well.

Noriko smiles at Po Mad. "I believe I will start with you so you may begin working with Mu Se." Holding out a grey bracelet with a blue stone. "Your Partners name is Dire Wight. Simply put this bracelet on and look for him in you mind." The young man slips the bracelet on his right wrist. After a few moments concentration the young man's robes turn light grey and blue. Multiple grey chains with spiked ends float around him like smoke. Noriko dismisses him with a wink, he skims along the ground to where Mu Se is by the crates.

Beaconing Xin Chi next she holds out a black bracelet with a amber stone. "Your partner is called Guisarme." The girl puts the bracelet on her right wrist and after a moment her pantsuit's colors darken to match the bracelet and a weapon like a spear with a thick blade tip that has a blade spike projecting from the uncurved edge. The girl bows and floats into the air. After taking a moment to adjust herself, she dances her way to where Ku Lon is standing while twirling the weapon./p

Grinning at Har Bo, she chuckles as the girl comes to her while discreetly putting a magazine with a colorful cover back inside her pouch. "Your partner is Saber." She says emphatically while holding out a light blue bracelet with an emerald stone. The girl puts the bracelet on her left wrist and her clothes are replaced by scale mail cheongsam with a skirt split on both sides to mid thigh. A long curved sword with a spiked hand guard and a straight grip long enough for both hands appears in front of her. Noriko leans over to her and whispers in her ear. The girl lets out a cheer and dashes over to the crates with Mu Se and Po Mad.

Noriko calls for Bu Fer to attend her next. "Your partners name is Storm Roar." The boy bows and accepts a sky blue bracelet with a silver stone. Placing the bracelet on his right wrist, his clothing is quickly changed to pants, sleeveless gi top, belt, and bracers in silver trimmed blue. Spreading out before him is a large tessen almost as long as his arm. Closing the fan and placing it through his belt behind his back he places his right hand over his left fist with his arms parallel to his shoulders and bows to noriko before walking over to join the others.

Motioning to Par Fum with a orange bracelet with a red stone. "Your going to work with Falchion." The girl grins and puts the bracelet on her left wrist. Her clothing also becomes a scale mail cheongsam. The blade she holds in a one handed grip has a thick single edged blade with a curved tip meeting the straight back and a flat guard. The girl bows and dances with the sword over to rejoin Xian Pu.

Without smiling she motions for Bru Xi to join her, holding out a red bracelet with an opalescent stone. "Your pride could mean danger for many, be certain to keep it in check. Your partner is Crimson Gale." The boy bows humbly and places the item on his right wrist. His clothing transforms similarly to Bu Fer in opal trimmed red. In his hands he holds a set of spiked wind and fire wheels connected by a chain running through the back of his belt./p

Crossing the wheels in front of his body he bows, "I will endeavor to serve and assist my allies humbly Noriko-sama." He walks off to join Ku Lon.

Bowing to elder Mas Cre, Noriko holds out a dark green bracelet with a orange stone. "To aid you I present Nangun." The shorter woman bows and puts the bracelet on her right wrist. Her clothing's colors change and she now has a dark green staff with the orange stone in the center.

Elder Mas Cre responds for all of them. "We are grateful for these tools Noriko-sama."

Ku Lon approaches the two women. Noriko turns to Ku Lon and hands her an envelope. "I would expect for you to hear from the Senshi very soon. When you meet with them the JDF would like for them to have this." Leaning in close to both the elders she quietly says, "For your charges' sake do not forget to give them their share. I am reasonably certain they will appreciate having spending money." With a wink she straightens back up. "I will leave you to train with your charges. You know how to contact me if needed." To everyone's surprise she disappears into the floor with a grin.

Having powered back down Har Bo approaches the elders and bows respectfully to Ku Lon.

"What is it child?" Ku Lon calmly requests

Blushing Har Bo replies, "Noriko-sama told me you had a method that Saber could use to access the internet."

Ku Lon sighs, "Yes child. I expect you to be researching methods and tactics, not just reading manga though."

The girl blushes further, "You have my word Elder."

* * *

The Dark Evangel is having difficulty keeping from laughing evilly. Eva is in her private chambers of her resort's palace. She is currently studying video on a television and making notes. Turning to the tall blond haired girl with odd projections for ears next to her. "You are certain there is more footage and reports to find Chachamaru?"

"Hai Master, it appears that Noriko-san had a number of police reports and news stories quietly buried, but the footage and reports are still on the network. I and Hakase-san should be able to collect the rest within the next few days." Chachamaru humbly responds.

Eva does let out an evil laugh now. "I will see to it the mutt is well prepared to take down this whelp. Chachamaru ask Ucchan and Konatsu to join me."

Chachamaru leaves the room and Eva returns to studying the video, still grinning with dark mirth. Ukyo and Konatsu soon return with Chachamaru. Ukyo notices what Eva is watching.

"Sugar, why are you watching videos of Ranchan fight?" Ukyo asks with widened eyes.

Eva studies Ukyo for a few moments before responding. "You are aware that Noriko intends for Ranma to study here at Mahora at the start of the new term, correct?"

Ukyo nods, "Noriko-san mentioned that after I chose to come here myself."

Eva gives a fanged grin, "Were you aware that she intends for him to attend classes in his female form?"

Ukyo furrows her brow. "No, an' I can't say I see why."

Eva puts on her half circle reading glasses and picks up a few papers. "Noriko has observed that Ranma has an easier time studying and attracts less trouble as a female. From what I have researched I would agree. From what I have heard of his life he has some serious misconceptions and difficulties related to women. I would say having _her_ go to classes would be a good choice. He can still go to clubs and other activities though. Ranma's dual nature will be there for life and he needs to become comfortable with it."

Sighing Ukyo ask, "Sugar if you're telling us this you must want something from Konatsu-chan an' I. So what is it?"

Putting down her papers Eva responds. "Do you agree with Noriko's logic in this?"

Ukyo tilts her head and looks of to the side. "Eva honey, I know Ranchan is not going to like it, but I can see the sense in it." Konatsu nods agreement to this.

Eva smiles, "Noriko is aware Ranma will not like it so she will offer him a chance to ... make his own destiny. She plans to have Ranma take on Kotaro in a challenge match. If Kotaro looses Ranma will be able to attend class as a male. I am researching what is known of Ranma's fighting style to add to my knowledge of Noriko's abilities to train Kotaro to win the fight. As witnesses to some of Ranma's more recent fights I wish to get your accounts of them and insight on his fighting style."

Konatsu looks at Ukyo and responds for both of them. "I believe we are willing to assist you in this Eva-sama."

Eva grins and they start to compare observations while Chachamaru brings everyone tea.

* * *

Noriko arrives outside a large manor in the Suginami ward of Tokyo. The building is a large three story european style building surrounded by a high wrought iron fence. The guards at the gate recognize her and she is escorted to the main doors. A butler meets her at there.

"Welcome Norkio-dono, Kenjiro-sama is waiting for you in the drawing room" The man says bowing her inside. He leads her across an entry hall framed by two curved staircases to a door situated under the landing where they meet. Opening the door, the butler quietly announces her and excuses himself.

A man of height with Ranma's current female form is standing by an open fireplace wearing a deep blue hakuma. The flames highlight the man's thick deep red hair that is held in a tail flowing down his back to his waist. Turning to face Noriko she looks into his cold blue eyes. "You wanted to see me for something Kenji-kun." Noriko brightly asks.

Kenji nods, "Oka-san I have heard that you have retrieved my wayward daughter and her son and made them part of the family again. I would ask what you have planned for them."

Noriko smiles, "I plan to give them the support of this family and let them enjoy life."

With an air of detachment from reality that would make a Kuno cringe, Kenji continues. "What of this family's honor debts and the connections we need to strengthen." He hotly asks while approaching Noriko.

Smile never slipping Noriko responds. "By honor debts and connections I assume you mean the money and loyalties you mean to gain by using your children and grandchild as currency. You nearly destroyed Nodoka with this game before, and I sent Kari-chan to a safe boarding school to keep her away from you. Do not test my patience again _child_."

Ignoring the threat Kenji returns. "Oka-san I have found an excellent match for Kari-chan. There is a friend of mine willing to marry Nodoka. I even found a lord interested in marrying my _granddaughter_ Ranko."

Kenji suddenly finds himself unable to move. Shrugging Noriko says, "Kenji my son, I love you but I have waited a century for you to show maturity and respect for the lives of others. You just went through strikes one, two, and three when you were already on three. I guess it will be necessary for me to start from scratch."

Walking to the door, Noriko opens it and speaks to the waiting butler and guards. "Please make sure all future callers are informed that Kenjiro has retired to the family retreat in Hokkaido to spend his waning years in meditation and reflection. He will not be responding to any future contacts."

With that the door closes on Himura Kenjiro. The family home is packed up and the grounds sold within a week. No one cares to ask where Kenjiro has gone.

* * *

The sailor scouts have spent several days recovering from the shock of what Pluto revealed. The same evening the new amazons arrived Usagi asked Rei to contact Ku Lon through the sacred fire. Ku Lon agreed to meet with Usagi and any other Senshi the next day at the crown arcade.

Ku Lon decided to bring Xian Pu so the senshi had someone to recognize. Usagi agrees to leave Haruka out of the meeting to avoid hostilities. Usagi does invite Michiru to represent the outers.

The next day Xian Pu and the two elders await the Senshi. Usagi, Minako, and Michiru meet them near noon. Usagi and her party join the amazons at the table. Xian Pu introduces Ku Lon and Mas Cre as elders from her village. Usagi is surprised at discovering Ku Lon must be the oldest woman she has ever seen. Minako and Michiru are slightly better able to disguise their surprise.

Usagi bows to the elder. "I apologize for my behavior elder Ku Lon. The image you had in the fire makes meeting you in person a bit of a surprise."

Ku Lon chuckles at the girls' reaction. "One can always be young in spirit child. The body can only last so long but I believe I will be around for a while longer."

Usagi nods, "I was interested in finding out what your group is planning, and what aid you have to offer."

"We have a special agency contract with the JDF for demon extermination. We have set up a base here in Juban as this is where you are and where the demons will be attracted to." Ku Lon responds.

"If I leave this area will the demons follow me?" Usagi asks.

Ku Lon shakes her head negatively. "I fear that will not prevent future demon attacks. Demons have to spend much more effort to travel to this plane themselves then it takes to summon them here. It is similar to us trying to force our way to their plane. The demons we are encountering now would have spent months our time readying their dimensional travel. The point they are trying to reach is where they sensed the Ginzuisho when they began their preparations, though it can and will experience drift as there is flux between the dimensions."

"Is there a way to shield the Ginzuisho to keep it from attracting more demons without destroying it?" Usagi asks quietly.

"Noriko-sama has told me she can help you to disguise the crystal. We can arrange for you to meet with her soon. I will warn you though to most humans who are sensitive to spirits or have methods to detect them she and many of the people she is with will have signatures of half demons." Ku Lon replies.

The three Senshi share a look. 'Noriko must be what Pandra is calling herself now.'

Usagi speaks for her group. "I believe we can live with that Elder Ku Lon."

"That is good. It is imperative that the beacon is removed. Once that is done we can safely say there will be an end to the demon incursions." Ku Lon says gravely." We have yet to see the worst. The JDF is preparing evacuation plans for the whole of the city of Tokyo. We have means of detecting the incursions and are working on getting a better time frame for preparations. Would you be available for an excursion to meet Noriko this weekend? it should not take more than a day."

"I and some others can be available this weekend." Usagi answers. "Where should we meet?"

Ku Lon replies, "We can meet at the station for the Tokaido Shinkansen on Saturday morning at ten. We will provide tickets but how many should we expect?"

"I would like to bring all eight of us." Usagi replies.

Ku Lon looks askance at this. "Pluto is no longer counted among our number." Usagi replies to the unasked question.

Ku Lon smiles in acceptance. "Then we will be expecting you Saturday morning."

Usagi and the others prepare to leave but Ku Lon stops them and hands Usagi an envelope. Usagi opens it and discovers a bank book with a summary of deposits.

Ku Lon grins. "The JDF has a quiet but sizable bounty on hostile non-humans. They respected your desire to protect your identities but have been holding these funds for your group. We informed them of our desire to make ourselves your allies and they requested this be delivered to you. The access to the accounts only require the security information listed there and not identification. The amounts are reduced by the cost of collateral damage your team created. I believe you are the best to determine how it should be distributed between your team as its leader."

The Senshi were giving the best effort to listening to this while trying to keep their eyebrows from raising into their hair looking at the total values deposited, plus interest. "T-t-thank you very much Elder Ku Lon." Usagi finally is able to get out.

Ku Lon simply smiles and hands Usagi a small black pouch. "We will have our teams keep things safe for the day on saturday. If you keep the Ginzuisho in this pouch for the day and none of your team use their powers then it will keep its presence hidden from detection."

* * *

Ranma wakes up friday morning early. The day had passed nicely yesterday. After training with the girls in the morning until breakfast, he and Happosai had worked diligently. Happosai had begun teaching Ranma the first true advanced technique of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. Ranma worked through the morning until lunch to master the original technique. Happosai worked to improve it to make use of their new ability to fly. Noriko stated she would teach them the trick of phasing through things but they would need to improve their spirit energy first. Ranma wanted to start on this immediately after lunch but was ordered by Noriko and Happosai to attend to his studies.

Ranma heads down the stairs to the common room. Stretching and thinking about the training ahead for the girls he pulls up short. Noriko is sitting at the table in the common room with breakfast already set out, this is not surprising. What is surprising is there is a four year old red headed child working on their breakfast beside her.

Seeing Ranma's surprise she calls over. "Ohayo gozaimas Ranma-kun. You have not met before but this is my son Kenji. He will staying with us from now on. Kenji-kun say hello to your cousin Ranma."

The still sleepy child waves. "Ohayo Ranma-kun."

Ranma stares in shock. Noriko walks over to him and speaks quietly. "I have already spoken with Happi and No-chan. Before you ask, yes he was the man that was your grandfather. That is until he left me with no choice but to take extreme measures to correct his behavior. I chose this solution since I failed to raise him correctly the first time and I could not leave him to cause trouble for others. He has no memories except for his first four years of life."

Ranma struggles with controlling his shock.

Noriko grins and whispers. "Impressive abilities don't you think. You have no need to worry about something similar happening to you as long as you continue to show compassion and caring for others. Kenjiro disappeared because he had plans to marry off both his daughters and granddaughter for his own gain."

The other ladies and Happosai soon join them. The girls are briefly informed of the situation. The girls look slightly concerned but are soon enamored with the young boy. Noriko and Nodoka advise the girls not to spoil the boy too much.

After everyone has finished breakfast Noriko makes an announcement. "We will be having visitors tomorrow after lunch. They will likely stay for dinner so I need to ask everyone's assistance in making this place presentable this afternoon."

The group nods and Kenji promises his oka-san that he will help too.

notes:

tessen - a.k.a. iron fan. a fan with metal ribs or a club made to look like a folded fan

falchion - single edged european sword. similar to the chinese dao or a machete.

wind and fire wheels - bladed circular weapons with spiked projections used in some chinese martial arts

Nangun - southern staff in chinese martial arts

Shinkansen - bullet train, there are several of these leading too and from Tokyo. The Hikari service on this line connects to another line that will continue to Fukui.


	17. Chapter 17 Hard Lessons

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

Ranma and company spent the rest of the morning in training. Nodoka and Kasumi were even participating in the Kempo instruction for an hour before Noriko claimed them for kendo training. Akane and Nabiki had been making progress. Ranma noted that Akane might be getting the idea that speed and control are just as important as strength. Akane's look of shock was priceless when Nabiki succeeded in tagging her multiple times during a open hand touch spar that morning.

Kenji watched in awe while Happosai and Ranma began their own practice. Nabiki and Akane's attempts to get him to join them in meditation practice were completely for naught.

An hour before noon Noriko set her charges to continuing their practice exercises and took Kenji with her into the house to clean up and get started on lunch. When the others came in to get cleaned up shortly after noon Kenji was helping Noriko to set the table for everyone. The girls took pity on Happosai and wore swimsuits while relaxing in the onsen.

Lunch was completed without issue. The girls did have to check themselves fawning over the adorable little boy several times though. After lunch everyone was assigned tasks cleaning up the grounds and buildings including the eager Kenji, who Kasumi volunteered to look after while cleaning the dust from the shrine. Nodoka and Noriko were left in the kitchen to clean the house. Ranma and Happosai were put to work throughly cleaning the onsen. Nabiki and Akane even agreed to put on miko outfits while sweeping the steps and grounds.

After finishing the dishes Noriko checks on the boys progress and comes back to Nodoka chuckling. "Martial Arts Hot Spring Cleaning, I swear Happi comes up with all these weird names purely as an excuse to play around with any task he is given."

Nodoka sighs, "It could be worse Obaa-san. At least I don't think we can blame Happosai for Martial Arts Tea Ceremony." Noriko grins and shrugs.

Noriko looks at Nodoka sweeping the hardwood floors in preparation for mopping. "I know a lot has been going on in the last week No-chan, but have you considered contacting Kari-chan? I am certain she wants to get to know her older sister and nephew."

Nodoka pauses in her task. "I would like to meet my little sister, but I know nothing about who she has become. I left her alone in our father's care when she was barely a year old. I think mother dying soon after Kari's birth was what drove father..." Nodoka wipes her eyes with a handkerchief unable to continue.

Noriko embraces her granddaughter. "I rescued Kari-chan from him before he could try to use her for anything. I know she does not blame you for Kenji's actions or problems. I have Kari's cell phone number if you want to call her tonight. I talked with her last week, and she is excited to finally get the chance to see you after her finals are done."

"She is coming here?" Nodoka stammers.

Noriko smiles at her flustered grandchild. "Well she has been attending a boarding school but she does come home during breaks. I have officially closed the doors on that monstrosity Kenji built. Where would you expect her to be staying? I am sure she will have wonderful stories to tell the other teenagers about what life at Mahora Academy is like."

Nodoka shakes her head and sighs. "I will call her tonight. How much does she know about the situation here?"

"She knows about most of the situation including Ranma and Ranko. She is quite a level headed young woman. I believe the environment at Mahora has been quite good for her. I should have guessed something was up when Kenji refused to let you attend there." Noriko says with a wink.

Meanwhile Ranma and Happosai's cleaning of the onsen has basically degraded into seeing who can keep their balance the longest on a board, with brushes tied to the bottom, sliding across the well soaped floor. Only their ability to fly has saved the both of them from some fairly nasty falls. The results are producing plenty of laughs from the both of them which the two women can only roll their eyes at and smile.

Several of the crashes are loud enough that Nabiki and Akane can hear them from by the front path. Akane is barely able to contain her laughter at all the ruckus. Nabiki just shakes her head and sighs, "At least I don't have to worry about financing the damage repairs anymore."

Akane finally looses control of her laughter and Nabiki soon joins her.

Kasumi and Kenji are busy dusting and polishing in the shrine. Kenji just smiles at all the nice people enjoying themselves. Kasumi is fairly dancing around the shrine, her thoughts preoccupied with her plans for the evening.

Akane and Nabiki are the first to finish their task and go to assist Kasumi in the shrine. They are successful in containing their mirth seeing their daydreaming sister but only just. With their added help the shrine is clean and ready to receive visitors shortly before four in the afternoon, and they usher Kasumi back into the house to get ready for when Tofu-sesei is set to arrive at a quarter till six.

Ranma and Happosai had completed cleaning the onsen and Noriko judged it ready to refill. The boys went back out to the area between the house and dojo to get some more practice in before dinner. Kasumi is the first to make use of it. Akane and Nabiki join her in cleaning up. Kenji sits quietly in the kitchen and plays gopher for his mom and aunty while they fix dinner for the family.

* * *

Having sent a car to pick Tofu-sensei up, Noriko only smiles when he promptly arrives at five forty five that evening. Tofu approaches the house through the garden path. Kasumi smiles and waves to him from the veranda.

Noriko enters the common room from the kitchen as Tofu steps up to Kasumi. Tofu offers her some flowers. As she reaches for the flowers he takes her hand and gives his best attempt at complimenting her outfit. Finishing with kissing her hand and placing the flowers in her hand before clasping it with both of his. Kasumi blushes prettily under his gaze.

"Okaa-san who is that man?" Kenji asks while peeking out from behind Noriko's legs. The others watching from the common room chuckle.

Noriko reaches down to ruffle his hair. "Tofu-sensei is a very good friend of Kasumi's and a good friend of our family Kenji-kun." Said with a wink to the blushing couple.

Tofu finally realizes there were other people present and coughs to hide his embarrassment. "This is a very nice home you have here Noriko-san."

Noriko grins, "It has served me well several times in the past Tofu-sensei. It generally serves as a place for traveling martial artists to stay for a time or festivals. Everyone here is working on getting back into training for martial arts." Gently pulling Kenji in front of her. "This little kitsune is my son Kenji." The boy happily waves to Tofu. "I am sure everyone would enjoy your presence if you would like to join us for practice in the mornings." She finishes with a conspiratorial wink.

With a cough, followed by a smile at Kasumi, Tofu replies. "I will definitely consider it Noriko-san, but Kasumi and I must be going if we are to get to the restaurant on time."

Everyone in the house wishes them well as they begin to leave. Reaching the path to the shrine Tofu glances to the roof of the the building. Ranma and Happosai are sitting there. Ranma is giving him a thumbs up and mouthing "way to go". Happosai is holding a sign with "10.0 for the greeting boy!". Kasumi notices this and both she and Tofu blush.

Entering the car Tofu finally asks Kasumi. "Who was that young man with Ranma?"

Kasumi chuckles, "You mean to say you don't recognize grandfather Happosai?"

Kasumi laughs and kisses him while he recovers from shock.

* * *

Ranma and Happosai join the others at dinner and Ranma is convinced to eat with a bit more grace by glares from both his mother and Happosai. "You must try to set a good example as one of the few males in the household." His mother admonishes.

The meal goes without incident. Kenji, who had succeeded in staying awake for the entire day, curls up and falls asleep on the floor next to the low table, after finishing his food. Noriko gently carries him to the extra bed she had put in her room. The four remaining youngsters are sent off to study while Nodoka and Happosai take care of the clean up.

"You might want to ask Tofu-sensei for advice on how to treat ladies Happi." Nodoka suggests playfully.

"I think I will wait to hear Kasumi regale her sisters and you two ladies with how the date goes, but I will definitely consider it No-chan." He returns with a grin.

They finish the cleanup and Nodoka thanks him for his help. He bows elaborately and playfully imitates Kuno's poetic speech in accepting her thanks. Noriko chuckles, having returning to the common room just in time to watch.

"Happi can you ask Ranma to take a break from his studies for a few minutes and both of you meet me in the dojo?" Happosai bows and goes to retrieve the boy.

The two men find Noriko in the dojo with quite a few rolled mat targets setup around her. Smiling at the two young men, "I have a ... technique that the both of you can use that I would like to demonstrate." That said she blurs into motion. Hardly seeming to have disturbed anything she returns to her original position.

A breeze blows through the open door of the dojo and all of the targets collapse, some having been cleanly cut three or four times. Ranma and Happosai stare in shock. "H-h-how did you do that? I did not sense you form any Ki blades and your not carrying a sword." Happosai gets out, while Ranma still stares.

Smiling Noriko holds up her arms displaying her metallic scaled arm guards. To both men's surprise the scales shift and unwind around her arms. The revealing themselves to be multi-jointed curved "wings" no thicker than a sword blade, slightly more than sixty centimeters long and 5 centimeters wide. These are tools I created by channeling the metal element into my skin with a few modifications. The wings flex and change size gaining width at the cost of length.

Noriko grins, "By channeling my chi into these I can make them change size and sharpness. They can be completely dull and used to extend your reach or they can be exceptionally sharp and cut through steel like butter. Happi I believe you and Ranma can find quite a few interesting uses for these. The scales are also incredibly durable and can be used defensively as well. I developed the blade idea after seeing Kenshin use his sakabato"

Happosai and Ranma both smile. Noriko spends several hours teaching them both the technique to generate the scales and manifest their "wings". Noriko also explained the technique could be used to toughen all of their skin without changing their appearance but must be maintained daily as the skin is being renewed.

Ranma leaves first to go back to studying. Noriko smiles at Happosai. "You are going to cover yourself with flexible scales anywhere you can't put armored plates aren't you Happi?" Happosai just smiles.

Noriko becomes more serious. "I have a task for you in the morning Happi. Ku Lon has arranged for the Sailor Senshi to visit us here tomorrow but can not afford to leave her responsibilities. I wish for you to meet them at the station for the Tokaido Shinkansen in Minato, Ku Lon will be waiting to introduce you to them at ten in the morning. I expect you on your best behavior."

Happosai nods "I promise I will keep my hands to myself and keep my eyes on appropriate places as much as possible. Will you forgive me if I try to charm the young ladies?"

Noriko grins, "As long as they are willing and you don't take advantage of them."

Happosai bows and they make their way back to the house.

* * *

Morning finds Happosai happily flying across the countryside towards Tokyo. No one notices his passing except for a light breeze.

Happosai chuckles and comments to himself. "The fool Genma thought he did so well with his thief's cloak technique. He hid himself from sight and detection by Ki but he did not think to hide himself from detection by heat or scent. It was wonderful watching Noriko find him because he did not wash the scent of wet panda from his gi. Thanks to Noriko's help my cloaking technique can move past all those and magical senses besides."

Arriving at Shinagawa Station station in Tokyo he calmly drops his cloak and grabs a late breakfast of beef ramen from a yatai. He smiles as he watches Mu Se walk by without recognizing him. Ku Lon almost does the same but catches herself and carefully studies Happosai's aura.

"Happi is that you? Noriko-san told me you had changed but this is amazing." Ku Lon says with a wide eyed stare.

"I finally am free of my ancestral curse Ku Lon-chan." Happosai says while bowing.

Mu Se coughs politely and they turn to the station to buy the needed tickets. Happosai notices the young man's normal looking glasses. "Congratulations on the success of your surgery boy. Are you enjoying life better now?"

Mu Se replies, "Being able to see what is in front of me is a welcome change master Happosai. Off hand though I would say you have changed a great deal more. Are you enjoying life now?"

Happosai shrugs, "I have always enjoyed life. Now hopefully I can without bearing the weight of an obsession. There is much to learn from that." Stated with only a small wink.

They discuss the plans that Ku Lon has for her teams while waiting for the Senshi to arrive. The group of girls arrive just before the scheduled time and easily recognize the elder. Ku Lon and Usagi handle the introductions for their groups.

Ami studies Mu Se like she should recognize him but can't. Ku Lon only has to nudge him a few times to get him to approach her. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Mizuno." Taking Ami's hand Mu Se kisses it. Before he could say anything else the elder breaks down laughing and both teenagers blush.

Leading Ami willingly over to another yatai he buys them both sushi and begin having a private conversation. Happosai controls himself better and has a discussion with the other girls about their trip.

"The ride by train is about three and a half hours. Noriko-san has arranged to have dinner for everyone at her home. There is extra room for all of you to stay the night there or you can catch a late train back here."

Usagi looks to the others who had all brought changes of clothes. "I think we will stay the night Happosai-sensei. There is much I would like to discuss with Noriko-san aside from what I need her direct help with."

Happosai nods,"That will give the other girls a chance to make use of the onsen there then. Since there are eight of you I hope you will not mind sleeping four to a room."

The girls' cheer at the mention of an onsen is hardly dampened by the likely sleeping arrangements. With thoughts of an onsen to enjoy and no monster attacks, the other Senshi quickly get food to eat on the train and spend little time separating Ami and Mu Se. The two did succeed in exchanging cell numbers before being pulled apart. Happosai gives the shocked boy a clap on the shoulder and an encouraging smile before trying to catch up to his charges.

Once on the train Minako and Makoto were quietly making plans and trying to flirt with the young man. Rei was curious but being sensitive to spirit entities was unsure of approaching a half demon. One person was calculating how to get Happosai alone for other reasons. Usagi and Hotaru were busy playfully teasing Ami about how good looking her new boyfriend was.

Happosai after making sure everyone was safely seated on the train for the ride to Maibara went to a private booth where there was a public phone. Haruka followed with Michiru after being unable to leave her behind. When they entered the area with phones, Happosai simply bowed to them both.

"Miss Tenou I wish to apologize to both you and your family. Sakura was a wonderful girl and deserved better than that louse Genma." Happosai simply states.

Haruka recovers quickly. "So you are the master Happosai that he went traipsing off with. That creature was one of your students."

"I claimed him as a student once. I realized later what kind of man he was and tried to drive him away. He and one of his friends I like only a little more tried to kill me and sealed me in a cave for ten years." Happosai returns calmly.

"Can you tell me where to find the woman he claimed to marry and their child?" Haruka cautiously asks.

Happosai's eyes gain a less friendly look. "For what purpose might I ask?"

Michiru notices the change in demeanor and tries to warn Haruka, but she charges ahead. "My Aunt killed herself because of them. I want them to pay."

Happosai's eyes narrow menacingly. "What do you know of them child?"

"I know that if they weren't there my aunt would not have killed herself." Haruka returns seeing his change in expression.

"The boy has suffered much more than you can imagine at that man's hands and you are no threat to him girl. Your aunt was pained by Genma's actions alone. Let me tell you of Nodoka, child. She was a girl younger than you are now on the run from a uncaring father that was getting ready to sell her to a man more than twice her age. Genma promised to protect her and seduced her. You would still seek to cause her more pain?"

Haruka is unable to find a response. Happosai begins to walk from the room but stops and places a hand on the girl's shoulder. "There is small difference between being a defender of justice and a vigilante child. The distinction is the motivation upon which you act as much as your actions. Think carefully about which you wish to be." With that Happosai returns to the others. Michiru tries to comfort her now sobbing lover.

* * *

Evangeline interrupts the sparring between the three ninja bouncing around her resort. "Alright mutt I know you have finals like the rest of us next week but it is time to discuss training for your fight with Ranma the week after."

Kaede and Konatsu seem prepared to leave but Eva signals at them to wait. "Kaede the training I have in mind you and Konatsu would be better suited to help with." Seeing them nod she continues. "The first thing I have found about this boy is he is very fast and likes to attack from the air. There are two skills I suspect Noriko has given him that will play to this. The first is the ability of true flight not dependent on wings or other magic. Kotaro you can counter this with your inugami wheels but you need to increase your speed and maneuverability with them."

Seeing the others nod in understanding Eva continues. "The reason for this plays into the second ability Noriko is likely to give him. She can crack bridge pilings with a punch and there is a good chance Ranma's strength will be increased as well. Your best option is to dodge or deflect everything rather than directly guarding like I know you like to do to prove your tough."

Kotaro coughs at this last statement. Kaede grins like she normally does and Konatsu carefully looks away.

Eva continues after making sure the last part has sunk in properly. "Noriko has one last ability that she is fond of that I am sure she will give Ranma. She can faze through solid objects including people and weapons. This does not allow her to move through other spirits or sealing wards. So what I suggest you practice is using your inugami like with your howling burst knuckle and channeling around all parts of your body. I have videos of previous fights and techniques he uses that you can study later. The main thing I have found is that almost all of his more powerful techniques depend on taunting or otherwise making his opponents angry and using that against them." Konatsu nods at this.

Pointing at Konatsu she states. "We have a slight advantage having a witness to several of his battles with us, but Ranma seems to have a talent for making things up on the fly. Ranma only came into his new powers less than a week ago and I doubt Noriko will give him the advantage of an actual fight using his new abilities before your match. So keep your cool in the fight and you improve your odds greatly."

Kaede and Konatsu begin sparring with Kotaro again and he begins trying to put the suggestions into practice. Eva leaves them to their efforts.

* * *

Several large sedans await the Senshi when they arrive in Fukui. After getting the girls settled in the cars Happosai takes the seat next to the driver of the first vehicle. The drive takes them by the Asuwa River but it is still too early for the Sakura trees to be in bloom.

Haruka had managed to regain her composure before they changed trains in Maibara. Michiru was still worried for her but thought she would recover.

Ranma and the others at the shrine could not help but smile at Kasumi nearly dancing around the house that morning. Her date with Tofu had gone wonderfully and he had asked to join them for training starting Monday. The two also planned another date for the next weekend.

Ranma had relaxed most of the morning after training, and read the manga collection he purchased during the shopping trip earlier in the week. Noriko finally informed everyone at lunch that a group of eight girls would be joining them and staying overnight. Ranma almost panicked thinking this was some massive omiai his mother and Noriko had planned for him. This took a few minutes to settle out and Ranma said he believed them. Ranko still made her appearance and refused to change back until the next day when the girls were gone.

Kenji only thought it was neat that his cousin could be a boy and a girl. Commenting on it only in passing while asking his Oka-san to read him a story. Which she happily agreed to do on the veranda.

Kenji fell asleep in her lap and was gently taken to Noriko's room by Kasumi when Noriko's guests arrived shortly before three in the afternoon. After exchanging introductions she quickly and correctly deduced what the girls, besides Usagi, were looking around for.

"The changing room for the onsen is down that hallway. But please try to keep the noise down as my son Kenji just went down for a nap." Noriko states while pointing to the hallway at the end of the common room.

The girls quickly make bows to their hostess and make their way to the changing room. Usagi has the grace to be slightly embarrassed at their haste. Noriko says with a grin at Happosai who was trying to sneak off. "Happi why don't you and Usagi come with me to the shrine and we can begin working on her issue." Happosai does his best to look innocent in front of the princess.

Arriving in the shrine Noriko creates a barrier to protect the Ginzuisho from detection and Usagi removes it from the pouch she had been given. Happosai sits off to the side with a grin saying 'I know you want me away from temptation of those cute young girls'.

"You are sure that we can disguise the Ginzuisho? Without destroying it or affecting its powers?" Usagi asks

"The bearer of the Ginzuisho can turn its emanations back on itself. This won't impair its functions but will prevent it from touching others that are not already linked to it." Noriko replies.

"Will I still be able to become Sailor Moon?" The neo queen asks.

"When the bearer is actively using it demons know to be afraid of it and will not approach. The concern is for its effects when not in use." Noriko states.

"I don't understand, what is the difference?" Usagi wonders with a puzzled frown.

Noriko smiles at the girl. "When it lacks direction it appears as just a neutral source of power and that is what tempts demons. When it is active it responds to its bearer's desire to protect and heal. To demons you and your protectors then appear to be what are called celestials. True celestials are the opposite of demons and their blood enemy. Some demon hunters call upon the powers of celestials to fight and seal demons, but don't believe for a moment that makes them inherently good."

Seeing Usagi's confused look Noriko explains. "Celestials are spirits that try to shape the world to meet their own image. A celestial will not hesitate to kill you if you don't fit their design. The conflicting but overlapping desires of celestials and their followers are to thank for the fanatical wars between otherwise caring and good people we see today. The danger with dealing with angels and fiends is neither try to seek a balance. So back to the point, as long as you and the senshi are using your powers demons will try to flee or fight you. What we need is for you to learn to contain the power when not actively using it."

"Wait why do we appear as celestials? Why did those affected by the dark crystal become youma and demons?" Usagi interjects.

Noriko smiles sadly. "Power is always about intent. The Ginzuisho is a neutral entity that serves the moon kingdom's queen and her subjects. Its strongest power is drawn out by a desire to protect, preserve, and shape the world. That is the intent of the celestials even if the means and result is as destructive as what demons create. Demons are drawn by desire. The desire to create and grow is just as powerful to some demons as destruction and lust is to others. You just won't have to fight the demons that do not act on destructive intent. The dark crystal was an embodiment of the pure desire for destruction and death. There are demons that desire peace for the world and lend their powers to people to fight other demons. Generally the worst you could expect from their followers is to throw wild parties and indulge themselves in pleasures the world has to offer."

"What about you?" Usagi asks

Noriko shrugs, "Well I know you found the vault and heard part of my history. The rest is that my other half was a dedicated servant of a celestial that sought to bring about her vision regardless of the cost to others. Between the two, I think I have a much more balanced perspective on life now."

"So how do we go about shielding the Ginzuisho?" Usagi pointedly asks.

Noriko grins, "The process sounds deceptively simple but must be checked regularly and redone after every time you de-transform. You simply visualize a perfect sphere around the crystal reflecting its energies back into it. I will work with you for a while on this before dinner and we can work on it more afterwards but you should have a chance to join your friends in enjoying the onsen before you leave tomorrow. I think you have the imagination and will to accomplish it though."

* * *

The seven Senshi spent quite a while enjoying the onsen. By the time Kenji finished his nap the girls had finished in the hot spring and were doing their level best to make friends with the other four young residents.

Makoto and Rei volunteered to help Kasumi and Nodoka finish getting dinner ready. Nabiki and Ami were debating the benefits of different computers and software. Minako got into a debate with Akane and Ranko over the merits of various manga series. Michiru and Haruka were sitting together watching Hotaru play video games. They could not help but grin when Kenji came out and asked to join in.

Haruka did not recognize Ranko and was unsure of how to deal with meeting Himura Nodoka after speaking with Happosai earlier. Eventually all of those not working on dinner were drawn to the television by the happy noise the two youngest in the area were making.

Everyone was soon called to dinner. four tables were lined up to seat all sixteen people The meal passed relatively calmly except for the apparent race between Ranko and Usagi to see who could eat the most, much to everyone else's amusement.

After dinner Usagi and Noriko return to the shrine. Having been left out this time Happosai does his best to impress Rei, Minako and Makoto with tales of his travels of the world. Ami happened to overhear Ranko mention elder Ku Lon and starts a conversation with her and Akane to find out more about the Amazons. She blushes heavily when Akane correctly hits on her interest in Mu Se.

Kasumi politely talks with Michiru while Hotaru and Kenji return to playing video games. Nodoka uses this opportunity to pull Haruka off to the side. "Tenou-san are you related to Tenou Sakura by any chance?"

"She was my aunt." Haruka responds cautiously.

"I want to say I am sorry for what she and your family went through because of Genma. I only learned of her existence myself this last week when my grandmother gave me a listing of all his crimes to read." Nodoka says quietly.

"I honestly want to be angry a both you and your son, but I am not sure I have any right be anymore." Haruka says with sincerity. "Where is your son anyway? Ranko is obviously related to you, but I don't remember any reports of a daughter."

Nodoka sighs, "Ranma went through a lot when I foolishly let Genma take him away from me. One thing he went through was getting a curse that turns him into a girl. Noriko recently made it so he could control the change. Ranko is what we call his female form. Ranko is determined to stay as she is while you and your friends are here. Genma had a habit of engaging him to girls to get the smallest of things he wanted, and that has made Ranma shy away from involvement with girls."

Haruka blink-blinks at this revelation. "I think I can understand that. I won't tell this to the others since you are trusting me."

Nodoka nods and they rejoin the others. Somehow they get involved the the Soul Caliber tournament that everyone else has started since Kenji fell back asleep and was put to bed.

Usagi and Noriko rejoin the others. Usagi gives her friends a victory sign to say she was successful at what they came here to do. The tournament ends with a three game face off between Ami and Nabiki. Nabiki crows at winning out in the end.

The sleeping arrangements turn into a slumber party on the end of the upstairs hallway where the Tendo girls rooms are. Happosai having the room next to Ranma at the other end of the hall. Not that Ranma slept there that night as Ranko got dragged into the slumber party too.

Happosai and Ranko gained eight more students to look after during the next morning's training session. Happosai and Ranko evaluated the Senshi's skills and identified their problem areas. Ranko finally had to admit that Ku Lon was as good a teacher as Happosai. She actually said nearly as good since Happosai was in ear shot. Ranko advised that they talk to Ku Lon about training in combat skills once they get back to Tokyo.

The girls finally give Ranko a chance to showoff her new skills and Noriko raises a barrier to keep them from being detected when flying through the air. The Senshi are decidedly stunned by watching Ranko and Happosai dash, dive, and clash through the air over the shrine grounds.

Everyone enjoys the onsen again before lunch. The Senshi return to the station with Happosai as an escort after a big lunch.

notes:

The negima manga is currently working through the summer of 2003 as shown on the banners during the Mahora festival. This would lead to the spring of 2004 being the end of class 3-A in middle school and moving on to high school, in Japan the school year begins in April.

playing gopher - on the odd chance you have not heard this before it means someone who gets to retrieve things. ie "go for" this, "go for" that

Shinagawa Station - Station in Minato ward for the Tokaido Shikansen

Maibara - a stop on the Tokaido Shikansen that you can change to the Shirasagi line to get to Fukui.

Asuwa river - A river in the area of Fukui with large Sakura tree groves. Included this simply because the picture of the massive trees is used in wikipedia's entry on Sakura trees

Omiai - literally "looking at each other", is a custom in japan to introduce candidates for marriage to each other.

Before anyone asks I have no intention of having Ranma and Usagi hook up. Chiba is still her love and I am working on the assumption that he is still going to study in America after the shadow galactica arc. He might show up in the summer.

I honestly think Tuxedo Kamen gets a raw deal in a lot of fan fiction. He is not a front line fighter but neither are the senshi really. He also is not a cradle robber or an opportunist. he is a 17 year old kid at the start of the manga and has an attitude. Usagi is 14 then so there is only a three year age difference.

I have my own reason to be annoyed with Ms. Takeuchi over his character. I know she had a reason for making him a Leo but somehow she picked the same birthday as mine. The fop gives us Leos a bad name.

The Ginzuisho is the crystal of light and order. It is a powerful force but has no will of its own. That's why if its bearer is not using it it has no intent and appears neutral.

As for the close proximity of the Tendos, the only one I think is a viable match for Ranma is Nabiki and I have other plans for this story. I actually have plans in mind for her that could prove interesting.

I like Kasumi better than Nabiki as created by Takashi but I think she makes a better couple with Tofu. I also am patently annoyed with Tofu having just disappeared from the manga. Given his personality he could have made a beneficial and much needed mentor for Ranma.

Mahora Academy is a coed community. there are multiple schools within it. Negi just happens to teach at the all girls middle school. The college is definitely coed.

Kotaro at the beginning of volume nine states he transferred to the elementary school and that is why he wears the uniform.

Happosai could have some dates in the future ^_^

btw I am a fan of how Terry Goodkind's works have multiple concurrent stories merging and diverging throughout his Sword of Truth series so I am trying something similar here. I promise I have a destination in mind, what happens on the way is still up in the air though.


	18. Chapter 18 In Life

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

Mu Se having been separated from Ami so quickly endures the ribbing from elder Ku Lon. Ku Lon's smile, as she sends him off to collect the rest of his team from the shopping arcade, is evidence that she is happy for him though.

Bu Fer who had been standing nearby grins and gives Mu Se a friendly slap on the back. "Your young lady is quite something to see Mu Se."

"Considering that the elders hope to play matchmaker, which one catches your eye?" Mu Se says with narrowed eyes and a grin.

"The one with the long black hair definitely has spirit, but the long drink brunette seems like she might have more training as a warrior. Maybe I can offer to help her improve her martial skills." Bu Fer returns with a chuckle.

Mu Se rolls his eyes. "So where are the girls?"

Chuckling Bu Fer points to a bookstore. "Har Bo somehow succeeded in dragging Xin Chi in there."

Entering the store the two young men find Xin Chi struggling to contain herself while the shorter Har Bo bounces through the racks of manga. Mu Se has to join Bu Fer in chuckling at the third time, in a minute, that Har Bo put a different graphic novel in Xin Chi's face, and started talking about it excitedly.

Bu Fer nudges Mu Se. "I think we best rescue Xin Chi before she is ready to do murder."

Mu Se coughs to get the two girl's attention. "Har Bo go ahead and make your purchases so we can continue the tour of the area." Xin Chi is torn between trying to maintain her composure and sobbing in gratitude as Har Bo dashes to the register.

The four teenagers leave the store and make their way through Minato Ward with Mu Se playing tour guide.

* * *

Xian Pu, in another part of the ward is having other issues. While she is happy to get to spend time with Par Fum, who was, maybe still is, her best friend from the village, she did not plan on having to keep Bru Xi from trying to flirt with every girl they come across. Po Mad is not helping with simply pretending to study posters and notices anytime Bru Xi starts his attempts at poetry.

Before she can scream in frustration, they receive notice from their partners that a demon attack is imminent. Mas Cre informs Xian Pu's team that they are closest, they quickly transform and move to the scene.

When they get to the scene they find a store front has been destroyed and a group of four small, man sized, demons are trying to chase down fleeing civilians. Bru Xi calls out "Vortex Shield" and a swirling wall forms between the red demons and their prey.

Xian Pu nods to Po Mad, "Drive them towards us."

Po Mad lifts his arms with the phantasmic chains wrapping around them and calls out "Ghost Dance". A bone white mist spreads around the demons pushing them away from the barrier. Any time the demons try to touch the mist they scream in pain as it drains their energy.

The demons are formed into a rough line by the encircling mist the only exit leading towards Par Fum who is flanked by Xian Pu and Bru Xi. The demons charge the group. Par Fum grins while swinging the glowing Falchion towards the enemy, she calls out "Rift Divide" and a seeming wall of energy springs up sailing forward and bisects two of the demons.

Of the remaining two demons one falls to Xian Pu's Vorpal edge attack. The other tries to attack Bru Xi who blocks the incoming claws with Crimson Gale's blade edges. The demon screams for the last time as Dire Wight's spikes pierce it and fades from existence.

Par Fum does her version of the amazon glomp on Xian Pu when Mas Cre confirms there are no more demonic signatures. The quartet quickly leaves the area and continues exploring the ward.

* * *

After the Senshi left Hinode shrine Ranma finally decided it was safe to come back. Noriko and Nodoka smile at him. "Ranma while I though several of those girls were quite lovely I would not have tried to make you marry any of them." Nodoka says with a grin.

Ranma sighs, "I know mom. I just didn't feel like picking up any new admirers right now."

Noriko chuckles. "Well do you think you could handle the addition of a few more girls?" Ranma looks at her with wide eyes.

Nodoka gives Noriko a sideways glare. "What Obaa-san means is that my little sister Kari will be joining us on Wednesday and we were considering inviting your cousin Saotome Haruna to stay with us for a while as well."

Ranma pulls on his braid. "I think I can live with that."

* * *

Paru is packing her bags Tuesday evening. Honya and Yue watching her can't help but chuckle at their friend debating what clothes to pack.

"I am sure if you just dress and act like you normally do they will be fine with you Paru." Honya quietly ventures.

"This is definitely different from your normal behavior." Yue calmly states while drinking a juice box.

Shivering slightly Paru stops fussing with her clothing choices. "I know, but I finally get the chance to meet my cousin and aunt, and I want to show them that my family is not all bad."

The smaller Honya gives Paru a hug. "I am sure they will like you."

After Paru finishes her packing, the girls settle in for the night. Paru's guide is planning to make an early start the next morning.

Around eight the next morning Yue opens the suite's door to allow in two visitors. A tall young woman, wearing a grey long coat and slacks, with auburn hair and light blue eyes and what appears to be a blue eyed ten year old girl wearing a blue hooded cloak.

Paru introduces her roommates to the newcomers and the auburn haired girl introduces herself and companion

"I am Himura Kari and my companion is Karakuri Akiri." Indicating her friend who removes her hood to reveal red hair and wing like curved antennae behind her ears.

The three girls blink-blink for a moment. "Karakuri? is she like Chachamaru?"

Kari nods. "Back in high school I helped create the magic circuit that powers Chachamaru, and Hakase promised I could have one of the second generation units as a companion."

Akiri bows. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Since you seem to know her, can I ask if my older sister is doing well?"

The girls spend a few minutes regaling the little gynoid with stories about their adventures with Chachamaru, while Kari smiles at them. "I hate to interrupt, but we need to leave soon if we are going to get to Obaa-san's home in time for lunch."

Akiri collects all of Paru's luggage, Kari just smiles and shakes her head at Paru's protests. They board a tram that takes them to the Mahora subway station where they pick up some bento boxes before getting on the train to get to the Tokyo Shikansen station.

"Since you have a robot as a Ministra, can I assume you are a doll master like Eva." Paru quietly asks.

Kari shrugs. "Much as I would like it to be otherwise, being a doll master is one of my few offensive abilities. I like to think of Akiri being a little sister for me to look after. I am still in training to become a Magistra Magi myself."

Paru thinks about this for a while and has to wait for further questions until they switch trains at the main Tokyo terminal for the Tokaido Shinkansen.

"If your in training to become a Magistra, how come we did not see you during the final event of the festival last year?" Paru asks.

"I was there. Having my dolls out would have been counterproductive with Chao's droid army." Kari giggles. "I am a fairly good healer so I dressed up as a nun and helped in the first aid clinic. Sister Shakti was not pleased with my choice of clothing."

Paru tilts her head to the side and looks at Kari in confusion. "My main talent is being an enchantress and I am not popular with the nuns there at the school." Kari says snickering slightly.

Paru blink-blinks at this. "By Enchantress do you mean maker of enchanted items or one who charms and seduces men."

Kari grins devilishly. "Both definitions work. The first is an end result that a lot of magi seek my services for. The second is a entertaining way to gain energy for making said items, but why be limited to men?"

Seeing Paru's stunned expression, Kari hugs Akiri close to her side and breaks down in giggles. "Really now, the mangaka behind Mahou Shojo Bibulion is surprised."

Recovering slightly Paru asks. "Ano... How do you stay out of trouble with the mage teachers there at school?"

Still snickering a little Kari replies. "It's not really difficult. I agree not to play with anyone who is not willing and I get left to have my fun. Like I said there are quite a few magi that are interested in what I can make for them. I have had a few _interesting_ parties in the last few years since I started college but I think they would rather not risk getting on Obaa-san's bad side by trying to punish me for having them."

"Obaa-san? you mean Noriko? I heard she was Eva's teacher. Does she really worry them that much?" Paru asks.

Kari grins, "Obaa-san has been behaving herself well and her children and grandchildren over the centuries have built a reputation as amazing fighters and demon hunters. I am sort of the black sheep in not trying to shall we say buck the _natural _tendency of our family. As for being dangerous, I think the mages would hesitate to anger the ancient succubus who destroyed Atlantis in less than an hour."

Paru's eyes seem to try expanding to the size of dinner plates. "she what? And the mages let her wander around unwatched. I am surprised no one has tried to punish her."

"Again they would have difficulty trying to match her power and don't want her angry." Kari replies with a shrug. "As for punishment they don't have the right. Atlantis belonged to a totally different society here on earth while the mages lived on Mundus Magicus."

Paru settles back to think about this for a while. The train passes through Shinagawa Station without stopping on its way to Maibara.

* * *

Ku Lon was happy to receive another fire message from the Senshi Sunday evening. Chuckling she finally gave them her and Mas Cre's cell phone numbers for easier contact. She laughingly advised the girls her teams could handle the demon incursions for the rest of the week so the Senshi could concentrate on their finals.

Mu Se and his team finally were getting their turn at bat that morning. At the crown arcade, Har Bo was enjoying her teasing of Mu Se for the planned double date with Ami to celebrate the end of term. Bu Fer was trying not to draw her attention since he was going as well, for a first date with Makoto. Xin Chi just was pretending to read a newspaper to hide her grin.

The fun was interrupted by an alert of a new demon attack. Rushing to a nearby park they find a group of three winged female demons attacking. Mu Se uses Flying Bind's chains to snag the demons and throw them to the ground away from bystanders.

Bu Fer opens Storm Roar and with a flourish of the fan calls "Cyclone Dome". what appears to be an inverted tornado appears around the combatants preventing the demons from taking to the air again.

The two smaller demons fall first. Xin Chi holds up Guisarme and it takes on the appearance of a tuning fork with the amber stone centered between the tines. A white beam appears with a call of "Ion Pulse". The first demon only has enough time to notice a large part of its chest is missing before collapsing and disappearing. Har Bo Grins and holds Saber in a one handed overhead ready stance with her free hand forward, pointing at the other small demon. With a call of "Legion Charge" the girl appears behind the demon leaving a trail of afterimages in her wake. The demon disappears without realizing what hit it.

The last and largest of the demons is enraged but still bound by Mu Se's chains. Xin Chi charges forward with Guisarme transformed back to a pole arm and pierces it through where its heart should be. The demon vanishes after a triple slash through its torso from Har Bo and Saber.

Powering back down the boys valiantly make an attempt to escape, but are soon dragged away to clothing stores by the girls. This is so they can benefit from a woman's opinion on what to wear for their dates.

* * *

Ranma had enjoyed the how the last two days had passed peacefully. Much to Happosai's surprise Ranma was judged ready to learn how to phase through objects before his master.

Happosai and Ranma held off groans when they find out the trick is imagining themselves becoming less solid and moving through things. Ranma quickly finds it is easier said then done as the concentration has to be maintained constantly and it is a massive drain.

Happosai and Ranma are enjoying the onsen by themselves after an extended workout. The girls having already finished.

Happosai chuckles, "It will take practice but my technique for removing an opponents weapons from their person is based on Noriko's technique."

"You mean stealing a girl's panties without taking off the rest of their clothes don't you." Ranma drolly observes.

Happosai rolls his eyes. "I admit that is what I used it for a great deal boy, but I am trying to reform." Ranma snickers.

"So what can you tell me about my aunt Kari?" Ranma asks while reclining back.

"I was never a welcomed presence in Kenjiro's home Ranma, so I never got to know the girl. The last year I have spent around your group, have you tried asking Noriko?" Happosai says with a shrug.

"I tried asking, she just chuckled and said I would find out for myself soon." Ranma continues with a slight shudder. "She did warn me to be careful and not let Kari try to use Ranko as a dress up doll." Happosai simply studies the far wall of the onsen.

Having soaked for long enough they leave the onsen and get dried off. Happosai grumbles a little when Ranma just materializes his clothes. "I need to ask Noriko to teach me that trick."

Entering the common room they find Noriko and Nodoka working on lunch. Nabiki and Akane can be seen from the open shoji wearing miko outfits and clearing the grounds. Kasumi went along for the ride in the car with Tofu to his work at the clinic. Then to the station to collect their new guests.

They offer their assistance with the preparations. Happosai is told to relax until lunch. Ranma is asked if Ranko would be willing to put on a miko outfit as well to assist the girls, and so they can take some pictures. Ranma groans but does not see any harm in the request. Ranko joins the two sisters and keeps from rolling her eyes when Nodoka herds them in front of the shrine so Noriko can take a picture.

* * *

Kasumi is waiting patiently at the station when the train arrives. Kasumi smiles at the girl who could easily be mistaken for Ranko's older sister by appearance. "Welcome you must be Kari-chan. I am Tendo Kasumi." Turning to the sable haired girl with her, Kasumi continues. "You must be Haruna-chan then. I am afraid I had not heard of your other companion." Indicating the smaller girl with her hood up.

Kari grins and pulls Akiri close. "This is my Akiri-chan. She is my friend and companion. I am curious how you recognized me so easily?"

Kasumi chuckles. "Your hair is the same color as Nodoka's, and by your face I would have to wonder if you were not her daughter considering how much you look like Ranko."

Paru almost stumbles. "Kasumi-san who is Ranko?"

"Please call me Kasumi Haruna-chan, and I will explain in the car." Kasumi says with a wink.

"Then please call me Paru, all my friends do Kas-chan." Paru returns with a grin.

Kasumi fills them in on all the details of all the goings on in the Hinode Shrine on the car ride there. This conversation is hampered somewhat by Kasumi gushing over how adorable Akiri is.

Ranma has returned to his male form when the others arrive in time for lunch. He is surprised by Kari's unreserved nature and is cautiously warm towards Paru. Ranma did not get much chance to talk to Akiri as Kenji happily dragged off someone closer to his own age to play video games after lunch.

Noriko pulls Ranma and the three new arrivals into the privacy of the office, assuring Kenji he can play more later. "So Kari-chan did you get what I asked you for?"

"The security on it was very tight Obaa-san but I called in a few favors." Kari says while holding over a set of optical disks.

Seeing Paru and Ranma's confused expressions she explains. "Paru you may not have heard but I have arranged a challenge match between Ranma and Kotaro. I want Ranma to understand the level of challengers he can expect to meet around Mahora. What Kari has given me are recordings of past fights Kotaro has been involved in so Ranma can have an idea what he faces. Would you be willing to use the "Imperium Graphicus" to create golems of Kotaro for Ranma to spar with? They won't be near as powerful but it will give him a better idea."

Paru blink-blinks, "I could but to use my artifact I have to use Negi-sensei's magic energy. If I ask permission they will get an idea what we are doing."

Grinning Kari wraps her arms around Paru from behind. Kari whispers in her ear loud enough for everyone else to hear. "Make a Pactio with me, and then there won't be a problem." Paru's eyes open quite wide.

Not immediately breaking away Paru turns her head to look at the older girl. "Let me think about it." With a grin that could make Happosai blush, Kari releases her.

"Noriko-sama," Akiri interjects, "I have analyzed those files, and can reproduce most of the physical techniques Kotaro uses. I am also of similar size. I would be willing to spar with Ranma-sama if it would please you."

Kari nods her approval. "I have no problem with that as long as Ranma promises to go easy on her. Akiri is no where near as durable as Kotaro. Maybe you can spar after dinner. I think Kenji would be unhappy if you did not come back to play Akiri."

Noriko grins at Akiri's affirmative nod. "Well then Ranma perhaps you should go and get on your studies until then." Akiri and Ranma leave the room.

With Ranma out of the room Paru turns to Kari. "Your serious about wanting me to be your Ministra Magi?"

"I took an interest in you after the festival." Kari returns with a grin,"Your powers are quite impressive and would be a good compliment for my dolls. I get the impression that you are not interested in Negi-sensei for yourself. If you make a Pactio with me you can still use Imperium Graphicus as that is a part of you and not the source of power. Even if we make a Pactio over the break, I will not hold you to it if you decide to stay with Negi."

Paru has an almost evil grin. "Are you nearly as powerful as Negi?"

"I don't have many non-chanted offensive spells but I would wager I have nearly as much raw magical power." Kari rolls up the left sleeve of her blouse to show a guard that seems to be made of glowing crystals. "I also have ways of storing up power for later use."

"How could we make a Pactio Here?" Paru asks quietly.

Noriko chuckles. "I have a Pactio seal permanently inscribed in the floor tiles out in the shrine, and I have presided over creating several Pactio as well as permanent bonds."

Paru grins. "Your offer is tempting Kari-chan, but let me think about it for the night." Paru leaves them in the office saying she wants to get to know Nodoka better.

Noriko grins at Kari. "Cute girl. So what plans were you wanting my help with in trade for the disk?"

Kari smile back at her grandmother. "Hakase created a A.I. that can grow and mature. I want to give my Akiri a body that will do the same. Will you help me with that Obaa-san."

"I think we can come up with something child." Noriko mildly replies.

notes:

Honya - Miyazaki Nodoka, I am going to use her nickname to avoid confusion

Karakuri - japanese for machine or mechanisim

gynoid - robot that appears to be a female human.

Hakase - "professor" - Satomi Hakase, member of class 3-A and the university Artificial Intelligence and robotics group. Chachamaru's creator

Ministra - latin "female servant", Ministra Magi - female partner or companion to a Magister Magi. a male partner would be called a Minister Magi. every minister of minister magi has an artifact, magical tool, they can summon using their pactio cards by drawing on the Magister Magi's power

Pactio - "temporary contract", a bond formed between a candidate for Magister Magi and a Ministra Magi. A Pactio is used in the manga series because Negi is too young to form a permanent contract. Its rumored that Negi's father earned the title "Thousand Master" by having a Pactio with a thousand girls. A permanent contract also implies something close to marriage even though a Magister can have multiple Ministra, if they are powerful enough

doll master - magic user who can animate and control magically enhanced/created dolls to attack their enemies with. Dolls that have been used for a long time actually take on their own personalities.

Magistra Magi - feminine version of Magister Magi - master mage.

Mahou Shojo Bibulion - magical girl manga in the world of Negima that both Negi and Kotaro are fans of.

Imperium Graphicus - Haruna's artifact. by creating drawings in her notebook with the special quill pen she can create golems. the more detailed the drawing the more powerful the golem


	19. Chapter 19 Choices and Consequences

disclaimer - I don't own anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

Paru found it difficult not to laugh watching Akiri and Kenji playing video games as she walked by. Finding Nodoka sitting on the Veranda she asks if she can join her. Nodoka smiles and waves her hand to a spot next to her.

"I would like to know if it is all right for me to call you Auntie?" Paru asks while she sits down.

"I do not mind in the least," Nodoka returns,"as long as I can call you Paru."

About this time Kenji became bored with video games, pulling a smiling Akiri along by the hand approaches Nodoka. "Auntie is it alright if we go play tag outside?"

Nodoka smiles at the children and waves them on. "Just stay inside the wall Kenji-kun."

"So where are the others?" Paru wonders.

"They asked what Ranma was doing when he came out of the office, and decided to go study as well." Nodoka notices Paru watching Akiri. "You seem surprised by Akiri's behavior."

Paru shrugs, "I have known her older sister for a few years and I am simply surprised how easily Akiri shows emotion."

"I suspect my little sister does her best to shower the child with affection." Nodoka sighs, "Unfortunately Kari has not had a lot of family around while she was growing up. Although, from experience I can say that might have been better for her than growing up in our father's care."

Noriko and Kari come out of the office. Kari quietly sneaks up behind Nodoka and gives her sister a hug. "I missed you sis. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I am just glad your willing to give me the chance imouto." Nodoka smiles while returning the hug.

Paru decides to go look in on Ranma and bowing politely to the others makes her exit. Noriko just smiles at the two sisters and makes her way out towards the shrine.

"Obaa-san where are you going?" Kari playfully whines.

Noriko raises any eyebrow at the girl. "I assumed you wanted me to start on your request quickly. I will be back by lunch time. I hoped you two would be willing to work on that together so the others can study." Noriko continues on her way to the shrine, stopping for a moment to snag Kenji into a hug as he was trying to dash by her. This necessitated grabbing Akiri up into a similar hug so the boy could get a head start. Much to the sisters' delight while watching.

Paru grinned at Akiri getting swept into a hug and the little gynoid actually returning it from the sitting room at the top of the stairs. Paru found Ranma's room on the second try after first knocking on Nabiki's door.

Hearing Ranma's invitation to come in Paru found him sitting cross legged on the floor with the laptop in his lap. "So what are you studying?"

Ranma rubs the bridge of his nose and groans. "At the moment I am feeling like I am proving the old saying true, 'You never realize just how much you don't know'."

Paru chuckles. "I could help you study if you like Ranchan, but why are you studying so much?"

Ranma grumbles. "Because of questions about the quality of the school I attended, I have to take a placement test to determine what grade I start at in Mahora. According to the equivalency tests in this tutoring program, I could study every minute of the break and not be ready to be a senior in high school. Right now I would be lucky to qualify for second year."

"Would that be so bad? Having to retake a year of school." Paru questions while sitting down next to him.

Ranma sighs, "Your getting ready to be a first year right? I honestly don't have a lot of good memories of high school so far. I am almost ready to simply ask to start high school over from the beginning and make a fresh start. Do you think you could live with having your older cousin in the same grade level?"

Paru grins and hugs her cousin. "I would not mind in the least, but I am signed up to attend St. Ursula's Girls High School. Unless you wanted to attend as a girl we would be at different schools in the academy." Paru feels Ranma shift underneath her arms.

"Other than risking having the other girls think I am a pervert just trying to get a look at them." Ranko smiles, "I am beginning to see the sense in what mom and Obaa-san are suggesting. It is irritating but I actually do better on the placement tests in this form."

Ranko gets slightly nervous looking into her cousin's eyes. "Oh my god! you are gorgeous Ranchan. Have you thought of modeling? you would be rich." Visibly calming herself down Paru responds to Ranko's questions. "I don't think you would be a pervert Ranchan. It isn't like you would be the only girl attempting to check out the other girls. As long as you don't openly leer at them you should be fine. What are Noriko and auntie suggesting?"

Ranko chuckles. "I don't know how much you know about my life in Nerima, but it was almost like I had a new challenger in some obscure martial art every week. That does not take into account the daily fights with my fiancees and rivals. They are suggesting the level of challengers I can expect to gain at Mahora are a totally different and more dangerous level." Paru gives a slight nod of agreement

Shrugging Ranko continues, "They want me to attend school as a girl because I don't seem to collect the more dangerous challengers in this form. The challenge with Kotaro is a test of what kind of fights I can expect to see there. If I win they won't ask me to attend as a girl. I am getting a little nervous since Obaa-san is putting so much into preparing me for this fight. Is Kotaro really that strong? If he is the same size as Akiri-chan he has to be a little kid."

"I have not seen you fight to be able to compare Ranchan, but I have seen Kotaro win some fights I never could have even imagined two years ago." Paru states calmly.

Ranko nods in understanding. Paru gets a playful grin. "Now about modeling. I could help you setup a website and be your agent."

Paru continues trying to convince her cousin on this agenda, while thinking 'Hee hee Chisame will be so jealous.'

* * *

Noriko had phased into a new room from the shrine. Instead of a barren room this one is filled with glowing crystals of different shapes and sizes. Smiling she touches one and an ebon colored egg, about the size of a melon, floats out. Placing the egg in between another formation of crystals it is surrounded by amber colored light. The ebon shell dissolves and a small mass floats inside a larger amber colored egg. The crystalline formations in the room begin rippling with colors and new streams of energy flow into the construct.

Noriko monitors this process for several hours. Finally satisfied the process can continue properly, she phases back through the ceiling. Inside the egg there is the form of a small child.

* * *

Nodoka and Kari chatted for a while longer. They both had to laugh when Akiri came back into the house carrying a sleeping Kenji. After putting Kenji to bed, Akiri volunteered to assist with the dinner preparations.

"Nodoka-sama, Kari-sama I have completed slicing the vegetables for the salad." Akiri reports to the two women.

Nodoka smiles indulgently. "Thank you Akiri-chan, but you can call me Nodoka or Auntie if you would like."

Akiri nods, "Understood Nodoka-sama." Kari giggles.

"Akiri-chan can you tend the curry for me for a moment." Kari asks quietly. Akiri takes the spoon from her and stirs the curry to make sure it heats evenly.

Walking over to her sister Kari whispers in her ear. "I have been trying to break her of the habit of calling me Kari-sama for more than six months. It's not that she does not like you No-chan, she just has not been able to progress past addressing everyone as sama or sensei."

"You care for her a great deal Kari-chan. I am sorry that I could not be there for you when you were growing up." Nodoka sighs.

Kari hugs her sister tightly. "I don't blame you for things that were not in your control sis. Our father was a fool and I would have lost you anyway if you had not run away. I love Akiri though, she is my chance to show love to someone others would only treat as a tool. I guess she makes me think of the way father wanted to treat us."

The sisters hold the embrace for a while longer before returning to work on the meal.

Ranko is torn between embarrassment and enjoyment at the moment. She made the mistake of telling Paru of her ability to make any kind of clothing she can imagine. Paru persuaded her to demonstrate this ability and all the noise Paru made drew Nabiki. Who of course volunteered to be photographer if Ranko wanted to start her own website.

So this is how we find Ranko cosplaying as Asuka from Evangelion and posing for Nabiki to take "clean" photos of her wearing a plug suit. "Are you sure we should be doing this? Mom and Obaa-san might get mad." Ranko plaintively asks.

Nabiki shrugs, "We will make a mockup of a website and make sure to ask for permission before actually putting it on the net. I really think your mom will take more convincing than Obaa-san, as long as your willing." Ranko get nervous seeing her grin but does not interrupt. "Maybe if we ask really nice we can get Kari and Akiri to pose as well. If we stick to a sci-fi theme then Akiri's antennae will look like they are part of the costume. You three would make a great group given your looks."

Chuckling Paru shows Ranko a drawing of the next costume idea. Ranko sighs, "At least Lina's cloak and tunic cover a lot more."

Paru snickers at the difference in bust size though. "Hmm you know if Kari will let Akiri-chan pose she would make a great Ruri. We could ask Kari to dress up as Yurika"

"Oh my, that is a wonderful idea", says Kasumi from the door. "Could I dress up as Megumi? Then we could have Ranma play Akito." The other three have to pick themselves off the floor while Kasumi giggles. "Though if I were to really pick something to play myself, I would be Iba Kaori and Tofu could be Akai-sensei"

The girls continue talking. Ranko having changed into something less form fitting actually starts putting in ideas as well. The noise even draws Akane's attention and surprisingly she offers suggestions for characters. They all shiver when they try to come up with a cast for Slayers and realize Kodachi would make a frighteningly perfect Naga

Kari eventually comes to retrieve them for dinner. Her planned retrieval is sidetracked by squealing and hugging her cute niece dressed up as and older version of Shidou Hikaru. Of course she promises to help convince her sister and grandmother to let them go ahead with the cosplay website.

After lunch is finished they propose their plan to Nodoka and Noriko. After looking at the site mockup Nodoka is unsure how to react while Noriko is overcome with giggles.

"No-chan I think we can trust them to keep it tasteful and it sounds like a great deal of fun." Noriko finally is able to get out. Winking at the girls she finishes. "Let me know if you need more models, this sounds like something I would enjoy."

Happosai had returned for dinner and had stopped moving when the planned website was mentioned. Kasumi waves a hand in front of his face and receives no response. "Ano... I think we broke him. Wait I know, Kari can you make some shoulder guards and a sword hilt. We might be able to get pictures of him as Gourry before he comes to." Everyone at the table breaks down laughing at this.

* * *

In another dimension a blond haired swordsman shivers and wonders if Lina is planning some new adventure for a lost artifact or spell.

* * *

Ranma changes back to himself and asks Akiri if she would be willing to spar with him now. Paru and Kari follow them outside to watch. Akiri for her size is an impressive fighter, but it is apparent that Ranma easily outclasses her in speed and power.

After half an hour of sparring Paru appraises the match, "Akiri can reproduce Kotaro's techniques but not his speed or strength. If you want tomorrow afternoon I can create some duplicates that can make a closer approximation."

Ranma nods and asks Akiri. "Would you like to just spar using whatever techniques you like Akiri-chan?"

Akiri does smile at this. "I would like that very much Ranma-sama."

The two proceed to continue sparring until Akiri suddenly slows down and drops to her knees. Ranma catches her before she can fall completely. He looks to Kari with concern. Kari just waves her hand dismissively and grins. "She was just enjoying herself enough that she ran her power levels down Ran-kun. I will just take her inside and get her recharged, she will be fine. Thank you for playing gently with her."

Ranma nods and heads inside to the onsen to get cleaned up. Paru goes to Nabiki's room to make further plans.

Kari and Akiri were given the room across from Akane to share. Akane takes a break from studying and hears odd little moans coming from their room. Knocking on the door she is invited to enter. She finds Akiri kneeling on the floor blushing with Kari sitting behind her with a hand to the back of her head.

"Is something wrong Akane-chan?" Kari asks with a slight smirk.

Nervously Akane washes her hands. "I thought I heard something odd."

Kari turns the key in her hand and Akiri lets out another moan. Akiri blushes and covers her face with her hands. Seeing Akane's eyes boggle Kari explains. "This is the method for recharging Akiri's power source, It uses spiritual energy. The process is similar to what is used to form bonds between a mage and their partners. In both cases the experience is quite pleasant for the person receiving the energy."

Akane blink-blinks at this and backs out of the room. "I see" is all she can say before closing the door, blushing a brighter red than Akiri's hair.

* * *

Mu Se and Bu Fer are having a great time taking Ami and Makoto to an indoor fun park in Shinjuku. The dress shirts and slacks that Har Bo and Xin Chi nearly forced them into earlier in the day were well received. having stopped going on rides the group settled down for dinner at one of the pizza restaurants the facility boasted of.

Makoto grins at Bu Fer. "Did you really spend the last eight years studying with monks?"

"Yes my lady I did. I enjoyed what they taught me, but I can not say how glad I am to be away from that place. My hopes of seeing loveliness such as yours there were nonexistent." Bu Fer responds earning a blush and giggle.

Makoto actually stands taller then him but he had politely and admiringly kept his eyes on her face whenever they talked. The smiles this earned him were to beautiful to do otherwise.

Ami and Mu Se were quietly talking, while listening to the other two flirt. "So you will be going to Juban High School when the new term starts?" Ami asks.

"Yes but I am not sure which grade level I will be in. Formal schooling was not a priority in my village. I am working on catching up though. I would like very much to join the same class as you Ami-chan." Ami covers her blush by digging into the pizza that was just delivered to their table.

The group spends an hour or so talking and then returns to the midway for more rides. Ami pulled Mu Se into the spook house with her. Makoto and Bu Fer simply waited outside for them to return.

* * *

Morning comes to the Hinode shrine and Kari, Paru, and Akiri volunteer to make breakfast while the others spend time training. Once Ranma and Happosai break off to practice on their own, Paru's eyes bulge. "I know Kotaro has some special techniques up his sleeve and has been doing a lot of training but I hope Ranma does not hurt him."

Kari smiles looking out the window at her nephew. "I have seen Kotaro fight too. I think he should be alright. If your worried for his safety you don't have to help in Ranma's training."

Paru grins at the older girl. "No a lack of training and control on Ranma's part would be more dangerous for them both. I think I will take you up on your offer. I like Negi and I enjoy being part of Ala Alba but once he is old enough I doubt he would choose me to make a permanent contract with. I like the excitement of the hidden world too much to want to leave."

Kari smiles and Akiri actually gives Paru a hug. "I would enjoy working with you Paru-sama" is all she says.

Breakfast passes quietly. Having someone else to fix breakfast Noriko and Happosai worked their charges unsparingly. After eating most of the group returns to the onsen for a longer soak.

Noriko is easily convinced to take Paru and Kari out to the shrine where they pull up some tatami mats in the meditation area to reveal a seal carved into stone. Akiri who came out with them blushes and turns her head away as the girls stand on the glowing seal and kiss.

After everything is set back to order, Paru takes out her new card and examines it. The only difference she can find is the number in the upper left corner. With a grin at Kari she calls "Adeat", her clothing is now covered by her artist smock and she holds her quill pen and the Imperium Graphicus tablet. Opening the tablet she finds all of the drawings she had been working on.

Sitting down in the meditation room Paru begins making detailed drawings of Kotaro, trying to put as much of her memories of his fights into them. Akiri sits down and watches her work in awe. Noriko and Kari excuse themselves to begin fixing lunch.

For lunch another barbecue was setup outside for everyone to share. The smell of the food was enough to draw everyone from their rooms. Akiri looks to be enjoying the smell but declines try any.

After eating the meal and relaxing in the afternoon sun Paru offers Ranma the chance to try out her morning's work.

The Tendo girls are surprised when Paru summons her artifact. Nabiki gets a thoughtful look when she opens the tablet and four dog eared boys leap off the page. Two look to be near Ranma's age and wear stylized armor. the other two look like grade schoolers wearing black school uniforms.

Paru grins at Ranma's expression. "Kotaro has access to a spell that allows him to make himself seem older. I thought I would include that to mix things up a bit."

Ranma nods, "So these can Mimic his physical abilities only or can they also do his special abilities." In answer one of the older twins holds up his hand and swirling ghost hounds surround it.

Paru chuckles, "I put a lot of effort into these and as long as Kari can take the drain they can mimic Kotaro's abilities, even flying. Though they likely are not as strong." Kari grins and waves absently.

"Send them all at me then to make up for it." Ranma says while getting in his ready stance, that is to say none.

Noriko interjects. "Remember Ranma this will be sparring only. No strikes intended to kill or maim." Finishing her statement Noriko raises a shield to disguise the area.

Ranma proceeds to start sparring with the golems. They don't have ki signatures like he is used to sensing so that increases the challenge for him. The fight quickly takes to the air. Ranma is surprised to find that on several of his attacks the golems simply seem to disappear. He quickly realizes they are using a high speed technique he had not seen before(1).

Opening his senses wider he begins to be able to detect the spirit energy the golems are made from and the fight becomes more equal. Even with the high speed movement they use he is still able to use his reflexes to save him from most hits.

After a few minutes Ranma is able to determine the pattern they are using for their attacks and quickly lands blows that dispels the golems. Landing back on the ground Ranma senses another spirit energy signature approaching him from behind without a Ki signature.

Thinking Paru had created another golem he strikes without looking. Ranma notices a flash of red hair and a thud in the compound wall before he hears the shrieks of terror from the spectators. The drink and towel Akiri was bringing to him are lying on the ground where they fell from her hands.

Kari seems to teleport over to where the gynoid fell after impacting the wall. Noriko follows quickly. Ranma approaches more slowly

Kari tries to use spells to repair the damage to Akiri's form

Akiri's unfocused eyes turn to her. "Ka...ri-sa...ma?"

Noriko finds herself having to keep the sobbing Kari from trying to attack Ranma.

"Obaa-san I can't fix her. I'm going to lose my Akiri-chan" Kari wails in Noriko's grip

"Child is her memory core safe?" Noriko asks calmly.

"It's intact... but her power circuitry has been crushed. Without power her memories will be gone." Kari sobs.

With a wave of Noriko's hand the gynoid is encased in a crystal. "Her body may be beyond repair but I can still save her." Turning a harsh glare on Ranma she says, "Pick the child up, Ranma, and come with me." Noriko leads Ranma and the sobbing Kari into the Dojo.

* * *

Kari is too distraught to notice when Noriko teleports them to a new place from the dojo. Ranma, holding the crystal with Akiri in it, finds they are in a room with a multitude of crystals feeding streams of energy to an egg?. Inside the egg is what appears to be a young girl with small white wings coming out from behind her pointed ears and bright red hair.

Noriko levitates the crystal from Ranma's arms and waits for Kari to regain her senses. After sobbing for a few minutes, Kari finally notices where they are. Looking into the egg she gasps, "Obaa-san is that?"

"I assumed you wanted to have Akiri be like a daughter for you, so I merged your DNA with that of a specialized organism I have been working on. I hope her new form meets with your approval child." Noriko warmly replies.

After floating the crystal over them she continues. "Now to extract Akiri's soul to place it in the new body." Holding her hand over the crystal a glow surrounds the broken form and compresses into a sphere that floats to Noriko's hand. Ranma would swear there are streams of ones and zeroes floating through it. "A soul formed entirely from data, completely without an organic origin. I must see about meeting this Hakase when I next go to Mahora." Noriko says this almost reverently.

The sphere floats into the egg and spreads out across the new form. The child almost appears to begin breathing. Noriko lowers the crystal holding the broken gynoid to the ground and it dissipates. "Kari-chan I must speak with Ranma for a bit, you should stay here with Akiri." Kari mumbles without looking away from Akiri.

Noriko takes Ranma's hand and pulls him through a nearby wall into a barren room. Ranma tries to apologize for his actions but Noriko interrupts him. "I realize you did not intend for that to happen Ranma. I understand you were not trying to attack Akiri and Kari knows it to, but that is the danger of acting without thought. I have given you great power, and now I need to give you the tools to learn to control it."

Noriko notices Ranma's downcast eyes. "I was able to save Akiri by luck of working on a project for Kari since she arrived. In your match with Kotaro I can provide no such miracle."

Pausing to let this sink in Noriko continues. "Now we must discuss the cost of this Ranma."

Ranma blinks in confusion, "Cost?"

Noriko nods, "One thing I know your father never taught you but you seem to have some understanding of is that there is a consequence for the results of your actions. The price I have for you is you will take responsibility for the life and care of another. They will be bonded to you and you will intimately understand any pain and loneliness they experience. Wait for me here."

Noriko phases though the wall they came in through, leaving Ranma to his thoughts.

Rejoining Kari she assures the young woman that the child will be fine. Collecting another egg from a darkened crystal she levitates Akiri's broken form and leaves the room with both.

Coming in through a different wall she finds Ranma sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. "Stand up Ranma, Akiri and Kari will be fine."

Ranma does stand and she hands him the ebon colored egg. "Your companion is in here. I will use a spirit technique to bond the two of you." Ranma holds the egg close to himself. Noriko smiles and holds her hands up. Ranma is surrounded by a blue glow and the egg cracks open.

Ranma looks down at his hands and finds a creature that looks like a rabbit with a cat's face and long furry ears. The creature's fur is red, except for its white inner ears, and its cat like eyes golden. It lets out a happy "Miyah" to which Ranma responds. "Your hungry are you. Obaa-san what does she eat, and what kind of creature is she."

Rolling her eyes Noriko proclaims, "She is a cabbit of course and she will eat just about anything but loves carrots. So what does she call herself?"

The cabbit says several things that all sound like "miyah" to Ranma, nodding he says, "She wants to be called Inhoshi." Noriko chuckles.

notes:

imouto - little sister

Chisame - Hasegawa Chisame - member of class 3-A who has a hidden life as net idol Chiu.

Evangelion - Neon Genesis Evangelion

Lina - Lina Inverse from Slayers. another noted red head

Ruri ,Yurika, Megumi, and Akito - Characters from Martian Successor Nadesico

Iba Kaori and Akai-sensei - characters from Maburaho.

Shidou Hikaru - character from Magic Knight Rayearth

Gourry - Gourry Gabriev another character from slayers.

Adeat - latin "appear" - phrase Ministra Magi use to call their artifacts

(1) - ground contractor - ki based form of instant movement. Kaede can use a form that will cover two miles in a second

inhoshi - japanese: shooting star or meteor


	20. Chapter 20 Raising Cabbits?

Once again I open the release valve on my overactive imagination

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

Paru and the others recovered from their shock slowly. Akane had been restrained by Happosai when she tried to charge Ranma. Kasumi sets about settling the other girls down. Kenji is holding on to Nodoka's Kimono sobbing over his friend's safety.

"I am certain Obaa-san will be able to help Akiri. We will just have to wait." Nodoka stated calmly, as she tried not to cry over her sister's distress and comfort Kenji.

Paru had other plans, saying "Abeat" her new card returns from the artifact form. Putting the card to her forehead she focuses on sending her thoughts to Kari. 'Kari-chan are you and Akiri-chan alright?'

'Paru? Oh gods, I was so scared. Akiri-chan will be alright.' Kari answers with some surprise. 'I had asked Obaa-san to make her a body that could grow with her. Her old body is a loss but we were able to transfer her soul into the new one. She is sleeping now while her spirit syncs with the new body. She is so adorable now.'

Paru sighs with relief. 'Can you summon me to where you are?'

'I am not sure where we are at the moment. I know if we can talk we are still in range for me to summon you. I don't think it would be a good idea for me to bring you here without asking Obaa-san first. Can you make sure that the others know we are all okay?' Kari replies.

Paru sends a mental affirmative and addresses everyone in the yard of the shrine. "I just talked with Kari. Akiri is going to be alright, but it may be a while before they come back" Approaching Kenji she asks. "If you would like I have some friends you can play with while we wait for Akiri to return."

Nodoka nods gratefully to the girl as she brings back her drawing tablet and summons a couple of child sized humanoid foxes that succeed in drawing Kenji away.

"Wait until he gets back I am going to pound him." Akane growls.

"I believe Obaa-san and Kari have things well in hand Akane, and they have the right to dispense any punishment this warrants not you." Kasumi replies mildly.

Nabiki takes this opportunity to ask Paru some questions. "So what is with that card and the sketchbook it turns into? From what you were saying earlier I take it you were drawing power from Kari somehow to use it."

Paru grins, "What is in it for me to tell you?" After some negotiation, Nabiki gets informed about Pactio and artifacts. The negotiations actually convince Nabiki that Genma was an aberration and the Saotome family is not a pack of idiots.

* * *

Noriko pulls Ranma and Inhoshi back in to the room where Kari is watching over Akiri. Inhoshi happily bounces off Ranma's shoulder to climb up on Kari's shoulder to get a better look at Akiri.

Glancing at the new weight on her shoulder Kari giggles. "And who are you little one?" Inhoshi happily miyahs. Noriko just stands back to watch her charges

"Her name is Inhoshi." Ranma translates as he sits down next to Kari on the other side. "I am sorry for not paying attention to what I was doing and hurting Akiri-chan."

In response Kari wraps her arms around Ranma in a tight hug. "I know you did not mean to hurt her Ranma, but you need to learn to control your powers before anyone else is hurt. I am sorry for trying to attack you myself but you nearly scared the life out of me."

Inhoshi bounces back on top of Ranma's head. "I think Obaa-san gave Inhoshi to me for that reason." He says while pointing at the perched cabbit. "She's bonded to me and I can feel her emotional and physical state. I guess having to look after something that really does need my protection should help me start thinking before I act."

Kari somehow succeeds in scratching Inhoshi behind the ear and ruffling Ranma's hair at the same time. "I guess there are some brains in there when you decide to use them. I am not the one you really need to apologize to though Ranma." Now getting an evil grin she continues. "I do have a punishment in mind for you. Let me see you as Ranko again."

Ranma's form shifts and Kari suddenly begins snickering. Glancing between Ranko and Akiri, Kari breaks down in giggles and squeezes Ranko tighter. "Hmm... This will be fun. With Inhoshi sitting on your head, her white ears almost make it look like you have wings on your head like Akiri. So your punishment from me is since Akiri is smaller now then she was, I need to buy her new clothing and you are going to get matching clothes as well so my daughter and niece can make a cute matched pair." Noriko and Kari share a laugh at Ranko's "deer caught in the headlights" look.

Becoming more serious after recovering herself Kari continues. "Also it would not have helped in this situation, but starting tonight I will be teaching you healing magic so you can work to correct any future accidents you might have. They will be far more minor than this." She finishes with a stern look.

Ranko gulps "Hai Kari-sensei."

Kari releases the death grip level hug she was holding her niece with and turns to Noriko. "So how much longer does she need to rest before we can wake her Obaa-san?"

Noriko smiles. "The process was necessarily rushed, but she should be ready soon. Her new body will require a spiritual link to you to help stabilize her new form."

"So your saying I need to make a contract with Akiri-chan in order to wake her?" Kari continues with a false innocent look. "I always wanted to play a part in sleeping beauty, but I never thought I would be the prince"

Ranko blink-blinks and wonders if she should mention a certain tomboy.

Noriko chuckles and has Kari hold out her arms. The Amber egg dissolves into light and Akiri settles into Kari's embrace. Noriko snickers when Ranko notices Akiri is now wearing a red tunic and black slacks to match her cousin. Noriko pulls Ranko and Inhoshi away and nods to Kari. Kari settles Akiri into her lap and gently holds her chin while giving her soft kiss.

The two of them are surrounded by a soft blue light and Akiri's eyes flutter open. Akiri quietly says, "Kari-mama?" Kari sobs while holding the child tightly to her and nodding. Inhoshi lets out a loud miyah and jumps to Kari's shoulder to be able to nuzzle Akiri's cheek, which earns a smile from the girl.

Kari finally lets Akiri out of her grip and allows her to stand. Akiri picks Inhoshi off her shoulder and hugs the cabbit. Ranko notices Akiri now looks almost like a six year old and barely reaches her waist. Ranko kneels in front of her cousin. "Akiri, I regret what I did to you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Akiri looks at Ranko with some trepidation for a moment. Then reaches out and gently wraps her arms around Ranko's neck, and allows Ranko to draw her into a hug. Inhoshi squeaks in protest of being caught between the two before wiggling free. "Inhoshi says you would not want to hurt me. I believe her." Akiri giggles when she looks up at Inhoshi perched on Ranko's head again.

Akiri nuzzles Ranko's cheek and turns back to Kari. "Kari-mama, I'm hungry" Inhoshi miyahs her agreement.

Noriko chuckles. "Time for a shopping trip then. I don't have enough food here to feed three bottomless pits." Kari snuggles Akiri into another hug and along with Ranko takes Noriko's hands. The group floats back through the ceiling.

* * *

Ukyo had been enjoying the last few weeks. Setsuna had been praising her on her skills with her battle spatula and begun teaching her how to make seals and wards. Ukyo had also developed quite a following among the students at the cafeteria. The other vendors had begun doing showboating of their own to attract people, but in most of the students opinions, they were still well behind the curve.

Konatsu had also taken to the training with Kaede and Kotaro. Konatsu could quite easily maintain the split body technique for extended periods and was working on learning "Ground Contractor". Kaede promised that once Konatsu mastered this technique he would be ready to learn the "Shadow Cross". In all Konatsu's life was looking up. Now the only question is can he score well on the placement test.

Ukyo pauses in fixing okonomiyaki in the cafeteria and smiles wistfully at a boy with a pigtail walking away with his food. "Ko-chan do you think Ranchan misses me?"

"I could not say Ukyo-sama. I am sure he will be happy to see you again when they come to Mahora." Konatsu quietly replies. "Have you tried calling him to see how he is doing?"

"Your right Ko-chan, I think I will give him a call once dinner is over."

* * *

Ranko found herself in a large van on the way to the shopping district. She silently prayed that Akiri and Inhoshi were made of really sturdy stuff otherwise the hugs Kasumi, Akane, and even Nabiki were giving them would crush them. Now if only she could get Paru to stop putting Inhoshi on her head and giggling.

Noriko was sitting in the front passenger seat and ordering a lot of food to restock the pantry. Somehow in the twenty minutes it took to get the van to the shrine, Akiri and Inhoshi made it in there and succeeded in devouring everything that could be considered safe for consumption without cooking, and some things that normally would not have been.

Nabiki catches the happily bouncing fireball also known as Akiri. "How can you possibly still be hungry?" The small whine Akiri gives in response accompanies the cute puppy eyes that would melt even the "Ice Queen" at her worst. Nabiki does not even try to resist anymore. Kasumi giggles and Noriko snorts while doubling her original food order.

Once they arrive at the shopping district Kari takes Akiri, Ranko, and Inhoshi to a women's clothing boutique. Ranko starts to sweat when she sees the sign in the window advertising "Angelic Pretty". Nabiki and Kasumi start planning a fashion show for later. Paru just tags along to offer additional advice.

The Tendos, and the Himura matrons get food from a cafe and wait for the show to start. Paru and Kari are having a wonderful time having the other two girls try on matching outfits. Even Inhoshi gets ribbons to match Ranko's outfits.

Nabiki had settled in to study the people around the cafe when Kasumi suddenly starts shaking her shoulder. "Nabiki where is your camera this has to be saved for posterity. The vendors may never recover from a triple shot of the 'Puppy Eyes of Doom'." This is said while pointing to a loli-goth Ranko, with her hair loose and a well groomed Inhoshi perched on her head, leading a identically dressed Akiri over to a to a seller of yakisoba.

Paru and Kari, having chosen similar dresses for themselves, follow a short distance behind and laugh merrily as Ranko leads in charming the seller out of a large amount of food. Granted the sight of the four pretty girls is enough to draw a crowd to the yatai. Nabiki manages to get several good pictures before they are hidden from view.

This process repeats until they have visited every food vendor in the area, and Kari returns to the others carrying a contently sleeping Akiri. Paru and Ranko follow with a dozing Inhoshi cradled in Ranko's arms.

"Cousin I swear your new partner had to have eaten ten times her own weight." Paru notes with widened eyes.

Ranko shrugs. "Inhoshi did say she was hungry, but I think she managed to keep pace with Akiri. Ano... Kari-neechan you promise I won't have to dress like this all the time right?"

Kari giggles as she sits down with Akiri. "Ah but you're so cute." Seeing Ranko shudder slightly she smiles. "I thank you for putting up with this Ranko and I don't plan to make you dress like this often, but you have to admit the vendors would have basically given you their entire stock for free if you had not insisted on paying." Ranko sighs with relief as she sits down.

"How could she force you to dress like that Ranko?" Akane inquires.

Nodoka answers for her daughter. "We have made arrangements with the Academy that Ranko, Akiri, and Kari will be sharing a suite in the dormitories. Likewise you, Nabiki, and Kasumi will be sharing another suite in the same building, Ukyo and Konatsu will be in their own suite there as well."

Ranko's cell phone rings at this moment, she chuckles, 'speak of the devil'. "Heya Ucchan, how are you?... I am doing great. I have an aunt and two cousins that are students at Mahora that are staying with us. ... Really you want to see pictures. Nabiki what's the website address you and Paru were putting up." Before Nabiki can respond Ranko answers a question from Ukyo. "Ya Paru is here. ... My other cousin is Himura Akiri and my aunt is Himura Kari. There should be pictures of them on the website too."

Paru puts a quickly written note in front of Ranko saying the site will be up later tonight. "Ucchan the website isn't up yet I will call you later with the address. Just please promise you won't laugh to hard." Nabiki and Paru snicker.

* * *

Later that evening they do get the website up, and Konatsu has to wonder if he needs to call a doctor as hard as Ukyo is laughing.

Akiri happily made her hair grey with twin pony tails and put on a t-shirt and coveralls for a picture with Kari wearing a dog costume. Paru added a diagram of Ruri's explanation of the phase transition engines before posting the pictures.

The Tendo sisters dressed up as the Norns. Kasumi was Belldandy. Nabiki insisted on being Urd, with a little help from Kari. Which left Akane to be a mallet wielding techie.

Inhoshi was judged too cute to dress up further than bows, and had her own section of pictures.

Ranko and Happosai did end up posing as Lina and Gourry from Slayers. Happosai amazingly was staying on his best behavior, even when they convinced Nodoka to play as well.

Nodoka was given a glamor that made her hair long enough to braid. Noriko dressed up as Natsumi and Nodoka became Miyuki from Your Under Arrest. Paru happily takes the role of Yoriko from the same series.

Kari and Noriko somehow convinced Nodoka to dress up, exceptionally well, as one Ms. Croft from England. If alcohol was involved or not was never discussed later.

The real surprise for the site was when Kasumi asked for help making a particular photo shoot of herself. Kari created a glamor for Kasumi that made her look like the cat girl Nina. Some fun shots made it to the site. more exotic fare was given directly to one Ono Tofu the next morning with a message asking if he wanted to be her Prince Astral. Kasumi's smile through out the weekend said that their date the next night was more than entertaining.

By the next weekend a brown haired girl wearing glasses was shrieking at her floating mice minions because they were unable to bring the site down, and a lecherous rodent had passed out from nose bleeds several times in Negi's room.

Ranma spent the week training in martial arts from Happosai. Teaching the others Kempo, including Kari, Akiri, and Paru. Learning healing magic from Kari and studying for the placement tests.

During this time the Senshi started training seriously with the amazons. The inners were drilled in team tactics and basic martial arts.

Xin Chi took a special interest in helping Hotaru learn to master a pole arm weapon. Michiru and Rei took lessons from Mas Cre in divination. Ku Lon started tutoring Usagi in responsibilities of leadership, and martial arts after correcting some Ki flow issues the Ginzuisho had made worse turning the girl into a klutz.

Haruka's pride in her fighting skills took quite a few more blows before she agreed to train with Par Fum and Har Bo in the sword.

Ami and Makoto had firmly staked their claims to Mu Se and Bu Fer by now. The other girls were still undecided.

On the next Saturday, Ranma and the Tendo girls finally were able to get their first look at the Mahora Academy city. Tofu-sensei came along to investigate a job offer he had been given. It was a lost cause trying to convince Ranma not to climb to the top of the tallest tree he had ever seen in his life. Inhoshi called happily from her higher perch on Ranma's head. The view for them both was truly incredible. Akiri was only a few steps behind them, and asked Ranma to let her sit on his shoulders.

Paru and Kari gave everyone the grand tour for most of the day. After dinner that evening, Paru led them to Eva's cottage.

"Are you sure this is the place where my match with Kotaro is going to be?" Ranma asks, puzzling at the small two story building.

"Trust me Ranchan, the inside is amazing." Ukyo says as she, Konatsu, Kotaro and a boy Ranma does not recognize approach from the side. Ukyo introduces Negi and Kotaro officially. Chamo, the ermine fairy, waves from Negi's shoulder, and is introduced as Albert Chamomile.

Ranma walks up to Kotaro and offers a hand shake which Kotaro accepts, "Let's have some fun tonight Kotaro-kun. I am not worried about if I win or lose."

Kotaro's eyes widen in shock. "Your not worried about going to school as a girl? What kind of man are you?"

Ranma grins and shifts to Ranko still holding on to Kotaro's hand. Ranko gives the boy a kiss on the cheek and winks. "One who was never able to have much fun as one. I now have a choice and would rather enjoy my time here instead of worrying about proving how strong or manly I am." Inhoshi from her perch on Ranko's head miyahs in agreement.

A gasp at the kiss announces the presence of a group of more than a dozen girls. Kotaro and Negi handle the introductions starting with the heavily blushing slight, brown haired, and freckled girl, Murakami Natsume, who was the one to gasp.

"I see you have had a major influence on your great grandchild since she came into your care Noriko." Eva says from the door of her cottage, with Chachamaru standing beside her. Noriko shrugs

Eva leads everyone into the basement of her cottage where they find what looks like interconnected dioramas. One has a giant castle surrounded by waterfalls the others are a desert, a jungle, a frozen tundra, and a mountain range. Noriko walks calmly forward and the floor starts to to glow with a white seal. Ranko and the others follow her lead and they suddenly find themselves on a bridge spanning over a waterfall heading towards the palace in the central diorama.

Eva appears last and leads everyone on to a permanent seal. After another flash they find themselves on a giant balcony overlooking the falls.

"So where should we have this match Noriko?" Eva asks with a grin.

Ranko turns more serious as she shifts back into Ranma, and gives Inhoshi to Akiri's care. Kotaro also takes on a more serious expression. Noriko just smiles. "I have some business to discuss with Kotaro-kun first." Turning to the boy she hands him some documents and an identification badge. "I had to pull a few strings to get this, but I was able to get authorization for you to be a high security courier. The pay is good and should leave you plenty of time for your studies. I warn you though, if things go bad you will have to be ready to defend yourself." Kotaro grins and looks over the information.

"I think of your available areas, the mountain forrest will give them equal benefits and handicaps." Noriko replies to the slightly steamed Eva.

"So what are the official rules for the match?" Eva inquires, her tone dripping annoyance.

"I think a sparring match without potentially lethal attacks and transformations is in order." Noriko states.

"What do you say we keep things friendly Kotaro-kun." Ranma asks the younger boy.

"As long as you promise not to k-k-kiss me again in any form." Kotaro grumbles.

Ranma grins. "Lets make a bet then between us. Win or lose I promise not to kiss you anymore." Ranma barely keeps from laughing at Kotaro's shudder. "If you win I will teach you a powerful technique. If you lose though, you have to pose for a cosplay photo shoot of my choice with my cousin Akiri."

Kotaro nods, "I am going to win so it does not matter."

The two fighters head towards a portal seal that Eva indicates. "Once you arrive you will have one minute to separate and take whatever starting positions you want. The fight will proceed until one of you can not continue to battle. No strikes with intent to kill or maim will be allowed." Eva solemnly instructs

Arriving on the field the two separate quickly. Kotaro takes off to find a position in the trees. After traveling a short distance Ranma activates the revised Thief's Cloak that Happosai taught to him and starts tracking Kotaro by flying soundlessly. When the minute is up Kotaro takes a fighting stance and searching the breeze for Ranma's scent. Ranma catches Kotaro off guard with Haku Dato Shin Sho (white snake venom reliable fist). Looking where Kotaro collapsed on the ground Ranma is surprised when he hears a voice next to him. "Wow that looks like it hurt."

Ranma turns and sees Kotaro standing on his right. He misses the second Kotaro who grabs his left arm and the one on the right does the same. Ranma tries to break the two handed grips or phase through them but the swirling dog spirits prevent the later and Kotaro's grip is tenacious. In front of him the downed Kotaro is replaced by a new one going for a flying side kick to Ranma's chest the ghost hounds swirling around it seemingly screaming for blood. The boy yells "Inugami Ninpo, Howling Burst Kick." The kick flies over Ranma as he sinks into the ground, pulling the clones hard enough to knock their heads together and dispel the technique.

Ranma spends several minutes trading high speed blocks punches and kicks through the air with Kotaro. The younger boy suddenly splits into six clones and surrounds Ranma in the air. All of the clones suddenly have glowing palms out ready to strike. The Kotaro's call out "Kaede Ninpo revised, Shadow Star". With trails of energy they seem to pass through Ranma at high speed. With obvious injury, Ranma falls to the ground and passes through the surface.

Kotaro merges back to one form and heads back to the ground looking for his opponent, puzzling when a patch turns to solid ice. What he does not expect is for Ranma to come blasting back out of the ground with streams of fire flowing from his hands and spinning. Ranma calls out "Hiryu Shoten Ha revised, Path of Fire and Ice". Kotaro only has time to hear the name before he is caught in the cyclone winds following Ranma's path of travel which pull him along to crash into the ground, hard!, as Ranma passes harmlessly back through.

Kotaro having been knocked for a major loop comes too several minutes later. Finding Ranko above him casting a healing spell. Ranko grins and says, "I guess I win. This was really fun though, I hope we can spar again later." Ranko helps Kotaro back to his feet. Ranko grins evilly "Now for the payoff of our bet" Kotaro gets a sickly look.

Several hours later Kotaro is actually getting into wearing the all black threads Ranko picked out for him. The ankle length duster coat and the white mask with the tear mark under one eye is pretty cool. Akiri turned her hair white wearing it in a high pony tail and is wearing a modest purple dress with black sleeves and shoulder wraps. Almost everyone is having fun watching the photo shoot. That is except for Chisame. "Those two should not make such a cute chibi Hei and Yin." She grumbles.

Since they still have most of a day left the ladies decide to make use of the jungle hot spring, including Ranko who got dragged along. Kotaro and Negi being kids, who can't be trusted to bathe on their own of course, are forced to join. Ono and Happosai are offered the use of the baths in the palace. Chamo tries to sneak off to the jungle bath but Happosai stomps on him. "No you don't rodent, I have heard about you, and I don't plan to risk getting caught up in your antics."

notes:

Abeat - command used to dismiss artifacts. I don't believe it has a meaning

Shadow Cross - Kaede Ninpo - Ki infused strike with four clones. Starting from close range and channeling Ki into a palm strike. four clones pass through their target using ground contractor. unconfirmed but damage level expected to be massive.

Angelic Pretty - Gothic Lolita clothing brand in Japan, founded 1979.

Gothic Lolita - highly cute clothing stylized to seem like dresses for victorian era dolls. For true Ranma fans think about how Azusa of the golden pair dresses for an extreme example

loli-goth - another term for Gothic Lolita clothing style.

yakisoba - fried noodles

-neechan - means sister. Ranma would be asking for trouble calling Kari Oba-san

phase transition engine - hypothetical drive system used on the ND-001 Nadesico. Ruri and Yurika had a in episode Omake with the costumes described where Ruri explained the theory of the engine.

Norns - Skuld, Belldandy(Verdandi), and Urd(Wyrd). goddesses of time in norse myth. specifically characters from Ah Megami Sama in this reference

Nina and Prince Astral - characters from Words Worth

chibi - small or little

Hei and Yin - characters from the series Darker than Black

As to the prevailing warm and fuzzy feeling of this chapter, I blame it all on the cabbits ^_^


	21. Chapter 21 Trading Knowledge

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

Slowly the man regained consciousness. Looking around he finds himself in a hospital room with his wrists and ankles strapped to the bed. A doctor and a police officer are standing over him having been alerted by the change in his vital signs.

"Can you understand what I am saying?" The doctor asks.

Unable to find his voice yet, The large man nods. The doctor shakes his head and turns the conversation over to the police officer. The officer reaches over and locks a device to the man's wrist. "This is a tracking device. Now that you have regained consciousness we have to assume you are a flight risk. I would not suggest attempting to remove it." The officer backs away and allows the doctor to tend his patient.

After the doctor is assured of Genma's recovery, he is left alone. With the tracking device in place the straps are removed so the man can move around. Checking the door he determines it is guarded and the window is covered with heavy bars inside and out.

Sometime later that day he is visited by a man in a pressed suit. Genma is informed that the man is his court appointed lawyer and is presented with documents showing his list of charges.

"I believe we will be working together for some time. You will need to pick a new last name for court documentation. You have been fully declared ronin and are no longer allowed to use the Saotome name." The lawyer states.

"What of my wife and son?" Genma asks.

The suited man replies,"I have here the paperwork finalizing the divorce and their transfer to her family's register. There is also a letter here from the head of her clan for you." After some further discussion the lawyer leaves and Genma opens the letter.

_To Genma_

_By the time you read this letter I will have seen to helping Nodoka and Ranma establish new lives. I left you in police custody so that the courts can have their turn at judging your actions and protect you from facing my wrath. I pray that you choose to escape from their custody, so I can deliver my judgement upon you. I don't see a need to show mercy more than once. I assure you, if you do not submit to the court's judgement, and I have to find you again, whatever terrors you believed you went through with Happosai will seem like fond memories_

_Himura Noriko_

The man once known as Saotome Genma breaks out in a cold sweat.

* * *

After Ranko's fourth unsuccessful attempt to get Inhoshi off her head and into the water to wash, She settles for cleaning the cabbit while washing her own hair. Paru of course finds this entertaining, judging by her giggles. Akiri is slightly better behaved while Kari helps her wash.

In a different part of the bath Negi and Kotaro are valiantly and futilely trying to escape from the other girls. After suffering their own humiliation they settle into the bath and join Ranko and other members of her family in hopes of finding sanctuary. At least Paru is not one of the worst offenders in scrubbing attacks.

Kotaro takes a seat in the bath near Ranko. "Nee-san how did you make that wind tunnel you used to defeat me?"

Ranko snickers a little. 'I like him. He is either too young to be bothered by being near a naked girl or too engrossed in the art.' She sends to Kari, who chuckles in response.

"If that was a pure Ki technique, it was amazingly powerful." Negi says approaching the three of them, having overheard the earlier question. Inhoshi now that washing is done is happily paddling around in the water near the other two.

"It was a Ki technique. The Hiryu Shoten Ha uses temperature differences in the air to create a maelstrom. Its actually a combination of several techniques that you need to master. That is why it can be changed and modified for different effects. I will make you a deal Kotaro-kun, I will teach you the first technique you need to learn called the Soul of Ice, if you will teach me that split body technique. I really want to learn that Shadow Star of yours."

Kotaro nods eagerly. "Sure nee-san but you need to learn the Ki strike from Kaede-neesan. Then you need to learn ground contractor or void instant movement."

Negi jumps into the conversation. "I can teach you void instant movement if you will teach me the Soul of Ice as well."

"Well I guess I can teach ground contractor as well as the Ki strike for the same deal degozaru." Kaede says from the other side of Ranko causing them to nearly jump out of the water. Inhoshi simply swims over to her and miyahs happily when Kaede cuddles her close and scratches her ears. Kari and Paru having watched the silent approach, break down in giggles. Nodoka and Noriko are grinning from nearby as well, Akiri at the moment seems to be near asleep snuggled between her aunt and grandmother.

Ranko takes a moment to recover. "I think we could learn a lot from each other." She says to the group.

Kari on the other hand has moved close to Noriko to retrieve the dozing Akiri from the water and dry her off. "Obaa-san doesn't Negi-sensei look just like his father." She says with a grin.

Negi having overheard this approaches Noriko. "You knew my father Noriko-san." Negi says hopefully.

Noriko smiles at the boy. "I have known Nagi since he was a boy. I was the backer for Ala Ruba before they split up. I hope for your sake you take girls feelings more seriously than he did child."

Negi gulps and blushes. "Is it true that he made a Pactio with a thousand girls?"

Noriko chuckles and hugs the boy. "Nagi for all his flaws was honorable and never strung that many girls along. I think he choose the members of his team to avoid getting involved in a deep relationship with any one girl." Giving a resigned sigh she continues. "Nagi is a brilliant strategist when it comes to a fight. Unfortunately if it did not involve learning a new technique or a fight he had the attention span of a gnat. He was charming and enjoyed talking with girls. His aloofness towards relationships was one of the things that drew girls too him. He earned the title "Thousand Master" by surviving what seemed like a thousand fights and coming up with a new technique or a new variant on an old one for each fight. I wonder how many new variants he has come up with by now."

"You seem certain he is still alive Noriko-san." Negi quietly states.

With a flick of her wrist Noriko holds a card, and states simply. "None of my Minister Magi would be foolish enough to die. If they did I would bring them back and give them a dressing down they would not forget."

Negi stares wide eyed at the card and sees his father's name on it with a picture of his father as a teenager wearing his signature robe. Noriko smiles. "The robe is an artifact giving him better defense than any armor. Nagi always was a good friend, and I grew tired of seeing him beaten up in the fights he sought out."

"Do you know where he is?" Negi asks eagerly.

Noriko hugs the boy closer. "I am sorry child but I do not. I care for your father's safety, but if I tried to contain him his spirit would have been crushed. That's not to say members of my family would not have tried." With a half-chastising glare and Kari she finishes. "No girl, you don't get to hound Negi either." Kari fake pouts at this.

Ranko coughs. "Um if you want to come back over this way Negi-sensei I was getting ready to explain the soul of ice."

Noriko lets Negi go to rejoin the group. "By the way Ranko. Before you get involved in new techniques how are your studies going for the proficiency exam on Monday."

Ranko chokes. "I am pretty sure I am ready Obaa-san but I am having a little difficulty. Inhoshi ate my laptop yesterday, and somehow I can see what she is checking out on the internet. I am trying to use the study program still, but it is nearly a full time activity keeping inhoshi from going to websites she shouldn't looking for new costume ideas. I am thinking of just asking if I can start high school over so I can be in the same class as Paru anyway." Paru cheers along with most of the other girls in the bath. Chisame grumbles about hit counts.

Negi sits back down next to Ranko. "So you are planning to attend class as a girl. Are you going to try some of the clubs as a boy though? How will you explain where Ranko disappears too?"

Kari chuckles and Ranko joins her. "I have a plan for that, but I need some help." Ranko grins at Inhoshi who had taken up a perch on Kotaro's head. The little cabbit pulls a card nearly as long as she is from somewhere and quietly says "A-de-at".

Now for most other young teenage boys the position Kotaro now finds himself in would be interesting to say the least. For Kotaro being on the receiving end of an affectionate embrace of a golden eyed twin of Ranko is cause for alarm.

The neo-girl giggles as Kotaro breaks away and basically hides behind Kaede. Inhoshi snuggles up against Ranko and nuzzles her nose. The scene, while innocent, would still have all the boys of Furinkan passed out from blood loss. Nabiki notices and starts thinking about new possible photo sets for the website.

Ranko succeeds in getting Inhoshi situated next to her. "I have been working with her since we determined she could take this form. She still has difficulty understanding the need for clothes and her vocabulary is limited. I think she is doing well for being less than two weeks old though. If Paru or someone else could keep an eye on her, she could play my double, and get a better chance to socialize at the same time." All the girls recover from their shock and nod in eager agreement.

Chachamaru walks over to the group. "Does Akiri have an artifact form as well? I would be interested in seeing what other new abilities my little sister now has."

Kari breaks out in giggles. "I would be happy to show you after she finishes her nap but there is no where near enough space here for that." Grinning at Eva she finishes. "Perhaps if Eva-chan is willing to let us use her desert area, we can let Akiri spread her wings."

"Only if I can take part as well." is Eva's quick response.

Kaede brings them back to their earlier subject. "About the Soul of Ice technique Ranko-dono."

"Oh yah, The Soul of Ice is a Ki technique that creates a temperature differential. The technique I was taught by an Amazon matron uses Ki flow to absorb heat and internalize it. This has a limit to how much heat you can absorb before you spontaneously combust. The one I used earlier is a modification I created that pulls the heat in and I can project it outward creating the temperature differential. I can cause a much greater maelstrom this way by flying fast I leave a trail of cold in my wake. the superheated air collapses back in and follows my path of travel. You need to master the original version so we will work on that first."

Kotaro looks thoughtful but Negi states the what is on both of their minds. "So that was how you created those flames. It was not magic, it was just superheated air." Ranko on grins.

Asuna and Setsuna were drawn by the discussion in time to hear the answer. "Yah the only magic I know so far is the healing spells Kari-neesan taught me. I used those to patch Kotaro and myself up while he was out."

"So you can use both Ki and magic?" Asuna asks while contemplating if it was worth the risk to have another Kanka user to train with. Ranko gives an affirmative nod in response.

Eva steps into the conversation. "I have heard of these Amazons and they are very protective of the techniques they claim as their own."

Noriko snorts. "I believe they will allow my great grandchild to teach whoever they want."

Asuna and Setsuna decide to offer to share in the exchange of knowledge as well.

* * *

Later after Akiri woke up from her nap the entire group decided they wanted to see Akiri "test her wings". Inhoshi is now dressed in some of the clothes Kari purchased for Ranko and looks adorably cute.

Eva leads the group with the addition of Happosai and Tofu to the desert, Chamo is currently trussed up on Happosai's shoulder. Eva glances over the smaller girls shoulder as she pulls out her card. The card has a picture of Akiri over a solid red black background. Kari waves everyone close. Once Akiri is satisfied everyone is close enough together, she says "Adeat" and the others see a wave of red black pass over them and feel themselves rise into the air.

Once everyone regains their feet they find themselves in what looks like a large room surrounded by windows with a cluster of floating crystals in the center. Looking out the windows they discover they are in a crystalline spaceship the size of a Boeing 787.

Kari says, "lets see what you can do Akiri-chan." The group is surprised when the spaceship giggles and they see the landscape slide, tumble and roll without feeling any sense of movement.

"Obaa-san can you create some targets for us to play with?" Kari asks Noriko.

Noriko waves her hand and a wave of energy passes around them calling up towers and moving golems from the sand. There are even a large number of flying gargoyle like creatures flying out from the towers. Kari puts her hands on two of the floating crystals and energy beams flash from crystal points on the outside of the ship. Instantly five of the towers are vaporized to fall on the sand golems on the ground as molten glass. Kari and Akiri proceed to use many more smaller beams on the moving ground targets, while more gargoyles appear from the remaining towers. Akiri giggles more while playfully dodging around the thickening cloud of airborne assailants.

Kari finishes off the last of the towers and ground targets. She then turns her attention to carefully sniping the aerial targets. "So Negi-sensei with Akiri and Paru's help do you think I would be able to play the villain if we decide to have another war game to end Mahora Fest this year?" Negi's awed silence gazing out the window is answer enough.

Glancing at Eva, Kari asks another question. "I think you can see why there is limited places Akiri and I can practice with this form. Do you mind if we use your resort?"

"If you think you can chaperone all these children who like to play here so I can do other things? I think I can agree to that. You will be responsible for fixing anything you destroy in the process though." Evangeline responds.

After an hour of flying around, Akiri returns to the portal platform. With a call of "Abeat" Akiri returns to her normal form. Kari nearly collapses and leans on Noriko and Nodoka for support. "Kari-mama!" the little girl cries while wrapping her waist in a hug.

Kari tiredly smiles and places her hands on Akiri's cheeks. "I am fine little one. I just need to get used to the drain your artifact form causes. I just need to rest and eat something and I will be fine. We just need to practice more." Akiri nods while tightening her hug.

* * *

The next morning after kempo training on the palace balcony, which Inhoshi participated in as well, Asuna offers to teach Ranma Kanka. Hearing the description, Happosai brokers a deal to learn the technique as well.

Eva challenges Ranma and Happosai to go through her week long survival training. She gives up when Happosai, Ranma, and Inhoshi spend a full day playing in the frigid stream in her arctic area like it was a hot spring.

Noriko is finally cornered by nearly everyone at the resort, with the exception of Ranma and Kari. "Yes there are more cabbits and I might be convinced to let you bond with them."

She continues in a stricter tone. "There are things to keep in mind though. While they are developing they require a great deal of spirit energy from whoever they are bonded to. They are nearly always hungry and can eat more than they weigh in a day. Anyone who wants a cabbit will have to prove they are able to provide for one in both those respects"

Noriko smirks at the eager Negi and Kotaro. "You must also consider that all cabbits are female. While they take on humanoid form similar to the one they bond to, in the case of a male they will look how you would had you been born female."

Negi does not even blink while Kotaro seems to consider for a moment before agreeing. Tofu-sensei is thoughtful for a moment but does not consider for long. Happosai has a grin that almost makes Noriko smack him before he promises to not take advantage of the situation.

Of everyone there, only Negi, Konoka, Kaede, Kotaro, Ku Fei, Eva, and Happosai have the necessary energy reserves to support a cabbit. The others look to find teachers to help them develop their reserves.

Noriko promises them she would get cabbits for them by the start of the new term. Eva corners Noriko away from the others. "Ranma can feel what Inhoshi experiences right." Noriko gives an affirmative smile and Eva continues in a near whisper. "Can I have a cabbit sooner, please?" Noriko pulls the sniffling girl into a hug and nods.

Noriko agrees to teach Tofu-sensei and Nodoka in sorcery.

Akane swallows her pride, and gets up the courage to ask Ku Fei for instruction in the martial styles the younger girl knows.

Nabiki finds time to quietly ask Kari if she would teach her to be an enchantress as well. Kari simply grins and suggests she will think about letting her join her apprentice Kasumi.

* * *

The group finally returns to normal time space and calls an end to Saturday night. Sunday morning dawns and Noriko leaves saying she will be back in the afternoon after taking care of a promise.

Noriko called in a favor with Takahata-sensei, to play tour guide for Nodoka, Tofu-sensei and Kasumi. Fortunately she was not there to spoil the meeting with snickering when he first meets Nodoka.

Ranma had stayed the night in his new suite with Kari and Akiri. Kaede arrives and introduces Ranko to the Narutaki twins, Fuka and Fumika, the Strolling Club's designated tour guides. Inhoshi chooses this point to make her presence known looking like Ranko's twin again. The Narutaki's take it in stride having been familiar with Kaede's shape-shifting ability and suggest they all go out looking like young girls.

Kaede had traded teaching this skill to Ranko in exchange for learning how to produce a Ki blast, Inhoshi then learned it by extension. Kari decided it be fun to escort the group of grade school girls and invited Paru to watch the fallout. Without question the ice cream sellers were completely unprepared. After cleaning out several ice cream stores and taking in a movie on the cheap, Fuka and Fumika gave everyone an in depth tour of the Academy City.

Nabiki latched onto Akashi Yuna and Okochi Akira, two of the class' better athletes in basketball and swimming, to guide her around the city.

Akane did not have time for a tour as Ku Fei took her request seriously and dragged her off for training at the break of dawn.

Evening found everyone back in their dorm suites with Tofu-sensei again staying at the modest house Noriko had obtained to share with Nodoka. Fortunately for him there was an extra bedroom he could have if he accepted the position with the university hospital. Noriko did keep from chuckling at Nodoka's starry-eyed look, somehow.

Chachamaru found her mistress that evening watching the sunset while quietly snuggling a pure white cabbit with golden eyes and pink ears.

* * *

The headmaster was easily convinced to give Ranko special permission to keep inhoshi with her during the test and class. He realized there was little choice after the third time the cabbit simply phased through walls including a lead lined safe when they tried to prevent her from being with Ranko.

Ranko admonished Inhoshi to let her answer the questions on her own, and succeeded well enough to qualify for eleventh grade just barely. Headmaster Konoe agreed to enroll Ranko in the tenth grade at St. Ursula's. Akane, and Ukyo were able to qualify for third year at the same school and promised to be good Sempai to their new Kohai. Konatsu due to lack of previous opportunities asked to start from the begining at the men's high school even tough he scored better.

Nabiki and Kasumi both qualified to enroll in the university. Kasumi as a sophomore in their medical fast track program.

* * *

Ranma and Happosai spent several days in Evangeline's resort to be able to use Kanka and Ground Contractor. The others worked to master the soul of ice and Hiryu Shoten Ha. Ranko teamed up with Inhoshi to each produce a clone, and used the advanced Soul of Ice to create an impressive sandstorm in the desert.

Tofu-sensei was accepted for the position with the university. After this was confirmed he took everyone out to diner and proposed to Kasumi. Kasumi said yes almost immediately, but Tofu-sensei insisted they would make no wedding plans until Kasumi could finish college and enter medical school.

Noriko insisted on taking everyone on a trip to Okinawa for the next two weeks including Paru's mother to celebrate the engagement. Evangeline hesitantly asked her former sensei to take her golden eyed copy with her.

"What is your name child." Noriko asks.

"I am Akatsukiyami, Noriko-sama, but please call me Akatsu" The blond cabbit-girl replies.

Noriko hugs both of the girls

notes:

I believe I forgot this one last time

Hiryu Shoten Ha - Flying Dragon Ascension Strike - uses a conflux of hot Ki or energy from opponents tricked into moving into a spiral with the soul of ice to create a miniature tornado

Kanka - Kankaho - a combat technique that combines Mana and Ki energies together for powerful physical power ups and attacks

Void Instant Movement - mana based high speed movement technique. Can be utilized even in the air

Narutaki twins - class 3-A's designated cute pair. while being near the same age as Konoka and the others neither has apparently gone through puberty and look much younger than they are.

Age Shape-shifting - Kaede showed this skill in a side story with Mana where she made herself look like a grade schooler to get a cheaper ticket into a movie theater. This likely also is why she looks older than 15 normally.

Sempai and Kohai - roughly translates to senior and junior. many different uses are made for this in Japanese society.

Akatsukiyami - moonless dawn


	22. Chapter 22 Coming Darkness

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

slashes (/) for translated speech

Ranma found himself trying to keep from breaking into laughter, yet again, watching Inhoshi bounce around the cabin of the private jet. Not that Inhoshi acting like a demented pinball is unusual. The part that really made Ranma want to laugh was that Inhoshi had a loop of string in her mouth, and a small blond haired doll was holding on to the loop, like reins, and cheering the "horsey" on.

Ranma hears his companion loose her own struggle with laughter. "Thank you again for letting Sayo-chan and Inhoshi play together Ranma." Says the girl with reddish brown hair gathered in a spiked bun.

The cheering doll and excited mount made another pass down the Isle between the seats followed by giggles in their wake before Ranma is able to respond. "It is good to see that inhoshi has found a willing playmate. So Kazumi-san the doll is a totem that Sayo is able to inhabit and animate?"

The girl, Asakura Kazumi by name, winks at Ranma. "Ya, you would not believe the trouble I went through to find that, but seeing how much she enjoys being able to travel with me makes it worth it." This statement is followed by her practicing taking action shots of the fast moving targets with her digital camera.

Yue is in another area of the plane trying to strike up a conversation with Akatsu. Offering some of the interesting stock of juice boxes she found in the plane only earned her an odd look. She finally finds an opening after Inhoshi and Sayo stopped long enough for Inhoshi to nuzzle Akatsu.

"Play nice now, and don't throw Sayo-chan around too much." Akatsu admonishes her sister.

Yue almost misses her chance, hearing something like that from someone who looks a near twin to the always contentious Evangeline. "You almost seem like an older sister to Inhoshi. Why is it even though you are younger than her you can speak so much more clearly?"

With a smirk that definitely is reminiscent of Eva, Akatsu replies. "With Eva's resort are you sure I am actually younger." The smirk softens into a smile that reflects in the girl's golden eyes. "As to why I am more skillful at conversing, I had a more experienced and determined teacher. Besides, Inhoshi is able to express herself well enough as she is." This is finished with a giggle as the duo makes a mad dash across the ceiling of the cabin.

"So why do all three of you act so differently?" Yue asks.

Akatsu shrugs, "Before we were awakened, you could say we were nearly identical. The differences come from how we were awakened and the desires of who we bonded with. In the case of Akiri she was given the soul of her predecessor. Added to that, Kari loves her like a daughter and that filtered into her personality when bond was formed."

Yue breaks back in with another question. "How so?"

The cabbit-girl smiles more broadly now. "When a bond is formed with us, traits that would make the master of the bond feel protective are impressed. This also goes along with the changes in appearance. Akiri had experiences to draw on and a sense of identity. That is why she does not look exactly like Kari. As for Inhoshi, she has the free spiritedness and innocence that Ranma was forced to suppress at a young age. She will mature of her own accord in time."

Sighing wistfully she continues. "I myself really have something of cross purposes. Eva desperately needed a life line to the world outside of Mahora Academy. To that end, I have better control of myself and can act more independently while having a deeper link. Eva can experience everything that I do. The traits that I gained would be best described as all the warmth and compassion Eva possessed as a child. Thats why she asked Noriko-sama to look after me."

"If you will excuse me Yue-chan." Akatsu whispers conspiratorially. "Eva would never admit this to anyone, but she will enjoy this as much as I will." With that the girl walks over to Noriko doing her best pleading eyes look, and is welcomed to happily snuggle in the older woman's lap.

Noriko looks over the girl's shoulder to smile at Nodoka playing chaperone with Kasumi and Tofu. Turning Noriko looks out the window and whispers. "Good luck children and be safe."

* * *

Rei had been working with the elders to improve her divination skills but all the sacred fire could give her was a sense of impending dread. The elders could feel something dangerous but could determine nothing amiss. Michiru had tried using the Deep Aqua Mirror, but it was as if the spirit of the deep oceans wanted nothing more than to hide.

Mu Se had no skills at divination but something made it feel like his skin was crawling, and he was nearly jumping at shadows. Fortunately he was better able to control this when he was able to spend time with Ami.

He was nearly lost in his plans for taking her on another double date tonight when he felt a enormous shift in reality. Alarms on all levels were going off within Flying Bind's sensors.

'Five large demonic signatures have been spotted in Tokyo bay.' Comes Mas Cre's voice through the link. 'All teams move now.'

'I have contacted the Senshi.' Har Bo relays. 'They need transport as none of them can fly.'

'I will arrange it.' Intones Ku Lon. 'Have them meet me at the Minato docks.'

Several miles into the bay a group of five nearly identical teal skinned females have appeared. The demons have the appearance of beautiful human females with long blue hair and flowing robes.

Mu Se and his team arrive on the scene to witness the demons dancing? Without any objects nearby to give perspective they could be mistaken for normal sized women standing on the water, but are actually over seven feet tall.

'What are these demons doing?' Xian Pu asks when her group arrives moments later.

There is a giant splash as a golden tower erupts from the water. 'They are preparing to summon an even more powerful being.' Ku Lon announces. 'They must not be allowed to finish the ritual'

Ami pulls out her computer and breathes a sigh of relief when the upgraded sensors are finally able to get a read on the creatures. "The reference calls these creatures Marids. They are sea demons and are likely here to gain more energy from the ocean." She informs the elder and the rest of her teams.

'They will not risk interrupting their ritual. Attack them quickly.' Ku Lon announces.

Mu Se and Po Mad quickly distribute the elementally enhanced LAW to the members of their teams and the senshi.

Bu Fer sets down next to Makoto and summons a small tornado with his cyclone dome. "My lady if I might offer you a lift, your attack would offer the most disruption of their activities." In answer Makoto takes his hand and jumps into the winds surprisingly gentle embrace. Bu Fer does his best to keep his eyes away from the wind's interaction with her skirt.

Makoto prepares her attack, but the Marids suddenly turn to face each other with arms outstretched. A pentagram of lighting forms and a beam leaves the center of the formation.

Just as the beam ends Makoto completes her spell and an energy forest of trees erupts from where the beam was, binding the creatures in place. This is followed quickly by more than a dozen green glowing projectiles followed by contrails of hot gas streaking into the demons.

The beam from the ritual darkened and curved to land upon Tokyo Tower. A beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes appeared from the beam just in time to see the flash from the explosions in the bay.

"You have served well my pets." She cooed into the wind.

Unlike the Marids this being was of a size with a human female, but still taller than most asian women at slightly over five and a half feet tall. The woman's skin and eyes would reflect a southern european or mediterranean ancestry. The loose black dress she wears is tied over one shoulder and leaves the other bare. The skirt ends mid thigh and is tied at the waist with a silver rope tie.

Seemingly smelling the breeze she smiles. "Now to gather energy to summon my lord."

Waiting until evening, she floats gently down from the tower and she follows the techno base beat to the nearest dance club. A smile at the bouncer is all it takes for her to enter.

From the line waiting to enter the club Minako snorts angrily. "How does she get into the club so quickly."

"I would not worry about it to greatly Mina-chan." Bru Xi soothes. "I just gives us more time to prepare for our entrance."

Ami rolls her eyes and Makoto giggles while holding Bu Fer's arm. "It was nice that we were able to get back in time to get ready to go dancing. Don't you think so Mu Se?" Ami asks her distracted escort.

Shaking his head, Mu Se comes back to reality. "I am sorry Ami, I know no demons show on the sensors but I can't shake this uneasy feeling since the battle this afternoon."

The group of six are let into the club in short order. Upon seeing the dance floor they are treated to what looks like an orgy standing up, lead by the blond Minako took a dislike to earlier. All eyes were on the dance floor, that were not dancing.

"So much for our hope of making an entrance." She wryly comments to her would be paramour. "Well that's the way the cookie disappears. Let's find some where else to be."

Mu Se has to nudge Bru Xi a few times to break him away from looking at the dance floor before the group leaves to find a different club. "What a goddess." the taller boy mumbles. earning him a glare from the Senshi of Venus.

The blond woman discreetly watches them leave from the dance floor. Once they are gone, she returns to drawing more people into the dance and building the energy. Several hours later and with several dozen exhausted dancers around her she holds up a palm sized crystal glowing with energy. "I will need many more of these." she says quietly to herself.

Addressing the group around her, the woman says. "Sit up and kneel before me children." She grins as they comply as hastily as they can. "I am Astarte. You will serve me and help me to bring my lord to this world."

"Yes my queen." The assembled men and women intone with glazed eyes.

* * *

The next day finds Ranma enjoying swimming in the ocean as a male for the first time in more than two years. The jet had landed at Kumejima airport the night before and Noriko had booked an entire floor of the Island's best hotel for their group.

Ranma volunteered to teach Akiri how to swim. His biggest problem, at first, was convincing a child that could fly that there was a reason to learn to swim. Now he was having difficulty convincing her to leave the water behind. Inhoshi splashing around in the water with her, in human form, was not helping. Kari of course is sitting on the beach laughing at the situation while setting out lunch.

Ranma finally resorts to throwing both girls over his shoulders and carrying them back to the beach. "You could have helped." He gripes

Kari hugs both of the giggling girls he plops down in front of her. "Oh but Ranma-kun the girls were having such fun."

Ranma stares at his aunt wearing a white bikini while handing plates to the other three and is once again reminded that voluptuous and curvy is a trait that runs heavy in his mother's family. Kari really could be seen as his and Inhoshi's older sister. Kari may not be as athletic as Ranko and Inhoshi but is even better endowed.

"I can't understand why you wear such lose and concealing clothing all the time Kari-neesan." He offers after she noticed his inspection.

"Hazard of the trade, but most of the time its nice to not have boys turn to babbling idiots around me." Kari glibly responds.

After eating their lunch, Ranma finally asks a question that had been bothering him. "I really appreciate everything Obaa-san has done for us but how can she afford all of this?"

"Well Obaa-san has been saving and investing money for a long time. To make money originally she just took things that were not worth much and turned them into things people want very badly."

Picking up a length of drift wood about the size of her hand she continues. "This stick of wood for instance is worth pocket change at best." Concentrating on the wood it begins to glow and dissolves into a shrinking sphere in her hand. "For this most of the materials are of no use except for the carbon and nitrogen inherent in the wood."

The sphere solidifies into a rough crystal no larger than a marble, most of the mass floating away as dust. "Now we have a rare uncut yellow diamond worth more than two million yen." Ranma is dumbstruck as she puts it in his hand. "A gift for my nephew. I promise to find something with more thought involved for your birthday."

"Can you please teach me that trick sensei?" Says Nabiki walking up to their group with very wide eyes.

"I will think about it Nabiki-chan." Kari replies. "You don't really need to worry about making money for yourself for some time though. I do have something I would like your help with." This last said with a smile at the approaching Paru and Kazumi.

Kari's plan progressed with Paru cajoling Honya into putting on a blond wig and finding a blue mustang with dual white pinstripes. Kari actually knew the owner of the only one on the island and he owed her a favor.

Nabiki finds herself in front of the camera now. "Gun holsters were not designed with comfort in mind were they." She grouses while trying to adjust an offending strap.

"I think you play the part of Rally Vincent really well Nabiki-sempai" Honya says quietly.

"You make a cute Minnie Hopkins as well Honya, but I can hardly think of a person with a more different personality." Nabiki replies with a smile.

"Okay so where did you come up with these clothes from Kari-sensei?" Nabiki asks trying to get more into the photo shoot.

Ranma grins with Inhoshi back as a cabbit on his head. "I created them. They will disappear after the shoot is over but its convenient for our purposes." Seeing a look of concern on Nabiki's face he finishes. "I would not give anyone a free show. Especially since Honya would be affected as well Nabiki."

The photo shoot finishes and they are joined by Atsuko, Akatsu, and Kaede. Ranma's other aunt had been told that watching a massed loli-goth strike was a sight to behold and Akatsu was just hungry and looking for tips. Ranma was still not sure what Kaede was up to.

Ranko, having returned from helping Inhoshi get dressed, was more than a little surprised to find a ten year old version of Kaede wearing clothes she borrowed from Akatsu. Nodoka failed to escape before getting added to the foraging party. Nabiki and Kazumi gleefully took pictures as the locust storm of cute fell upon unsuspecting vendors.

The foraging party had made it through several vendors when they passed by Noriko and Nodoka having lunch at an outside cafe with Kenji. This lead to them being delayed by Nodoka insisting on getting several pictures herself, and Kenji latching onto Ranko and Inhoshi.

Inhoshi decided to carry the cute little boy around with them. The reason she gave Ranko was that it would help cover her not talking to the food sellers herself. Kaede quietly agreed with it being a good strategy.

Ranko stared at the shape-shifted kunoichi. "You can understand cats?"

"When you train alone in the mountains it is beneficial to learn how to speak with animals. Then you can bribe them into standing sentry on your camp while you sleep." She replies with her normal grin.

The striping of the islands commercial food supplies continued. The sellers however were left with smiles and calling for repeated patronage. Inhoshi and Ranko shared their part of the take with the new accomplice. Much to the small boy's delight.

"Inhoshi-chan how can you eat all of that?" Kaede finds herself forced to ask after she watched a three scoop ice cream cone disappear almost instantly.

Inhoshi grins while licking her lips. Ranko snickers while hugging both Inhoshi and Kenji . "I would love to see Chardin try to take her in an eating contest, not that I would let that pervert near Inhoshi in the first place." Ranko visibly shivers. Kaede tries to make sense of what Ranko mumbles after this, but decides she would rather not know more about kisses that make you feel like the main course.

After hitting all the food sellers around the beach, Kari collects Akiri and Kenji. Atsuko decides she wants to get to know her niece/nephew better, and Paru helps pull Ranko away along with Nodoka. Inhoshi having discreetly changed back into her cabbit form waves from her perch on top of Kaede's head.

Ranko looks somewhat worried, but the now normal sized Kaede promises to look after her until they get back to the hotel. Akatsu winks at her sister and volunteers to explore the Island with Honya and Kazumi. Nabiki joins them on the premiss of learning more about Mahora. Kazumi's wink while pointing at her camera's digital display make that a likely secondary outcome. Noriko smiles and heads back to the beach herself.

Kaede finds a secluded booth in a cafe near the hotel and lifts the cabbit off of her head. "So what are you plotting that you need my help with?"

/Something I think you will enjoy./ The little cabbit replies with a fox like grin.

* * *

Ami and Usagi find themselves in a strategy meeting with the Amazon Elders and Har Bo in the newly reopened Nekohanten in Minato ward.

"So what do we know about the current situation?" Usagi asks.

"Over the last week, all but the strongest demons seem to be trying their best to flee back where ever they came from as soon as they arrive." Har Bo replies.

Ami shakes her head. "Something is scarring them worse than the fear of death. Elders have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Mas Cre shakes her head and looks to Ku Lon. "I have never seen any confirmed accounts of this before." Ku Lon quietly answers

Sensing something being left out Usagi asks, "What about unconfirmed reports?"

The Elder sighs. "I have little more than speculation at this point, but the demons that seem to be trying to flee are the ones that are most like humans or Youkai. Meaning, they generally have a more human like intelligence and are not simply driven by desire."

Har Bo confirms this with, "The large ones that we have had to fight recently have been mostly classified as greater fiends."

Ami groans after another sensor sweep reveals nothing on her computer. "We can confirm this began after we encountered the Marids in the bay. They summoned something before we destroyed them but what?"

Usagi frowns, "Ami can the mercury computer detect other types of spirits with the new sensors?"

Puzzling Ami replies, "What do you mean?"

Usagi shifts uncomfortably. "Noriko-san mentioned there were other types of spirits that could frighten demons. She called them celestials."

Ami checks her computer. "I can scan for other energy patterns but it would be helpful to know what to look for."

Usagi barely looks up to meet the elders curious gaze. "Noriko-san said their energy patterns were much like ours in our senshi forms."

* * *

The being known as Astarte lounges on a couch in the private office of the owner of the dance club she took control of the night she arrived on earth. Before her is the owner of the club, his eyes shining with his desire to serve her.

"I am afraid I can not find more information on the senshi for you than this my queen." He says sorrowfully while indicating the stacks of magazines and videos he had placed before her.

Astarte smiles at the man. "You have served me well otherwise so you are forgiven. I noticed several of the senshi when I entered your club. If I can not locate them to bring them back to serving my lord's vision they will simply be removed."

The man bows obsequiously and leaves the room while she turns her attention to the four female servants in the room. "Report on your activities children. I wish to know how the task of collecting energy goes."

The four human girls she brought under her thrall present her with the energy crystals they had gathered. The most attractive of her pets, tall with blonde hair like her queen, reports for the group. "These crystals are what we were able to gather last night." The girl nervously continues. "My queen, I fear unless you allow us to expand our activities it will be many months before we can collect enough energy for the task of summoning the master."

"I am not worried about the time it will take child." Astarte replies with a throaty laugh. "My lord and I have been preparing this world for his vision of many millennia. A few months will amount to little."

"Yes my queen," the girls reply in unison.

* * *

Early morning almost a week after the meeting with the amazons Ami picks up a reading of energy being used similar to the senshi's own. She is slightly confused when it also reads as a Marid being in the same area but no gate had been created.

Ami quickly alerts Usagi and the other inners and they converge on the roof of a five story apartment building. Rather than finding an attack they find a young woman with honey brown hair dressed in a blue t-shirt and black jeans. She is drawing what appear to be magical seals on the white colored roof surface. They are soon joined by Mu Se and Ku Lon.

Pulling out her computer to verify, Ami announces. "The energy readings are coming from the seals. They don't have a resemblance to any known source in the mercury database. Do you recognize them Elder Ku Lon?"

"I do not recognize the symbols themselves child but they have the styling of a gate. " Looking at the girl who still has her back to them. "I do wonder what she is using to make the dark blue colored ink."

"I do not desire to hurt you, servant of Artemis, but I do not appreciate being talked about like I am not there." The woman says as she turns to the group, revealing that she is using her own blood slowly flowing from a gash in her arm.

"I do not plan to remain here much longer. If you and the guardians of a fallen empire wish to speak with me, please do so quickly." The woman finishes while looking directly at Ku Lon.

After trading a few glances the group moves to the same roof top, careful not to disturb her seals on the ground. Usagi steps forward to speak for the group.

"How do you know who we are?" Usagi tries to say with as much authority as she can while looking into the woman's sea green eyes.

"I can sense that you carry the Ginzuisho your highness. Just like I can sense the other girls' link to it. I can sense the technique the old one uses to store power, and recognize it as well." The woman says while holding a towel to the cut on her arm.

"Who are you? If your a demon why did we not detect you entering this plane?" Usagi continues.

"Ah names. What name could I give you that would mean anything?" The woman laughs quietly. "I was once called Circe and that should do for now. I was born on this plane and have lived my life here. Right now I am in the process of leaving for a different plane."

trying not to stare Usagi returns. "Why do you wish to leave? Where are you trying to go?"

"Ah princess, so full of questions." Circe chuckles at the groups' bewildered expressions. "I suppose I can answer, if only to keep you from trying to interfere. I wish to leave because I have no wish to be used in the plans of a more powerful being. I plan to go visit my father on the celestial plane."

Circe gives a vehement shake of her head. "I may be bored there but at least he is protective enough I will not have to be worried about being someone else's pawn."

Ami takes over for her princess. "Why does your blood show demonic traits as well as celestial?"

"Celestials are not what you would normally call caring, except perhaps to their own children. If another being can be useful to them they will subjugate them. Otherwise they will remove them." Circe sighs sadly. "My mother was what the greeks called an Oceanid also called a Marid by the Arabic world. She lived for as long as I knew her absolutely devoted to my father, but after he dominated her mind, she did not really have a choice."

Ami recovers from shock enough to ask another question. "And you intend to go to him?" Her voice is not a shriek, but not by much.

Circe smirks. "As Helios' eldest living daughter he does his best to dote on me. At worst I expect to be bored. That is far better than being pressed into the service of the queen of lust."

Ku Lon perks up at this. "Who is this queen of lust?"

Circe smirks. "Many legends give her different names. The one I know she is fond of is Astarte. Though in the time and region I was known as Circe she was known as Venus." Looking Minako she laughs. "Don't think that will buy you any leeway with her if you don't intend to help bring about her lord's vision."

"Who is it she serves?" Ku Lon asks.

"About the time of the fall of Rome she fell under the sway of another celestial and started calling him her lord." Circe shrugs, "We were friends before that. I have no idea who he is, but she has become ruthless since then."

Ku Lon looks at the woman questioningly. "If legends are to be believed you know a great deal about being ruthless yourself."

"You should know not to take homer's biased account at face value." Circe says with a snort. "Those men were murderers and thieves. I simply turned them into the pigs they were. Odysseus only redeeming value was his loyalty to his wife. That is the only reason I let them go after having him as my play toy for a while."

Checking the angle of the sun Circe says, "I must finish this soon or I will miss the noon apex and have to start over tomorrow." The last is punctuated by taking a onyx dagger and reopening the wound in her arm.

Ku Lon asks, "May we be allowed to watch you finish?"

Circe sighs and replies. "If you will ask me no more questions and stop distracting me."

Usagi dismisses the other inners. The rooftop empties except for her, Circe, Ami, and the two amazons. Ami sets to record the glyphs and the order they are laid down while Ku Lon studies the process intently.

Near noon, a paler Circe declares her labors finished. stepping into the center of the "gate" she turns to Usagi as the formation begins to glow. "I wish you well princess." With that the glow intensifies and becomes a beam of light towards the sun. After the beam vanishes the seals of blood have turned to ash that disappear in a errant breeze.

* * *

Genma was not a happy man, or panda as the case was at the moment. After a few days in the hospital he learned that Tendo Soun had failed his psych evaluation and was quietly sent to a facility where he could get proper counseling. Deprived of his only likely ally he had to face the mounting stack of charges by himself.

Somehow Noriko had even helped them track down all of the bar tabs Genma had run up using Ranma's name, the boy owed it to him after all! The courts were not seeing it that way and charged him with fraud for each instance.

After he recovered enough to judge himself ready, and before the doctors declared him fit to be transferred to the Tokyo Police lockup he made his escape. The Umisenken made that quite easy.

Then his plans had started to go terribly wrong. Even with the Umisenken they still seemed to be able to get an idea of his general location and he could not sleep and maintain the technique. The dogs being able to smell him somehow was a surprise too.

So now Genma had been on the run for two days straight and had been a panda for most of that time since he could not get access to hot water quickly without risking being trapped inside a building by the police.

He had however succeeded in grabbing a pair of bolt cutters from a tool chest and could now remove the damned bracelet. He felt a sense of relief as the lock on the bracelet parted and it fell from his wrist.

The relief was short lived as there was a flash of bright light as soon as the tracking device fell away and he found himself falling rapidly through a blue sky. Twisting in mid air he was able to see the ground rapidly approaching and positioned himself to land and roll off his momentum.

While he had seen his landing sight was free of obstacles he failed to realize that the sandy surface he saw was very deep and very hot. Which he landed in and promptly sank.

A shriek of pain escaped from the panda's mouth as he jumped out of the sand dune and had to run around for a while before the sand embedded in his fur cooled down.

While jumping from paw to paw on his hind legs the panda-man finally was able to assess his new surroundings. which was nothing but blistering hot sand and sun as far as his eyes could see.

* * *

"Master, MASTER!" The demented puppet was screaming as she came racing out of the basement. "Our guest has finally arrived."

Eva grinned. "So is our guest enjoying the desert with his nice thick fur coat?"

"I think he is just starting to simmer nicely." Chacha-zero replies to her mistress. "Would you like to play with him master?"

"I am in far to good of a mood to deal with that fat fool." Eva says while waving dismissively. Smirking evilly at her minion she says, "I will leave him in your care. Make sure he enjoys the offerings of the resort well, but do not let him die. If he should happen to become too comfortable with his current surroundings shave his fur and throw him into the tundra instead."

With a whoop Chacha-zero returns to watching her charge, leaving her mistress to continue practicing the technique she had been given by Noriko. Eva does send a message to Akatsu to inform her former sensei of this recent development.

Akatsu does inform Noriko of the situation, and receives a hug from the older woman.

Noriko whispers in the cabbit girl's ear. "Please thank Eva for her assistance in this situation, and please do not inform the others. I think it would be best if, as far as they are concerned, that creature dropped of the face of the earth."

"As you wish Oka-san." Akatsu replies with a smile.

* * *

Kaede still found herself a bit shocked at Inhoshi's "plan" a week later. She had actually opened her eyes to look at the cabbit.

/You can't tell me you don't like my partner./ Inhoshi had miyahed at the cafe.

"So how far do you plan to go tonight?" Kaede asked Inhoshi after obtaining more than a few bottles of wine to share with Ranma, as well as food that they had officially left to purchase.

/I don't think my partner is ready for much./ Inhoshi replies from the top of her head. /I think his emotional maturity in dealing with girls might be slightly better than Negi-sensei or Kotaro-kun, but what we want to deal with for tonight at least is his/her fear of close contact with the female of any species./

"So all this is to lower Ranma-dono's inhibitions so we can cuddle with him." The kunoichi states before entering the hotel.

/Sounds like wonderful fun to me./ The cabbit replies. /It was annoying that it took me this long before I was able to make sure we could have Ranma to ourselves tonight./

"My interest in Ranma-dono is easy to understand, but what is your motivation?" Kaede asks as they enter an unoccupied elevator. "Would it even be possible for the two of you to have children?"

/I have quite a while yet before I would be mature enough to reproduce. Even then I would not need a partner personally for that task. I would just need to find partners for my off-spring to bond with./

Inhoshi gets her fox grin again, which Kaede catches in the elevator window reflection. /Since I have a human form why shouldn't I enjoy the benefits it offers?/

Kaede shrugs at having an odd aid to reaching her goal. "Are you certain your as young as you claim?"

/I have only been awake for less then a month./ Inhoshi replies around her wide grin. /That does not mean I was completely inactive. I have simply been waiting for my partner to show up, and I have waited a long time. If you want to be my partner's life mate, like you claim, its going to be a long process, but we can start by making Ranma and Ranko both feel comfortable with your touch./

Kaede tilts her head and takes the cabbit off her head to look into her eyes. "Isn't your partner the same person regardless of form?"

The cabbit mimics her eye smile. /Yes and no. My partner is still adjusting to the new body Oka-san gave Ranma. Ranma is still mostly Nodoka's child but there is only one reason Ranko's hair is that red. My partner will need all the acceptance and support that can be made available while the who is being sorted out./

They find Ranma engrossed in the RPG game inhoshi thought he would like. "Welcome back." He says without turning his eyes from the TV. "So why is this Balmung guy so cross with Kite and Black Rose? I mean the bracelet might be dangerous, but it is also the only lead there is to saving Orca."

"I am afraid I am not to familiar with this game Ranma-dono." Kaede replies.

Inhoshi quietly pulls out her card and says adeat. /I know a bit more about the game, but I haven't played it myself. Why don't you tell us what we missed while we eat./

"There were lots of fights in the first field and then all kinds of messages and news posts to sort through. The animation and the story line is cool though, you need to see it." Ranma is interrupted by his stomach growling. "You want to play through the opening again while I grab something to eat Inhoshi? You can skip the field and go straight to the dungeon."

Inhoshi accepts the controller and restarts the game after making sure Ranma had saved his game. Ranma blushes a bit at Kaede's smile when she hands him a sandwich and a drink.

notes:

Marid - highest level of Djinn in Arabic myth. Associated with oceans and seas

Astarte - goddess of fertility, sexuality, and war from ancient greece. Thought to have been derived from Ishtar of mesopotamia and rumored to be the origin of the myths that later lead to Aphrodite and Venus.

Kume - an Island 100 km west of the okinawa capitol of Naha. said to be one of the most beautiful of the Ryukyu islands.

Chardin - Chardin Piccolet III from the Ranma series. Heir to the La Belle France restaurant and dojo. A master of a speed eating "martial art" with a large distended mouth. Ranma meets him and loses his first challenge in volume 16

Circe - Enchantress or goddess from Homer's Odyssey

Balmung, Black Rose, Kite, and Orca - characters from the original quartet of games in the .hack series for the PS2. depending on how quickly played it can be over an hour into .hack/infection before Balmung is introduced.


	23. Chapter 23: No Escape

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slash (/ /) denote translated speech

Ranma wakes up in the comfortable hotel room bed. He tries to reach for the clock to check the time but finds his arm is tangled up. looking down he notices his arm is being held down by a slender arm draped over it . He is only slightly relieved to recognize Inhoshi's red hair as he looks down her bare torso.

He would almost be pleased to realize that she was at least wearing a pair of the stretch shorts noriko had introduced him to. The limitation on this was caused by the fact that his other arm was presently under her waist and his hand was pressed against said shorts. Inhoshi had somehow fallen asleep with her legs locked around his and resulted in his hip being pulled so he was leaning into her smaller form.

All in all he would have expected to be killed by a jealous fiance if found in this position less than two months ago. The covers shifted slightly and he discovered another reason he could not move his semi-free arm was the addition of another slender arm reaching over his to lay lightly on Inhoshi's hip.

Ranma was unable to turn his head enough to look at the other girl's face, but the feeling of something soft being pressed into his back made him realize that it must be Kaede comfortably laying against him.

This was confirmed when he felt her shift and lay her cheek against the base of his neck. "Ohayo Ranma-dono. did you sleep well?"

Feeling Ranma tense up underneath her, Kaede simply leans gently into Ranma until she feels him relax again. "Inhoshi-dono and I would not wish to harm you or cause you pain degozaru."

"So getting me drunk so you could play with me was not intended to hurt me?" Ranma asks quietly.

"There was a little hard cider in there but most of the drinks were sparkling grape juice." Kaede chuckles while leaning into Ranma a bit more. "It was fun watching Inhoshi stop being quite so innocent seeming last night. I promised to meet Kotaro-kun this morning for training, would you like to join us? We can get breakfast on the way, my treat."

Inhoshi chooses this moment to mumble and move around in her sleep. Given their relative positions this causes Ranma to blush deeply. Inhoshi's smile as she nuzzles into Ranma's chest makes him seriously wonder if she is only pretending to be asleep. To test this he reaches through their link and undoes her transformation. Bracing with his now free hand he keeps himself from rolling over on the deeply asleep cabbit. Ranma picks her up and gets out of the bed.

Ranma begins to turn back to the bed. "I think it would be fun to train with you and Kot..." Ranma is unable to finish his sentence as he notices Kaede had not bothered wearing anything to bed.

Kaede grins at him and slides from the other side of the bed. Gracefully bending over at the waist to get fresh clothes from her backpack by the curtained window. She chuckles when she looks back over her shoulder and Ranma has quickly done an about face.

"I think Kotaro-kun would appreciate you joining us. Konatsu-chan might be there as well." She says while sliding a pair of tight slacks up her legs. She finishes putting on a sports bra and a short sleeved shirt. Walking up behind Ranma she wraps her arms around his waist. Not feeling him tense this time, she whispers. "Thank you Ranma-dono."

* * *

Ranma had adjusted to Kaede's silent desire, to just be close to him, by the time they reached a small beach side cafe that was offering a breakfast buffet. He had to admit simply having a girl lace her arm through his, without latching on like a vice, was actually a pleasant experience.

Inhoshi was still deeply asleep on Ranma's head. Kaede had informed him that Inhoshi had put a lot of effort into using her own reserves of energy to transform herself last night, rather than be a drain on her partner. Ranma reached up to scratch Inhoshi's ears. Likely she would be out the rest of the day.

After paying for the meal Kaede helped Ranma carry several well stocked plates, as well as her own, to a table. They were settling down to eat, when they witnessed a yellow topped purple blur go by. Kaede grinned when the blur doubled back and dove under their table's floor length table cloth.

Ranma was slightly confused by this until a group of a half dozen pretty young women came into view. "Happi where did you get off too." One of them calls.

"Come on out cutie, you promised to spend the day with me, remember." Shouts another of the women.

This receives an aggressively negative response from the others and the budding cat fight wanders off in search of their target. Once the rising shouting had moved out of ear shot, Ranma glances under the table.

An oddly quiet Happosai upon seeing Ranma looking at him makes a whispered statement. "Ranma my boy, I humbly apologize for any times I made light of your situation. I never realized just how much danger could be involved in having so many girls clamoring for your attention."

Kaede makes a small laugh. Ranma was completely shocked at this and simply nodded his head. Happosai cautiously climbed out from under the table.

"So Happosai-sensei, what exactly brought all of that on?" Kaede asks with her patented grin.

Happosai scratches the back of his head, much like his student had when facing a similar circumstance. "Well since we arrived here in Kumejima, I decided to try my luck getting the attention of some of the ladies. I took several out on dates the first week and had some fun. The last several days though, the whole pack of them plus a few others seem to be waiting for me as soon as I try to leave the hotel."

"Well I can tell you from experience running won't help. The only thing I can offer is if you don't owe them anything, you need to put your foot down and say you won't have them hounding you." Ranma finally can't control his laughter anymore at being able to offer his sensei advice.

Happosai shrugs. "I guess I did make my own bed in this case. Thank you for the advice Ranma." Happosai begins to leave, but is sidetracked by the smile of the college age girl working the cash register.

Ranma and Kaede somehow manage to contain further chuckles until after Happosai made dinner arrangements for the evening with the young woman.

After finishing their meal, complete with a second trip for more food, Ranma and Kaede set out to find Kotaro. They find him walking along with Natsume, her freckles almost obscured by a blush, and the much taller Akira. Both girls are dressed in swimsuits and seem to be heading down to enjoy the beach for one of the last days before the trip ends.

"Hey yah Kota-kun, have you seen Konatsu?" Ranma calls to the younger boy.

"We saw him with Ucchan as we were leaving the hotel Ranma-niisan." Kotaro shakes his head sadly. "He asked me to say he would be spending the day with 'Ukyo-sama' and would not be joining us for training."

Kotaro cringes when Ranma cheers. "Way to go Konatsu."

Kotaro waves to the two girls he had been with as they leave to go to the beach.

"So Kota-kun why was Natsume-chan blushing like that?" Kaede inquires mildly.

"No clue Kaede-neesan." Kotaro shrugs. "I jus' said her swimsuit looked nice and she started stammerin'."

"Well the three of us can still get plenty of practice in before lunch." Ranma concludes while puzzling at Kaede's quiet chuckles.

* * *

At the Nekohanten, Ami and Har Bo are busy comparing the intelligence they had gathered on odd, non-demon, related activities within the Tokyo area. After they both confirmed that unless a celestial entity was actively using their powers, they could not detect their presence.

They are soon joined by Usagi, the amazon elders, and the two team leaders. Usagi starts the conversation by asking what they have learned.

Ami chews her lower lip while trying to think how to start. "We have to assume that by what Circe said, that none of the Senshi or Elders can be directly involved in investigating. We would be detected quickly." Smiling sadly at Mu Se she continues. "I fear that means we will have to rely on the amazon teams alone for direct investigation of possible hideouts."

Xian Pu grins at this. "You need not fear for us Ami-san, we can handle ourselves well."

Ku Lon smiles at this and keeps from laughing at Mu Se's irritation on missing the chance to try and reassure his lady himself.

Mu Se directs the next important question to Ami. "What are the locations you have found for us to investigate first?" His tone showed no hint that she could have possibly failed to find the trail they needed

Har Bo seeing the other girl blush took up the slack. "The most widespread thing that has started appearing is a rise in the number of high school and college age students being taken to hospitals by their parents after they collapsed from exhaustion. The common thread for most of them is that they reported having recently returned from going out dancing."

Once again directing his question to Ami, Mu Se continued. "Has there been any connection between them? Such as they all went to the same club."

Ami recovers enough to answer for herself. "There are many different night spots. While on a given night several might have gone to the same club, there is no connection between them from one night to the next."

"It seems we will have no choice except to split the children up into teams of two for safety and investigate as many places as they can in one night." Mas Cre sagely intones. "Fighting the demons that are still showing up will fall back to the Senshi."

Usagi nods. "I believe we are better prepared now thanks to your training Elder."

The meeting proceeds with them outlining their investigation strategy and deciding who will be paired together. Xian Pu refuses to team up with Bru Xi and insists on working with Par Fum. They decide that Po Mad might be best able to keep Bru Xi under control. Xin Chi will work with Bu Fer. Which leaves Mu Se and Har Bo to work together.

Har Bo leans over to whisper to Ami. "I promise to keep other girls from hanging of Mu Se for you." She says this with a sincere smile. Ami gratefully nods.

Mu Se notices it is near lunch time and quickly takes the opportunity to spend time with Ami. "As I won't be able to take you on any diner dates for the time being, will you allow me to be your escort for lunch today?" Ami quickly agrees and they make their exit.

* * *

Akane finds herself wondering if Ku Fei might be a sadist. After hearing the supposed training methods Ranma's father employed, she thought she was prepared for the worst there could be.

Ku Fei did not employ short cuts or bizarre methods, but she had set a punishing pace in their morning training. Akane would have felt better about this if a ten year old boy was not outperforming her in keeping up with their sensei.

'It was bad enough that Ranma was out classing me. Now this Negi is as well.' Akane thinks while gripping her hands into tight fists, watching the boy demonstrate a complex kata. Sighing her mood lightens a little. 'At least he is willing to take me seriously when we spar."

Akane attempts to reproduce the kata and Ku Fei does not spare her feelings in pointing out the flaws. After more than an hour of practicing the same kata, Akane finally is close to getting it right. She beams when the younger girl is also not sparring in her praise of Akane's progress.

Kasumi is also making the discovery that having taken a week off from training might not have been her best choice. She would not even consider not having spent that extra time with Tofu sensei, but her muscles are now protesting the pace Noriko is setting.

Nodoka, on the other hand, is showing the benefit of having Noriko focus solely on her, and is beginning to show the potential her father spent much of his time convincing her she did not have as a child.

Noriko did not let either of them slack but she congratulated each of the younger women when they succeeded in improving their technique.

Tofu-sensei and Kari with Akiri and Nabiki in tow joined them when they broke for lunch. After watching Akiri put away another meal that should have caused her to split down the middle, Nodoka and Tofu join Noriko for lessons in using spiritual energy. Kari takes Kasumi and Nabiki to a local shrine to help them in sensing the spiritual energy of a place.

"So are you going to teach us to cast a fire spell using wands like Negi-sensei did with Yue and Konoka?" Nabiki asks.

"Mages have to use a focus like a wand." Kari answers while summoning a crackling sphere of lightning to her hand. "Spirit creatures and their descendants do not need such a crutch. This is a primary requirement to be an enchantress. If you can not focus spiritual energy without tools you can not create new tools."

Dismissing the destructive sphere she continues. "While the direct effects such as spells are important. For an enchantress it is more important to know how to sense and gather energy to you." With a wink she finishes. "I thought for the sake of young lovers I would start by teaching you how to raise the available spiritual energy in the environment first."

Nabiki blinks at this and Kasumi gets a mischievous grin shared by Kari as the enchantress slides out of her Jacket and hands it to Akiri. "Allow me to demonstrate." Kari says while walking over to a tall Japanese man with short black hair. "Pardon me sir, but could you help me with something?" Kari barely waits for an affirmative response before wrapping her arms around the man's neck and pulling his head down and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

The man lasts for only a very short time before collapsing to the ground with a goofy grin. Turning back to the other young women she licks her lips sensually. Causing a few more men who were nearby to pass out, much to one's female companion's consternation. "Now can either of you feel how much that increased the energy of the area?"

"I can definitely feel a change in the atmosphere." Nabiki replies with a smirk. "I am just not certain how it can be put to use."

"I fear I can not sense much at the moment Kari-san." Kasumi replies quietly.

Kari puts her right hand on her chin and adopts a thoughtful expression. "Well perhaps if we increase the atmosphere more."

Nabiki closes her eyes trying to feel the energy of the area and therefore does not see Kari approach. The kiss Kari gives Nabiki is too much for any living male who witnesses it, not to mention a few women.

Kasumi breaks down in laughter at her sister's expression. Kari looks into the shorter girl's now saucer sized eyes and grins in a manner Happosai could appreciate. Leaning forward she slowly licks around the other girl's mouth. "Yummy, That was your first kiss wasn't it."

Kasumi glances around at the gathering pools of blood around the men who had almost regained their senses. "I definitely can feel the extra energy now Kari-sensei"

Kari steps back from Nabiki, who is slowly regaining her senses. "I won't hold it against you if you don't want to study with me anymore Nabiki-chan."

Nabiki inspects the collateral damage for a bit before she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply. Holding her hands in front of her she makes sparks dance between her fingers and grins with a warmth her former ice queen nature would never allow.

"I think I can live with the lessons you have to teach Kari-sensei." Nabiki replies without losing her grin.

* * *

Several days later Ranma and his mother find themselves welcomed into the real Saotome family home in Yokohama. Kasumi easily convinced her sisters to go with Tofu-sensei and herself back to Fukui to help get him moved to Mahora. Kari and Akiri left to return to Mahora with the others after giving Ranma hugs goodbye. Kari marveled at how much her older sisters strength had improved in the last month with their parting hug. Akiri was treated to a much more gentle hug before leaving with Kari.

Ranma found himself cornered for a long and lingering hug by a clone Kaede had left behind. The brief kiss she gave him before disappearing felt nice as well. Inhoshi was happily humming a tune on his shoulder through this. After a few days Ranma had accepted he could not discourage his partner from snuggling with him in human form at night. The cabbit girl let him have a small victory by formally stating he would allow her to share his bed, and only smiled happily

Atsuko was positively bouncing with joy at finally being able to host her nephew in her home. The rooms she gave to Ranma and his mother were spacious enough to make the guest room at the Tendo-ke seem a monk's cell.

Ranma was further surprised to be informed that the rooms were theirs as long as they want, and they both would be welcomed at any time. Atsuko proved this by taking them shopping for furnishings for the rooms and giving them security keys for the house.

After the last visit by an unwelcome ronin, Atsuko had invested in a very high tech security system. Which proved effective against every possible trick Ranma could come up with after volunteering to test it.

* * *

The next day was spent with Paru showing him all the sites the city had to offer, or at least was after she was able to pry Ranma away from playing .Hack/Infection with the promise of helping him find a copy of Mutation.

When Negi and company arrived back at Mahora they were surprised to find Eva declare her resort off limits. Saying she wanted to focus on practicing her new technique and did not have time to babysit. The girls agreed after seeing that Eva now had the appearance of a thirteen year old with the beginnings of more adult features.

While they were not completely convinced but were willing to accept her statement. They were slightly worried by Chacha-zero's maniacal laughter from the basement anyway.

Even Chamo came running quickly back out of the basement after going to check on his friend. His refusal to even think about what he had seen made the others decide to turn their curiosity elsewhere.

#special note - now might be a good time to put on music to suit a very dark atmosphere#

Genma floated on the borders of consciousness thinking about what he had experienced over the last several months.

After he has collapsed with heat stroke the first day in the desert he was awakened by a splash of cold water, feeling the affects of a bad sunburn. He had felt frustrated that he had no way to try and collect the water that was quickly absorbed by the sand. He soon set out to create a burrow into a sand dune to sleep through the next day's heat.

The plan worked reasonably well until somehow a horde of scorpions invaded the burrow. Crashing out of the sand dune and frantically stomping the arachnids earned him his second case of heat stroke. The next day he was able to trap the bugs instead. After spitting them on a chopstick, acquired before leaving the hospital, he cooked them over a pocket mirror he had grabbed to look around corners.

Having eaten something he tried to sleep. That evening, Genma was able to get some water from the evaporative collectors he had setup before sunrise. With a little more energy now he tried to explore for a few hours to see if he could find a way out of this place.

Giving the attempt up as hopeless several hours before dawn he created a new burrow and reset his collectors. This time he was expecting something to happen but now instead of scorpions the burrow was invaded by poisonous snakes.

The traps prepared for small creatures failed, but his martial skills allowed him to kill the snakes before they could bite him. They made a nice meal for the fat martial artist.

Genma quickly realized this did not please who ever was out to make him miserable. After being knocked unconscious he found all of his supplies and tools had disappeared. He did not sleep at all the next two days or the intervening night.

Finally collapsing in exhaustion he slept for the entire day and was surprised to awaken unmolested that evening.

Genma was left alone to suffer with hunger and the little amount of water he could collect. Finally collapsing with dehydration after a week.

Genma was surprised to awaken falling through the sky again. The air was much colder this time and someone had shaved all of the fur off his panda form. He landed with a heavy splash in an ice cold river. Genma climbed out and happily slaked his thirst.

While not happy, he could survive better in the cold then in the heat. Summoning his Ki reserves he was able to craft an ice cave and dry some wood before hypothermia set in.

Genma was happy to discover his panda form's fur was restored after heating some water and then splashing himself with cold water again. Now he was well equipped to survive the cold.

Now he only had to wait and see what new thing his tormentor would do. Nothing happened for another week and his paranoia grew with every day.

Genma was jumping at shadows after another week had passed.

After another month he was beginning to believe that he might have been forgotten. He only wished he had been, after he began to be attacked daily by a group of three strange looking ten year old girls.

Every night he was beaten bloody by them and every day he would wake up with most of his worst injuries healed only for the cycle to repeat. The girls never spoke to him when he demanded to know why they were doing this. They only smiled evilly when he begged for mercy.

Genma lost track of how long this went on for, before things changed yet again.

His revery was rudely interrupted by being splashed by heated salt water. Genma screamed as the salt found every nick and cut in his skin. He looked over at one of his tormentors to find the girl who had splashed him was accompanied by what looked like a puppet wearing a maid's uniform and marking things on a clip board.

Chacha-zero smiled at Genma and finished checking off her list: shackles that could hold a demi-god, check; wooden horse covered with sandpaper, check; cat of nine tails with leather well cured by salt, check; Soon to be broken and beaten panda-man; check.

The nature of the puppet's cackle at checking the last item off the list made Genma's blood turn to ice.

notes:

.Hack/Mutation - second game in original series

I hereby declare that Kaede is the only girl in four different universes that I ever considered pairing up with Ranma for three reasons

1. No amount of danger or surprise, in two magical worlds, has ever succeeded in catching the young master kunoichi off guard or even causing her grin to slip

2. The level of caring and compassion she first shows the in over his head Negi, and later the depressed Kotaro, is just what the doctor ordered for Ranma's abused psyche

3. Most importantly of any female martial artist that has even been presented, Kaede is the only one I could see sharing Ranma's enjoyment of training trips. If Ranma suddenly decided to go on a training trip, be it for a weekend or years, the only question she would likely ask would be, "Should we pack food or do you want to join me in foraging for what we need?"


	24. Chapter 24: Standing Outside the Fire

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

After receiving and urgent call from Toko-san, Negi finds himself in the headmasters office almost as soon as he made it back to the academy.

"Ah Negi-sensei, how was you trip to Kumejima?" Headmaster Konoe asks when Negi enters the office.

"I enjoyed it quite well headmaster." Negi answers politely.

The headmaster strokes his beard thoughtfully. "I apologize for the short notice on this Negi-sensei, but I have a favor to ask of you."

Negi notices a strange gleam in the headmaster's eyes, and nervously replies. "What can I assist you with Headmaster?"

* * *

Sunday morning, Kari finished preparing breakfast for herself, Akiri, Nabiki, and Akane. The other two girls joined them because Kasumi was currently asleep, having arrived back very late from her date with Tofu-sensei, and both girls were now willing to admit that they could hardly boil rice.

Akane finished her meal first and left as quickly as politeness would allow to join Ku Fei for one of the last full days of training she could get in before classes started again on Monday.

Kari and Nabiki had just begun discussing what they could do with the day when Kari's cell phone went off. "Ohayo Ran-chan," Kari said when answering, having noticed the caller ID display. "I see, well if you want to go shopping for clothes of that style I know a good place." Kari winks at Nabiki. "Well your there in Nishi-ku, just go to Yokohama station and take the Shonan-Shinjuku line to Shibuya and meet us at the gate for the Yamanote line. We can meet you there in about an hour."

Nabiki sighs theatrically. "So I guess that answers what we will be doing today."

Kari grabbed up Akiri in a hug, and had a grin appropriate for a cat that just found a unattended nest full of baby birds. "Apparently Inhoshi has convinced Ranma that if he wants her to play double for Ranko, while he plays in school clubs, then he has to let Ranko's preferred style of clothing be the loli-goth fashions I had her wearing in Fukui. So we need to fill a wardrobe with said dresses for them."

"Let me grab my camera." Says Nabiki, only slightly understandable as she is running back to her room.

* * *

Kari, Akiri, and Nabiki meet Ranma and Inhoshi at Shibuya Station a little more than an hour later. Nabiki was a little surprised to see Paru there as well. Paru's near incredulous response was, "You think I am going to miss this?"

They all made their way into a northbound train to travel one station over while Ranma prayed he had not made a serious mistake. His sense of dread was confirmed when Kari pronounced, "We can shop faster if we had both of you model clothes."

So Ranko and her twin, Inhoshi, were taken from one Harajuku boutique to another with more and more bags disappearing into Ranko's subspace pocket. Nabiki could only giggle while buying extra memory cards for her digital camera.

Unknown to this group, Ranko's dissatisfaction with her current situation was shared by a tall dark haired, dark skinned girl wearing a grey knee length coat and using a pair of binoculars to observe Takeshita street from a rooftop blind.

"Remind me why the headmaster asked us to keep watch on this place Setsuna." The girl asks her companion.

"You know the answer as well as I do Mana." Setsuna grumbles. "Several diviners within the Kantou Magic Association determined something large was going to happen here today and we are charged with making sure the damage is contained."

Mana shakes her head and returns to studying the street. "That still does not answer why they sent two of the best exorcists at Mahora to what is essentially a stakeout."

Both girls note a girl in a miko costume striding down the street, but with all the cosplayers in the area it does not mean much.

Ranma gratefully makes his return to the scene, when Kari judges they have enough clothes to make a serviceable wardrobe, and they break to have lunch before taking all the clothes back to their apartment at Mahora.

* * *

Hino Rei, the Senshi of Mars, was more than happy to return to being on guard for demon attacks. Her study with the elders had made a marked improvement on her divination skills. The fire viewing she had last night showed her that there would be a demon incursion in the area of Harajuku sometime past noon today. Unlike most of her visions she did not see the other senshi involved in the fight.

Now she finds herself in Shibuya without having alerted the other senshi because she wanted to know who was fated to stop the demons. Rei spotted a young woman who looked like the girl, Ranko? was it, that she met in Fukui several weeks ago. Hair that bright of red was uncommon in Japan. She was wearing a pretty dress and sitting next to a very good looking young man and an older girl who could be her siblings going by their auburn hair. She was approaching the cafe they were in when the the street erupted with demonic energy.

* * *

Ranma felt a wave of killer intent, that even a non-martial artist should have been able to taste, flow from several blocks up the street. Everyone else at the table turned their heads to look at a small army of demons who had appeared, lead by a three story tall behemoth.

Ranma was preparing to dive into the fight when Kari placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "You may be strong Ranma but your not ready for this. Paru, Nabiki I want you to help Ranma and Inhoshi clear the civilians from the area." Kari grins as she strides into the street with Akiri. "Akiri some interference if you would please."

"Hai Kari-mama." The red headed girl replies and opens a gate between her hands to her own personal stuff space. Ranma can only stare for a moment when twenty rapidly spinning giant six curve bladed shuriken come flying out towards the demons. Ranma is able to see lines of spirit energy connecting the weapons, now encircling the demons, to Akiri's hands.

Ranma does not even have to explain his plan to Inhoshi before both of them make four clones and use instant movement to remove civilians from the shortened reach of the demons.

Nabiki stares in shock, not knowing what to do to help, while Paru summons her Imperium Graphicus and sends out more of the Kotaro golems she had created to help in the rescue efforts. Kari smiles when the area around the demons has been cleared and begins to chant

"Shadow's Salvation"

"Desire of Light"

/Gather unto me, one hundred ninety-nine spirits of thunder./ the air around her is filled with crackling ball lightning.

"Sagitta Magica" /continuous one hundred ninety-nine arrows of lightning./

The air around the demons is covered with arcs of plasma destroying many of the smaller, human sized, demons. Akiri's deadly fence draws in around the behemoth destroying many of the stragglers. Rei noticed this only in passing as she had been snatched up by the young man she had seen with Ranko and deposited away from the fighting.

The large demon was enraged by its minions destruction and launched a massive fireball towards Akiri who was doing her best to defend Kari's position. Akiri had no time to bring her weapons back to try and block. Nabiki nearly fainted when the fireball was decimated by several streams of light from behind Akiri.

Kari, now dressed in an ankle length red duster and holding a heavy automatic pistol in her right hand, that had a flowing energy blade sweeping back from the barrel as a guard, grinned at the demon. "You weren't trying to hurt my Akiri-chan now were you," The demon was unable to respond having gained large holes in its knees, elbows, and throat, "no matter." She finished and began chanting again.

"Shadow's Salvation"

"Desire of Light"

/Brimstone of the heart of Tartarus,/

/Rise now upon the screams of the damned/

/Possess the wind and consume all light./

/Take now ebon blades form and scythe through my enemies./

/Reaper's Breath!/

During the chant dark yellow gas had appeared in the air above Kari accompanied by a horrific wail. The gas started spinning and growing darker. With the invocation of the spells name, thousands of spinning, night black blades flew into the demon shredding it completely.

Ranma finally extracted himself from the miko's death grip after telling her his name and seemed to materialize in front of Kari. "While I think the weapon is cool, why are you dressed like Vash the Stampede?"

Kari simply pushes her yellow tinged glasses up higher on her nose with her left hand. "I think this looks good on me. If I am going to be a gun slinger I may as well look the part." She finishes before the gun and duster fade away back to her normal long coat and slacks. Akiri runs up and hugs her tightly about the waist, to which Kari smiles and ruffles her hair. "You did wonderfully Akiri-chan," Turning back to the restaurant she addresses the others of their group, "and so did the rest of you."

Ranma asks, "Where can I get a weapon like that?"

Kari looks back at Ranma with a puzzled expression. "While I can respect your interest Ran-chan, why would a martial artist like yourself need a firearm?"

Ranma scratches his head and looks a little embarrassed. "It looks like it could be very useful. Could you make me one?"

Kari shrugs. "I made more than a dozen magical weapons for some friends from China, at Obaa-san's request. I have a few still around but this one is mine, and there are not any others like it. Ran-chan, if you want a firearm type weapon I can teach you, but if you mean it to be a gift for a certain someone, I can think of a better design." Kari finished with a mischievous grin.

Ranma can only blush and stammer for a bit before they are interrupted by the girl in the miko outfit. "You made the weapons and equipment the Amazons are using?"

Akiri jumps between the girl and Kari, but Kari gently pulls her back. "Who might you be young lady?"

Rei bows politely to the obviously dangerous older girl. "I am Hino Rei, I believe I met your younger sister, Ranko, at the Hinode shrine in Fukui."

Ranma suddenly feels an odd desire to run when the girl looks at him, but is saved by Kari. "Ranko is my niece. If you were invited to the shrine while she was there, I think I understand how you would know the amazons. Was there something I could do for you?"

Rei barely glances at Ranma before she blushes. "No, no I was just here sightseeing, and this young man rescued me when the demons attacked. I simply overheard your conversation and was surprised when you talked about enchanted weapons."

Kari smiles at the girl while walking over to her. "Well if you or your friends need help be sure to give me a call." She says while handing her a business card. Rei bows and quickly runs off.

Mana turns to Setsuna in their observation post. "So tell me about this Ran-chan boy. I want one of those guns."

Setsuna sighs. "He will be a new student attending Mahora this year. If you are interested in him, you should know he and Nagase Kaede are dating."

Mana's smile picks up. "That sounds even better."

* * *

Genma returned to the land of the living, and found himself wishing he had not had such a short time away. After his vision cleared he found himself gazing at a figure that was entrancing and terrifying at the same time.

The blond haired woman in front of him was undeniably gorgeous. the leather dress she wore only served to enhance her ample assets and his eyes were drawn down to where the dark skirt parted in front over a sheer ankle length skirt, leaving the woman's skimpy leather panties in full view.

Had he been a younger man, he might have had difficulty fighting off a nose bleed at the sight. Genma did not think he would have needed to worry given the air of malice rolling of the woman, and the smile that screamed of additional pain and suffering for him.

"I am glad to see you are finally awake." The woman's eyes now speaking to him of unimaginable depths of suffering. "Have you enjoyed the hospitality of my home?"

Genma found his throat raw, and he was unable to speak. Which he reflected might be a good thing as his impulsive response could have made things worse.

"I heard from Noriko-san what kind of things you did to your son Genma." His hostess intones while shaking her head. "I had hope that humans were not actually capable of such barbarism. While you slept, I looked into your memories only to find Noriko had been understating the level of depravity you put an innocent child through."

The woman picks up a gem from a nearby table. "Noriko-san does not want to deal with you anymore so she left you to my care. I am the Maga Nosferatu Evangeline McDowell, and I had a monster much like yourself who stole my life when I was only a child. He betrayed my trust and cursed me to a life of being hunted and reviled by almost everyone."

Eva's eyes had a feral gleam as she stared into Genma's fear filled eyes. "He died for his crimes, but that did nothing to ease my resentment. Noriko-san invited me to take my frustrations out on you, but I find from Chacha-zero's testing you could not survive what I have planned for you right now."

Genma wanted to look away or better yet run, but he was bound so he could not escape. Eva reached forward and placed the gemstone on Genma's forehead and his senses exploded in pain worse then anything he had experience so far. Eva simply continued talking calmly once he was able to hear again.

"As you were, you could not survive the 'training' you put your son through. The item I have just given you is called the null life gem. A wizard created it in attempt to gain the immortality and regeneration of vampires without the drawbacks of being undead. Unfortunately the magic drain of the gem killed him the first time he used it. The ambient magic here in my resort is sufficient to power the gem. From this moment on you can not die no matter what is done to you and the regeneration process hurts as much or more than the injury."

Eva pauses to give her captive a smile that chilled his blood. "Should you try to leave my home without permission, all injuries you have suffered will return in full force." Eva's eyes turn black with yellow irises. "Now to make sure that mistake will be fatal."

Genma would have screamed, but discovered that due to a hole underneath his ribs and above his diaphragm he could not move air in or out of his lungs. Seeing his suffering, Eva delicately licks the no longer pulsing organ in her left hand. Spitting on the floor, Eva summons fire to destroy the lump of flesh and the blood coating her arm. "Putrid, your blood is not even worth tasting."

Seeing her captive screaming in silent agony she waves to her servants. "Remove this piece of mortal filth from my sight."

* * *

Happosai nervously enters the headmaster's office and sits in the chair in front of the desk.

Headmaster Konoe looks up from the paperwork on his desk, and smiles at the man in front of him. "Good afternoon Happosai-san. I understand from Noriko-san that you would like to teach here at Mahora academy." Happosai politely nods in response.

"I must say, I respect your skills as a martial artist, but I must question the methods you have employed training students in the past." The headmaster forestalls any protests from Happosai with a glance and continues. "I also understand your reasons given what you had to work with. I have also heard many good things from the students you were teaching using normal methods recently."

The elder Konoe rubs his beard thoughtfully. "Since you do not have official teaching credentials, outside your own martial arts style, I would like for you to attend our university for a while to obtain those credentials before you teach any classes within the schools themselves. While at the same time, the academy has a Chinese Martial Arts club that has been lacking an effective faculty advisor." The older man smiles. "Do you believe you could fulfill this role, and help teach students to love the art for its own sake?"

Happosai can only nod in earnest agreement, his voice lost for the moment.

The headmaster points to Happi's left and says, "Allow me to introduce Shizuna-sensei, she is one of the school counselors and will help familiarize you with the schools policies and procedures."

Happosai turned his head to the left and the lights suddenly disappeared. He noticed this along with a very familiar sensation, and found himself thinking, 'I am so about to die.'

Happosai jumps out of the chair, and quickly tries to apologize to the smiling blond woman in whose ample, sweater covered, cleavage his face had just been buried in.

"My apologies for standing quite so close Happosai-sensei." The woman replies with a grin. Taking his hand, she then leads the flustered man from the room. The headmaster waits until the door closes before breaking down laughing until tears flowed from his eyes.

* * *

Tofu-sensei had sat through several days of orientation, after everyone returned from the island trip, and was finishing the last of his meetings shortly after noon. Ordinarily the managers of the university hospital would not have had meetings on a Sunday, but with classes starting the next day Tofu-sensei was grateful they made an exception for him.

He was thinking about the classes he needed to prepare for tomorrow afternoon, when at the front desk he was greeted by a vision that had haunted his dreams for years now. That the dream was now a delicious reality did not lessen the warmth he felt at all seeing Kasumi standing there waiting for him and him alone.

"I thought you might enjoy having a picnic with me today since the weather is so nice Tofu-sensei." Kasumi smiled at her fiancee, and seemed to enjoy the taste of every word as it came from her mouth.

Tofu gathered his personal vision of beauty into his arms and gently held her like he would never let go. At least until the nurse on duty at the front desk coughed politely and Kasumi lead the blushingman out of the building.

* * *

Paru sighed as she attempted to console her grumbling cousin on the way to class. "I know you wanted to participate in the sports clubs after class, just think of this as life's way of suggesting you think carefully before deciding which club to join. At least we get to be in the same class together, so smile for me a little Ran-chan."

Inhoshi miyahed her agreement from the top of Ranko's head. Ranko finally sighed and nodded. "I just am not sure how I am going to deal with this every month. I feel terrible."

Paru smiled and laid a comforting hand on Ranko's shoulder. "I won't say you will feel better about it in the future, but you will get to where you hardly notice other than dealing with the evidence."

Ranko and Paru get into their new homeroom at St Ursula's Girls High School, and discover everyone from the former class 3-A at Mahora Central Middle School is there, even Sayo-chan's focus is on Kazumi's desk. Paru and Ranko sit next to each other in the row by the window. Ranko smiles as Kaede sits down on her other side.

Ranko was beginning to feel nervous while they waited for the homeroom teacher to make their appearance. It felt as though someone was trying to stare a hole through her head. Glancing to the back of the room, she noticed a tall girl with deeply tanned skin looking at her curiously. The tableau was broken when the door opened admitting a person Ranko had not expected to see.

Negi-sensei put his courier bag down next to the teachers desk at the front of the room. "Good morning everyone. At the headmaster's request I have been transferred to this school to teach advanced english and will be your homeroom instructor for the year."

Negi's announcement was greeted by cheers from everyone in the new class 1-A, including surprisingly Ranko.

notes:

Nishi-ku - capitol of Yokohama prefecture

Harajuku - area around Harajuku station, internationally famous for being a center of japanese youth style and fashion. it also attracts street performers and cosplayers

Takeshita street - shopping street in Harajuku with many stores for youth fashion. especially Gothic-lolita

Kantou Magic Association - Headmaster Konoe is also the head of this association of magic users in the greater Tokyo (Kanto) area

Mana - Tatsumiya Mana - a member of class 3-A and an exorcist who uses guns and rifles loaded with enchanted bullets.

Shadow's Salvation, Desire of Light - this is Kari's spell activation key.

Sagitta Magica - "magic archery" one of the most basic attack spells of the negima universe. there can be a very large number of arrows, more time required for more arrows to be created, and they can be imbued with elemental magics.

Vash the Stampede - main character of the series Trigun.

Maga Nosferatu - Undead Mage


	25. Chapter 25 Call them Strong

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. This work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

Negi waited patiently for the cheering to die down. "I am pleased to be able to be your teacher for another year. I realize that most of us were together last year, but if you will allow me, I would like to introduce the newest member of our class."

Paru had to nudge Ranko a few times before she realized she should join Negi at the front of the room. The cascade of her unbound hair looks like fire against the black school uniform as Ranko quietly writes her name on the board. Negi proceeds with the introduction asking Ranko to tell the others a little about herself.

Ranko quietly addresses the class. "Until recently much of my life has been dedicated to studying martial arts. This spring I discovered my family is much larger than I thought on both sides, and I was able to spend time with my cousin Saotome Haruna and her parents this last week before school started. I hope to enjoy school life with all of you, and look forward to the coming term."

The members of the class reply with warm welcomes as Ranko returns to her seat with Paru and Kaede. Negi starts at the front of the room and asks a tall blond haired girl to tell everyone about what she did on break.

Ranko feels both of her sleeves being tugged on from behind and is surprised to see two cute twin girls behind her. Well more surprising to her is that they look like grade schoolers and, if possible, have the cute pleading puppy dog eyes down better then she could hope for.

The one with short pony tails asks her, "Ranko nee-chan if your a martial artist will you teach us techniques like Kaede-nee?" The twin with her hair in buns just turns up the puppy eyes even more.

Ranko giggles as she looks at them, 'So this is how the food sellers feel'. "We'll see, but if you want to hang out and have fun, I am more than willing."

Negi politely coughs to get their attention. "While it is good to make new friends, it is impolite to interrupt while Iincho-san was trying to tell us about what she did on break." The Narutakis blush and return to their seats.

Ayaka continues her story, and felt she had impressed the class with the story of her travels until half the class ends up taking turns talking about the trip they were invited on to celebrate Kasumi's engagement. Ayaka smiles when the discussion turns, with obvious interest for the rest of the class, to meeting Ranko's older brother. Ayaka barely suppresses an evil chuckle. 'If these peasants can be drawn away from negi-sensei, I can have him all to myself.'

Ranko started getting a hunted look when the conversation started taking that turn. Paru puts an arm around her cousin's shoulders and whispers. "Don't worry, the ones that know you don't plan to take advantage. They can just be a little boy crazy at times being in an all girls school." Ranko blink-blinks a few times and does her best to relax.

* * *

Because all the schools at Mahora have only one head master, it was necessary for the welcome ceremonies to be staggered throughout the first day of classes. Starting with the schools with the youngest children first. Which meant the high schools and university would have their welcome ceremonies after lunch. The morning at St. Ursula's, after homeroom introductions, was taken up with returning third year students giving tours of the school grounds to any new classmates and their junior class-members.

This was what Akane and Ukyo were thinking about after being snapped up by the class 3-C representative, and another girl to be their tour guide, as well as help run crowd control on the younger students.

"Might I ask why you wanted us to assist you Takane-san" Akane ventures politely.

The blond haired girl smiles. "Well Tendo-san I wanted to chat with both you and Himura-san. As to why I asked for your help, since you both mentioned you practice martial arts I hoped you might be able to assist me in keeping control of a class of troublemakers that has been brought over as a unit from Mahora Central Girl's Middle School." The slim, black haired girl introduced as Eiko nods affirmatively.

Akane shrugs and Takane turns her attention to Ukyo. "If you don't mind my asking Himura-san, are you related to Himura Kari?"

Ukyo smiles at the taller girl. "I guess you could say we are cousins. I was recently adopted by the head of the Himura family."

Akane perks up. "Kari-nee is my cousin. My grandmother was a Himura and I and my sisters were taken in as wards of the clan head as well. Akiri-chan is so cute, I just want to squeeze her tight."

Takane blinks in confusion, but is unable to ask further questions as they have arrived at the door of the class she volunteered to guide this morning. Knocking on the door, she is slightly concerned at the quiet voice that invites them to enter.

"N-negi-sensei? W-we are here to show your class around the school." Takane says while barely containing her surprise, and maintaining her composure.

Ukyo, behind her, waves to her friends in the class. Akane playfully salutes Ku Fei.

Negi smiles at the older girls and invites them in. "It is good to see you again Takane-san." Takane gets a bit flustered as Negi introduces the other three girls with her, without asking names, and proceeds to introduce his class to the seniors.

After introductions, Takane watches her plans, to try and teach the new students their place, go down the drain when Ukyo happily gives Ranko a hug and Akane bows politely to Ku Fei. Eiko just stares at Negi with hearts in her eyes. The moment captured expertly by Kazumi's camera, the photographer's snickers not withstanding.

Takane discovers that her concerns over the groups behavior during the tour are unfounded. Much to her distress at not getting more ammunition to use against a ten year old being a teacher.

Ukyo and Paru can only grin when Ranko practically bounces around the room when they get to gymnasium where physical education classes are to be taught. 'Even I can't jump as high as these ceilings.' Is the redhead's main thought. Akane and Kaede each take one of the girl's arms to escort Ranko from the room when its time to leave. Akane sighs when Inhoshi takes to bouncing around their shoulders instead.

Tour almost finished the groups converge on the food court. Ukyo leads them to the okonomiyaki stand where Konatsu is prepping the grill for Ukyo, while wearing his boys high school uniform. The girls with them collectively groan when Ukyo hugs Konatsu and gets a kiss on the cheek. Ukyo shares a giggle with Ranko.

Konatsu grins at the two girls, and hands them both aprons. "I propose a challenge Ranko-dono. Between you and I, let us see who makes a better presentation as a server for Ukyo-sama's wonderful okonomiyaki."

Ranko puts her index finger to her lips thoughtfully and smirks. "Loser buys dinner for the entire group tonight."

Konatsu, instead of responding, backflips over the grill, grabbing a pen and paper in the process. Turning to the startled Takane, he bows politely. "What may this humble server ask be prepared for you lovely lady." The flustered girl stammers, blushes, and promptly faints.

Ranko giggles, grabbing pen and paper herself she starts taking other peoples orders. Asuna and Setsuna take pity on Takane, and lift her gently by the arms and set her in an unoccupied booth.

The acrobatic antics never stop as both servers expertly snag plates out of the air with completed orders, while still taking the other students orders. Inhoshi happily bounces through the chaos bringing completed order slips from both competitors back to Ukyo.

Considering the cheering from the group draws more attention to the competition, both competitors are kept quite busy for a while. Ukyo gleefully has up to a dozen orders cooking at a time.

With less than an hour before the welcome ceremony is to start, Ukyo calls a halt to the challenge. Much to the audience's disappointment. The last orders she fixes are for herself, Konatsu, Ranko, and of course Inhoshi. They settle into a booth that Kaede had been saving for them Ranko carrying two large plates, piled with okonomyaki, for Inhoshi and herself.

Ranko sits next to Kaede and sets one of the plates in front of her with a wink. Ukyo chuckles as Konatsu takes her plate and she slides into the booth. Konatsu sets both plates down and slides in next to her. "Well Ranchan I will tell you truthfully, we can't go off the cheers you two were getting, and we can't compare tips since they don't give any here. Since that leaves only completed order slips, I must give the win to Konatsu-chan."

Ranko grins and holds out her hand to Konatsu. "I bow to your greater experience Sempai. Since I am paying, can I pick where we go for dinner?"

Konatsu grins in return and shakes Ranko's hand. "I see no reason you should not choose. That was very entertaining Ranko-dono, we should do this again in the future just for the fun of it."

Ranko turns to ask Paru, in the next booth, advice on local restaurants. While her back is turned Inhoshi tries to attack her plate of food, but is deftly snagged by Kaede.

Ranko turns back and seeing Inhoshi's slightly embarrassed look from Kaede's grip and already empty plate shakes her head with a grin. "I have an idea then." she says with a smile before digging into her own food.

* * *

Fuka finds herself fuming as she sits with Fumika to her right during the welcoming ceremony in the gymnasium. The cause of this is that on her left sits the now taller Eva, which leaves the two sisters being the least developed in the class. "Eva-chan, what did you do over the break? Did one of Hakase's growth inventions finally work?"

Eva laces her fingers behind her back and stretches her shoulders. "I guess I just finally hit a growth spurt." she replies with a wink. Fuka is kept from an angry retort when the students are called to attention for the headmaster's welcome speech.

Ranko sits through the welcome speech with Inhoshi quietly in her lap or nestled in her arm. She studies the crowd to avoid falling asleep, and is rewarded by seeing Happosai sitting with a pretty blond woman in the teachers section. During a break between speakers, Ranko quietly asks Paru who the lady teacher is.

Paru glances over and quickly and quietly replies. "That's Shizuna-sensei. She is one of the academy counselors." Paru notices who she is sitting with to attract her cousin's notice. "Why is Happi sitting with the teachers?" Ranko can only shrug in response.

Their questions are answered soon after the welcome ceremony ends. Shizuna brings Happosai over to their group and introduces Ku Fei as the Chinese Martial Arts club captain to the clubs new faculty advisor. Ku Fei bows to the elder martial artist. "Congratulations on becoming teacher here Happosai-sensei." With a hopeful expression she continues. "What classes will you teach, Aru?"

"Until I am able to obtain state recognized teaching credentials I can't setup an official class. The headmaster is allowing me to take on willing students in martial arts from the entire academy on a voluntary basis until then. Would you know of anyone that might be interested?" Happosai grins at the girl's eager expression.

The students then are dismissed for the day but encouraged to visit the booths the high school clubs have setup.

Ranko decides to go change clothes before going to look at the booths. At inhoshi's insistence. she changes into a scarlet dress with black lace trim ending just passed the knee showing black stockings and scarlet leather flats. Putting on a pair of black, wire rim sunglasses she smiles at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Walking out of the bathroom with Inhoshi happily perched on her head, she is surprised to find Eva wearing a similar dress in white and ivory.

Eva giggles while Akatsu miyahs happily to her sister from a similar perch. "I thought we might compare notes on clothes since we seem to have similar tastes."

Ranko nods and allows Eva to lead her through the various club offerings. Ranko can't help but laugh at the color commentary Eva gives for the available groups. They are soon joined by Kaede and Kazumi, the later eagerly holding her camera. Inhoshi greets the newcomers by jumping to Kazumi's shoulder and making off with Sayo's focus. Since the doll was eagerly clinging to the cabbit's back this gains only laughs, even from Eva.

Ranko scratches her head. "Since when can a doll make a 'V' sign?" Kazumi snickers as the duo is already making their eighth circuit around the group.

Kaede smiles as Sayo and Inhoshi make a dash up her arm and jump back to Kazumi's shoulder, where the ghost gives her friend a hug upon landing. Inhoshi makes a leap back to Ranko and grins like a fox making a four point landing on her partners head.

"So Ranko-dono, have you thought of joining any clubs other than martial arts?" Kaede quietly asks.

"The sports clubs were really trying for a hard sell, but I promised Paru that I would give the Library Exploration Club a try." Ranko grumbles a little before continuing. "The Narutakis used their Ultimate Puppy Eyes attack to convince me to join the Strolling Club as well. I did get them to agree to teach me how to use that trick better in exchange though." Kaede's grin widens at this.

"So where were you planning to take everyone in the class for diner tonight?" Kazumi casually inquires.

"Well we need to meet up with Akane, Ukyo, and the other two sempai. First though I need to go visit Kari-nee and pick up Akiri." Ranko sighs a little. "I kind of promised to look after her for the night."

"Oh so your baby sitting your cute cousin tonight." Kazumi chuckles near maniacally. "Please tell me you will let me take pictures of the fallout. Especially if the twins give you coaching on the dreaded attack." Eva shares a look with Kazumi saying she is eager to see waiters falling all over themselves.

"Well I was wanting to try out this nice Italian restaurant in the shopping district Paru suggested." Ranko's brows knit in thought. "I think it's called Tavlo du Fore."

Kazumi blinks a few times. "You mean Tavolo di Fiori?" At Ranko's nod she continues. "Are you sure you can afford that, meals start around four thousand yen a person?"

Ranko smiles. "I have it covered. Could you get the word out to everyone Kazumi-chan, and ask them to meet up there around six? I already made a reservation for six thirty. I called Akane and Ukyo, but I don't know the other two sempai's names."

Kazumi excuses herself with a call of, "I am on it." Sayo waves happily to the group as they leave.

Kaede falls in next to Ranko as she prepares to head to the university. Ranko looks curiously at Eva as she moves to join them.

"Would you mind if I tag along." Eva asks simply. "I need to ask Kari if she still wants to practice with Akiri inside my resort. The girls in the 'British Culture Research Club' are getting antsy since I declared their club house off limits. So I was hoping she would be willing to look after the others while they play."

Ranko just smiles, and a little to Eva's annoyance does start comparing notes with her on clothes while they walk.

* * *

"My queen, I need to speak with you." Astarte's newest lead minion, a girl with long legs and brown hair, interrupts her contemplation of her mirror.

'These humans are so fragile, and there are so few girls in this land that can complement my beauty properly.' Sighing Astarte turns to the girl wearing a school uniform. "What is it child?"

"I have made contact with a student at Juban High School who could be a powerful ally." The girl enthuses. "He recognized your blessing on me and asked to meet the goddess I serve."

Astarte gives the girl a smile that in no way reaches her eyes. "Excellent child. Where does this young man wish to meet?"

Eva and Kaede follow Ranko to the chemistry building on Mahora University campus. Eva raises an eyebrow when they head towards the labs in the basement.

"Kari-nee is studying material science here and somehow was able to get her own lab." Ranko replies with a smile.

Knocking on a heavy set of double doors, Ranko smiles at the security camera. Hearing the sound of several magnetic locks being released, Kaede opens one of the doors for Ranko and Eva. Once they enter the lab they find Kari talking with Kasumi and Nabiki.

Kari smiles brightly. "So how was your first day of class Ranko?"

"It was... It was fun Kari-nee." Ranko replies quietly. "Lots of people were willing just to talk to me and be friends."

Seeing her niece might need a moment Kari turns to her other guests. "So what can I help either of you with?" Kaede simply takes a step closer to Ranko.

Eva makes her reply quite simply. "I was hoping you were still wanting to train with Akiri in privacy and would be willing to keep track of a few other girls while there."

Looking down at Akiri's smiling face, Kari replies. "We can work out something for that Eva." Finishing with a bright tone. "I would be happy to help you with your guests." Eva simply gives Kari her cell phone number.

Seeing Ranko has recovered. "So will you be coming here to practice with us tomorrow Ranchan. I think I might have a design that we can work on together." Kari finishes with a wink.

"I will be here after the club meetings are over at five." Ranko blushes and tries to cover by taking Akiri's hand to lead her from the room. "We need to go meet Akane, Ukyo, and Konatsu for dinner."

Akiri waves as they head out the door. Kaede follows shortly after. Eva gives an evil grin before parting. "I will be waiting for your call Kari."

* * *

Noriko smiles at her granddaughter's progress. 'Nodoka may not want to inherit the school, but she is could be a force to be reckoned with soon.' When Nodoka completes the kata she was working through, Noriko claps her hands to get the younger woman's attention. "You are doing wonderfully Nodoka, but if you remember correctly, this evening you promised to accompany that handsome young man to the faculty reception."

Seeing the younger woman hurriedly check the time, Noriko smiles. "You should have plenty of time to get ready if you start now." Nodoka bows her way from the dojo and disappears into the house.

Noriko makes her own way into the house to fix a small dinner for herself and Tofu-sensei. 'I wonder if Happi will join us tonight.' She muses with a grin. The two story house she enters is designed to have the main hall be direct run from the main entrance to the attached dojo she enters from. The stairs to the second floor and the house's four bedrooms runs parallel to the hall on the right with the access by the door to the dojo. The entrance to the furo is on the left of the same door. The small common room is further up the hall on the left with the kitchen being next to the front door. The side of the hall under the stairs is given over to closets and storage.

Noriko was just approaching the kitchen when there was a knocking at the door. Opening the door revealed three of young Negi's friends.

"Please pardon our unannounced arrival Noriko-sama, but Ojosama wished to speak with you." Setsuna politely offers.

"Please Set-chan I am always happy to see you girls." Turning to the other two girls Noriko smiles. "Konoka-san, Ku Fei-san please all of you come in. I was just preparing to fix dinner. Would you care to stay for it?"

"We appreciate your offer but Ranchan already invited everyone out to dinner this evening." Konoka offers while walking into the main hall.

"I get to try italian tonight, Aru. Is it good?" Ku Fei asks Noriko with a hopeful grin.

"I have found it quite tasty myself." Noriko chuckles as she leads the girls to the common room.

Noriko settles the girls around a kotatsu, and quickly retrieves tea for everyone from the kitchen.

Having served her guests, Noriko sits down at the table herself. "So what can I assist you girls with this evening?"

Konoka smiles over her tea cup at Setsuna. "Noriko-san, before the trip you mentioned that I could have a cabbit too. Is it possible for more than one person to bond with a cabbit?"

"It is quite possible actually." Noriko replies.

"Then I would like to share mine with Set-chan" Konoka announces and giggles at Setsuna's wide eyes and blushing face.

Noriko turns to Ku Fei. "I think I have to decline offer, Noriko-san. I good with Ki but I no understand chants mages at academy use." The girl offers sadly.

"You don't have to be able to use chanted spells for this Ku Fei-chan. If you insist on wanting to be able to use spirit techniques I can always teach you Onmyodo." Seeing the girls face brighten she leans over and whispers conspiratorially. /I can even teach you how to make the charms in Mandarin./

"So what restaurant is Ranko-chan taking everyone too?" Noriko asks throwing off the girls thoughts.

Setsuna responds first. "Tavolo di Fiori Noriko-sama, We are supposed to start meeting there around six."

"Happi did you hear that?" Noriko calls out and is rewarded with a thunk from the hallway.

"Hai Noriko-san," A slightly abashed grand-master says as he jumps over the banister on the stairs while rubbing his head.

"I think it would be a good idea if you were to join your potential students this evening." Noriko continues with barely contained mirth. "If needed you could always bring your new friend with you. I will trust you to inform Tofu-sensei that he will need to fend for himself tonight and invite him as well." Konoka shares a too innocent grin with Noriko.

Happosai tries his best to divert that line of thought. "Since you were discussing cabbits earlier Noriko-san, I believe I will wait to get one myself for a time. Things are just in a bit too much flux for me right now."

Noriko smiles to the three girls as they finish their tea to cover giggles. "I think that will be alright Happi. Well girls if you want to come with me now, I think we have just enough time to retrieve your cabbits before we need to meet the others." That said she leads them to the dojo where they all disappear in a flash of light.

Happosai sighs. 'Three hundred years and I still can not understand women.' Answering a knock at the door Happosai exclaims happily. "Takamichi-kun how are you this evening. No-chan should be ready soon."

* * *

Bru Xi waits where he promised the young lady he would be earlier in the day. Upon seeing the vision he had been hoping for he exclaims, "My lady you truly are a goddess. Please allow this lowly mortal to serve you."

His new companion laughs merrily in response.

* * *

The three girls appear with Noriko in the meditation room of Hinode shrine. "Please wait here, I will return shortly." She tells the girls before disappearing into the floor.

"Ojosama are you sure about this?" Setsuna nervously asks Konoka.

Konoka hugs her oldest friend tightly in response. "I want this to be something we share Set-chan."

Ku Fei does not talk while they wait, but her shinning eyes and rocking back and forth on her feet betray her eagerness. Their wait is not long as Noriko soon reappears with an ebon egg in each hand.

after giving the eggs to Konoka and Ku Fei. "Shall we start with you Ku Fei-chan?" Noriko asks with a grin.

Setsuna volunteers to move the tatami when Noriko asks. In short order Ku Fei stands on the seal with her egg and Noriko activates the Pactio.

Moments later a crack is heard and Ku Fei lets out a surprised "Aru?"

When the illumination from the seal reduces they find Ku Fei nuzzling a golden cabbit with white ears. The cabbit quickly climbs on her shoulder and waves to the others. "This is Obiru." Ku Fei exclaims happily while stepping off the seal

Konoka holds the egg in one hand while holding tightly to Setsuna's hand with the other while leading her into the seal.

Setsuna smiles hesitantly before closing her eyes and placing both of her hands on top of Konoka's on the egg. With a crack she suddenly feels something floating between herself and Konoka.

Setsuna opens her eyes to see a white cabbit with steel grey inner ears smiling at her. The fur on the cabbit's ears is brushed into groups giving the impression of feathers. "Kon bon wa Shugotenshi." She hears Konoka warmly greet their new friend

Hino Rei relaxes back from starring into the sacred fire with a groan. "Two days now, why can't I find Ranma-kun anywhere. I want to see him."

notes:

Narutaki Fuka and Fumika - members of class 3-A that while the same age as the rest of the class look like grade schoolers.

Iincho - "Class representative" - this is the term/title often used to refer to Yukihiro Ayaka

Yukihiro Ayaka - as mentioned, the class rep for class 3 - A. She is the second oldest daughter of the Yukihiro family. In Negima her obsession with Negi is played up for a good deal of comedic elements. Aside from that she is a dependable friend for both Negi and Asuna. though by chance she lives in the dorms with Kotaro and they get along like oil and water.

Takane D. Goodman - In negima, a second year student at St. Ursula's and a student mage. A young sorceress who is set on becoming a magistra magi, she comes off as being a bit arrogant and is a letter of the law type person. Nearly every scene she was in during the mahora festival leads to her getting stripped of her clothes.

Eiko - a student at St. Ursula's and captain of the school's dodge ball team, the Black Lilies. In the first volume of Negima she and her team tried unsuccessfully to claim Negi to be their teacher by challenging 3-A to a dodge ball match. Later asking him to join their team.

Sempai - literally means senior.

Library Exploration Club - group of Mahora students from at least the middle school up to the university level that work in the academy libraries and explore Library Island.

Strolling Club - club that has the stated purpose of being tour guides to those new to the Academy. Kaede and the Narutaki's are the only members mentioned in the series

Tavolo di Fiori -Italian restaurant in shinjuku. (I needed a name since there are not any mentioned in the manga). Full course meals are that expensive in the actual restaurant. Current exchange rates have 4,000 yen approximately equal 36 US Dollars

British Culture Research Club - name Asuna created for Ala Alba to be recognized as by the Academy.

Ala Alba - White wing - Name given to Negi's group of allies by Eva, based on Nagi Springfield's Ala Ruba (crimson wing)

Ojosama - way of referring to a daughter or sister of someone with high political standing or status. Setsuna often uses this term for Konoka regardless of how many times she asks to be called by name

Obiru - "To be entrusted"

Kon bon wa - "good evening"

Shugotenshi - "Guardian Angel"


	26. Chapter 26 Call them Weak

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. This work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

Kari and Nabiki shared a laugh when Kasumi eagerly excused herself to go escort Tofu-sensei to the faculty reception that evening.

"So Kari-sensei, since you would not talk to me about those enchanted weapons with Kasumi here, I assume you are making one for her or Tofu as a gift then." Nabiki quietly drawls.

"There is that possibility." Kari grins impishly. "If you ask nicely I might let you help me with that as part of a lesson this evening."

After a bit of playful, overly dramatic, pleading from Nabiki, Kari rolls her eyes, and retrieves a small chest from a heavy, and heavily warded, wall safe. Placing the chest on the workbench Kari releases even more wards and unlocks the chest with a key.

"The components used in this can be extremely dangerous Nabiki," Kari admonishes, "so do not remove or even touch anything in this chest without my specific instruction to do so."

Nabiki looks inside the felt lined chest to see interior cubbies, almost giving the appearance of an egg crate. Only four of the sixteen spaces are filled. One holds a sphere of ruby red crystal, while the others hold a clear crystals shaped like and about the size of an egg.

"This red crystal is what we will be working with and is safe to touch." Kari states while removing that crystal, and closing the lid. "The clear crystals are nymph's eggs and you should not touch them under any circumstance."

"Nymph's egg?" Nabiki asks with raised eyebrows.

"I will explain later." Kari responds with a grin. "For now, let's focus on your original curiosity."

"You might be able to sense the activity in the crystal right now but without the bracelet it is incomplete." Kari places the red crystal in Nabiki's hand and pulls back the sleeve on her right arm to show a similar gray crystal held in a narrow red gold bracelet on her wrist. "Because I can natively channel spirit energy the bracelet only serves to give direction to the form I want the crystal to take. The ones I created for the amazons required bracelets that also served to regulate transforming their Ki into spiritual energy."

"So anyone could use it then?" Nabiki asks after trying unsuccessfully to extend her senses into the crystal.

"Not really, when I used computer spirit clusters to transform the nymph's egg, and imprinted the control A.I. I obtained from Hakase in the robotics club, I had to attune it to its intended user. I already attuned that one to be looking for a partner similar to Kasumi." Kari replies with a smirk.

"So did you meet the intended users personally beforehand?" Nabiki asks with a bit of confusion.

"Obaa-san told me the names of the three people beforehand." Kari pulls over a silver mirror. "That they had powerful ki signatures made them easy to sense from afar to attune they crystals to them."

"Like I was discussing with you and Kasumi earlier. An enchantress can scry energy patterns of people and places. Thanks to some techniques Obaa-san taught me I can also look into the future. I did that to get a sense of the energies of the other seven that came later." Kari licks her lips suggestively. "They all looked so scrumptious, I wish I could play with them."

"So about that bracelet, and how it works with with the crystal." Nabiki quickly tries to derail the older girls thoughts.

Kari snickers and lifts her lifts her right wrist. "Laguna here just has the gun form and armored coat enchanted into the bracelet, I control the flow of sprit energy myself. The bracelet that I created for the others also served to act as a medium to regulate the flow of Ki energy into the crystal. The crystal itself because of its original nature in turn transformed the Ki energy and gathered more from the environment."

"Laguna?" Nabiki queries. "Where did you come up with that name?"

"Well I designed him to be the father of all gun blades." Kari chuckles sheepishly

Nabiki sighs, 'Of all the spell casters in the world, I get to work with an enchantress that is a borderline otaku.' Nabiki makes the attempt to steer the conversation back to more stable ground. "What would happen if someone who was not attuned to the crystal tried to put on the bracelet?"

"If they are not the intended host the crystal's original nature would take over." Kari grins wickedly. "The crystal would absorb all of their energies and within a few hours they would be nothing more than shriveled husks. I like to think of it as the ultimate fail-safe to prevent them from being used by untrustworthy individuals."

Nabiki very carefully sets the crystal on the workbench, and tries to cover her now shaking hands. "I see, and that did not happen to me just now for what reason?"

"You don't think your trustworthy Nabiki-chan?" Kari snickers, and lets her student off the hook. "During the transformation process I made the crystalline shell inert. Without the bracelet as a medium, the crystal is sealed."

"So what are these Nymph's Eggs and where did you get them from?" Nabiki asks casually

Kari gets up and retrieves some metal from a cabinet. "I was thinking platinum with obsidian accents would make a nice material for the bracelet for Kasumi."

Nabiki refuses to be distracted. "That might be a good choice, but what about the eggs?"

Kari rubs her forehead. "Alright what have I told you and Kasumi about enchantresses and their history?"

Nabiki searches her memory of what they discussed earlier. "Enchantresses are generally descended from seductress type spirit creatures: Succubi, Sirens, Sylphs, and Wood Nymphs. From what you told us earlier Noriko-san is at least part Succubi and that is where our family gets it's magical traits from."

"Very good Nabiki-chan," Kari nods in approval. "Now the part I have not told you and did not want to mention to Kasumi yet. Enchantresses are slightly feared by mages because a true enchantress is not human. We are basically spirit creatures given demi-human form. I myself am a hybrid between a Siren and a Sylph. Other than Obaa-san and possibly myself, if I can become strong enough, enchantresses can not reproduce by taking a demi-human male as a mate."

Kari closes her eyes and Nabiki sees a tear trace its way down her cheek. "Akiri is the closest I will come to having a child of my own for likely centuries to come. Instead like other enchantresses every three months or so I 'lay' one of those eggs. If another demi-human, especially another female, were to come in contact with it they would be pulled inside and transformed into an enchantress, the type would be determined by their own elemental affinities."

"But I have seen the records," Nabiki interjects. "You were born a human."

"I was born human yes. When I was little Obaa-san told me about enchantresses and even showed me where she kept her clutch of eggs, left from before she learned to control her own form." Kari's shoulders slump and her mouth curves in distaste. "When I was fourteen, I discovered that my father had decided to sell me off to someone old enough to be my grandfather to close a business deal. He was still clan head at the time, I had no ability to change his mind, and within a few days I was going to be adopted into the other family until I came of age to be married."

Kari shrugs and Nabiki can see she is close to tears. "I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I snuck off to where Obaa-san kept her clutch and used one of them on myself. I then went to the family ob-gyn, and had him confirm that I was infertile. I paid him to make sure this discreetly came to the attention of the other family."

"Needless to say father's business deal fell through." Kari chuckles mirthlessly. "The string of men and women I seduced shortly thereafter humiliated my father. I did not care much at the time. The rumors reached Obaa-san and brought her back from her search for Ranma. After finding out what lead me to take one of her eggs, she was not pleased with father and forced him to relinquish his position as clan head."

"So I traded my humanity, and a lot of my self-respect at the time, for my freedom." Kari smiles sadly. "Your the only one I have told this too, other than Obaa-san. I did not tell Kasumi about the eggs because I know she is looking forward to having a family of her own with Tofu. I can teach her a great deal about magic without having to give her an egg but she will not be a true enchantress."

"So you have in effect turned your own children into tools." Nabiki asks skeptically. "And you are planning on offering me one of these eggs."

Kari takes on a professional tone. "The eggs are not children, even though they are a part of my physiology to produce. They are not sentient creatures on their own. In many ways they are more like parasites looking for a host. As such, they are a dangerous liability, and something I have to keep people from abusing. Many would not hesitate to trade their humanity for power. By sealing them into a useful form and enacting safeguards I can reduce that danger. As for if I would give one to you, I would remind you that the price for wanting a seductress' power is to share their appetites."

Kari turns back to the bar of platinum. "Think about that for a few days Nabiki. In the meantime I will show you how we can craft a less involved bracelet like mine for Kasumi."

Nabiki picks the ruby colored stone back up. "So what form of enchanted weapon have you crafted in this for Kasumi."

Kari grins impishly. "Well she is called Quistis."

Nabiki groans.

* * *

Akiri walks along happily holding hands with both Ranko and Kaede as they approach the restaurant. Eva walks behind them and snickers at the mental image of them being mistaken for a family with Kaede's more masculine attire of slacks and long-sleaved shirt. 'A very cute family though.'

Ranko turns her head at Eva's sudden burst of giggles, and is rewarded with an innocent smile. Turning back to Kaede she grins. "Thanks again for helping me sell that trinket Kari-neesan gave me Kaede. I don't think I would have been able to find someone that would have given me near the appraised value by myself."

"I was pleased I could assist you Ranko-dono." Kaede replies with her ever present grin.

Ranko smiles when she sees everyone from class, and the two Sempai they met that morning, at the entrance to the restaurant. Seeing Noriko, Ranko directs her little group towards the older woman. "I was going to call you to invite you Obaa-san, but Inhoshi said you were busy and that she would let you know."

Noriko smiles and gives Ranko a hug. "I was meeting some new friends." Is her cryptic reply.

Ranko's curiosity does not last long ,as a golden blur jumps up to Akiri's shoulder and miyahs her own introduction. "It is a pleasure to meet you Obiru." Kaede replies before anyone else can respond. This leads the new cabbit to jump to her shoulder and nuzzle her face. Inhoshi and Akatsu happily greet their new sibling. Akatsu simply miyahs, Inhoshi begins a game of tag through the crowd of waiting girls.

Kaede nods her head towards where Konoka is happily showing off the white cabbit sitting demurely on her shoulder. Ranko waves her on with a smile.

Ranko's attention is drawn to where Akane is having a lively discussion with Kotaro over the merits of different martial arts styles. Ranko, with a nod from Noriko, takes Akiri with her to distract them before it comes to blows. Akiri's quiet puppy eyes have the duo's tempers cooled quickly.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner tonight Ranko-nee." Kotaro says bashfully.

"I wanted all my friends to come Kotaro-kun, and I think Akiri is happy to see you too." Ranko says this last as Akiri wrap her arms around the slightly taller boy's waist, causing Kotaro to stammer.

Akiri breaks the hug off with a grin and moves quickly to peak demurely at Kotaro from behind Ranko's Skirt.

Kaede can't help but snicker at little Kenji being dotted over by most of the girls deeper in the crowd as she approaches Konoka and Setsuna. Konoka was in the process of gleefully showing off her new pactio card to Negi and Asuna.

"Look Negi-sensei, I have a card for Shugo-chan now." Konoka exclaims happily.

Kaede took a moment to look at the card and found the card showed a picture of Konoka wearing her robed costume with the new cabbit, Shugo?, sitting in her hands cupped at her waist. Setsuna was standing behind them both, with her wings swept forward protectively around them.

"So did only Konoka-dono get this card?" Kaede asks quietly when she comes to the group's side. In response Setsuna holds up her identical card, and blushes at the image on it.

The group is soon escorted inside and lead to a large private dining room. Kaede rejoins Ranko, Akiri, Noriko, and Akane at one table.

"I have to admit this style does look good on you Ranchan," Akane says with only a small snicker. "but why are you still wearing those glasses inside?"

Ranko smiles, "Kaede pointed out a critical flaw to me in Inhoshi being my double. Even in human form her eyes are gold. If I wear the glasses myself, hopefully when Inhoshi wears more concealing ones it will be assumed to be just part of the style."

"So are you going to enjoy school here?" Akane asks quietly.

"I think I will enjoy the atmosphere of my class at least." Ranko chuckles. "I will let you know on the course work after I actually have some. I am still looking forward to being able to go to club activities without wearing a skirt or dress though."

Ranko turns to Noriko and grins conspiratorially. "So do you think Oka-san is enjoying her date?"

Noriko just winks in response.

* * *

Nodoka at that moment was as close to being in heaven as she could remember. Takamichi-san had surprised her when he asked if she would come with him to the faculty's new term reception. She had been briefly reintroduced to Negi-sensei before the headmaster chased him off to go have dinner with his students.

Takamichi confided in her, between introducing her too other members of the faculty, that he believed Konoe-sensei still had designs of getting Negi married to his granddaughter.

Happosai had come with them to the reception yet was quickly, but politely, dragged away by Shizuna-sensei, much to Nodoka's amusement. 'I now understand just a little why Nabiki-chan carries her camera with her everywhere. That was priceless.'

Nodoka smiled across the room where Kasumi was nearly glowing, as Tofu-sensei again introduced her as his fiancee. "Takamichi-san? My daughter Ranko has reserved a nice restaurant for the evening, would you like to join us for dinner tonight after the reception."

"I would enjoy that Nodoka-san" Nodoka feels like she would melt at these simple words, and the accompanying smile

* * *

Ranko was returning from the restroom when she was sidetracked by the tall, tanned girl from that morning. "Ranko-san, I just wanted to thank you for taking everyone to dinner and introduce myself."

The girl bows politely. "I am Tatsumiya Mana, my family runs the shrine in Mahora city. Do you think you and your family will join us for the Sakura Festival to celebrate the beginning of the new term this weekend." With a warm smile Mana continues. "I am anxious to meet this brother of yours the other girls were talking about."

"Ranma-nii-san will be around," Ranko replies with a wink. "but this weekend will be Oka-san's first chance to see the trees bloom around the family shrine in more than ten years. So we will all be leaving Saturday morning."

Mana nods in acceptance and returns to her seat at a table close enough to listen in on the conversations at Ranko's table.

"Obaa-san could Kaede come with us this weekend." Ranko asks as she sits back at the table. Kaede turns to look quizzically at the shorter girl when Noriko smiles. "We are going to have a hanami at the family shrine this weekend. Please say you will come Kaede."

"I would be honored Ranko-dono." Kaede replies happily

It is barely audible to them when a wooden utensil holder snaps in Mana's hand.

Noriko smiles at the happily chatting pair and turns to Akane. "So did you enjoy your first day as a senior Akane-chan?"

"Well getting included in giving a tour was fun Obaa-san." Akane winks. "I will follow Ran-chan's lead about classwork."

Noriko was nodding at this, only to look past Akane's shoulder and have to stifle laughter. Akane turns her head to see what is so funny and has to keep from laughing herself. Kenji was happily eating an ice cream cone that a girl with twin pigtails was helping him hold on too, with two other girls looking on and giggling.

"Kenji-kun could be quite the charmer when he grows up." Akane observed. "I am curious though Obaa-san, you seem to let him go around on his own a lot."

"Only when we are out with people I can trust." Noriko responds sadly. "I made a mistake when his father died. I held onto Kenji and protected him like he was a precious and fragile treasure. The results of sheltering him so much you have already heard. I was thinking this time around, I would give him every opportunity to socialize, and hopefully understand the feelings of others better"

Noriko stands up as Kenji starts to nod off and nearly face plants the ice cream cone. "I thank you girls for letting Kenji play with you, but if he is getting sleepy, I better collect him now."

Noriko picks Kenji up and puts the dozing boy against her shoulder. Looking at the girl's smiling faces she asks, "So will you girls and Ako-chan be performing at the festival again this year? I enjoy listening to the Dekopin Rocket CD that the headmaster sent to me." The girls grin and insist they will definitely play again this year. Shiina, the twin tailed brunet, happily offers her services if Kenji should need a baby sitter.

When Noriko returns to the table, Kaede takes the dosing child with a smile. Ranko has a similarly affected Akiri in her lap, but is looking around to collect Inhoshi. Noriko grins an tells the children not to worry, and that she will find where the cabbits have gathered.

The other four cabbits are found passed out on the floor around a tray that shows _some _remains of a large supply of carrots. Negi and Kotaro are looking at them in awe. "I would never have imagined that they could really eat that much." Negi breathes.

"Where's it go," Kotaro exclaims with wide eyes."That's the seventh pile of carrots the kitchen brought."

"I am afraid that is a trade secret Kotaro-kun" Noriko says while peaking over his shoulder, causing the boy to jump. "I believe Kaede-chan could teach you a technique to do something similar with weapons if you ask nicely." Noriko finishes innocently.

"Noriko-sensei," Negi starts with a bow. "I fear I must decline your offer of a cabbit of my own for the time being. Konoka plans to keep Shugotenshi in our suite, and I don't believe we could manage to keep enough food for two of them in our kitchen."

"I would just get mine to go after Ayaka-nee's stash of sweets, that could feed an army." Kotaro snickers,"Seriously though nee-san, I am going to have to pass on a cabbit for a while too. I get mothered enough by Chizuru-nee, I'm not sure wha' she'd do if a girl version of me showed up."

Noriko nods and gathers up Inhoshi. She gets back to the table just in time for her cell phone to go off. Noriko places Inhoshi on the table, and quickly moves to silence the offending device before the little ones are disturbed./p

"Moshi moshi Noriko desu" She says into her phone before laughing at the response.

"I am glad to hear your friends can join us Yuko-chan" Noriko talks for a while longer before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that Obaa-san?" Ranko asks quietly.

Noriko replies with a mischievous grin. "Just a friend who owes me a few favors."

* * *

Rei finds herself praying the other senshi can arrive quickly. She and Hotaru currently facing off against a nine foot tall onyx shelled scorpion. The beast seems to just shrug off her Burning Mandala. Saturn is unable to find time to charge the Silence Glaive Surprise, instead having to use every skill she has with the weapon to block the pincers and tail.

Weaponless, Mars is unable to block the pincer that sends her flying into a wall. Hotaru jumps in front of her and activates the silence wall, hoping the senshi of Mars can recover quickly.

Mars, on the other hand, is barely conscious. She wonders if she has a concussion and hearing voices when a deep male voice calls out, "Shiroi Manju, Where the hell are we now."

A lighter male voice returns. "Now settle down Kuro-pon."

A young woman's voice calls out. "Those girls are about to be hurt."

Another young male voice shouts. "No help for it then 'Raitei Shourai'."

A wave of lightning blasts in front of the two senshi, stunning the creature. A black and silver blur passes across Rei's fading vision. The larger black blur disappears shortly there after. The last thing Rei sees before losing consciousness is a young woman's smile that somehow reminds her of queen serenity.

* * *

The four couples from the teacher's reception arrive at the restaurant and are greeted warmly. Asuna and Akane share a sad sigh, for similar reasons.

Akane asks Kazumi to get plenty of pictures of Happosai unsuccessfully trying to discreetly extract his arm from Shizuna's grip. Kazumi laughs when the older man finally gives up and starts talking with his companion over their meals.

Kazumi shows off the pictures of the happy couples to Paru. "I wonder if we can interest any of them in posing for the cosplay website. With a little temporary color in his hair Takahata-sensei would make a great Auron."

"Only if we can convince Nodoka-ba-san to dress up as Lulu." Paru replies with a giggle. "So you want to come with Oka-san and I to the Hanami this weekend?"

"It isn't often that I get the opportunity to see all of those sakura trees in bloom along the Asuwa river." Kazumi replies with a smile. "Besides I figure if the adults get in a celebratory mood they will be easier to convince to play along with posing for the website."

"Uh huh," Paru gives her a knowing grin. "Well you are welcome to come along, but I can't be sure you will get closer to your goal."

Back at the table with Nodoka, Happosai and the two teachers. "So what are your plans for the weekend Shizuna-sensei." Nodoka asks innocently, with a barely concealed grin at Happosai.

"I did not have any plans Nodoka-san, other than perhaps going to the sakura festival at the school shrine." The blond woman replies politely.

"Well we are going to my family shrine in Fukui this weekend." Nodoka says while pointing to Happosai and herself. "It is always wonderful to have new friends there as well." With a smile for Takamichi she continues. "I would be happy if the both of you could join us as well." Happosai blushes at the enthusiasm with which Shizuna expresses her acceptance. Nodoka holds off her impulse to squeal like a school girl when Takamichi also agrees.

* * *

Minako is silently cursing having ever listened to Haruka's suggestions for videos to watch. The demons she is currently in a solo running battle with would be easily classified as Shikima, by their choice of clothing and what it does not cover.

Of the original eight demons that appeared and started trying to harass civilians, three were now dust. That only left five for her to finish off. The fact that her fuku seemed to latch their attention on her was a mixed blessing. 'At least they are ignoring civilians, Where are the others?'.

The senshi of Venus turned towards the demons determined to try and destroy them all with a last Crescent Beam Shower. Minako collapsed to her knees after firing off the attack. Two more demons had been destroyed by the attack. The remaining three were leering at her hungrily as they approached.

The monsters sudden stop shocked Minako nearly as much as it did them. Blades that looked to be made of living shadows emerged from their chests. the blades slashed down through all of the creatures turning them to dust.

When the cloud cleared a tall dark haired man was revealed. The man smiled as the three blades shortened and reformed into a single sword in his hand. The shadow sword vanished as the man removed his sun glasses, and placed them in a inner pocket of his tan duster.

"Well now, when the witch promised me a "get out of hell free" card for this errand, I never suspected I would meet an angel quite this quickly." The man says in a very deep, almost musical, voice.

Minako wanted to thank Kami-sama at the beautiful man's words. After he helps her up and she straightens her uniform, she smiles at the bishonen man. "I am Sailor Venus, and you are?"

"Lady of love, I am called Fuma."

* * *

Kari and Nabiki wrapped up their project for the night. It needed more work but it could be ready to give to Kasumi by the weekend. Kari called Eva to find out if the group were still at the restaurant only to find everyone had already left.

Kari made arrangements to meet Eva at her home later that night and treated Nabiki to a quick dinner before the younger girl returned home. Kari next called Ranko to make sure her charges knew she would be out late and not to worry.

Chachamaru greeted Kari at the door to Eva's cottage. Kari spent a few minutes exchanging pleasantries while they waited on Eva to escort her to the resort dioramas in the basement

"I would like to enter the resort tonight so I can create a remote access link to take to my home for the others to use." Kari announces as they look at the resort setup. "I can key it so those who enter through the link exit through it as well."

"So Noriko has taught you about time and space distortions then?" Eva asks mildly.

"I know something of them," Kari obliges as she studies the connected globes. "but I don't believe I am ready to create something of this complexity yet. I was thinking since we would rather not have the others learn of the special guest you have here the remote link would keep them from observing areas they don't need to."

Eva activates the gate and teleports the three of them to the palace within the resort. "I admit I was quite impressed by the teleport seal you put on that tracking bracelet. It was quite inventive." Eva say with an evil smile. "What did you use as the key to its activation?"

"I made it so it was active the moment the two halves of the bracelet were locked together." Kari says with an equally evil smile. "The trigger was if the bracelet was broken or removed with anything other than the specially made key. Which the magistrates would have needed to ask me for."

Eva leads them to a special room where a cackling Chacha-zero is watching an observation globe. "Good day to you little one. I am glad to see you are enjoying your work." Kari offers the animated puppet.

Kari looks into the globe showing a green forest scene that is quickly gaining splashes of red. "Hmm, Demon Wolves a very nice touch." Kari watches as a man sized wolf creature takes a very large bite, and starts wretching on the ground.

"The poor thing has indigestion," Kari looks back at Eva. "Would you mind terribly if I do something nice for these poor creatures once they finish. I know a charm or two that would help them attract mates back on their home planes."

"Feel free to do so, child." Eva says with a smile. "I do have a question though. I know my reasons for participating in this, but why are you?"

"That creature used my sister, and put my nephew through tortures I can barely even imagine." Kari says in a voice barely above a snarl. "I fear they are both still too forgiving to that monster. I do not share that quality any more."

In a calmer tone Kari continues. "If you would like to critique my technique I will be glad for your company. I can set up the link through my remote point so anyone who uses it will not be able to go to the area where the special guest is. If they can not see the dioramas they can not tell who is there. I will just tell them there are experiments you are running in those areas that you do not want disturbed Evangeline-san."

The Dark Evangel's return smile would have filled Genma with even more fear.

notes:

scry - fortune telling using a crystal ball or other reflective surface

otaku - a semi derogatory term used in Japan to refer to people with obsessive interests, particularly anime, manga, and video games.

Laguna and Quistis - Characters from Final Fantasy VIII. I know this is likely to draw flames but this is my personal favorite in the series.

Oka-san - mother

Hanami - "Flower viewing" - tradition of having a family outing or picnic around or near blooming sakura, i.e. cherry, trees. happens in early to mid spring. The school welcoming ceremonies are often timed in Japan to coincide with when the trees begin to bloom.

Dekopin Rocket - band made up of the Mahora Cheerleaders: Kakizaki Misa, Kugimiya Madoka, and Sakurako Shiina, as well as Izumi Ako. Several chapters during the festival arc dealt with this group in the manga.

Moshi moshi - phone greeting in Japan

shiroi - white

manju - meat bun

Raitei Shourai - lightning attack of a chinese magic system similar to Onmyodo.

Auron - Taciturn swordsman from Final Fantasy X.

Lulu - black mage from the same game.

Shikima - if you have never heard of this type of demon your probably better off not knowing.

Kami-sama - lord of the gods.

bishonen - beautiful youth.

After some research, I discovered there is a depressing lack of male demon hunters of any real merit. No one and nothing trumps Vampire Hunter D, but his story is set in a bad timeframe to use. Well maybe Dante comes close but again time and world framing issues. So I fall back on...can you guess yet?


	27. Chapter 27 Wishes and Wings

Now we get to the point where I have to do serious rewriting of the original story. If you have stuck with me this long, thank you ^_^

* * *

disclaimer - I don't own any anime/manga series. this work is purely for entertainment and not for profit

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

Near midnight Nabiki returns to the suite she shares with her sisters, to find Kasumi nearly dancing around the room. Akane just looks at Nabiki and rolls her eyes. "I take it you enjoyed going to the teachers reception with Tofu-sensei tonight sis." Nabiki comments with a grin.

Kasumi stops floating around the room but stills smiles dreamily. "Oh yes, it was wonderful to meet the other teachers."

"So who was the other couple you had sitting at your table?" Akane asks.

Kasumi grins. "That was Li-sensei and her husband. You should meet her formally tomorrow Akane-chan. She is teaching history at St. Ursula's while working on her doctorate in archeology." Kasumi's expression turns dreamy again. "Once she finishes, she is going to join her husband and father on digs all over the world."

Akane sighs and tries to bring her oldest sister back to reality. "So what were you talking about."

"Oh we talked about lots of things." Kasumi giggles. "They had so many wonderful stories about their children. Li-sensei is also instructor for the high school cheerleading squads, and invited me to help chaperone all the girls."

"That sounds like it should be fun for you Kasumi." Nabiki says with a smile.

"Oh yes," Kasumi replies. "She was shocked to hear the stories you both told me about Ranko's experience with cheerleading."

Akane and Nabiki both blink at this. "Do you think we should warn Ranko that Li-sensei might try to recruit her for the squad." Nabiki asks quietly.

"No, she promised she would not stand in the way of Ranma-kun playing on one of the sports teams if he wanted." Kasumi replies innocently.

"She knows about the relationship between Ranma and Ranko?" Akane nearly shouts.

Kasumi shrugs. "I never told her. The Li family is apparently good friends with the Himura clan. She is also one of the mage teachers at the high school that Obaa-san asked to help Ranma-kun keep his dual life a secret."

Nabiki sighs and makes her way off to bed.

* * *

Sometime after midnight, Kari returns to her suite carrying a glass globe with only a pedestal containing two teleport seals. Idly contemplating what to build in her diorama, she looks in on her charges. Grinning upon finding them, she quietly places the globe on the window sill and rummages through a craft box to find some sand and salts.

Returning to Ranma's room she holds the sand in her hands and quietly chants. After a few moments the materials merge into a hexagonal crystal with the suspended image of Ranko and Inhoshi sleeping peacefully with Akiri cutely snuggled between their twin forms. 'Now I have a perfect gift to give Onee-san.' Kari thinks while suppressing the urge to giggle.

* * *

Rei wakes up and discovers she is in her room at the shrine. Exiting she finds Hotaru asleep on one of the couches. She pauses with some confusion, just peaking out from the blanket covering the other girl, Rei can see she is holding tightly to what for all the world looks like? like a meat bun? with a face, ears, and a red gemstone in its forehead. Rei is even more confused when she can see the creature breathing.

Hearing the voice of her grandfather from the kitchen, Rei makes her way there. Looking into the kitchen she finds him talking with a beautiful young woman about her age with green eyes and brown hair.

The elder Hino notices her at the door. "Good morning Rei. I was about to come wake you. Allow me to introduce the young lady who was with the young demon hunters who rescued you and your friend last night." Turning to the other young woman he continues. "Princess Sakura, allow me to introduce my granddaughter Hino Rei. Rei this is Princess Sakura from Clow kingdom. Apparently she and her friends are traveling between worlds and by some fortune appeared in time to rescue you." The two girls bow to each other as they were introduced.

"I am glad to see you are alright Rei-san" Sakura says politely.

"I am also glad for the assistance of you and your friends Sakura-hime." Rei replies. "May I ask where they are?"

"Please just call me Sakura Rei-san. After Hotaru-chan showed us the way to your home, Kurogane-san said he could smell demons and just turned to go hunt them." Sakura smiles happily. "Syaoran-kun and Fay-san went with him to help. Mokona and I stayed here to help look after you."

"Hino-san had Hotaru-chan call her family." Sakura grins impishly. "That was about the only time she let go of Mokona. I don't think Mokona minded though."

As if summoned by her name Hotaru walks in, the now named creature still held close. "Ohayo mina-san" she says sleepily. Mokona grins widely and hums from her position.

Rei's grandfather politely coughs. "You girls should eat breakfast and get ready for school. Rei once you are back from school, we need to discuss why you were near those demons to begin with."

Rei sighs and sits down at the table. As she and Hotaru begin eating, three men enter from outside. Rei's eyes move up and continue moving up the broad form of a man dressed in black. The sword the man carries is longer than she is tall.

"Welcome back Kurogane-san, Syaoran-kun, Fay-san" Rei hears the old priest say. "I hope your hunt went well last night."

The tall asian man bows. "It was a very good hunt honored kannushi."

When the man bows Rei is able to see the two other men behind him. One is a lanky blond haired man with an easy but somehow sad smile. The other is a young man about her age with brown hair and eyes.

The young man is the next to speak. "We appreciate your offer of hospitality, but we met some other demon hunters last night that have more room to offer."

"That is good to know Syaoran-kun." The older man replies.

"Can I see Mokona and everyone else again?" Hotaru asks sadly while still holding tightly to the humming creature.

"We will be staying at a restaurant called the Nekohanten Hotaru-chan." The blond haired man replies in an airy voice.

"I am sure you will be welcome to visit there." Sakura finishes.

"Arigato Fay-san, Sakura-san" Hotaru replies happily

The conversations continue while everyone eats. Rei escorts Hotaru to Juban Middle School, before heading to her own school. The other five again thank the priest for his hospitality and leave for the Nekohanten.

* * *

Ranko woke up early, getting nuzzled by a small child with wings on her head accomplishes this much more gently then a bucket of water. Inhoshi, as a cabbit again, dozes quietly on her head as she works on making breakfast for everyone.

Kari wanders in a few minutes later carrying Akiri. Ranko can only smile seeing the cabbit girl still nuzzling her mama's neck. "So did you get better acquainted with the rest of your class Ranko-chan." Kari asks while settling the two of them at the table.

"They are all really nice. I am just a little worried that I might get swamped when I am able to change back into a boy." Ranko smiles happily, while placing large platters of eggs and hash on the table. "I think I can trust the friends I have made to help though."

"Well enjoy your clubs this afternoon. Library Island is an amazing place. If it peaks your interest in exploring I can introduce you to professor Kinomoto at the university. He became head of the archeology department a few years ago." Kari says with a smile. "His daughter used to help look after me when Obaa-san first brought me to live here at the school. She is teaching at St. Ursula's now. Be sure to be on your best behavior in Li-sensei's class."

Ranko thinks for a moment. "Is she a lady about Oka-san's age with brown hair and bright green eyes?"

"Yes, did you get a chance to meet her?" The older girl asks.

Ranko shakes her head. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yet. She and a man I assume is her husband, came into the restaurant last night with Kasumi and Tofu. We were leaving with Akiri and Kenji but Obaa-san stopped to say hello."

"Well she is a friend of the family, and a very powerful mage." Kari says with a grin. "She knows about your secret and promised to help keep the illusion up that Ranko and Ranma are two different people."

Kari quickly hugs her niece to forestal an outburst. "No one told her. Remember she is a very powerful magic user. She is also able to see the future in her dreams. Auntie had a dream of you with us in both your forms and called Obaa-san to talk about it." Kari left out that this was before Noriko intervened, and that very nasty things would have occurred without interference.

Ranko settles down after a short while, and Akiri adding a hug as well. "Well I guess if you trust her I can give her a chance." Inhoshi miyahs her support for this idea from the top of Ranko's head.

The meal is quickly finished. Kari eats slowly while trying to restrain giggles from watching the other three try to outdo each other.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura walk down the street with Fay and Kurogane leading the way to the Nekohanten. "So why are we all together again to travel to this world?" Syaoran asks the creature doing its best to imitate a plushy in Sakura's arms.

"Sorry Syaoran, but the only thing Mokona knows is this was a last wish to be granted." Is the reply

Upon arriving at the amazon base, They are greeted by Ku Lon. "Welcome children. I understand you came to this world after a long journey. I hope you would be willing to continue offering your assistance with the demons we are currently facing while you are here."

/Honored elder we could hardly ignore the difficulties of others here./ Syaoran says with a bow. /We would gladly offer our assistance, but we do need the benefit of your information resources while we are here./

Ku Lon smiles. /I thought you looked like you might know the language of my country child. What information can we find for you?/

/We need to find if there is information about a woman known as the Witch of Dimensions./ The young man states.

The conversation is interrupted by a deep laugh coming from the door to the living quarters. "Well you only had to ask Syaoran-kun." Fuma says with a pleasant grin, while holding out a letter to the group. "I have message for you from Yuko-san right here." Bowing to Ku Lon he finishes. "Forgive me for interrupting elder, but since I had the information available."

Shaking her head Ku Lon continues. "It seems you are already acquainted with our other guest. The assistance all of you offered last night was greatly appreciated. I will show you all to rooms where you can rest and clean up from your travels and efforts. I also have cell phones for each of you"

Syaoran takes the offered envelope from Fuma as they pass. Ku Lon them to their rooms. He finds the outside has the name Ichihara Yuko and is addressed to "Tsubasa and friends". Opening the envelope he finds a single sheet of paper with the words play message (Japanese/English) followed by what looks like the symbol for play on an electronic recorder

"What is this?" Fay says looking quizzically over Syaoran's shoulder

"I wonder if it was addressed to you or me?" The princess says with a impish smile while looking at the envelope.

"Well are you going to try playing the message?" Kurogane asks from over the boy's other shoulder.

Syaoran sighs in defeat. "What could it hurt"

Touching the symbol causes a small hologram of a elegant looking japanese woman in shoulder baring flowing robes to appear. "Well my friends if you are reading this then you have survived and I have finally been freed from the multiverse." The woman says with a smile. "But even then there is one last wish to be fulfilled. An unselfish one."

"What unselfish wish could involve us?" The young woman asks.

Almost as though she had been heard the message continues. "The princess has found her place, but the other wing continues to wander rootless." The hologram smiles conspiratorially "But dear child no loop can begin without something, or someone to start it, now that the end has been found perhaps you may find the beginning."

"Once school is over ask your friend Rei to contact Himura Kari. She can come to guide you." The lady once known as the Witch of Dimensions finishes with a pleasant smile before the message disappears. "I recommend getting some rest until then."

* * *

At the Juban High School gate Po Mad and Bru Xi are just entering the school grounds. "Thanks again for covering for me while I went on my date last night." Bru Xi comments to his quiet companion. Po Mad shrugs and tries to ignore taller boy appraising all of the girls in the yard.

"You will need to ask the elders for permission from now on." Po Mad calmly replies. "I am not going to be able to cover for you not being there since they are rotating our teams between demon hunting and searching after last night."

"Well I don't believe that it should be difficult to get permission from the elders." Bru Xi answers smoothly. "They let Par Fum and Xian Pu join the lacrosse club. I am not sure how they manage to pry Har Bo out of the manga club room. Now that I am certain my angel and her friends can help us, it should be an easy sell."

Po Mad snorts and shakes his head as they enter the school building.

* * *

Ukyo and Konatsu finish setup for lunch service, only to find Ranko, her head on the counter, with Paru, Honya, and Inhoshi all making consoling motions. Yue, Kaede and the Narutaki twins are off to the side with expressions ranging from amusement to rolling eyes.

"Rough morning Ranko-sama?" Konatsu asks before Ukyo can.

"Class was interesting this morning." Ranko says while raising her head to look at the ninja. "I actually enjoyed the classes, even the class with Li-sensei we just got out of."

"She teaches the 3-C homeroom I have with Akane." Ukyo replies with a grin. "Isn't she one of the nicest teachers you have ever met."

Ranko nods and settles her chin into her hands. "Yup, really nice. Hard to say no to as well." The Narutaki's break down in giggles at this statement.

"Okay, did she try to talk you into something?" Ukyo says with a puzzled expression.

"She is the instructor for the cheer squad as well." Paru says with a chuckle. "She announced there will be open tryouts Friday afternoon."

At Ukyo's still puzzled expression Kaede finally offers the missing piece of the puzzle. "She commented on Ranko-dono's previous experience, and expressed her hope that she would come to the tryouts." Ukyo has to suppress a a giggle when Ranko's head returns to the counter.

"Sorry Ranchan, but I still can't see what the problem is." Ukyo offers in her best consoling tone.

"Well not much other than this lead to others asking for an explanation of the cheerleading challenge I was involved in." Ranko says with a grumble. "Now the girls already on the team in class have invited me to go out for karaoke with them tonight."

"Just you?" Ukyo says with a grin. "Or are you shopping for support, to come along to keep them from ensnaring you into a short skirt?"

Ukyo can't help but laugh at the pleading expression on Ranko's face, before agreeing to join in a night on the town.

* * *

Rei goes to the Nekohanten to check on her new friends. On the way there she runs into the other inner senshi with Xin Chi walking beside the equally tall Makoto. Minako is currently telling her assembled audience about the wonderful man who rescued her the night before.

"Oh he is so handsome and gallant." The starry eyed blond gushes.

"That is the fourth time you mentioned that Mina-chan." Ami calmly observes. "You still haven't mentioned why he is involved."

"You know, I forgot to ask," Minako admits. "but he is really so cute he can't be a bad guy." This hopeful statement is met by long suffering stares.

Rei just smirks and thinks about how 'he could not possibly be as handsome as her Ranma.' Unknowingly the reborn moon princess shares similar thoughts for Mamoru.

Once they arrive at the restaurant, Mas Cre introduces everyone to their new allies. Rei is forced to concede that Fuma might be a bit better looking than Ranma.

Rei smiles as Syaoran walks over to speak with her. "I understand you have a phone number to contact Himura Kari."

"Do you know Himura-san, Li-kun?" Rei asks quietly.

"I don't know her personally," Syaoran replies. "But I believe she might have some information for us" Rei nods eagerly.

"I can contact her, but why do you need to speak with her?" Rei tries to hide her enthusiasm.

"I was informed, by a contact, that she could guide us to where we can find something I am looking for" He says with a solemn expression.

Rei nods while taking out her cell phone. All the while trying to think of an excuse to tag along. 'If they are going with Kari, then I could get a chance to see Ranma.'

* * *

Kari hums happily in her lab, tending to the growing structure within her diorama when her cell phone rings. "Moshi moshi Kari desu"

"Hello Himura-san this is Hino Rei, we met a few days ago in Harajuku. I am talking to a Li Syaoran who says you might guide him to something." Is the muffled response.

Kari looks into her scrying mirror and her grin is near giddy. "Where are you right now?"

Rei tries her best to keep her own excitement from her voice. "We are currently at a restaurant in Minato ward called the Nekohanten. It's just a few blocks from the Azabu-Juban station." Rei finishes giving exact directions.

"Oh is that elder Ku Lon's restaurant?" Kari says with a wolfish grin. "Ran-chan told me that their ramen is incredible. Can you ask them to have twenty or so takeout orders ready for me to pickup? I can be there in just about an hour."

Rei talks to Mas Cre in the background and Kari hears a loud cackle.

"They say that shouldn't be a problem." Rei's voice takes on a curious tone. "They just want to know if they should all be Ranma sized orders or not."

* * *

Nabiki could not help but grin as she and her older sister walked along with Ranko and her friends from class. The reason for this being her younger sister fawning over the cute outfit Kari had dressed Akiri in.

The small child in question was currently dancing out of Akane's reach around Ranko, giggling at the sounds of bells. The child's outfit consisted of a white silk Tai Chi shirt and pants. This was covered by a stylized green dress, at little imagination could call it a loose robe, trimmed in gold lace. The front of the outfit has slits on both sides in the front going past the waist to expose the white pants creating a tail with an embroidered yin-yang symbol near the V-cut trim at the ankle. The outside hem of the robe had bells attached the the front corners. The wide tails on the sleeves draped near the hem of the robe and matching bells attached. The final touches was the matching cap Akiri's hair and wings were tucked inside of and green slippers.

Nabiki finally gave into giggles herself when Akane succeeded in catching the little girl and received a hug. "So Onee-chan did Kari say where she found that outfit?" Nabiki asks her sister, after recovering somewhat.

Kasumi wipes her eye with a finger as she tries valiantly to stave off giggles of her own. "She only mentioned that it was a present from her sensei."

Nabiki shrugs and walks up to where Ranko is walking between Kaede and Paru. Nabiki snickers again as the Narutakis "rescue" Akiri from Akane, prompting a chase around their little group. "So how was the first meeting of Library Exploration Club?" Nabiki asks while taking in the sky blue Tai Chi outfit the redhead is wearing.

"It was a blast. They showed off the maps of the explored and unexplored areas." Ranko enthuses. "Library Island is so cool. There are so many passages to explore. I can't wait to get to go there next week."

"Oh, what about touring the campus in general?" Nabiki asks with a grin.

"The strolling club is having its meeting tomorrow." Kaede states. "You and your sisters are welcome to join us if you would like to learn more about the academy Nabiki-dono."

"That sounds like it would be wonderful fun Kaede-chan." Kasumi says brightly from the side. "Are you just meeting after class?"

At Kaede's nod Kasumi turns to Ranko. "You should invite Oba-san as well Ran-chan. With Obaa-san and Kenji-kun back in Fukui to setup the shrine for all of the extra guests, she has a break from training."

"I invited her this afternoon," Ranko replies with a grin. "She is also meeting us at Karaoke-Kan tonight. I heard a rumor 'ka-san has a great singing voice."

The conversations continue as the girls make their way to meet the others in the Mahora shopping arcade.

* * *

A blond haired woman reclines on a divan in a candle lit room, smiling at the brunette girl wearing a school uniform in front of her.

"So our young man wishes to lead his former friends into a trap for us." Astarte says to the eager girl.

"He believes he can cover his own disappearance from their ranks with the deaths of the others my queen." The girl responds happily.

Astarte's laughter fills the room. "I have always had a liking for ruthless men." The woman shivers slightly. "They are so dedicated to their goals. We must plan for this carefully."

* * *

Things in Nerima had been very boring with the wrecking crew having gone AWOL. Daisuke and Hiroshi were riding the Toei Oedo line from Nerima to go shopping in Shinjuku, checking out the latest video games.

Well that made a good cover story for their parents. Instead Daisuke was salivating over the getting his hands on the copy of the Bible Black OVA his contact promised to sell him under the table.

Just as they were getting ready to get off the train at Shinjuku Station they noticed a young woman with long braided auburn hair enter their car. The girl's face and proportions looked to like she could have been Ranma's girl form's older sister. Both boys quickly agreed that they would stay on the train to try and get a better look.

The boys wanted to try and glance at what she was wearing under the loose overcoat. Unfortunately, she stood in the corner turned away from them, looking out the window. The girl was grinning as she seemingly made a mental list of things while counting on her fingers.

The girl smiles as the Azabu Juban station is announced as the next stop. Hiroshi gasps as she runs the sparkling blue fingernails of her left hand through her hair. Like a wave of fire, the braid disappears in favor of loosely curled bright red tresses flowing well below her waist.

The vision turns to her left and smiles at the two boys, her right hand traces across her head delicately holding back flowing red bangs from her crystal blue eyes. She winks at them as the tan overcoat shimmers from existence.

Both boys find themselves unable to remember anything further when they are later awakened by paramedics at Tocho-mae station.

* * *

Ranko almost boggles seeing Nodoka dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt when they get to the outside of the Karaoke-Kan, but quickly hugs her mom happily. The cheerleader trio had reserved a small box, not anticipating a large crowd. This problem was quickly resolved when Ranko practiced her new Ultimate Puppy Eyes of Doom on the college age male manager.

"So this is really your first time going to Karaoke?" Madoka asks as they all get settled into the small theater sized box.

Ranko blinks for a second before answering. The delay caused by trying to resolve the almost tenor voice to the slender girl with short black hair. "Never in my life Kugimiya-san, but it does sound like fun. Can you show me how this works?"

"Only if you call me Madoka Ranko-san." The girl replies with a grin.

"Hai Madoka-chan." Ranko says gleefully while turning to watch as Madoka skillfully navigates the menus on the touch screen controller.

"You can look through the alphabetical list or search by author or title." The girl's eyes glitter as she stops on a selection. "If you don't mind me starting things off, this is one I like."

Ranko hears a guitar come up through the speakers as the other girl approaches the mic. Because the song title flashes up in english she does not quite have time to read it, but the words "Wrecking Crew" stand out in her mind.

Ranko finds herself still trying to resolve the huskiness of Madoka's voice to her frame and fails to catch most of the first words of the song. That they were in english does not help. Ranko finally catches up with understanding when Madoka sings. "These boots were made for walkin', and that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you."

* * *

The Outers had arrived for the night's strategy meeting. Xian Pu was taking her turn waiting on customers in the dining area and waved them on to the warehouse area. Mu Se smiled to them from the kitchen as they pass. Everyone else had gathered in the warehouse including the new arrivals.

Hotaru squealed happily when Mokona bounced up to her for a hug. Sakura politely introduced herself, and her companions, to her young friend's guardians. Haruka found herself actually impressed by the dark cloaked man's stature, not to mention his massive sword.

Michiru tried to suppress giggles as she pointed out to her lover where Minako and Makoto were hanging off every word a handsome young man was saying about his adventures.

Rei might have considered joining them except she was still trying to think of an excuse to join Syaoran's group when Kari arrived to guide them.

The harmony and peace of this scene was disturbed by an increasing amount of noise from the street. It shattered completely with a crash of dishes from the serving area.

Rei being closest to the door gets through first. Surprisingly Fuma follows her out a moment later. The scene they arrive to is a room full of passed out patrons. In the kitchen Mu Se is being restrained by Flying Bind and in the center of it all Xian Pu is standing stunned with her chin held delicately by sparkling blue fingernails.

Rei can't find her voice for a moment looking at the tall woman presently trying to steal the air from Xian Pu's lungs. The red haired woman is wearing a fine mesh black catsuit that covers from ankles and wrsits to neck, but hides nothing, with every movement allowing glimpses of alabaster skin hidden just under the thin material.

On her feet are black leather Mary Jane's with two inch heels above a one inch thick sole. Hanging from a belt of gold scales is a black leather parody of a skirt with front and back panels held tightly to her legs by crisscrossing gold chains. Decency is barely maintained by a top made to look like crossed bat wings with gold enameled finger bones curled around what they cover. The trailing tips of the wings end just below the girls generous breasts with the inner slopes showing. The claws of the wings hook into a heavy gold ring hanging from a thick leather collar.

Rei's contemplation of the scene is interrupted by Fuma's wolf whistle. The woman releases Xian Pu and steps back. "I am impressed Xian Pu, you have a very strong will. Most people would have melted from that." She gives the younger woman a hungry stare. "If you are still interested in Ranma you have my approval to try courting him." Kari's voice registers as familiar to Rei as the older girl leans forward to whisper in Xian Pu's ear.

Kari steps away from a wide eyed Xian Pu, who collapses onto her rump, and bows deeply to elder Ku Lon, who is now standing on the other side of Fuma. Rei fumes when she notices exactly where Fuma's eyes are looking.

"Good evening elder. I am Himura Kari." The enchantress says in polite tones. "I believe you have a takeout order for me, as well as some guests in need of a guide."

Unruffled the elder replies while pointing at a wall with ten large takeout boxes set in a row. "Yes child your order is in that stack of boxes."

"Would you mind if I borrow the boxes for a few days?" Kari puts her right hand pensively on her chin, causing one of the male patrons who was coming around to get a good view and pass back out. "I can bring them back on Friday afternoon, or I can pay you for the boxes as well."

"If you promise not to cause such a scene the next time you come by you may borrow the boxes child." Ku Lon replies with exasperation finally showing in her voice.

Kari grins impishly and her clothes shift to a blouse and slacks with a tan overcoat. The shoes however don't change. Kari takes a hundred thousand yen bill from her jacket pocket and places it by the register. The takeout boxes start to glow blue white, and disappear into a crystal Kari holds in her left hand. "Are you sure elder. I believe you will find you have quite a few hungry customers visiting you in the next few hours before the traffic jam outside is sorted out."

The elder's glare is met by giggles. "I promise to be on my best behavior." Kari swings her head from side to side as her hair returns to being an auburn braid. "Most likely Ranma and some others would be with me. I would hate to set a bad example for my niece."

Rei blinks in confusion at this reference, but does not have time to ask as Mokona bounces past her into Kari's arms. Kari rubs the happily cooing creatures ears as she bows to the brown haired princess who followed after Mokona. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sakura-hime. Are you and your party ready to go?"

Sakura returns the bow to the older girl. "I believe we are ready to leave Himura-san." Syaoran nods as he hands the princess her small travel pack and the four of them follow Kari as she leaves the restaurant.

With the older girl gone, Rei is able to recover her breath and quickly walks over to check on Xian Pu. "Are you alright?" She asks quietly as the amazon climbs shakily to her feet. Xian Pu nods a quiet affirmative. "What did she say to you?"

Xian Pu gulps slightly before responding in a bare whisper. "She promised if I tried to hurt or manipulate Ranma again she would make me into her obedient pet to teach me what being manipulated feels like."

Rei with the help of Par Fum gets the shaken girl over to sit in an unoccupied booth while trying to control her own breathing. "You know Ranma?" Rei asks quickly trying to change the subject.

Xian Pu relates her story of her previous encounters with Ranma. Rei is surprised to learn the nature of Ranma's curse. 'That would explain why I could only find Ranko.'

Rei shakes her head when Xian Pu, after some prompting, talks about some of the schemes she had used to try and force Ranma to mary her. "Ranma must be a very good person if he does not hold all that against you." Is the only thing Rei can think to say when the story finishes.

Meanwhile Ami is doing her best to calm down an angry Mu Se. "Why did your partner prevent you from defending Xian Pu?"

Mouse shakes his head and sighs. "Flying Bind would only say he did not want me to be injured by attempting to attack her."

* * *

Ranko smiles while paging through the song selections. On stage Mana is just finishing singing to Gun's and Roses version of Live and Let Die. Looking to the side she notices Setsuna looking on with some surprise. "You look puzzled Set-chan."

"I invited her along because she is my roommate, and it seemed rude not to ask" Setsuna shakes her head sadly. "I never knew she even liked Karaoke."

Ranko finds the selection she was looking for and points it out to Setsuna. "Please sing this one with me Set-chan."

Setsuna looks at the screen and reads "TRUE (DD)". "What song is this Ranko-san?" Ranko hands her a pair of head phones and queues up the song sample. Ranko can tell she likes the choice by the grin she soon breaks out in.

Ranko's mouth drops open when her mom goes onstage next and sings Aretha Franklin's Dr. Feelgood.

* * *

Kari grumbles after another failed attempt to call Li-sensei on her cell phone as the group arrives back at Omiya Station. Shrugging she turns to the others. "I am sorry Syaoran-kun but I am not able to contact who you need to meet right at the moment."

Syaoran shrugs noncommittally as they get on the Mahora local subway. Because of the smaller car size Kari finds herself pressed close to Kurogane. The normally reserved warrior looks down at the blue eyed girl and finds himself slightly unsettled by her grin. The feeling does not decrease when she starts sniffing the air and casually lifts the left shoulder of his cloak to look at where his arm meets his shoulder.

Kari's face turns a bit green. "Doesn't that hurt?" She whispers after seeing where the synthetic arm joins his shoulder poorly.

Kurogane grunts and turns his face away from the concern in the girl's eyes.

Fay leans over and whispers conspiratorially. "Kuro-pon refuses to admit to it."

Kari nods and steps closer to Fay to continue talking in low tones. Several stops later the doors open, announcing arrival at the university. "We can wait in my lab until I am able to find your mother Syaoran-kun." She starts walking and Kurogane finds himself pulled along by invisible strings. "While we are there I can have a look at that arm for you Kurogane-kun." She is trailed by Fay carrying a giggling Mokona. The other two stare at each other in shock before dashing after Kari.

* * *

Ranko and Setsuna had to wait for several others to finish before their turn came up. The two girls stand on stage and there is a sound like chains breaking.

shinjitai ano hi mitsuketa hikari(I want to believe in the light I've found that day)

kimi to kawashita tatta hitotsu no (because there is one promise that)

yakusoku ga aru kara (I've exchanged with you)

mou tachidomarazuni aruite yukitai (I want to continue walking without stopping)

The two girls smile at their audience and begin to get lost in the words of the song.

uresugita kajitsu o kajiru you ni (like how I bite into a ripened fruit)

yowai jibun ni amaetsuzukete ita (I spoiled my weak self)

bokutachi ni nokosareta aoi sora o (the blue sky that is left for us)

atarimae da to omoikondeta hibi (those days that I took that for granted)

The girls in the audience stare enraptured by the music

kimi ni deawanakereba ima mo (if I havent met you, I would still)

kabe o kowasu koto nado dekinakatta yo (be unable to break the wall)

wasurenai ano hi kanjita itami (I wont forget the pain Ive felt that day) nido to ano basho modoritakunai

(I never want to return to that place) motto tsuyoku (This strong feeling)

shinjitai ano hi mitsuketa hikari (I want to believe in the light I've found that day)

KAKKO WARUI to warawarete mo ii (its okay even if Im uncool and being laughed at)

bukiyou dakara (because Im clumsy)

onaji ikikata shika erabenain da (I can only choose the same way of living)

utsumuite hiza o kakaete ite mo (even if I'm holding onto my knees)

miageta sora ni asa wa kanarazu kuru (morning will always come to the sky Ive looked up at)

Nabiki stares around at the girls around her as they seem to fall into a daze.

fuan ya mayoi wa aru dakedo (there are worries and uncertanties but)

uketometeku yuuki o kimi ga kureta yo (you gave me the courage to accept all of that)

wasurenai ano hi no kimi no egao (I won't forget the smile of yours on that day)

hitori janai to yatto omoeta (Ive finally felt that Im not alone) sono shunkan (that moment)

shinjitai ano hi mitsuketa hikari (I want to believe in the light Ive found that day)

MABOROSHI da yo to warawareta tte (I dont mind even if others consider it an illusion)

kamawanai yo datte (and laugh at me because)

bokutachi ga eranda kotae nan dakara (its the answer that we chose)

Kasumi slumps and seems to fall asleep against Nabiki's shoulder

wasurenai ano hi kanjita itami (I won't forget the pain I've felt that day)

nido to ano basho modoritakunai (I never want to return to that place)

motto tsuyoku (This strong feeling)

Nabiki tries to get up and stop to two younger girls, but falls to the floor. The last things she remembers seeing is a pair of white wings emerge from Setsuna's back.

shinjitai ano hi mitsuketa hikari (I want to believe in the light Ive found that day)

kimi to kawashita tatta hitotsu no (because there is one promise that)

yakusoku ga aru kara (I've exchanged with you)

mou tachidomarazuni aruite yukitai (I want to continue walking without stopping)

* * *

"Listen big boy if you don't stop squirming I will just yank the arm off" Kari says with a grin at Kurogane. Under her breath she says, "I may have to anyway."

Kari turns to Fay who is helping her hold the large man down, with a curious frown. "You are certain this was made by a Daidoji Tomoyo in piffle world?"

"By her company at least." Fay responds with a shrug.

Kari grumbles under her breath. Fay only catches something about sensei and shoddy work.

Kari spends a few more minutes working on the joint. Lapsing back with a sigh, she proceeds to clean the shoulder with antiseptic spray. "If you take it easy for the next few days the arm should bond properly with your shoulder." Looking at Kurogane's face she sighs again. "Right, I forgot who I was talking to. Let me get in touch with my sensei and we can get this fixed properly tomorrow."

Kari turns when the chimes of her cell phone go off. "Moshi Moshi" That is all of the greeting she can get out before a voice on the edge of panic comes across the receiver.

"Settle down Ran-chan." Kari says to her distraught niece, once she can get a word in. "Tell me slowly what is happening."

"Everyone except Eva-chan, the cabbits, and I have passed out." Ranko says in a near wail. "Eva and I can sense they are alive, but neither of us know how to heal well enough to help them. Set-chan passed out after her wings appeared and now she is mumbling in her sleep. I can't reach Obaa-san."

Kari tries again to calm the younger girl. "It will be alright. Just settle down and I will be there as quickly as I can." Kari rubs her temples. "Was Set-chan singing when this happened?"

"We were signing a song together." Ranko responds slightly more calmly.

* * *

Ranko turns when there is a knocking at the door to the box. Before she can do anything Akiri rushes to the door with a jangle of bells and opens it.

With a shout of "kawaii", a raven haired blur sweeps into the room and gathers up the cabbit girl.

Ranko barely has time to gasp in shock when the blur is followed by a brown haired woman walking elegantly through the door. The woman's mischievous grin is reflected in her green eyes.

"Li-sensei?" Ranko says in confusion.

"May I see your phone for a few minutes Ranko-chan?" The woman politely asks.

* * *

Kari barely suppresses a groan when she heard the shout on the other end of the line.

"Hello Kari-chan, I trust my son and his friends are in good health." Kari can just hear the smile on the other end of the phone. "I understand you were picking up dinner for all of these children. I believe we can look after things here for now, but could you bring your new toy with you. Moving all of them to a more comfortable place could be difficult otherwise."

"Auntie why did you bring her with you?" Kari asks plaintively.

"Well she has experience dealing with this after what happened to you and your friends." Is the simple reply.

"Please don't let sensei play with them too much Auntie." Kari says with a sigh.

"You never complained." Kari really could feel the teacher's grin now.

"I was ten and overjoyed to have an adult want to pay attention to me." Defeated, Kari responds with a sigh.

"If you and Tsubasa hurry over, I think we can distract her from most of them." Sakura responds lightly. "I think it is far too late for a least two of them though."

Kari hangs up the phone. Syaoran is surprised when she turns to him and practically lifts him by his shirt. "We have to go NOW!"

"What's wrong" He says in shock.

"I know you have met Tomoyo-san on your adventures." Kari says with a groan. "Now imagine a version of her that has magic to back up her powers of persuasion, and create an infinite number of cute outfits… Now imagine that she has just been turned loose on a roomful of cute teenage girls."

Syaoran gulps

The group quickly leaves Kari's lab and hop on the train to get to the shopping arcade. Kari quietly broods over a discussion she had with Noriko over breakfast in her apartment less than a year ago, shortly after the Mahora Festival conclusion.

* * *

"I saw her wings Obaa-san. When were you planning on telling me there is another enchantress out there that can have children."

"I was not planning to tell you because there isn't one." Noriko smiles at her over a cup of coffee.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna is a half siren, not a crow hanyo like everyone says." Kari almost screamed while slamming her fist into the table. "Now it makes sense why you would pay Ala Ruba so much money to have them invade a remote village that had been occupied by a clan of Hanyo. How can you say there is no other enchantress. I stood close enough to her when she visited Konoka in the first aid tent to tell what she is."

"One of my _daughters_ who became a siren did have a child with a human." Noriko responded with sigh. "I say there is no other enchantress because she traded this child to a murder of crows, who wanted to strengthen their blood line, for a magical artifact. The heartless little witch then abandoned her child and used the artifact to take herself permanently to the elemental plane. I say good riddance to her."

"Were you planning to tell her the truth." Kari asked.

"Konoe Eishun took a liking to the girl, and offered to take her in and have her trained as a Shinmei Ryu swordswoman." Noriko replied calmly. "I had no idea if she would come into her powers or not, and if she did at the time I had no one who could teach her to control them. I thought the mental training the sword school offered would be the best preparation available."

Kari puzzled over this. "What about Sensei? Or looking after her yourself."

"You should know well what my track record has been so far trying to raise children." Noriko shook her head sadly. "In my long life I can only claim to have had one child that felt a sense of responsibility for their own actions. When he left I did not even have a body to bury. It was only when Fujitaka-kun tracked me down that I found out why.

Noriko chuckled at this point. "As for Tomoyo, when she heard about the little girl she was more than willing to play the part of being her mother, they certainly look enough alike to be believable. At the time she was still learning her powers." Noriko looked at her granddaughter with a small smile. "By the time you needed her help she was quite a bit more skilled. I had to promise her she could look after the girl if her powers ever came out though."

Kari shakes herself from her reverie as the train pulls into the stop closest to the shopping center.

* * *

Setsuna wakes listening to a beautiful voice quietly signing a lullaby. She takes careful stock of her surroundings before opening her eyes. The first thing is she feels long feathers wrapped around her and can tell they are not her own. The next thing she feels is that she is being held in a sitting position close to another person's body. The other person is the one singing judging by the vibrations she feels in the other's frame.

Carefully opening her eyes she looks to see Konoka asleep with a large white wing wrapped around her. looking up she looks into the face of the woman singing.

The woman smiles and the only thing Setsuna can think to say is "Oka-san?"

notes:

-hime- princess

mina - everyone

kannushi - shinto priest

Ichihara Yuko: the "Dimension Witch" from CLAMP's xxxHOLIC and more importantly Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle

Mokona - a.k.a. white manju - character inspired from Magic Knight Rayearth given to Li Syaoran and his group in TRC to act as their agent of travel between dimensions. Yuko has a black twin that she uses to communicate with them between dimensions. Mokona in MKR and TRC refers to itself with female pronouns, this makes no difference in it being cute and cuddly to teenage girls.

Li Syaoran II - Son of Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran from Cardcaptor Sakura, looks like a twin or older clone of his father from that series.

Sakura - while looking much like a older version of Sakura from Cardcaptors, she is the princess of Clow Kingdom in TRC. Daughter of King Fujitaka and High Priestess Nadeshiko, who likely are that worlds parallels to the Kinomoto family, she even has an older brother named Touya.

Kurogane - Ninja character in TRC sent from a feudal version of Japan by his ruler, Princess Tomoyo, to Yuko to learn true strength, eventually joining Syaoran in his quest.

Fay D. Flourite - (Fye D Flowright?) Sorcerer and Enchanter from Celes country. Transported himself to Yuko in hopes of getting lost enough on a quest from her to escape the wrath of King Ashura, who he had just sealed away to stop the king's murdering rampage.

Fuma - a.k.a. the dark Kamui in X/1999, in TRC he becomes the younger brother of Seishiro , X and Tokyo Babylon, both brothers are dimensional travelers. Fuma travels for unknown reasons, possibly treasure hunting, but pays the price to Yuko for the power by running "errands" for her. The best way to describe him would a very masculine pretty boy, i.e. everything Kuno wishes he were. For a better idea of his appearance just do a google image search for Fuma X1999

Li-sensei - Li Sakura, formerly Kinomoto Sakura from Cardcaptors.

Karaoke-Kan - Karaoke franchise with locations all over japan.

Toei Oedo line - subway line that runs between Nerima and Shinjuku. It meets the Shonan-Shinjuku line at Shinjuku station before running through Azabu Juban. Tocho-mae is the last stop roughly 20 stops after Azabu Juban.

Bible Black - this is another one that if you need to ask, you really are better off not knowing.

These Boots are Made for Walkin' - song recorded in 1966 by Nancy Sinatra with instruments played by a Los Angeles group called The Wrecking Crew.

Kurogane cuts off his left arm in order to rescue Fay, when Celes country collapses into a dimensional null after King Ashura dies. In the next chapter they arrive in the world where Kurogane is from, and Fuma delivers a mechanical arm that he brought from piffle world. Fay surrenders the last of his magic power to the dimension witch as payment. In a later chapter it is revealed that while the arm is functional it does not mate well to Kurogane's shoulder causing him pain and to bleed.

TRUE is the opening theme song for the anime series Dragon Drive. The show is cheesy and worth a few laughs but the song is pretty good.

Kawaii - cute, adorable.

Diadoji Tomoyo - Sakura's friend in Cardcaptor Sakura. Best known for her obvious affection for Sakura, creating cute costumes for Sakura to wear, and recording as many moments of Sakura's life with her video camera as she can. In the TRC story line they run into several incarnations of her. (Now let's see what I can do with the original)

If you want to see a picture of what this Tomoyo looks like feel free to check out my account on deviantArt


	28. Chapter 28 Angel's Wings

This last week has reminded me why I stopped writing on the original story, or any of my stories, about a year and a half ago.

It is an interesting equation, I can spend a week of my limited free time in various stages of writing and revising a chapter for one of my stories. Once I post the chapter it gets next to none or absolutely no feedback.

Or I can spend a day's worth of my free time setting up a piece of 3D artwork that once posted gets ten times as much feedback in in the first hour as any of my writing ever gets.

I don't plan to stop writing again, it is just rather depressing to think about.

Anyhow on with the story I hope your here for.

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/manga series. This story is created solely for entertainment and no intention of profit.

The raven haired woman smiles at the girl held close to her. The hope showing in the child's eyes almost enough to make the older woman cry. "I could wish that title belonged to me child, but I did not bring you into this world." Tomoyo gently pulls the girl closer with her large white wing. "If, however, you desire for someone to accept that title I am more than willing."

Setsuna can't find any words to adequately express herself with and settles for wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. Tomoyo uses her arms and wings to pull both girls close to herself while Setsuna sobs quietly.

Several minutes pass before the normally calm swordswoman regains her composure. "I heard your voice, I was lost in a sea of shifting images and you called me back." Setsuna says quietly without relaxing her grip.

"Your singing called the dreams of all those who fell under its power to be yours to see. I was glad I was able to show you the way back Set-chan." The older woman says quietly.

"Is Ojo-sama alright?" Setsuna asks with a blush while her arm wraps around the other girl.

Tomoyo grins at the girl. "She is just mentally exhausted. Her link to you caused her to be pulled into the dreams as well."

Setsuna buries her face in the older woman's chest and sighs when Tomoyo strokes her short hair. "Okaa-san if you are certain I am not your daughter by blood, who was my mother, and who are you that your voice made me feel a mother's love?"

"The last question is easier to answer than the first." Tomoyo answers quietly. "I am Diadoji Tomoyo. I guess you could say I am your aunt, In that I and your mother both have the same enchantress to thank for becoming sirens." Her voice continues with a world of gentleness and warmth. "My song held love for you because I have wanted to hold you and call you my own since you became part of Konoe Eishun's home."

Setsuna finds her chin being gently lifted by Tomoyo's hand. "The first part of your question is far harder and more painful to answer. The answer has no baring on who you are, but if you truly want to know I will tell you."

Tomoyo sighs sadly with the girls answering nod. "Your mother was a creature most recently known and feared in legend as the Yuki-onna. She would wander the high mountain passes and use her voice to draw victims into a deep sleep from which they would never wake. Unfortunately her crimes and her life go back much further even to ancient greece where she delighted in causing whole ships to crash and sink when the crews fell under her spell." Tomoyo gently places a finger over the girls mouth to keep her from speaking. "But you are not her and bare no guilt for her crimes."

Any further conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door to the bedroom they are in. Tomoyo quietly calls for the visitor to enter. A young woman with long red hair enters wearing a red victorian style dress and carrying a tray of food and drinks. Setsuna blinks for several seconds trying to decide if something had happened for Ranko to have grown ... taller... since they sang together.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better Set-chan." Kari says as she sets the tray on a table next to the bed the three women are sitting on. "I hate to pull you from these two girls Sensei, but once they both wake up and have something to eat could I ask you for help in the kitchen. I am afraid I was a bit unprepared for all of these guests."

Tomoyo glances at the still sleeping Konoka and then turns with a smile to Setsuna. "We did rather catch Kari-chan off guard. Would you mind looking after Konoka until she wakes and then you can both join us downstairs." Setsuna receives a kiss on the forehead when she quietly nods. Tomoyo gently lays Konoka down on the bed and separates herself from both girls. "If you need anything just think of me and I will be here in a moment."

Tomoyo and Kari leave through the bedroom door and Setsuna settles into the bed next to Konoka. As the door closes she finally notices the both of them had been dressed in matching frilly white sleep dresses.

Kari shakes her head and smiles at the older woman as they walk down the hallway. "I think Konoka's father might have some issues if you try to lay claim to both of the girls."

"Oh that reminds me, I promised to have diner with Eishun later this week." Tomoyo says with a grin. "I wanted to get his agreement to putting a full stop to these omiais the headmaster keeps planning for her."

Kari groans before putting a hand to her head. "You would seduce a girl's father to get him to let you look after his child."

"I have not seduced him." Tomoyo answers with mock hurt before grinning. "However, I have been dating him for several years now. If he were to ask me to marry him, I would accept because he is a wonderful man."

"Should I ask what you did to the headmaster to convince him to let you be the manager for the coed dorm on such short notice." Kari deadpans.

Tomoyo grins wickedly as they turn down the stairs to the lower floor. "Never underestimate the power of a kiss and a little flattery, especially on naughty older men. Though I admit to having kept tabs on things here for the last several years." The raven haired siren giggles. "It really is entertaining how he thought arranging so many possible matches with men twice her age would make a certain young mage more appealing to his granddaughter."

Kari shakes her head. "You have been planning this for years haven't you?"

"Not too long really." Tomoyo answers innocently as they leave the stairs and head to the kitchen. "Only since both girls came to school here."

The pair walk into a kitchen that looks like a larger version of the one in the Hinode Shrine, currently occupied by the Tendo girls, Ranko and her mother.

Nodoka looks up from the miso soup, she is closely supervising Akane preparing, as the two women enter. "How are your two girls doing Tomoyo-san?"

"They are both so adorable Nodoka-chan." Tomoyo replies lightly. "Little angels while asleep, now I wonder what devilry they will get into while awake."

Ranko looks up from where she was setting up the rice cooker. "So how much longer do you think everyone else will be asleep Tomoyo-sensei?"

"Hard to say with certainty, since I have only seen something like this once before." Tomoyo grins as Kari blushes. "They all are in good health and should be waking up in the next few hours." Tomoyo pauses to push up the sleeves on her white gown and starts helping Kasumi with kneading bread dough. "We should have time to get food ready to feed everyone. I am certain they will wake up hungry."

Nabiki smiles gratefully when Kari steps beside her and helps with chopping vegetables for stir fry. Leaning over towards the other girl she ask quietly. "So where is Eva, Negi, and Asuna?"

Kari smiles. "The link I created with her resort isn't stable so she took her students, that were awake, with her while she worked on completing the link." Kari grins and finishes with a wink. "I think she was nervous at how Sensei looked at her at the Karaoke-kan and is trying to keep her distance."

"So why are you so nervous with having your sensei around all of us?" Nabiki asks while trying to keep her voice from carrying.

"I don't mind her attentions myself, and there is worse things she could do then try to dress people, especially younger girls, in almost embarrassingly cute clothing." Kari sighs tiredly. "She just sometimes does not seem to realize when people are just too polite to say she is making them uncomfortable. I promised I would look after all the girls while they are here. Now I need to come up with some way to keep her occupied and away from the less than eager girls while they recuperate."

"Huu Whee, everything smells delicious in here." A lanky blond man says while entering the kitchen. "I am pretty good at cooking, Is there anything I can help with in here?"

"I believe we have all the hands we need for the moment Fay-san." Kari answers politely. "I suppose it is too much to hope Kurogane is going easy on his shoulder."

Fay raises his hands and shrugs helplessly. "He seems to be trying his best to outrun the crystal ants and those cute cabbits you have working on the grounds. He is using his other arm for hammering so he should be alright."

Nabiki shudders. "Why did you make six inch long crystal ants anyway?"

Kari chuckles. "It would be nice to have humanoid servants like Eva-chan. Unfortunately, I have not had demon hunters trying to kill me for several centuries as a resource to make them from." She finishes with a shrug. "So I settled for making something from an ant colony the groundskeepers were getting ready to destroy."

"I see the oven is not in use, are you sure I can't work on a desert?" Fay offers trying to move to more lighthearted topics. "I have been told my chocolate three layer cake is delicious."

Seeing the eager look from all the women in the room, Fay grabs an apron. "Perhaps I should make several then." Fay chuckles lightly when Ranko eagerly offers to help.

Sailor Mars made it home after the evening patrols. She sighed and shook her head at Haruka still having to stave off a nose bleed, hours after Kari had left.

"If the Witches Five had tried anything of that sort in our fight, half the outers would have been useless." Rei grumbles while laying out her books.

Rei begins working on her homework while idly thinking about how she might try to catch Ranma's attention, if they spend any time at all at the Nekohanten on Friday. Her mind wanders over Ranma being able to turn into the girl Ranko they met at the shrine.

These musings soon take more interesting turns, and one redhead is soon joined by a slightly taller one in provocative clothing.

Rei looks down at the drawing of curled batwings that had appeared on her calculus homework. "Oh Kami, I am turning into Haruka."

"I definitely will need to remember this in the future." Tomoyo giggles while looking over all of the girls now in the common room. "The smell of fresh chocolate cake and fudge icing will wake even the heaviest sleepers. I hope you took good notes Ranko-chan." The girl's eager nod earns another smile.

Tomoyo and Nodoka happily organized the distribution of the food they had been preparing, only having to chase a few overeager girls away from the set of chocolate cakes made for dessert.

Ranko sits down next to the tendo sisters with Inhoshi in tow. "So are you going to have a rematch against Mokona Ran-chan?" Nabiki asks with a grin, earning a groan from everyone else.

"That may not be a good idea imouto. I was hoping to at least try some of the ramen Kari brought." Kasumi says with a grin.

"I still don't see how that little creature could have eaten ten times its own weight." Ranko then says more heatedly. "And I did not loose an eating contest. I was just trying to eat something before the animated pork bun devoured it all."

In another room the white creature with bunny ears sneezes while sitting in Sakura-hime's lap. "Mokona is really popular." She says with a grin.

"Well you better try to catch up with the other bottomless pit there." Akane says between giggles while pointing at Ranko's empty plates and a too innocent seeming cabbit. Ranko just sighs and reloads her plates. After finally tasting it she turns to Akane. "The soup turned out really well Akane."

At another table Kari grins at the younger girl blushing at the compliment. "So you have experience creating magical humanoid automatons Fay-san."

"I created Chi using one of Sakura-san's feathers(1). If you can make another power source you might be able to do something similar." The former enchanter replies.

The two settle into discussing the particulars of the creation of magical constructs, sparing a few glances for Kurogane silently eating his food while watching Tomoyo. The swordsman rises and bows as they are joined by Tomoyo and Nodoka.

"Your larger than life reproduction of the hinode shrine is amazing Imouto." Nodoka says happily to Kari. "It does seem a bit barren without the trees though."

"Unfortunately Trees can't simply be built Onee-san." Kari says with a grin. "I do have some baby sakura trees that I have planted but I need to use a cheat to get them full sized. I was planning on doing that later tonight"

"That should be interesting to see." Nodoka grins. "Speaking of interesting things, Tomoyo tells me your wings are a sight to behold. Any chance I could get you to let me see them."

Kari makes a show of thinking about the request. "I will show everyone my wings, if you let me take that dark dye out of your hair."

"People would hardly recognize me then." Nodoka says quietly.

"You don't need to hide from father anymore." Kari reaches over and takes her sisters hand. She then gets a more naughty grin. "Besides Takahata-sensei would be floored to see your beautiful hair in its true glory."

Nodoka protests for a while longer, but finally agrees. Kari grins and brings Ranko over. "Your Okaa-san has finally agreed to stop hiding."

At her child's puzzled expression Nodoka clarifies. "For as long as you have been alive, I have been dyeing my hair darker so I would not stand out so much. Kari promised to let everyone see her wings if I would let her remove the dye. I wanted to tell you the truth before I let her do so."

Ranko smiles and hugs her mom. Kari takes this as her queue to start. Very soon mother and daughter both are sitting with bright red hair. Nodoka smiles at her sister in expectation.

Kari sighs and with a rush of wind her wings appear. Kari looks up at everyone's hushed silence. Kari glances at the nearby table with Setsuna, Negi, Asuna and Konoka.

Kari just has time for a small 'eep' before nearly every girl in the room rushes at her with a yell of "Kirei"

In a room on the third floor a conversation is interrupted by the commotion from downstairs, and the room went silent except for the normally reserved and mysterious teacher breaking down in giggles.

Li Sakura decided now was a good time to take a break from hearing about her son and her counterpart's adventures. The others had been nice enough to let them talk privately for most of the preceding evening and morning.

Inviting the young couple downstairs with her to get something to eat, they almost make it down the last set of stairs when they hear a shriek.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU STOP THAT!"

Both the women break down in giggles when they enter the room, Syaoran just stares. In the common room he finds Kari blushing nearly as red as her hair while more than a dozen girls, including her niece and sister, run their fingers through her glowing feathered wings(1).

Kari's wings glow as though they were white and reflected the light of an unseen aurora, hypnotic patterns of color slowly shifting across the feather's surface. Both Fay and Kurogane are literally floored looking up at the girls wings.

The elder Sakura grins at Tomoyo sitting of to the side. "Should I help her Tomoyo-chan?" Both of the women giggle at a plaintive wail of "Auntie" from the young enchantress.

Sakura pulls a black and gold key pendent from the neck of her dress. "Key that holds the power of the stars. Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, commands thee under our contract. Release." The key transforms into a shimmering obsidian baton topped with a golden star contained in a black circle with golden wings on the outside.

Taking two cards from a pocket of her dress she continues. "Release and Dispel: The Glow, The Illusion." The cards disappear into smoke, and at the same time the glow from Kari's wings expands into a true Aurora Borealis through out the room. This new event distracts the women around Kari enough for her to get loose and bolt through the open shogi into the rock garden. The patterns of light float gently on the air in the wake of her wings.

Sakura-sensei soon allows the distraction to fade. Ranko is the first to recover, and approaches her aunt slowly. "Umm, I am really sorry Kari-nee, but your wings really are very pretty." The girls behind her quietly make similar apologies.

Kari sighs and walks up to her niece. "Thats pretty much the normal reaction people, especially girls, have when they first see my wings." Kari tests the other girl's resistance by wrapping Ranko in a hug with both her arms and wings. Kari smiles when there is no repeat attempt to grab her feathers. "Come on I have an idea you can help me with for practice." Kari waves to the others. As they walk off towards the growing dojo, they are soon joined by Akiri, Inhoshi, and Kaede.

After they walk away Syaoran finds his mother being asked rapid fire questions by a young boy with dog ears and a blond haired, dark skinned girl.

"That card trick was impressive Nee-san." The boy says.

The girl cheerfully asks her own questions. "It was Onmyodo? Can you teach me?"

"Thank you Kotaro-kun." Sakura replies and turns to the other. "It is more of a family style of magic I inherited Ku Fei-chan." Seeing the young woman seem to wilt at this statement Sakura continues. "It is fairly similar to Onmyodo and I can teach you about making charms while we are here." The teacher smiles at her new student's eagerness, the smile only increases when Kotaro quietly asks if he might participate too.

Ranko grins at the work she and Kari had accomplished with Akiri and Inhoshi's help. What had previously been a pile of aluminum and titanium scrap was now three figures with white angel wings in various poses. She looks to where Kari is inspecting the figures while humming a tune. "So Kari-nee, if you like to wear clothes like this why don't you around the academy."

"I try to keep a low profile to stay out of trouble." Kari coughs. "My last year of middle school I caused a good deal of trouble, The headmaster covered for me, but he does not want it to happen again."

"What kind of trouble could you have made." Ranko scratches her head in puzzlement. "I heard what happened at the end of the festival last year, and Negi said the headmaster laughed that one off."

"I won't give you all the details, but the event that capped the deal was pretty bad." Kari smiles sadly. "I used to love to sing. Sensei had to rescue me from a similar situation as Setsuna. Only in my case it was in the academy amphitheater during a singing contest with almost a thousand people in attendance. No one affected could remember the cause afterwords, so the headmaster officially stated it was a case of mild carbon monoxide poisoning from a faulty generator for the lights."

Ranko blinks at this revelation before Kari continues. "Even now I don't have perfect control. That is why I did not go with you and your friends."

"I did not fall asleep with Setsuna." Ranko says while hugging the older girl. "Maybe you could sing for me?"

Kari nods and begins to lead their group back to the sand garden. Ranko steps over a line of crystalline ants hauling materials to the dojo. "So, the ant colony worked out pretty well then?"

"I was able to put the worker drones to use here. The more aggressive ones I had to find a different use for." Kari replies mildly.

"Where are they?" Ranko ask cautiously.

"Don't worry," Kari responds with a grin. "I put them where they are out of the way and won't harm anyone here."

Ranko nods while releasing the breath she had been holding

Somewhere else a panda screams causing a cackle from a certain puppet.

Nabiki quietly listened in while Li-sensei talked with Kotaro and Ku Fei about making charms for use in the Onmyodo system of magic, to her it sounded a lot like what Kari was teaching her about placing spells that require a lot of preparation into objects. After a while Syaoran takes over the discussion and Sakura quietly excuses herself.

Nabiki moved to intercept the teacher on the way to the stairs, but was caught off guard when the older woman smiles at her. "I believe it would be best to talk about your questions away from the others Nabiki-chan. If you would care to join me in my room." The last was clearly more of a command then a question as she proceeded to the stairs.

The middle Tendo Daughter was successful in holding her tongue until they entered the room. "How do you know what my questions pertain to Li-sensei?"

"I can see future events Nabiki-chan." Sakura says quietly. "I don't know what your questions are, but I know whatever my answers would have been in the common room would have caused you to start shouting and disturb the other girls."

"My first question was going to be how well you could see the future." Nabiki says stunned.

Sakura smiles. "Then you have most of the first answer. The truth is I can see results. By thinking about modifying my responses, I can also see with some clarity how the result will change."

Nabiki silently swears off gambling with this woman ever. "So how far into the future can you see?"

"Time does not seem to be the issue." Sakura shrugs. "The limiting factor seems to be how emotionally close those involved are to me and how much I can effect the outcome."

Nabiki ponders this for a moment. "So if you are not involved with someone you can't see what will happen to them." At the older woman's nod she continues. "I heard from Ran-chan that you were the one to tell Obaa-san she needed to act to save us from something."

"You could say I had an attachment to you, your sisters and Ranma through my involvement with Obaa-san and Kari-chan." Sakura says with a smile.

Nabiki blinks repeatedly at this causing the woman to laugh. "You seem surprised Nabiki-chan. Did you think Obaa-san would intentionally leave one of her grandchildren in the care of someone outside her family. Obaa-san has had many children in her life. My father just happens to be one of them in a round about way."

If Nabiki was confused before she was really stumped now. "How?"

The older woman chuckles as she helps the girl sit down on one of the chairs that had been vacated earlier. "I guess you could say he is reincarnated. Obaa-san had a son named Clow Reed who became a powerful sorcerer, in his own opinion too powerful, and created the predecessors to the cards you saw me use. He also had the ability to see future events."

Sakura paused for a moment to offer the girl some of the cookies that were left on a snack tray. The only response she received was a bewildered look. "He discovered the true danger that comes with too much power. He made what to anyone else would seem a simple lament. He outlived a woman he fell in love with, and stated out loud that he wished he could see her smile once more."

Nabiki blinked in confusion, "How could that have been a problem?"

"For anyone else it would not have been, but he was acclaimed as the world's most powerful sorcerer, and his wish for something impossible unleashed a force that would not hesitate to unravel all time and space to try accomplishing that wish. Even his own powers were insufficient to stop this. So he found a path for someone who could stop it to be born. What he did was to split his own soul into two new beings, one of whom is my father."

"I see." Nabiki says while still looking confused. "The real question I guess I wanted to ask was since you and Kari seem so close why you did not save her from her father so she would not have felt forced to become an enchantress."

"There is the catch Nabiki-chan." Sakura states sadly. "Himura Kari the playful and often impetuous enchantress is almost a daughter to Tomoyo and I. Himura Kari the sad, shy and often ignored youngest child of Himura Kenji was a stranger to me."

The younger woman would have given anything at the moment to come up with a better response but all she could do was repeat her earlier question. "How?"

"None are so blind as those who will not see." Sakura quotes as she folds her hands in her lap and looks down at them. "I wish I could say there was some grand reason to excuse myself, but the truth is at the time I was simply being both childish and selfish."

Nabiki watches as tears fall into the other woman's hands. "I gained a lot of power when I was young and felt godlike and untouchable. I missed so many things because they did not seem important. I missed that my best friend loved me enough that she would seek out the grandmother I did not care to know, and give up her humanity so that she could live as long as I would and be close to me. I did not think to ask why she introduced me to the little girl who had become her ward almost a decade later."

"Little Kari remained a stranger to me." Sakura pauses and wipes her eyes. Looking at Nabiki now she continues. "Several years later I was swamped by a vision of a man whose ambition would cause all realities to unravel, and I had no power to stop him of my own. Instead the only thing I could do was make the same mistake Clow Reed made"

"I married and had my son Tsubasa shortly after I graduated high school. When I saw the vision of the time distortion I wished that I had waited just a little longer so that I would not have a seven year old son to worry about so I could face this evil force." Sakura pauses and Nabiki worries that she will start crying again. "I am even more powerful then Clow Reed had been, within moments of stating my wish I found myself teenager again, face to face with a reflection of myself that was just a little bit older and more mature then I was, and I knew that she was now Tsubasa's mother. I knew also that if I did not do something the worls she and now my son lived in would collapse. I gave her my staff that I inherited from Clow Reed and told her that I was sure everything would be alright. Tusbasa was now lost to me in time, and I lived my life again without him or my magic." Sakura wraps her arms around herself tightly. "Yet what i did created what Clow had sought for a time paradox that would merge with his own and bring both to an end. But my price was not fully paid, my dreams were filled with the life Tsubasa's mother lived, and the child she had that I can never hold that came into being when Tsubasa merged the time loops."

"So much for being untouchable." Sakura gives a resigned sigh. "For the price of giving up two children any mother would be proud of and the staff I needed to use my magic. I could finally see that the man's ambition would be ended. At the time I felt so useless and weak. I had lived two lives and raised and loved sons in both of them that I could never see again. In a fit of depression, I walled away my ability to look into the future. I nearly drove away my husband since he did not share my memories, but I was fortunate that he was willing to wait for me to recover."

Nabiki is not sure how to take this revelation and instead stands up to grab a cookie from the tray. "I can see the pain you went through Li-sensei, but I don't understand how Kari features in this story."

"I guess that I have been rambling a bit." Sakura gives Nabiki a smile and waves for the girl to sit back down. "As I stated earlier Kari was being cared for by Tomoyo. Even though Tomoyo had been given guardianship, the academy could not do anything when Kenji showed up at the school and exercised his right as clan head to have Kari return to the family home. I finally became involved when Tomoyo called me in a panic to help her find Kari several days later when she had gone to Suginami ward with a court order for Kari to be returned to her and found the house ransacked."

"Shortly after Kari became an enchantress, and finished derailing her fathers plan, she lost control of her powers." Sakura laughs, but it has more pain than mirth. "After setting the guards to fighting with each other, somehow she made her way back to the academy. By the time I had sorted through all the events related to the child, Tomoyo felt a pulse of power from the singing contest Kari had been so happily practicing for. When we arrived on the scene, I watched as my best friend broke down crying over unconscious form of the child she had come to love."

"You should know that there are dangers to becoming a true enchantress Nabiki-chan." Sakura looks at the girl seriously now. "The powers unlocked will play havoc with the persons mind. Tomoyo made it through relatively unscathed, but she had an experienced guide to help her. Kari's mind was very nearly shattered in the process. It was only because Obaa-san got to Kenji first that I did not find ways to do worse than break his jaw."

"That was the first time that I met Obaa-san. She arrived on the scene and was very nearly ready to rip of Kero-chan's wings when she found out he had failed to tell me about her being able to help me make a new staff." Sakura actually giggles at the memory. "We spent several days making the staff you saw me use earlier while Tomoyo used her powers to call Kari's consciousness back from the dreams. After that Tomoyo and I spent months combining our magic making sense of Kari's jumbled thoughts and memories."

Sakura gives a small sad smile. "I did not realize until after Kari was functioning again that the commentary I made with Tomoyo, as we reassembled her memories, would be remembered as though we had been there offering her comfort throughout her childhood. In the end, Kari thinks of me as her loving and caring aunt. Where as the woman who actually cared for her, while still loved, has been moved to the role of teacher. Neither of them blame me for it, and Obaa-san does not blame me for not helping Kari before things broke down. But I blame myself and have worked since then to use every option at my disposal to make things better for everyone and not just those close to me."

"So what happened tonight?" Nabiki asks while still recovering.

"A wonderful bit of work." Sakura says with a grin as she ticks off things with her fingers. "Ranma gets a few more friends who are willing to help him explore options here at the academy. Tomoyo gets to offer love and comfort to two girls she has held close to her heart for a long time. Setsuna and Konoka both get what they have longed for, love from someone who's only desire is that they enjoy themselves. To accomplish this all I had to do was turn my cell phone off while Tomoyo and I enjoyed a dinner to celebrate her return from a successful fashion show and the start of her new job as manager of the coed dorm. Tomoyo did the rest when she felt Setsuna's power activate."

Nabiki ponders this for several minutes when an idle comment earlier suddenly catches her attention.

"Who is Kero?"

The group that had been out by the dojo returned just as there is a high pitched shout from the dessert table. "Hey ya pork bun I was gonna eat that."

Ranko could only stare at what looked like a small yellow plushie cat with miniature bird's wings sticking out of its back trying to berate Mokona over a plate with a few chocolate crumbs left. What was even weirder was the black colored one next to it, with miniature butterfly wings, calmly drinking tea.

"Now Kero-chan Mokona is a guest that is only going to be with us a little while." Tomoyo admonished while trying to keep a straight face. "We can make more later."

Looking over all the now empty serving plates, the yellow plushie sat back and put its hands to its head and piteously whined. "Cake"

The other plushie pulled a miniature paper fan out of nowhere and proceeded to smack the first one with it. "Quit that. We came here to help get this place organized, not snack."

"Now Spinel that was not very nice." Kari admonished while Ranko and most of the other girls in the room tried to keep from giggling with varied amounts of success. Kari turns her attention to where Kero had returned to giving Mokona the evil eye. "Now I am glad you both came as there are some beams for the Dojo roof that need moved into place. I promise we can bake some more cakes that should be ready by the time that is done."

Ranko watches amazed as the plushie flies from the table and out the shogi with a cheer. Amazement turns to awe when the creature's wings expand and suddenly it turns into a larger then life winged lion. "Be back soon." The lion booms out as it flies over to the dojo.

"You always were good at bribing him Kari-chan." Spinel deadpans while drinking his tea.

Kari raises an eyebrow and grins at the creature. "Oh and I suppose you have no interest in the copy of 'Passions of the Soul' by Descartes I found for you." What followed was an even faster dash and transformation into a panther with black butterfly wings.

Ranko stood in shock looking towards the dojo, watching as the two now giant cat creatures picked up large wooden beams in their mouths and flew them to where the roof was growing. Kurogane working on the roof almost fell off in surprise, when Kero delivered a beam to him.

After the second attempt Kari finally was able to get her niece's attention. "Do you think you could help Konoka and Sensei with making more cakes? I have another project I need to work on." Kari asks with a grin.

The following dash to the kitchen would have impressed both of the guardian beasts. Kari giggled and thought to herself. 'Behold the power of chocolate. Which I will need to restock very soon if this keeps up.'

Setsuna, Asuna, and Ukyo took this opportunity to get in practice in the large field by the dojo. Akane wanted to train more with Ku Fei, but the younger girl after a bit of pleading convinced her to practice with Negi instead. Kotaro volunteered to critique her form and style.

All in all it was great practice in controlling her temper, with being not only bested by a eleven year old but being offered suggestions by another one. Konatsu stood off to one side doing his level best not to laugh.

Nodoka had volunteered to keep an eye on the girls that were making use of the baths. This only earned a brief rolling of the eyes from Sakura-sensei. As her son and counterpart finally decided to get some much needed rest, She agreed to keep an eye on the children doing more boisterous activities.

Sakura had briefly checked on Kari who was making three hollow faceted glass globes from sand in the decorative garden. Asking what she was planning earned only a grin, and a statement of "It's a Secret."

The teacher of history was surprised when Setsuna took to the air and started diving attacks on her students. Once there was a break in the action she stated pleasantly, "That seems a rather unfair attacking method Set-chan."

Setsuna wipes a bit of sweat from her brow. "We can't always trust that our opponents wont seize on a mobility advantage. This way they can practice being prepared for it and to counter it."

"You do have a good point there." The older woman replies and then gets a speculative look. "Do you think you would be prepared to fight someone on equal terms in the air Set-chan."

"I believe I would be Li-sensei" Setsuna says with a hint of pride.

In response to this Sakura takes her pendant from around her neck and three cards from her pocket. "Shall we test that Set-chan?" She says with a grin.

Without using any chant this time the pendent transforms into her wand in her left hand. Her dress shimmers and transforms into a close fitting suit similar to Konatsu's and the baton transforms into a shield while in her right hand a sword appears. What really catches the shinmei-ryu stylist's attention is the pair of wings, even larger than her own, that appear from the woman's back.

Only the girl's trained fighting instincts allow her to bring up her sword in time to block the thrust from the woman's sword. The surprisingly strong shield bash that followed knocked her into the air. Setsuna had only a moment to recognize that the woman had reappeared above her.

Sakura smiled as her sword passed through an afterimage of the girl, and grinned as she turned in the air to block a sword slash from above with her shield and a dagger thrust with her sword.

Setsuna tried her best to press the advantage gravity gave her over the woman, but was caught off guard when instead of trying to break away the sorceress laughed as a card with a winged woman appeared on her shield. The young woman was first blown high into the air as the card disappeared and then bound tightly by ropes of compressed air.

Setsuna began to fall with her wings no longer supporting her in flight. Instead of crashing down she found herself caught gently by the woman. "You should also never assume you know your opponents limitations Set-chan."

The work on the roof had stopped when the fight started. "I give it a rating of six out of ten Kerberos." The leopard stated mildly as they watched the sorceress glide in for a landing.

"Nah, Sakura was taking it easy on the kid. I give it a four." The lion responds easily.

Sakura decided to let the children practice and just continue to observe until dinner was ready. At which time Kero finally was able to enjoy the promised cake with gusto. Throughly embarrassing the other guardian. That is until Spinel opened his mouth to comment, and Kero shoved a large fork full of cake in. The ensuing sugar induced round of gluttony succeeded in even impressing Mokona.

Kari tried her best to be angry at having to restock what should have been a months worth of food after only a day, but was too busy laughing to summon the strength to do so. Ranma who had finally been able to change back grumbled about how he still had not been in an eating contest, much to the Tendo's amusement.

After the remains of dinner were properly disposed of Kari finally implemented her plan to enhanced the growth of the trees with Tomoyo's help. The two enchantresses sang a hauntingly beautiful song that held all of the others watching enraptured as three sensual green skinned female creatures appeared from the ground.

The warm beauty of the dryads as they danced to the continued singing was mesmerizing. Those watching completely lost themselves in the vision. It could have been minutes or days later when the dance finished. Those who had watched finally realized that the saplings had turned into large trees in full bloom and the formerly bare ground was covered in thick grass and wild flowers.

Kari smiled at the dryads and approached them slowly. The others were finally able to tell that while proportioned like an adult female the earth spirits stood barely a meter tall. "Little sisters would you like to stay in this world a while longer and play with me."

The small nymphs nodded eagerly and Kari held up the globes she had created earlier. The dryads seemed to dematerialize and flow into the faceted crystal structures. The crystals now glowed with a pulsing warm green light from within.

Kari smiled as she seemed to consider something for a moment. "Kotaro-kun would you like to help Ranma and I finish a project."

Kotaro seemed to consider this for a minute, but was quickly convinced by a little gentle prodding from Ranma. Kari had each of them take one of the globes and follow her to the life sized figures she and Ranko made earlier in the day. Ranma was told to stand in front of the figure of an medium sized angel with its head bowed and hands clasped as if in prayer. Kari took a smaller figure kneeling on the ground with its head bowed. Leaving Kotaro with the largest one standing with its arms held open forward and wings spread out wide in the back.

Following Kari's instructions they all held their globes forward near where the angel's heart should have been. Kotaro watched in amazement as the figure shifted and seemed to begin to flow around the globe in his hands. Kari quietly advised them to pull their hands back. When they had done this the globes remained floating in the air and slowly merged with the statues as they began to shift and take on a more lifelike appearance.

Kotaro suddenly understood he had been setup as he was tackled by a blue and pink blur accompanied by a cheer of "Goshujin-sama". Kari's laughter could be heard a good distance away.

From the crowd of spectators a freckled young woman begins to angrily dash forward but is stopped when Akiri's small hands take hold of one of hers. "She won't hurt him, and you don't need to worry that any of us are after him." The small girl grins mischievously. "Kotaro-kun is just too cute when he blushes."

Outside the Tatsumiya shrine a brown haired woman in a miko outfit pauses in her sweeping to grin at a black cat calmly approaching her. "It has been a long time. What brings you here tonight."

The cat growls out. "Hello Kaho. I was hopping to check in on Mana, but she was not at her dorm"

"I am afraid she got caught up in some mild troubles and is staying with my niece at the moment." The woman replies with a grin. "She should be back later tonight. I could check on her in the morning if you would like to come along."

The cat nods and begins to head towards the shrine, but pauses when the woman asks a question. "Do you think you will tell Kisuke-san about Mana?"

"Someday perhaps Kaho." The cat turns and resumes walking into the shrine.

"Oyasumi Yoruichi-dono" The shrine maiden says as she resumes her work.

notes:

Yuki-onna - Snow Woman - a spirit or yokai in japanese folklore. Blamed for a peoples death from frostbite in high mountain passes

Huu Whee - Fay can't whistle or at least claims not to be able too several times in the manga. So instead he says the sound of a whistle.

(1) The first time we see Fay in TRC he is talking with a furry eared version of Chi from Chobits. Much later in the series he explains how he came across two of Sakura's scattered memory feathers and used one to create Chi.

Kirei - beautiful, fair

(2)In the Negima manga they hint that Setsuna's wings are very sensitive to being touched, when touched by another person at least. This is demonstrated when she and Asuna are bathing together under a waterfall in the magical world, and the other girl helpfully tries to clean her wings for her. She does not have a similar reaction when using them to fly or fight. This seems strange to me, and makes me think it is a reaction to them being in contact with another person. Seems harmless enough to make a drawback for sirens

Kero - Kerberos (Cerberus) - Sakura's sidekick/advisor/(stuffed animal) from CCS.

Spinel - Spinel Sun - a guardian beast of similar nature, if not personality, to Kero created by Hiiragizawa Eriol (The other reincarnation of Clow Reed.)

Descartes - 17th century French philosopher, scientist, mathematician, and writer. Called the father of modern philosophy and famous for the quote "I think, therefore I am."

Goshujin-sama - honored master

Kaho - Mizuki Kaho - a celestial mage in CCS that helped Sakura during the clow card final judgement.

Oyasumi - short form of good night

Yoruichi - Shihoin Yourichi - the queen of flash from Bleach.


	29. Chapter 29 Colliding Worlds

Depending on the translation you read Fei Wong Reed is either Clow's ancestor or descendent. I am going with ancestor so I can make him more evil. Besides if Clow had any children during his life then I don't think Kero would have forgotten that.

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/manga series. This story is created solely for entertainment and no intention of profit.

One group was not watching the fallout of Kotaro getting caught up in Kari's latest game. This group consisted of all the cabbits, except Akiri, and Mokona. They had all gathered around the large screen TV in the common room and were watching a set of DVD videos that Akiri said they might enjoy. Mokona was still humming the opening theme, and could not resist singing "Mi-ra-Ku-ru-mi" shortly after Kotaro yelled. Eliciting miyah's that were half giggle, half groan from the others.

At the same time Eva was walking over to where Kari was hugging a young blond haired girl dressed like a flight attendant with black bike shorts. "Please tell me you did not make them to bond with whoever activated them."

"Nope they have free will to act on their own, but dryads tend to be playful anyway." Kari grins. "Akiri just left that as a suggestion in the programming of the A.I. of the construct."

Kotaro meanwhile is doing his best to escape from the hug of a pink haired girl wearing a short blue maid's outfit and white apron. Ranma turns to the demurely smiling brown haired girl his angel turned into. "Do you think you could help me separate your sister from Kotaro before he has a nervous breakdown?" The girl nods and grins as she grips the taller girl's arms and Ranma takes ahold of the wildly struggling boy.

A quick pull later and Kotaro is safely out of reach. The girl stands up, dusts of her skirt and bows to both boys. "Forgive me masters for my behavior desu. The young master just made me think so much of Nakahito-kun I could not resist desu."

"Allow me to introduce us masters." The brunette in a long blue maids outfit, without an apron, says with a bow from beside the taller girl. "I am called Saki." Pointing to the taller girl. "This is my older sister Kurumi."

She then turns towards Kari, but the blond with a blue triangle on her forehead jumps from the enchantress' embrace and holds up a V sign with her fingers. "I'm Karinka, were all happy to be here."

Kari looks to where her sensei is standing and barely keeps from sighing in relief at the wide eyed glee showing in the senior enchantress' eyes. Eva leans in and whispers in her ear. "I want my videos back, and if you tell anyone about them I will make you regret it."

Kari smiles. "Akatsu promised she would get them discreetly back to your library." To which Eva nods.

Ranma spends several minutes calming the young hanyo down with Negi's assistance. Tomoyo finally convinces Kotaro to forgive Kari with a piece offering. The black trench coat he liked so much from the photo shoot with Akiri. Unfortunately for him, he was looking at the coat rather than the gleam in her eyes when he put it on.

With the food stores exhausted for the moment and everyone recovered from their experience. The group decided to return to normal time. Tomoyo gives security keys to everyone to access the new club room in the dorm for the "British Cultural Research Group". Which is where Kari had setup the diorama.

The newly minted Steel Angels assure Kari they can look after the ongoing construction, and cheer when Tomoyo offers to come back with new clothing for them.

So Eva finds herself ready to return to her own resort and from there to her private cottage. Only to be stopped by a straggler. "Might I ask a small favor of you Evangeline-san" Li-sensei asks while walking up to her.

"It depends on the favor." Eva replies with a raised eyebrow.

"I find myself in need of a safe place to practice some of my spells." The sorceress replies while taking five cards from her pocket. Evangeline finds they are labeled The Thunder, The Earthy, The Firey, The Wood, and The Watery. "These are my most powerful attacking spells. I mastered them with a staff I received when I was ten years old. Since I made this new staff several years ago, trying to use them with precision has been like trying to sew with a broadsword."

"There seems to be plenty of space here. Why use my resort?" Eva asks with a speculative smile.

"You have something Kari is lacking at the moment." Sakura replies with a sinister grin. "A moving target I will not feel bad about hitting with more power than I had intended."

"As long as I can observe and make suggestions." Eva's eyes take on an equally sinister gleam. "I don't mind. If! you agree to repair any of the grounds you tear up."

Both of them laugh as they use the portal to Eva's palace.

Most everyone is surprised to see large round game tables in the club room when they arrive back in normal time. "Okaa-san what are these?" Setsuna asks when looking at the one of the chairs, with places for cables to plug in, set at opposing sides of the table.

"These are Layers." Kasumi squeals while looking like a kid in a candy store. "I watched the tournament Hikaru won last year against Athena on TV."

"The Diadoji Toy Company premiered the game several years ago. These are practice Layers for all of you to play with." Tomoyo says with a grin. "The Angels on these, and the ones in shopping centers all over japan, are the size of dolls, but as a special promotion during Mahora Fest this year the best players or 'deuces' will get to have a tournament using life sized versions of their Angels."

"Why during the festival?" Negi asks from the other side of the table.

Tomoyo shrugs. "The power circuitry I acquired from building Lingshen Chao's robot army last year only works when the world tree is active."

There is almost a universal shriek of outrage in the room, the exceptions being Mana, Syaoran's group, the Himuras, and the Tendos. Tomoyo stands serenely and waits for it to die down. "Li-sensei and I were aware of Chao's plans through Kari, and faced a choice. Either let them try with the limited manufacturing capabilities of the university and resort to possibly lethal attacks, or offer the advantage of numbers and convince them to use relatively harmless attacks instead."

"I suppose being embarrassed is better then being dead." Yuna says from the side of one of the other tables. The others nod quietly.

The manager ushers most everyone out of the room. "If you all want to try the game out you can do so tomorrow evening." Tomoyo quietly asks Kari to escort princess Sakura and the others to a unoccupied suite they can use for the night.

Mana was about to leave the room, but is stopped by Tomoyo's hand on her shoulder. Now Konoka, Setsuna, and their respective roommates are the only ones still in the room. "I have a proposition for all of you. Since I am now the manager of this dorm, I have a suite with four bedrooms. I was hopping you might consider moving in with me."

"Aside from me being Setsuna's roommate why are you asking me?" Mana asks suspiciously.

"Tatsumiya Kaho and Eriol have been good friends of mine for a number of years." Tomoyo says with a grin. "I told them about what happened tonight, and they expressed concern for your safety. When I told them I was going to ask Setsuna if she wanted to move in with me they asked me to look after you as well."

Mana tries valiantly to argue that she is an experienced exorcist and does not need to be looked after. The protests crash impotently against Tomoyo's serene smile. Eventually, the young woman sighs in defeat and follows as they walk to Tomoyo's suite.

The others, having quickly decided discretion is the better part of valor, followed along without protest. Negi just shakes his head when they find everyone's things had already been moved.

the girls each share a room with their previous roommates. Negi and Tomoyo each have their own room that doubles as an office for them. Tomoyo quietly tells Negi that he is welcome to sleep in her room if he feels lonely during the night, but for the moment he declines on his way to his own bed.

Konoka gives the woman a hug full of affection before she and Asuna turn in. Mana had turned in for the night without further comment, leaving Setsuna and Tomoyo alone in the living room. Setsuna looks into the warm expression the woman gives her, and steps readily into her embrace.

After several minutes Setsuna sighs. "You did not have much trouble convincing Mana. I am curious Okaa-san, where were you during the festival last year?"

Tomoyo winks at the girl, and pulls a picture book from a nearby shelf. "You and Negi looked so cute in those bunny costumes you rented from my costume shop last year." Opening it to show it is all pictures of Setsuna from the festival. "You hardly noticed which costume I gave you. I thought the little wings were so adorable." Tomoyo giggles at the deep blush the girl now has.

"Hey I look pretty good in this picture too." Chamo notes from Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Yes Kero-chan has always been happy to help me make small costumes." Both women now laugh at the ermine fairy bluster about being better than some plushie cat.

Eriol and Kaho were enjoying their breakfast. More to the point Kaho was near laughter at Eriol studiously trying to ignore the rapid pace their current guest is setting eating her own breakfast.

Finally it becomes to much for the young man and he turns to the dark skinned woman. "Yoruichi-san are you even tasting the food?"

The violet haired woman turns her amber eyes towards him and grins like a cat. "Otouto you enjoy good food your way, and I will enjoy it mine." The mage grumbles about her being easier to deal with as a cat.

Eriol bows to the two women and takes his leave. He gets outside before he hears both women start to laugh.

Yoruichi takes a while to get her giggles under control, and then pouts. "Ah you think he would be more appreciative of my presence. Especially after I covered up the exponential decrease in hollows when Ruby Moon decided they looked tasty."

"Yes Nakuru-chan really put a lot of effort into convincing Eriol to agree to adopting Mana." Kaho chuckles happily.

"Tell me truthfully, how has Mana been since she came back to the academy?" Yoruichi asks quietly.

Kaho smiles sadly. "She is recovering, but she still seems very disconnected emotionally. I am surprised that your not more angry that she left with that mage at such a young age."

"I really can not fault her taste." The other woman says with a grin. "Her noble young man should prove to be an impressive shinigami once he finishes his training at the academy."

Kaho smiles conspiratorially. "You know I heard from Sakura that there are Amazons living in Minato-ke now. Maybe they would be eager to see their princess returned from the dead."

"No thank you. Five hundred years as the eternally young and shapeshifting ruler of the tribe was more than enough for me." The woman says while shuddering.

Kaho looks at the other woman curiously. Yoruichi sighs and continues. "I almost was grateful when Fei Wong forced my transformation into a cat and drowned me in the spring near the village. The stress really had gotten that bad."

"What is Okaa-san calling herself now? Noriko wasn't it." Yoruichi ponders for a moment. "I never realized how angry the outsider laws made her when she came back as the tribe's sorceress. The tribe's numbers had been so reduced I could hardly see any other option. I should have known it would not end well when that bastard mage defeated her using cheap tricks."

"Eriol has always been worried that you had some resentment for Clow Reed and by extension him." Kaho offers mildly.

"No matter what his father did, Clow was innocent." Yoruichi winks at the other woman. "Clow was just always so much fun to tease, and Eriol is just like him."

"Well you can be satisfied now that your killer's ambitions have been brought to an end." Kaho says politely.

Yoruichi snorts. "I just wish I could have helped rather than having to leave it to Sakura-chan and her children to correct. I honestly think Okaa-san would have just killed him if he had not tried to use a copy of me to try controling the Amazons. I enjoyed watching his expression when she stripped away his magic and swore he would never get to see their son." She then groans. "Then I finally made my way to Soul Society, and was almost immediately made a clan princess again. I simply can not catch a break."

"Well you said they made you princess of the amazons because of your ability to shape shift." Kaho states with a giggle. "Why do you spend so much time as a cat anyway?"

"I like being a cat. Okaa-san just said it was proof I was Artemis' daughter." The woman shrugs helplessly. "Which makes no sense, since that was just the name she used with the Amazons."

In a computer room beneath the crown arcade a white moon cat shivers. 'I only dreamed of a red furred Mau during the long cryosleep. Luna can't kill me over a fantasy.'

Said female moon cat interrupts his introspection. "Have you been able to find anything useful in the data Ami received from Pandra."

"Other than the frighteningly detailed logs of all the things Pluto changed with the time gates." Artemis shivers again. "The information is largely things that were already in the Mercury database. Cross referencing is revealing how some things were given a largely different spin in the official records."

Luna coughs and Artemis rolls his eyes. "I did happen to find something useful in Hakubi-sensei's notes. Her last log after Serenity's final attack was a damage assessment. I seems a quarter of her research database had been moved to the experimental organic crystals she developed from studying Pandra. During the backwash they vaporized. Her notes theorized that the massive power from the Ginzuisho might have acted as a bridge and some of the souls trapped within might have taken new residence in the storage crystals transforming them into soul crystals."

Luna tries to hide her shock. "Is there any supporting evidence for this?"

The white cat chews on his lower lip. "I cross referenced what the research data pertained to with current information in the world's high security databases. There is a large number of references to people called the Whispered. They all seem to have large amounts of information on high technology locked in their subconscious."

"Do you think we should tell Usagi?" Luna asks quietly. "She might think it's a way to undo the imprisonment of the souls in the crystal."

He responds with a quick negative shake of his head. "The only thing we can be certain of is that using that spell cost Queen Serenity her life. I am going to ask the elders to get me in contact with Noriko-san. At the worst she can hire this 'Mithril' mercenary group to bring some extra firepower to bear if this get worse."

Ranma was surprised when Kari asked him to get Kaede, Ku Fei and the Narutakis from their room and meet in Tomoyo-sensei's room for breakfast. All the girls seemed just as puzzled by the request, but the Narutaki's especially seemed happy at the invitation to free food.

When they arrive in the room they find the suite's current residents, Syaoran's party, the Tendo girls, Kari, Akiri, Paru, Kazumi and Saotomi Hakase all waiting with grins, in Mana's case a small smile. Leading to even more confusion.

The answer to the puzzle came in the form of a strawberry cake with fifteen candles being presented to Ku Fei accompanied by a round of congratulations. Tomoyo hugs the wildly blushing girl. "We missed your birthday yesterday. So Sakura and I decided to make it up to you this morning."

The twins somehow divide their attention between the food set out on the table and eagerly dragging their blond haired friend to the waiting stack of presents at one end. Obiru on the other hand happily bounced over to the other cabbits and food.

Tomoyo, as hostess, settles everyone around the long table she had setup. Nabiki and Kazumi with their cameras remained standing as the guest of honor was cajoled into opening her gifts.

From the small stack of presents, she seemed to most enjoy the matching green silk cheongsam dress and gold wrist bracers she received from Tomoyo and Kari. The latest model of nikuman robot for Chao Bao Zi made by Hakase had to be pulled off the still smiling girl.

Kasumi giggles while helping the girl up. "Did you get a chance to speak with your parents?"

"I talk with them on phone from Hong Kong yesterday morning." The girl replies with a grin. "I was to have dinner with my sponsor, Rockbell-sensei, last night, but she happy I spend evening with friends. She has company here at academy for first time so they come on tour this evening. I see her then."

"I first met Ku Fei when Rockbell-sensei brought her along to the robotics club meeting." Hakase smiles sadly. "Chao-san was the one to bring us together."

"Well Ku Fei-chan can I get your opinion on Rockbell-sensei's work." Li-sensei says, trying to keep the atmosphere light. "We are trying to convince Kurogane-san to go see her about his arm."

"The arms and legs she make is amazing." The girl bounces up with an eager gleam in her eye. "I see one she make for Edward Oji-san. You hardly tell they not real when he wear gloves, Aru."

"You know Rockbell-sensei's husband?" Kari asks with a grin.

"Before parents marry Father travel all over world with both brothers. Al Oji-san always call father 'short round' " Ku fei giggles. "My father always say anyone in Kuramitsu clan is taller than either of the Jones bean sprouts." The girl smiles sadly "Except me, mother not tall so I likely not either, Aru."

"Hey your still taller than us." The Twins still sitting on each side of her cheer in stereo. "We are older than you and we still have a growth spurt coming."

"Wait your father's family name is Kuramitsu. Is he from Japan?" Nabiki interjects. "Why do you go by the family name of Ku then?"

"Father's name Kuramitsu Mikaro. He say his family run big business, but no say where, Aru." The girl smiles wistfully. "He say he black sheep, he set out looking for adventure and to master every martial art he find. Mother's name Ku Ri and I take her family name."

Ranma develops a slight nervous twitch in his cheek. "Why did you take your mother's family name?"

"Was tradition in mother's village, girls take mother family name." Ku Fei simply shrugs. "Father no mind. He happy mother leave village with him over great grandmother Ku Lon objection."

Ranma's eyes get very wide at this. "Your related to elder Ku Lon?"

Ku Fei nods. "Father traveling with Elric brothers to mother's village looking into legend of princess Li Yoru. She daughter of goddess Artemis and ruled tribe for many centuries. They thought she might be Homun... homu.. not real person. They meet great grandmother who is princess' granddaughter and mother say she is now three hundred. They believe story then."

The girl looks at the table sadly. "I never meet now because mother banished from village when she choose to leave with father."

Ku Fei looks up to see Ranma with his head in his hands. "Anything is possible Ku Fei-chan" Kari says with a wink. "Would you like to go out to dinner with us on friday?" The girl just looks at the young woman in puzzlement.

Tomoyo had lead Kurogane off to the side out of Ranma's earshot earlier. Several minutes of quiet discussion later she lead him back to the group. "Kari-chan, would you and Hakase-chan take Kurogane-san and the others with you to Winry-san's office this morning? I would but I have an interview in a few hours."

Kari had just agreed when there was a knock on the door. Li-sensei quietly whispers to Kasumi she might enjoy going along as well. Tomoyo opened the door and escorted in her new guests. Mana quickly jumped to her feet and dragged Kaho off to the side before she could be properly introduced to the group. Leaving Kotaro to be greeted by the rest.

Kotaro declines getting anything to eat saying Chizuru had made him eat a good breakfast before leaving their suite. He does however congratulate Ku Fei on her birthday, sheepishly apologizing for not bringing a gift.

Mana finally allowed Kaho to be introduced to the group. Showing more than a little surprise when Li-sensei introduced Tatsumiya Kaho as her own aunt. Sakura only winked at the young woman and said not to expect favoritism by being her cousin. The black cat now sitting in Sakura's lap rolled its eyes at this.

Kotaro cleared his throat to get Mana's attention. "I actually came here to talk with you about a job Mana Taichou." Seeing the older girl's affirmative nod he continues. "The headmaster wants you to check out a new shop this odd bird Urahara is opening up." Kotaro was looking at Mana, but Ranma noticed the cat in Sakura's lap perk up.

"What kind of store would he need me to inspect?" Mana asks with a raised eyebrow.

Kotaro glances around the room to verify everyone present is in the know about the hidden world. "Apparently he deals with equipment and supplies for demon hunters and exorcists. I get to keep track of all the paperwork for the magic association, but they want you to verify the quality of his goods."

Mana shrugs nonchalantly at this. "Meet me at the practice field after school. We can leave from there." Kotaro nods and turns to leave.

He does not make it out without getting a hug and a slice of cake from Ku Fei, accepting both with only mild embarrassment. Ranma quickly finishes his food and tries to follow after Kotaro. A cough from Kari halts him, and a moment later Ranko wearing her school uniform chases after the boy.

Fortunately for Ranko, Kotaro had not been in a hurry and she caught up with him before he was too far from the dormitory. Inhoshi bounces onto his shoulder, Kotaro glances at her and keeps walking. "Listen Kotaro, I just want to apologize for Kari-nee, Akiri-chan and I joking with you so much." Ranko pleads while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Kotaro jumps and disappears from sight, most people's anyway, he lands from his ground contractor leap on the roof of a nearby building only to find the girl already standing there.

Without looking up from the roof surface She continues. "I really am sorry if I made you uncomfortable Kotaro-kun." Kotaro leaps away again only to find her in the next place he lands

"I just feel really at ease around you." The boy leaps to another building almost half a mile away.

Ranko grabs his arm as he lands. "Please listen to me Kotaro! You and Negi-sensei are the first boys, of nearly any age, I have been around that don't leer at me. I still have nightmares sometimes about boys," The girl shudders. "trying to paw me."

Kotaro blinks at this. "What about Konatsu-nii-san?"

Ranko smiles and brushes a stray hair back behind her ear. "Konatsu-chan doesn't count. I first thought he was a girl, and he only has eyes for Ukyo anyway."

The three of them begin walking down the street with Inhoshi, now on Kotaro's head, happily humming away. "So then what is up with Kari-nee and Akiri-chan."

Ranko giggles for a bit, but finally sobers looking at the boy. "In her own words, 'Kotaro-chan is just too cute.' "

This earns another round of roof hopping chase from the boy, and Ranko appearing wherever he lands."

"Running from…"

"...things you don…."

"...'t want to hear.."

"…does…"

"…no good!…"

Ranko settles for snatching him up a bear hug for a chance to explain. "If you were older, I would say you had the strong, bad boy image all sewn up." Ranko chuckles a bit at the boy's grimace, which to her looks more like a pout. "But when girls look at a younger boy like you playing the tough, and I know you are strong Kotaro, they just have this impulse to try and comfort what they see as a lonely child."

"That is the way I know Kari feels because she had a very lonely childhood herself, and the impulse just carries over to Akiri." Ranko really struggles to keep from hugging the boy as his pout grows deeper. "If you asked her to stop, I know she would, but I have never heard you ask. Now I need to get you to school before you're late." With that they both vanish.

Ranko sighed as she set Kotaro down in an alley near the elementary school. She looked at the now very quiet boy and was beginning to worry about him, until he suddenly shouted.

"That technique rocks Ranko-nee. I know we just moved at least eight blocks and no way was that a straight line with all the buildings in the way. Or when you moved us behind that lady." Ranko could only chuckle at the sudden change in demeanor. "Is it like instant movement? Can you teach me?"

"It is a teleportation ability Obaa-san gave me Kotaro. I did not even know until I tried, that I could take someone with me." Ranko grins at the now eager boy. "I don't know if it can be taught, but I am sure if anyone can learn it you can. We can try tonight at Kari-nee's place."

Back at the dormitory Tomoyo had seen all of the younger girls off to school. Before Kaho and Yoruichi left, the cat confronted all three women. "Who should I thank for bringing Kisuke to Mahora City." The cat growled out.

"I don't believe any of us asked him to come Yoruichi-san." Sakura replied mildly. "Could he have decided something interesting was going on here, since you visit several times a year?" The woman turned cat grumbled and left with the grinning Kaho.

Now Tomoyo watched as her best friend prepared to leave for school herself. Watching Sakura get at least a chance to see her child one last time made financing the Elric brother's last expedition worth more than any amount of money. The relic they retrieved for her had been half the price Yuko had asked to make sure that Syaoran-kun and his friends made one last stop in this world even though he was no longer connected to this timeline.

The other half had been when Tomoyo-hime, from Kurogane's Nihon country, had surrendered her gift as Tsukuyomi it was transfered to her instead. As the witch of dimensions put it she should have understanding to balance her power as an enchantress.

Tomoyo definitely could sympathize with her friend walling herself away from knowing the future now. To know how the future would turn out even short periods of time ahead proved to be extremely painful when she could do nothing to change it.

Tomoyo felt that pain like a knife at the moment. There was nothing she could do to change the fact that in the future Tsubasa would return with Sakura's counterpart to the desert world of Clow country and never see his mother again.

Li-sensei leaves the dormitory after giving her son one last hug good by. Tomoyo walks with her to the door. "Never doubt you did the right thing Sakura." Tomoyo whispers to her as she walks off to the school.

Tomoyo handed Syaoran a card with a number on it. "Here is the cell phone number for your uncle Toya" She grins at his perplexed expression. "Be sure to call after you are done working with Winry-san. He has a delivery to make to the Nekohanten and will give you a ride there."

Kari and Hakase lead the group off to the university. The dumbstruck boy being gently consoled by Sakura. Tomoyo simply smiles and puts on tea to share with her next guest.

Just as the tea was finished steeping there is a knock at the door to her suite. Opening the door Tomoyo invites the young woman in. "It is a pleasure to meet you Asami-san."

The light brown haired woman bows. "I can't thank you enough for giving me this exclusive interview Diadoji-san."

Tomoyo chuckles while offering her guest a seat and pouring tea. "Well a good way to start would be if you would let me call you Shoko-san, and you may call me Tomoyo. What would you like to talk about?"

"Thank you Tomoyo-san." The young reporter laughs. "I think the first question would be why a successful fashion designer would announce her retirement immediately after her highest rated show to date, and then take a job managing a dorm at a boarding school. Even one like Mahora Academy."

"Well since your older sister married Icchan earlier this year, I loved your coverage of the wedding by the way, you should know that the Diadoji Toy Company is the parent company for Piffle Princess." Tomoyo says with a grin at the younger woman. "As the CEO I thought it would be best for me to be here to oversee the setup for the special event we are doing for the fourth annual Angelic Layer national championships."

"As for why I became manager of this dormitory." Tomoyo leans forward and begins to whisper conspiratorially. "I am thinking about settling down. My adoptive daughter and her best friend, who happens to be the daughter of a widower I have had my eye on for several years, both go to school here."

Shoko gapes for a moment. "I had not heard you had adopted a child. When did this occur."

Tomoyo glances down at her wrist watch. "The documents were finalized and filed when the records office opened at Tocho an hour ago. Though I have been planning to adopt Setsuna for several years now, with my travel schedule I felt she would be happier here at the academy." The raven haired woman laughs. "I actually met Eishun because Setsuna was a ward of his family."

"I take it Eishun-san is the father of your child's best friend." Shoko asks politely, while quickly typing notes on her PDA.

"Yes Konoka is his daughter. She is also the granddaughter of the school's headmaster." Tomoyo reaches across the table and takes the other woman's hand. "Her birthday is tomorrow and I am planning a party for her. Please if you and your sister's family could attend I would be most grateful."

"I would be honored Tomoyo-san." The younger woman bows in her seat. "I am sure my sister and her family will be pleased as well."

At the university science building Kari and Hakase lead the group up to a lab that appears to take up a large portion of the ground floor of the building. Kurogane notices the sign on the door proclaims, Winry Rockbell - Prosthetics Research Department Head.

Hakase knocks on the door and promptly holds it open for the others to enter. Kurogane barely holds off drawing his sword when a blue blur comes in from the side.

"Welcome Welcome" Chirps the child like voice of the spider like robot carrying a tray of tea. "Rockbell-sensei is expecting you Hakase-san." It pauses a moment to run its three eye like cameras over the other guests. "Who are your other friends Hakase-san? I'll need to get more glasses." Without waiting for an answer it sets the tray down, spins on the wheels of four of its legs, and dashes off again.

"I still don't know about Rockbell-sensei's aesthetic tastes," Kari observes drolly "but the personality she gave the A.I. for the tachikoma never fails to amuse me."

Before anything else could be said the robot had returned with five more glasses and served everyone tea. Kurogane did not know if he should laugh or cry when Mokona jumped on the robot's head..thorax...whatever, and the two started having a wonderful conversation while escorting the group deeper into the lab. 'Great they are on the same mental level.'

At the far end of the Lab they find a blond haired european woman in her mid twenties wearing a mechanic's coveralls talking with a tall japanese man wearing glasses and a white lab coat. The woman turns and waves them over.

"Mihara-sensei allow me to introduce two of the students that are involved in the gynoid project. This is Satomi Hakase and Himura Kari." The girls bow to the man as the woman introduces them. "Hakase-chan, Kari-chan this is Mihara Ichiro"

Turning to a what appears to be another circular layer table like the ones Tomoyo set up she introduces a more normally dressed brunette woman."This is Icchan's wife Mihara Shuko. We will be working together on the angel project this year." The blond woman picks up and hugs Akiri. "I know Akiri-chan, but could I ask you to introduce your other friends Kari-chan."

Kurogane had his assumption about the woman confirmed when she was introduced as Winry Rockbell. He was not quiet sure how to react when the woman started gushing over how cute her "Tachi" was when he asked about the robot.

The group settles into polite conversation while they wait on two more missing members. Kasumi settled in next to where Shuko was sitting, and was overjoyed when the deuce agreed to let her see Athena in action after several minutes of conversation.

"Well I don't really need to look at the arm too much here." Winry proclaims once she is able to get back on task. "The arm seems fine. Just like the old automail I used to make the issue is that there needs to be a stable interface between the living tissue of the shoulder and the arm. Between Kari and I we can get that taken care of in a few hours."

Kasumi helpfully leads the others in the group over to the layer to try out the angels. Leaving Kurogane to the sensei's tender mercies.

Kotaro had made it through his morning classes. For lunch he is visiting his now favorite part of the cafeteria. Under most circumstances his company could be worse.

"Hey ya sugar." Ukyo greets the boy as he walks up to her counter. "Who is your friend?"

Kotaro turns to the young girl who had been walking with him. "Ucchan I would like to introduce my new tutor the headmaster insisted I have in case I need to miss class, Kobayashi Hatoko. Hatoko-chan this is the worlds greatest okonomiyaki chef Himura Ukyo."

Ukyo snorts. "He only says that because he hopes I will make him a larger dish. You can call me Ucchan, Hatoko-chan." Ukyo notices the doll the girl is holding. "Is that one of those angels everyone is talking about?"

"This is my angel Suzuka." Hatoko says with a grin. "This year I might get to see her life sized."

"You must be very good then." Ukyo observes. "Aren't you a little young to be tutoring Kotaro? Your uniform looks like what they have the first graders wear."

"I am taking the advanced classes they offer here at the academy." The black haired little girl states. "But they gave me the option to stay in the class with children my own age for most things."

The young chef nods and hands the girl a menu. "I already know this kid wants the super deluxe special, but what can I offer you sugar?"

Kotaro settles in to watch Ukyo fix up his special while his companion looked over the menu. His peaceful contemplation of food soon to be eaten was interrupted by a girl shouting "Hey Kotaro-chan". Kotaro turned prepared to start another tirade, but stopped dumbfounded.

In the middle of a walkway not too far away a girl with short light brown hair wearing the girl's middle school uniform, he assumed she was the one who shouted, was trying to twist a taller boy in a manner Kotaro was not sure the human body was supposed to bend. He was even more confused when Hatoko looked up from her menu and started giggling. Another girl with very short dark brown hair, except for long tassels in front of her ears and wearing a similar uniform, was excitedly trying to convince the other girl to stop.

Hatoko puts her menu down and still giggling walks over to the odd group. With a few words she secured the boys release and lead them over to Ukyo's counter. "This boy is my older brother Kotaro and these two girls are my friends Kizaki Tamayo," The pretzel maker bows. "and Mihara Misaki." The other girl bows setting her tassels swinging. "This is Himura Ukyo and Murakami Kotaro. Would you mind if they join us Ucchan?" The girl finishes with a smile.

Ukyo simply passes the newcomers menus. Tamayo walks up to Kotaro and slaps him on the back, surprisingly hard. "Cool now I know a Kotaro-kun and a Kotaro-chan."

"Why am I Kotaro-chan?"The other boy yells in protest. "I am older than he is."

"Kotaro-chan is Kotaro-chan." The girl cheers while putting the boy in a headlock.

Kotaro decides not to get involved with that discussion, better to avoid broken bones. Instead he pours his concentration into savoring the work of art Ukyo placed in front of him.

Kotaro had made his way through half the okonomiyaki when Misaki attempted conversation. "So do you play Angelic Layer?"

Kotaro considers a sharp retort, but holds back at the girls kind smile. "I am into martial arts myself Nee-san. I just heard about that game for the first time this morning."

"Misaki and I can show you what it is like with our angels" Hatoko offers with a grin. "The arcade in the recreation center next door has layers setup."

"Can I watch as well? It would be amazing to watch Hikaru have a match with Light Speed Suzuka in person." Konatsu asks from the side, before noticing the odd expressions on Ukyo and Kotaro's faces. "Kasumi-sama let me watch the televised showing of the Kanto regional with her last year." The young man finished with an embarrassed shrug.

"Well if it is interesting enough to catch Konatsu-chan's attention it must be worth seeing." Ukyo notes while grinning. "Can I fix you all something to eat and then we can all go watch?"

Kotaro tried to sneak away, but found his stealth skills no match for Konatsu's and was dragged along for the show. Ukyo only bopped his head once when he snickered about the girl's chant before throwing their angels onto the layer.

Kotaro quietly complained. "But Ucchan it makes no sense. Even I know light is faster than sound. she said it backwards."

"Not everything has to make sense Kotaro-kun." She whispers back.

Kotaro forgot any more protests after watching the match, and seeing Hikaru manifest feathered wings that appeared solid and allowed her to fly.

Kotaro agreed to meet Hatoko during the lunch period the next day and left for his afternoon classes praying not to be bored to tears.

Ranko cheerfully dashed for the changing rooms near the practice fields after the last class for the day. Stepping into a stall on the girls side she had Inhoshi phase through the wall and check if the boys side was clear. Getting the all clear Ranko wasted no time changing and trading places with her cabbit.

A few minutes later Ranma was waiting outside the changing rooms and grinned as Inhoshi laced her arm through his, giving him a wink over the edge of her sunglasses. Ranma actually grinned, when Kaede appeared and took ahold of his other arm.

Walking to the practice field he noticed a larger group than he had expected.

That group consisted of the Narutaki twins happily chatting with a group of middle schoolers and a grade school girl. Ranma overheard the gist of the conversation was about Angelic Layer, and how the group was attending school here to help with Tomoyo-sensei's project.

Ku Fei was giving a hug to a blond haired woman, Who was accompanied by a man in a lab coat and a woman, with brown hair and blue eyes, giving a hug to a girl with similar features from the Narutaki's group.

Ranma though was happiest when his mother came over with Kasumi, and displacing his two companions gave him a hug. The girls easily conceded to to Nodoka's priori claim and let her take Ranma's arm instead, earning each a similar hug.

Kotaro was walking towards a far corner of the Mahora shopping district with Mana. Both were engaged in a mutually cathartic session of complaining about how everyone in town seems to have been caught up in this Angelic Layer craze.

As they approached the shop which had been setup away from the street in a back lot Kotaro saw something that made his blood boil. A short red haired boy was presently shouting at and pulling the hair of a young girl, who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Hey you JERK! let go of her." Kotaro rushes up and yanks the boy away, Mana just stands back shaking her head. "What kind of man are you picking on anyone like that."

Both boys get into a shouting match, but before it did come to blows, both boys were picked up by their shirt collars by a tall, powerfully built man wearing glasses. The man looks from one boy to the other and then turns towards mana. "Taichou, did you try cloning experiments again?"

Both boys shriek in unison. "I'm nothin' like him!"

Mana almost jumps when a man's voice comes from just behind her. "Now now Tessai-san, I have not done anything of the sort in years." Turning she is greeted by a blond haired man wearing robes with most of his face hidden by a green striped bucket hat.

"Please excuse my employee's behavior miss. I am Urahara Kisuke, I understand you and your young friend are the representatives of the association we were told to expect." The man says smoothly while holding a paper fan in front of his face.

Mana bows and introduces the two of them. and Urahara does the same for his employees. He then escorts them into the back room of the store where Tessai presents their wares for mana's inspection. Kotaro, meanwhile, takes off his backpack and gives Urahara a large envelope with the documents that needed signed.

Kotaro settles in to watch the front of the shop, and keep the red haired brat in sight, while the man goes through the forms. After several minutes Mana and Tessai return to the front of the store.

"I can testify to the quality of your wares Urahara-san, but they seem a bit archaic to me." Mana says with a bow. "I personally prefer my guns, with spell breaker bullets, to swords."

"I should be able to stock those for you Mana-san." The man concedes. "Guns are effective, even if I consider them inelegant myself."

"I noticed you stock several useful charms." Mana says lightly. "I did not see any space-displacement charms. While they are expensive they have been quite useful to me in the past. Would you be able to get those in stock as well."

The man looks at her quizzically. "Why would one such as yourself need those charms. You should be able to learn the flash step or shunpo with little difficulty. For a reasonable fee and the price of your time, I and my staff would be happy to instruct you in this as well as other techniques."

Mana gets a cat like grin. "I will definitely think about your offer. If you have the paperwork finished I and Kotaro should be on our way."

Urahara nods and hands the envelope back to Kotaro to place in his bag. As the two are leaving the store, Kotaro stops to talk to the two children. "I will be keeping an eye on you Jinta. Hey Ururu-chan if the teme here gives you any more trouble let me know and I will pound him."

Kotaro walks off to catch up with Mana, leaving a fuming boy and a blushing girl in his wake.

Kurogane and Fuma open the doors to allow a large grey van to pull into the Nekohanten's warehouse section. Once the vehicle stops Ku Lon greets the tall young man who was driving. "We appreciate you bringing these extra supplies. I am surprised Noriko-san did not come with you."

The black haired man bows. "I apologize elder but she had other matters to attend to."

The man turns and proceeds to assist Kurogane, Syaoran, and another man with short white blond hair and glasses in moving two large crates from the back of the van. Sakura, Fay and another woman with long hair in twin braids stand to the side watching. Mokona sitting on Fay's shoulder cheers the movers on.

When the unloading is finished, the driver brings a clip board over for the elder to sign. "I have a letter from Noriko for an Artemis, do you know who that is Elder." Ku Lon nods and he hands her the envelope.

The group is preparing to leave, when the senshi come in curious if there is any new toys to see. Unfortunately the crates only contain more of the rocket launchers and the girls, other than Har Bo, Ami and Usagi, soon leave.

Ami along with Har Bo go through the crates and inspect the equipment. Usagi on the other hand seems transfixed, blushing and stammering while trying to talk to the white blond haired man and the woman with long braided hair.

After ruffling Syaoran and Sakura's hair as a way of saying goodbye, the driver takes pity on the moon princess. "Yukito, Nakuru get back in the van it is time for us to get back."

once they had loaded back up and were safely away the woman starts laughing. "I win the bet Toya. That means I get to pick where we go to eat."

"What bet was that Nakuru?" Toya says without turning.

Nakuru huffs. "You know what I am talking about. We had a bet where I said the princess would act just like little Syaoran around Yue and I. Now pay up."

Yukito grins. "I don't recall either of us betting that she would not."

The woman starts a tirade about how they were being unfair. Both of the men proceeded to ignore her with only the slightest of grins.

A platinum blond haired man wearing a long grey coat and matching fedora stood looking out over the Tokyo skyline from the observation deck of Tokyo tower as the sun sets. In his hands he held a very strange letter

_Artemis,_

_I expect to meet a handsome man this evening on the west side of the observation deck of the tower in Shiba park._

_Noriko_

He had been waiting for less than twenty minutes and just as the sun fell below the horizon he feels a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist. A woman's familiar voice breathes, "I missed you Kougetsu."

Artemis turns to look into the green eyes of a beautiful woman in her late twenties to early thirties. Her red hair swept back in a high ponytail except for bangs framing her face like crab legs. Artemis gasps and chokes out the only thing he could think to say. "Akaihane?"

notes:

current story date. Wednesday March 17, 2004. Ku Fei's birthday is March 16. Konoka's is March 18 :)

Mi-ra-Ku-ru-mi - Mira Kurumi "look its Kurumi" - Line from "Kiss Kara Hajimaru Miracle" the opening theme from all anime version of Steel Angel Kurumi

Nakahito - Kagura Nakahito - In the first series, he is the eleven year old boy who activates Kurumi with an accidental kiss. (Kotaro other than also being 11 bares almost no resemblance, but even though I enjoy the series I decided not to think too deeply about Kurumi's justifications, fewer headaches that way.)

Let's see Layers, Angels, and Deuces. Angelic Layer will be played in the future.

Yuna - A.K.A. Yuna Kid - Akashi Yuna the class basketball star whose father is also a mage. One of the top scorers during the mages vs. mars activity on the last day of the festival.

I found an interesting compatibility test for Negima characters and a colored picture of Setsuna's costume. Both are now on my blog listed in my profile. Kaede was one of my best matches, no wonder she is my favorite character.

Otouto - "little brother"

Nakuru - Akizuki Nakuru - the name Ruby Moon (Eriol's guardian of the moon) uses when trying to appear human.

Mau - name given to the race the shape shifting moon cats come from in sailor moon.

nikuman robot - nikuman (pork bun) - Robot created by Hakase at end of Kyoto trip. Only apparent purpose was to force feed Ku Fei.

Oji - uncle

Kuramitsu Mikaro - he doesn't exist in Tenchi cannon but with Mihoshi and her older brother both being less than 25 and their mother being around 400 I think their is room for an older brother.

yup you guessed it another crossover with Full Metal Alchemist. (If you have not seen Conqueror of Shambala yet you have seriously missed out.)

Winry Rockbell - Automail technician and all around machine Otaku. presently head of prosthetics research at Mahora University and advisor to the robotics club.

Edward and Alphonse Elric - the main characters from FMA, now explorers and archeologists.

Taichou - captain. Negi and Kotaro use this in reference to Mana and Ku Fei often in the manga out of respect for their skills

Tsukuyomi - literally 'god of the moon' - in TRC Tomoyo-hime had that title and was a dream seer similar to the ability Clow Reed and Kinomoto Sakura have in CCS. As well as gifted with being able to create protective wards

Toya - Kinomoto Toya - Sakura's older brother in CCS.

Yukito - Tsukishiro Yukito - the human form of Yue. the guardian of the moon created by Clow Reed

Asami Shoko - Misaki's aunt in Angelic Layer.

Icchan - Mihara Ichiro - Researcher called the father of Angelic Layer in series by same name.

Tocho - Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building located in Shinjuku.

tachikoma - Think Tank from Ghost in the Shell. Winry calls her's Tachi.

Mihara Shuko - in AL Suzuhara Shuko. Athena's deuce and Misaki's mother. She helped Ichiro develop Angelic Layer as a way to fund continued research on making prosthetic limbs that respond to mental control.

Kobayashi Hatoko - called the "miracle kindergartner" is the youngest ever regional champion of the Kanto area in AL. angel - Suzuka

Kobayashi Kotaro - Hatoko's older brother and one time love interest for Misaki in AL. No angel but he does have impressive durability when having to survive Tamayo using him as a practice dummy for martial arts throws and locks. By the end of the AL anime Tamayo confessed her feelings for him and they looked to be a couple (the poor sap :) )

Kizaki Tamayo - Misaki's friend in AL. not a deuce but has been practicing mixed martial arts since the age of four, mostly on Kotaro.

Mihara Misaki - in Angelic Layer Suzuhara Misaki. The main character and deuce for Hikaru.

Mihara Ohjiro - the young nobleman of Angelic Layer. Ichiro's younger step brother and deuce for Wizard.

Tsukabashi Tessai - Urahara's personal assistant. Once was the captain of the Kido (spirit magic) corps in soul society

Shunpo - spirit energy technique similar in affect to Kaede's Ki based ground contractor or Shundo.

Hanakari Jinta - Small red haired boy who is supposed to do manual labor for the shop

Tsumugiya Ururu - meek black haired girl that does most of the manual labor around the store.

teme - brat, jerk, etc

Akaihane - red feather

Kougetsu - Bright white moon.

**=*OMAKE*= (AKA the closest I will come to a Inuyasha/Ranma crossover.)**

Ryoga looked up into the moonless sky and marveled at the brightness of the stars from his hill top vantage point. The eastern sky had just begun to show the light of dawn when he heard the voice of his most hated rival. Approaching the sounds he finds his rival walking with a pretty young woman, wearing a school uniform, outlined by the approaching dawn

"Kagome," He heard Ranma start to say. "I appreciate you offering to show me around Tokyo on the night of the new moon. It was fun spending the night with you."

Now Ryoga did not notice that the boy's hair was flowing loose to his waist, or that he was dressed in a red Hakuma. All he saw that this "enemy of women" had betrayed Akane yet again and was with yet another fiancee. His logical mind already decided the stroller the girl was pushing had to contain their child.

"I had fun too Kagome." A small voice said from the stroller.

"Your welcome Shippo." The young woman responded. "I am sorry you had to ride in this all night."

Ryoga saw the face of the small child grin and return to eating the lollipop held in its hands.

Removing bandanas from his head ryoga sets them spinning, and lets them fly as he issues his customary challenge. "Ranma prepare to die."

Instead of running or dodging, Ranma turns and puts his back between the oncoming missiles and the young woman and the stroller. One of the bandanas scores a lucky hit finding the space between the shoulder and sleeve on the boy's left side staining the white undershirt with red. The rest bounce harmlessly from the fabric.

The boy turns with a heated glare towards this unprovoked assailant just as the sun breaches the horizon. "You worm, I don't know who this Ranma your talking about is, but you could have injured Kagome with that." The boy's last words were punctuated by a heartbeat that seemed to pulse through the air.

Ryoga ducked just in time as the now silver haired creature reached to his shoulder and shouted "Blades of Blood". Several trees behind Ryoga fall to the ground as the young man draws his sword.

The last words the eternally lost boy would ever hear are "Wind Scar" as he and a good portion of the hill he stood on vanish from existence.

Inuyasha turns to Kagome and Shippo only to have the girl yell SIT. "Inuyasha look what you did to the city. Think before you do something like that again."

The dog hanyo stares and groans at the decimation of part of the city near the Higurashi shrine.


	30. Chapter 30 Deepening Shadows

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

Disclaimer: I don't own any anime/manga series. This story is created solely for entertainment and no intention of profit.

Artemis allowed himself to be lead to the elevators and into a restaurant in the foot town below the tower. All the while still trying to come to terms with meeting a woman he thought had been dead for ten millennia.

"I am glad you still remember me." The redhead woman says as she sits down with him in a private booth. "I heard that cryosleep can play havoc with one's memories."

The man reaches across the table a gently places a hand on her cheek. "It is hard to forget a beautiful woman who starts off a decades long affair by dragging me into a kiss and then breaking down crying." Artemis finishes with a grin.

"I told you truthfully that you reminded me of a the man who was stolen from me by his family." She gently takes hold his wrist with both of her hands and leans into his touch. "I did come to love you for you when instead of running away you held me."

"I thought you died." Artemis says seriously. "When the battle with Queen Beryl's forces was in full swing, I could not find you, and you never told me your real name."

"We both had our reasons." The woman shrugs. "Myself because I chose to spend most of my time as the eternally child like research scientist. You because no one suspected that the handsome man listening to the gossip of the lesser nobles was also the one of the queen's cat advisors."

Artemis chuckles while caressing her cheek. "So Akai-chan, how much truth is there to the story that you are Pandra or are you Hakubi Washu?"

The woman closes her eyes. "As much as I am anyone. I have Pandra's memories including the memories of the deaths of the people in Atlantis. Who I was before she joined me and who I was after are irreparably different." Artemis watches as tears seep from her eyes. "I still wish to be Akaihane if you still care for me."

Artemis slides around the curved bench to sit next to her. "I do care for you, but with our home world being destroyed Luna and I are the only ones left of our race."

Artemis sweat drops as his companion breaks down in giggles. After she stops laughing, she finally is able to look up into his eyes and only snicker slightly. "I never visited your home world, but is it normal for females of your race to be loyal to a mate only as long as it takes to conceive a child. I was forced to watch whenever Pluto looked in on you and Luna. She barely even remembered you and had other love interests before you and Mina-chan came to help the inners."

Artemis gapes like a fish at this statement, while she continues. "Granted I only turned myself into a Mau for a few days, but I lost count of how many mates our daughter Yoru took over five hundred years."

"If your worried about the Mau becoming extinct," She says with a giggle. "You should know only one of the Amazons at the Nekohanten can not trace their heritage back to princess Li Yoru. If they were willing any of them could become a full blooded Mau."

"I suspected as much when I asked elder Ku Lon about the history of their goddess Artemis." Artemis sighs. "So our daughter is dead then?"

"All things must change from what they were in time, death is just the easy way out." The woman says sadly, before grinning. "My children, on the other hand, never seem to give in that easy. She calls herself Shihoin Yoruichi now." She lets go of his wrist and puts a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Actually the change of setting seems to have mellowed her out some. At least I know of only one man she has been interested in, and only one new granddaughter. Mana just entered high school. If you want to meet her, I can ask Kari-chan to bring her along to the Nekohanten on Friday."

Artemis groans and rubs his temple. "Let me think about it for a while Akai-chan." The woman giggles and snuggles into his side.

"Now that we have that out of the way, can I ask you something." Artemis asks and the woman looks up at him expectantly. "First what should I call you?"

"Your the only one I have taken this appearance for since well before the Silver Millennium. So I guess normally you should call me Noriko." His companion hugs him closer. "Let's see a lovely bird told me that you would want to talk to me about Mithril and the Whispered tonight. I actually helped finance the founding of a friend's dream of a independent organization dedicated to maintaining peace, with the understanding that he would also find and protect the Whispered as much as possible."

Artemis wraps his arms around Noriko. "I should have guessed. even in the Moon Kingdom you seemed to know what was going on."

"Always too little or far too much it seemed." Noriko relaxes into his embrace. "Now I just try to support those who want to make a difference and let them go their own course."

In a private booth in a restaurant in Mahora city two people were sharing a dinner after being separated for a much shorter time. Though they had seen each other just a few days before Takamichi still found Nodoka's hair color change impressive.

"You look incredible No-chan." The man was finally able to gasp out.

Nodoka's blush seemed to try rivaling the brightness of her hair. "Your sure it does not make me stand out to much."

"A beautiful woman should not be afraid to be noticed." The gentleman says as he takes her hand. "Just because others are jealous is no reason to hide."

The woman smiles and relaxes. "So why did you ask me to dinner this evening?"

"It could be I wanted to ask how you enjoyed the tour of the school." He says lightly before his expression turns somber. "The truth is I need to talk to you about something if you want to continue a relationship with me." With Nodoka's quick affirmative nod he continues. "You know something of my history with Ala Ruba and that I was Asuna's guardian for a number of years. What I need to tell you about is that slightly less than 20 years ago I made the choice to leave behind the woman I loved."

Nodoka finds herself holding his hand in support rather than the other way around. "Saeko was a graduate student here at Mahora. When I returned with Asuna, I hoped to find her again. Instead I found that she had died, and her family blamed me. They not only refused to let me see the child I suspected was my daughter but took out a court order barring me from being near her."

Nodoka smiles sadly. "Are you hoping my family can help you?"

"No!... no it's not that." Takamichi quickly shakes his head negatively. "I am telling you about this because I care about you, and I have received word from one of my contacts that she is looking for me. If she comes here to the academy, there is a chance that she might want to stay with me if I can prove she is my child. I just did not want it to be a surprise to you."

"If that happens do you think she and Ranma could be friends?" Nodoka ask quietly.

"While I have tried to keep tabs on her through my contacts, I don't know her that well myself." Takamichi grins. "Off hand though I would say Ranma-kun's ability may not seem that odd to her."

Nodoka eyes him quizzically. "This sounds like she has lived an interesting life."

######

Headmaster's study

ask about Tomoyo's mother

Report on findings in Midori's thesis

Two blond haired young men sit in comfortable leather chairs in the sitting room outside of the headmaster's office. The slightly older looking of the two grins at the younger. "So how much of this do you think the old man will believe Al."

"Well he asked us to investigate the claims of Midori's thesis." The younger man says with a shrug

"It is too bad the cavern where the buried city was completely collapsed that would have been interesting to see." The older one finishes with a grin."Would have been like old times."

Al groans. "Ed that is not even funny.

"As long as I don't have to watch you magically disintegrate again, I can laugh at just about anything." Ed says with a maniacal grin. "Doesn't mater if the sparkles are white or green. If it happens again, I'll find a way to bring you back just so I can beat you up myself."

"Now Midori did not mean for that to happen," Al protests. "and the festival has been stopped permanently this time."

Ed shakes his head. "I still am not sure what you see in that girl. She is borderline nuts and claims to be less than a hand full of years older than your granddaughter."

"Must be a family trait to be attracted to intelligent and determined women with some odd quirks." Al returns with a smirk. "Besides she did keep my secret that Professor Sasaki was not an old man like everyone thought."

"So then are you missing the old name you gave up when you let Fujitaka take over the department." Ed replies with a grin.

"No not really," is Al's easy response. "I am just trying to think of how to explain things to Makie-chan."

"Well I don't envy you that little brother." Ed says with a sigh. "She is aware of magic so she should take meeting your new Ministra Magi pretty well. Just give her time to adjust to the idea of her grandfather still being a young man before you two actually get married."

Al gives his brother the evil eye, but before he could respond the headmater's assistant, Toko, walks in to tell them them may enter now. The two men walk into the office and she closes the door behind them. "Edward and Alphonse Elric reporting as requested headmaster Konoe sir." Ed announces with a grin.

The older looking man looks up from the paperwork on his desk. "So what were you able to find out about Fuka and Hime festival? Please don't tell me you succeeded in collapsing the caverns and sinking the island, the cover stories would be a mess."

Edward started mumbling about, "not the first or likely the last", before Al elbowed him in the side.

"As you requested sir," Al quickly starts. "We investigated the findings in Sugiura Midori's thesis. About organization known a district one and the Searr's Foundation, who we think might have been an off-shoot of the Thule society."

Edward continues the report, after recovering his breath. "The group had found information on a large ritual performed there called the Iksuhime festival. Apparently they believed they could use this power to found their new golden age they titled the Golden Millennium."

"Yes we have already discussed how they found archeological information on a supposed Moon Kingdom and a so called Silver Millennium." the headmaster snorts. "What foolishness believing they are the heirs destined to revive this Aryan utopia just because the supposed royal family had blond hair and blue eyes. If we can continue to what you discovered and what happened."

Ed and Al both nod before Edward continues. "We found a series of ruins in a large network of caves under the island. While we were working with Miss Sugiura exploring the ruins we discovered the largest part of the cavern complex had collapsed, almost as though it had been erased."

"This is a very concerning development gentlemen." head of the Kanto magic association intones gravely. "I want the both of you to continue studying this." The man turns to Al and winks. "I have spoken with Noriko recently. She told me that her great granddaughter, Sugiura Midori, finally decided she wanted to be a Ministra Magi, do be sure to invite old friends to the wedding with your young lady.

Al groans and looks at the floor. While Edward laughs. "Speaking of young love when are you going to look into another Old Man, it has been forty years since your wife died, and more then thirty since your last lady friend, wasn't Sonomi her name."

The head master coughs, "Be that as it may, I would still enjoy being involved in any preparations."

The two younger men leave the headmaster to his sudden studious attention to his paperwork, Al quietly thanking his brother for the save after the door closes"

Still in Mahora Academy but still seemingly elsewhere. Kotaro is sprawled out dejectedly next to a table stacked with food. Ranma sitting nearby with Kaede can only shake his head before turning back to the entertainment.

In one corner of the common room of Kari's retreat a Karaoke system is setup. Currently Fuka and Fumika have an arm wrapped around each others shoulders while holding a mic in the other hand. On the screen behind them a anime female wearing what looks like a neon highlighted dive suit and a wrap around goggles dances along to the song as they trade singing lines.

Deep in the night

Far off the light

Missing my headache

Visions of light

Sweeter delight

Kissin' my loveache

The girls smile and increase their volume as they sing together.

How come I must know

Where Obsession needs to go

How come I must know

Where the passion hides its feelings

How come I must know

Where obsession needs to go

How come I must know

The direction of relieving.

The song closes with the dancer on the screen floating over a city skyline at night with an image of a small girl floating in the air superimposed over the moon.

The assembled group consisting of most of class 1-A, two of the Tendo girls, and Ukyo and Konatsu applaud while the girls' score comes up on the screen. Kotaro cheers when he sees that it is a ninety-one. Ranma chuckles and bows to the two girls. "As promised if you scored over an eighty-five, I will wait until later to play Mutation, and you can watch the next DVD of Sign. Come on Kotaro we can go practice now." Negi and Kaede eagerly join the group.

As the boys head off, Tomoyo chuckles while Kari switches the large screen back over to the DVD player and loads the mentioned DVD. In the kitchen we find Akane working on making curry in a large pot for everyone to have for dinner while Konoka supervises. Setsuna stands off to the side, trying to not obviously be near the fire extinguisher.

Konoka watches as Akane dips out some of the sauce into two small saki bowls to taste. Akane smiles as she tastes it and gives the other to Konoka. "You really have improved Akane-san." Konoka says with an effusive grin, while setting a smaller pot next to it on the stove. "Now if you will just separate out some into this smaller pot for me we can get the rice ready."

Akane does this while Konoka gathers extra ingredients. When Akane turns around she finds Konoka has set out an array of hot spices from wasabi paste to dried habanero peppers. At Akane and Setsuna's curious expressions she just giggles. "Tomoyo-san said I could make up a challenge for my birthday party in the morning with a certificate for free angel eggs and accessories to anyone who can complete it." With an almost sinister grin she looks over her array of armaments. "So I am going to create a devil's curry and the challenge will be to eat a small bowl." The group in the other room is a little disturbed by the evil cackle they hear over the shows dialogue.

Karinka helping Saki clean a room on the third floor grins at her sister. "I knew I would like her."

The next morning the exhibition hall of the dorm is filled with breakfast foods, cakes and sweets. The smell alone would be enough to draw children from all over the area. Tomoyo happily looks over the organized chaos and turns to the red haired young woman next to her holding onto Kenji's hand. "Thank you so much for putting up the posters for the party yesterday Midori-chan, and thank you for agreeing to look after Kenji-kun on such short notice last night."

"It's no problem Tomoyo-san. I am grateful you gave me a job as your assistant here at the dorm on such short notice." The young woman replies.

The enchantress winks at the other woman. "I could hardly not help when dear Alphonse asked."

Midori looks at the boy, happily and messily eating a slice of cake, and whispers to Konoka. "You are certain this was the man my mother told me horror stories about."

Tomoyo leans into the girl and whispers. "You don't look quite as old as the picture I saw either. I could almost believe you are seventeen. If that is a benefit of becoming a Ministra Magi, I know quite a few socialites that would jump at the chance. Be sure to treat Al well for me."

Midori grins mischievously in response. "You enjoy seeing your own boyfriend this evening Tomoyo-sensei. Just leave everything else to me."

Their conversation is interrupted as the Narutaki twins rush up to them. "Tomoyo-sensei you promise you can get things squared away for us to make the angels we want if we can beat Konoka's challenge." Fuka hastily asks while the younger sister catches her breath.

"I should be able to get Bandai to consider it free advertising." She replies with a smile. "If you do really well they might even pay you." The girls cheer and rush off again to a table where Konoka is setting up her devil's curry with Misaki's help.

Because of how close it was to when school should start Ranko attended the party and considered participating in the challenge. She decided otherwise when getting within a few feet of the pot was enough, with her enhanced sense of smell, to make her eyes water. Moving back to a safe distance she decided to just observe the contestants. Kotaro seemed to be considering it also until he had a similar reaction and walked over to join Ranko. Ranko just smiled and handed him a handkerchief.

The brave, and likely foolish, contenders rallied around the table. The twins were joined by Konatsu, and Nabiki. Ranko laughed when Nabiki said that this could not be worse then some of Akane's previous experiments.

Ranko and Kotaro both cringed when the bowls were set out. True to her word the bowls were small and most of the dish was rice. The problem both hanyo had was that spreading the sauce out over the steaming rice made the smell even worse.

Misaki helpfully had glasses of milk at the ready, but only after the contestants finished or gave up. Konoka grinned at her victims ... contestants and clapped her hands for the challenge to begin.

They all dug in and almost all had their eyes begin to water. Almost all, except for Nabiki who only looked up at the hostess and grinned.

The twins dig in, and through watering eyes eat everything in the bowl before the taste really has a chance to register, finishing with all but pouncing on the glasses of milk when their bowls were empty.

Konatsu finished only shortly after they did, and went after a glass of milk with only slightly more hesitation.

The real surprise was Nabiki eating her food almost casually with a smile.

"She must have no sense of taste or smell" Koataro whispers in Ranko's ear.

The girl barely suppresses a giggle, "There a quite a few who would agree on the lack of taste."

The tendo girl being discussed finished her bowl and casually took a drink of milk. Tomoyo hands out the certificates to the winners. Nabiki asks to speak with the older woman privately. Leaving the cleanup to her assistant, Tomoyo leads the girl to her office.

"What you like to discuss Nabiki-chan?" The enchantress asks mildly.

"Since I won an angel of my own I would like to ask about getting access to one of the full sized models." The mercenary Tendo girl replies with a smile.

"What if I decided to simply disqualify you for using a spell to dull your sense of taste and smell?" Tomoyo asks without the slightest change in tone.

"Now that would hardly be fair Tomoyo-sensei. The rules of the contest only stated you had to eat the food, not taste it." The girl replies with a smirk.

Tomoyo laughs, "You have me there, but that bit of creativity hardly qualifies you for something I have so far only promised to contestants in the national championships"

"You have a good point." Nabiki agrees as she wanders over to the desk in the office and smiles at the pictures of Konoka and Setsuna with a middle aged man wearing glasses. "It is interesting to think how well you have done Tomoyo-sensei, less then 20 years ago it would be scandalous for a woman born into a merchant class family to even consider marrying into a branch family of the Fujiwara clan." She turns back to face the older woman. "After all the headmaster is even a cousin to the emperor.

"More interesting still when you look at these pictures. I notice that Setsuna bears more of a resemblance to Konoka's father, then even Konoka does" The girl's face settles into an even more thoughtful expression. "If I were to say Konoka resembles anyone it would be you."

"A very fascinating thought really, hardly a great concern, but troubling if more people were to start thinking it." Tomoyo smiles "I can assure you however that Konoka is a member of the Konoe family by blood, and the headmaster is her grandfather."

"Should you be willing to give me access to one of the full-sized angels." Nabiki smiles"I can assure you no one will hear anything else from me, and I will do my best to make sure no other rumors of the sort get around."

A short while later in Winry's lab the teacher hands Shuko a new visor to try out. Instead of the tinted plastic normally worn by deuces this one has a solid covering. Looking inside Shuko finds small LCD screens. "The full sized cyborgs have functioning senses including eyesight. The necessarily enlarged arenas we will be using will preclude the normal overhead observation." Winry offers as an explanation.

"That does not explain why you have me sitting in a reclined position." Shuko says with a smile. "I will let that slide for now."

Winry reaches over and powers on the child gynoid form they had been working with. After some encouragement Shuko lies back on her chair before activating the new visor. As the three wings spread out behind her ears Shuko's body relaxes completely.

Icchan from the side stares at the gynoid that now seems to be looking around the room, and at it's arms as they move, in puzzlement. "This is amazing, Winry-san" The gynoid says with Shuko's voice.

Winry glances at a display that now shows Shuko's vital statistics. Seeing everything appears to be in a relaxed resting state, she smiles. "The new perspective will take some getting used to, especially in a angelic fight, but this is a far more elegant solution then the deuces staring at multiple screens."

The gynoid stands up out of the chair she was sitting in and walks over to Icchan. She reaches out and takes his hand, but quickly pulls back as if burned. "I can actually feel it when I touch someone."

The gynoid lets out a small squeal as Icchan picks her up. Icchan just smiles as he twirls them around and winks. "Your much easier to carry bridal style like this." Winry laughs and the gynoid pouts.

"We will need to run quite a few more tests and fine tuning to ensure there is no danger of sensory overload, but this is a promising start." Winry states before giggling helplessly as Icchan settles the gynoid in Shuko's lap.

At the end of the school day Takahata-sensei finds himself alone in the middle school teachers office while he finishes organizing his notes for class the next day. He is interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. After he calls out for the person to enter, he finds his visitor is a lovely black haired teenage girl wearing the St. Ursula's uniform.

He rests his elbows on his desk while resting his chin on his interlaced fingers as the girl approaches his desk from the far side. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Natsuki."

The girl maintains a neutral expression. "You know me then sensei?"

The man smiles warmly. "I could never forget your mother and you look just like her."

At the Nekohanten we find two moon cats in the back room with Xian Pu transformed into a cat herself. "I.. think... I starting..to get hang of this." The steel grey cat says, finishing with a grin.

Luna congratulates the young woman turned cat, and turns to her fellow cat advisor. "It is amazing don't you think Artemis. Less than a week since she asked for help to see if she could talk as a cat and already she is doing this well. If I did not know better I would think Xian Pu was a Mau."

Artemis sweet drops and tries his best to keep from laughing nervously. "Yes quite so Luna."

Fortunately for him, the rest of Xian Pu's patrol group and elder Ku Lon walked into the room to plan for the nights activities. Saving him from having to explore that subject further with the sometimes temperamental female.

"So tonight Bru Xi has asked that some friends of his be allowed to join in the patrol." Ku Lon opens the discussion. "Are there any objections?"

Seeing no indication of dissent, the elder continues. "Tonight I would ask that all of you take extra of the condensed spirit cartridges with you. I do not know why, but something feels ill about tonight." She finishes by handing each of the four amazons a pouch with four extra clips of five shells.

Bru Xi grins as he decides on a good place to meet his lady and her assistant in northwest section of Minato ward, their designated patrol area for the night. He calls to tell her of their intended location, while Xian Pu and Par Fum roll their eyes. Po Mad as always finds anything else to focus on when the other boy starts in.

As they were getting ready to leave a massive spike of celestial energy is detected. The first one since they had been looking for it. The location is isolated to a warehouse in the area of the docks. On the other side of the ward from where they planed to patrol. Bru Xi hurriedly calls on his cell phone to relay this new information and rushes to catch up with the other three.

The elder and the moon cats do their best to call all the others to the Nekohanten and send them as reinforcements.

The Xian Pu's team arrives first at the location and find nothing out of the ordinary from the outside. Bru Xi does note that the location was used to host a rave they had investigated earlier in the week. They consider waiting for the others to arrive but Po Mad argues against it.

"We have no idea how long this will last." The raven haired young man insists. "If we miss this chance who knows when it will happen again."

After more discussion and insistence on speed the group prepares to enter the warehouse. Each taking a different window or door. Xian Pu drops through a skylight only to find herself within a large pyramidal crystal labyrinth. Calling through Voulge she finds that the other members of her team are in different areas of the same place but each can see a pillar of light at the top.

'We should find the exit there.' Po Mad assures the others. Par Fum and Bru Xi agree, and they begin to work their way to the top only to find the paths choked with demons on the way there.

Astarte laughs merrily at their efforts while looking into her crystal mirror. "Yes fight and destroy. Unleash pain and death to please my lord. When you arrive exhausted and spent at the top I will feed your souls to him."

The goddess pours a glass of deep red wine and turns to her guest. "You have served me well child, but do you truly feel nothing about what is going to happen to your former friends?"

Po Mad takes the offered glass of wine and smirks. "For so long I lived in that village in the shadow of that fool Mu Se. Even after he followed after Xian Pu like a loyal dog, my skills were ignored and unvalued."

"Yes all because you could not claim a bloodline back to the princess those wenches ignored your charms." Astarte consoles while leading the boy to a chair. "I swear I will never underestimate your value Po Mad."

The teenager settles into the chair with a grin. The glass of wine never made it to his lips as his arms and legs were violently pulled against the chair by golden chains. Astarte laughs without a hint of warmth as the wooden chair morphs into a crystal throne. "Yes such a treacherous heart would soon find a way to betray me as well. You shall serve well as a vessel for my lord after he has consumed your soul as well." Astarte pulls her crystal mirror over where the boys bound head is forced to look into it. "Now watch quietly as those you betrayed approach their deaths for yours will come at the same time."

The blond haired goddess is too involved in gloating to notice as two young women enter the warehouse and find a meter tall crystal pyramid surrounded by eight, meter and a half tall, crystal obelisks. the tops of the obelisks are joined by golden wire forming an eight pointed star.

The taller of the two girls, wearing a black cheongsam dress with a stylized yin-yang symbol on the chest spreads her hands and an axe like weapon with a clawed top appears in her hands. Spreading her hands wider the claw extends revealing a glowing whip. She proceeds to attack the crystal altar but a magical field prevents her whip from getting close.

The disruption does draw Astarte's attention though. As she looks out the window of the raised office she is in she shrieks as she sees the girls. Gathering energy for an attack she prepares to kill both girls, only to have her efforts disrupted as a blue and pink blur crashes through a window and kicks her in the back.

The goddess is is distracted but uninjured by the blow. Standing she turns to find herself facing a pink haired girl in a maid's outfit. Sneering she prepares to destroy this new annoyance.

Within the compressed time space of the altar the three amazons have succeeded in reaching the top. Bru Xi comments to the others that the fights had seemed far to easy. The three of them see what appears to be a door in the center and agree to approach it cautiously. As soon as they all set foot on the top the final trap is sprung and begins to drain them of life energy.

On the warehouse floor the older girl tired of using her whip, turning to the young girl in a blue short skirted dress with an identical seal. Waving the grinning girl forward she slumps to the ground. The younger girl raises her hand and a spear spins into existence. Holding the weapon like a tonfa by a spike to the side of the bladed tip the girl charges forward.

The girl swings the end of the spear around with all of her might towards one of the obelisks, only to have it bounce off. Unfortunately she had badly overextended for the swing and falls forward rolling into another of the pillars.

The older girl would have laughed if the situation was not so dangerous. She did gasp when the pillar her friend had hit head on toppled over, falling out of the circle and pulling another obelisk it was connected to by the wires. The second pillar toppled forward instead of out, crashing into the altar itself. The glow disappeared, and the older girl found Bru Xi lying on the ground in front of her. Finding he had a slow but steady pulse the girl sobbed in relief.

Astarte having now been surrounded by all three of the angels watched the destruction of the altar in horror. She shrieked and simply unleashed her power in all directions. The steel angels were thrown back to land in heaps, their limbs twisted at odd angles.

Astarte notice one area of the office not destroyed and and howled as Sakura dropped her shield reveling herself as well as Tomoyo and Kari. "You witches, how dare you interfere with my lords vision. Do you think you are the fates?"

Sakura grinned and cheered. "I call the sexy dress."

Kari could not help giggling when a heartbeat later Sakura had turned into a platinum blond haired, dark skinned woman, wearing a purple dress with a V shaped neckline plunging to her waist and a long skirt with side slits going past where the neck ended. Kari turned to look at Tomoyo and found instead a sable haired young teenage girl wearing a long white coat and shorts.

"No fair." Kari mock whines. "If I had know we were going to play this game I would have brought Kasumi." Astarte in the background had backed up and lapsed into unintelligible shrieks.

Back in the Warehouse the girls had been joined by a tall brown haired man with chinese features. "A good start to ending this, but let me add the finishing touch." The man says politely as a meter and a half long double edged chinese great sword appears in his hands. with a call of "Kashin Shourai" a wave of flames sweeps forward melting and then vaporizing the altar.

Astarte had backed up to the throne and seemed to be gathering all of her energy for a powerful attack. Urd/Sakura only smiled and said "Check".

Astarte stopped cold as a long thick black blade pierced her back and exited the front of her chest. Black wings spread out behind her. As Po Mad's face came up past her shoulder, a deep unearthly voice whispered "Astarte, you have failed me."

notes:

Saeko - Kuga Saeko - researcher for first division in Mai-Hime and mother of Kuga Natsuki.

Midori - Sugiura Midori - In Mai-Hime she is the oldest of the Hime's and to defeat the Searr's foundation helps organize the known ones into a group she later dubs the Hime Sentai. She has a very energetic personality and is nearly as bad as sailor moon about making speeches before a fight. Her most precious person in the anime was a archeology professor with the last name of Sasaki.

Makie - Sasaski Makie - member of class 3-A, and Baka Pink of the Baka Rangers. She is the only member of the baka rangers not to be part of Ala Alba. She does travel to the magical world and shows a talent for magic.

Obsession (the song the twins are finishing) - is the opening theme to .Hack/sign


	31. Chapter 31 CheckMate?

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series mentioned in this story. This story is created solely for entertainment and no intention of profit.

Astarte unable to speak, or even breathe, simply gaped as her knees buckled and she began to collapse. The blade that had speared her shivered and unfolded from the back. transforming into a double edged scythe. There was a sneer on Po Mad's face as the weapon nearly sliced the former goddess' torso in two as she fell lifelessly to the ground.

The black wings flapped once and pulled back to frame the boy's body, revealing the smoking ground where the throne had stood. As his head came up to look at the three women in the room, they were able to see his face, formerly handsome, was now transformed to an almost unearthly beauty. While his grey eyes were as cold and dead as the grave.

"Poor dear Astarte, her impatience to be in my presence again nearly cost me the opportunity I have been arranging for more then ten millennia." The deep voice sounded amused as it issued from Po Mad's throat. "Did you witches truly believe you could stop me by preventing my pawn Pluto from bringing about the pittance of an existence she dreamed of for the senshi?"

Astarte's body dissolves into streamers of light that flow into the weapon of death. The booming voice laughs. "I set Beryl on the path to destroy the Moon Kingdom all for the sake of making the senshi of the underworld serve my vision. Now instead of there being survivors I will destroy all life on this world."

The creature now possessing Po Mad's body throws its wings wide and and lifts the scythe into the air. "I am Samael the Archangel of Death. All the souls of this world shall soon be mine and with that power I shall claim the throne of heaven and recreate the universe in my image." Samael swings the scythe around and points it at Sakura. "You three shall become my slaves and watch as I destroy this world utterly."

Kari looks up from the viewfinder of the video camera she is holding before being overcome with giggles.

"Like your entrance was great, but that speech just like sucked you know." Tomoyo now dressed as a kogal, complete with bleach blonde hair, burnt umber skin, and over done makeup, says from Urd/Sakura's other side.

Kari not to be left out switches to a similar appearance. "Like do you want a do over. We have time you know." The effect of this was clear as the sound of grinding teeth could be heard in the warehouse area.

"You witches will not mock me after I control your minds." Samael sneers and gathers an orb of golden energy in his right hand. Throwing the arm forward reveals the bracelet of Dire Wight where the blue gem has turned into a crystalline blue serpentine eye. Just before the ball of energy shimmers red and flows into the eye. Samael falls to the ground with a shriek of pain.

Kogal/Kari looks down at the man and puts her hand to her jaw with a pensive frown. "Like it's obvious that you have been hiding out since the Silver Millennium, but you should have at least heard of the idea of a poison pill."

Samael now shrieks in rage and prepares to attack directly. Across the glowing eye of dire wight flash the words, "Omega protocol: Setup. All limiters released. Consumption Boost Mode: Vampire Hydra" White smoke billows out of the bracelet taking on the form of a single eyed serpent.

Samael laughs at the apparition and effortlessly beheads it with a swing of his scythe. His laughter falters as two new heads appear, one latching onto his weapon and the other his throat. In rage and panic, the celestial spins his weapon removing all the creatures heads only to find the number doubled again. Now the serpent has grown large enough that it wraps the man in its coils, restraining him while it absorbs all the body's life energy.

The scythe looses coherence and dissolves first. The still struggling form caught in the hydra's coils looks more like a withered corpse before it shatters and a black form streaks through the broken outside window.

Outside the window a large black raven looks back inside malevolently. "I can not be defeated, I am death." The unearthly voice resonates back through the air.

Kogal Tomoyo sighs. "Like can't you just run away now."

"While it is neat to see the avatar of death is really a carrion eater, we have other things we would like to do tonight you know." Kogal Kari says while buffing her nails on her sweater.

With a final shriek of rage the bird disappears into the night. Kari shifts back to her normal appearance and holds out her right hand to the massive hydra. Dire Wight transforms back into a brightly glowing blue gem and joins the grey one on Kari's bracelet.

Kari then turns to the crumpled forms of her angels, and holding her arms out sends streamers of energy to them. The bodies lift off the floor. Their features begin to melt and flow back into an undamaged condition. The angels open their eyes and as Kari rushes towards them, her wings appear to enfold all three of them. "I am sorry to put you through that little sisters." Kari sobs. "Can you forgive me?"

In response the two taller angels return her hug. Karinka, being the smallest, can only manage to get her hand out from where she is covered by Kari's wing and hold up a V sign, causing the others to giggle.

Kari turns to Sakura, now back to her normal form as well. "Are you sure we should have let him escape Auntie."

Sakura shakes her head sadly. "We would not have been able to destroy him even in his weakened state. If we had tried he would still have escaped, and one or more of us would have died. As things stand now his plans have been set back and he will not have the strength to attack directly for some time.

Sakura looks out the offices broken windows to the warehouse, where her husband is looking after the other teenagers and smiles. "We better go check on the others."

Syaoran has the flat of his great sword lying on his shoulder, and holds it with his right hand with the handle next to his head, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. The younger of the two girls, that came to rescue the amazons, is currently prancing around the older one, kneeling next to the unconscious Bru Xi, chanting "Ayako has a boyfriend".

"Miya cut that out now." Ayako growls as she finally loses her patience, and tries to grab for the younger girl.

Miya dances out of reach and dashes to stand behind Tomoyo. Safely behind the older woman, the girl peaks out and gives her friend a red eye while sticking out her tongue.

Tomoyo takes ahold of the girl's shoulder. "Now Miya-chan that was not very nice. You should apologize."

"But auntie Tomoyo." The dark blue haired girl looks up with her best puppy dog eyes. Leaving the woman completely unfazed, and the girl pouting. "I am sorry Ayako." She finally admits.

Ayako looks over the three women. "While I appreciate that you were able to get rid of the beings here, I still don't feel comfortable working with demons." Turning her head to glance at Syaoran, she finishes, "or sorcerers."

"Oh really," Sakura snickers. "Your great grandmother did not seem to have a problem with sorcerers. Nor do you seem to have difficulties with using the Youma bracelet, or whip, Clow Reed created when he was refused the chance to teach either of his daughters to use magic."

Tomoyo looks down at the girl next to her. "Miya-chan you like the guard I made for you when Chiaki-san asked don't you?"

The girl looks up and then looks at the guard on her left hand before crossing her arms in front of her. "I like it just fine." The girl pouts. "I would like it even better if you had not made two and eventually gave the other to my sister."

"Now you two are twins, I thought if you were interested in this profession she would be eventually as well." Tomoyo says with a wink.

"Oh the amazons are here!" Kari says excitedly to Sakura. "Can I play with them some more Auntie?"

Sakura shakes her head emphatically. "No! absolutely not! You, Tomoyo, and the angels should go home now. Syaoran and I will handle the elders."

Kari pouts but gathers up her girls and casts a teleportation charm. Tomoyo waves and makes a similar exit. Sakura turns to the elders who had just cautiously entered and smiled.

Kari returns to the club room to find the twins happily playing with their new angels on one of the layers. "I don't believe they allow you to equip your angels with swords." Kari laughs while watching the two focused girls.

Fuka and Fumika look up in surprise, breaking their concentration. On the layer the giant broadswords wielded by two nearly identical angels disappear. "Oh and we almost had it mastered too." Fumika pouts.

Kurumi waves as she leads the other steel angels back into the retreat. Fuka shrugs at her sister and smiles at Kari. "Kari-neechan did you and your angels enjoy your outing?"

"I would not call it fun, but we were able to get some things squared away." Kari grins evilly. "I do have some ideas on how to upgrade the girl's abilities now. So are you going to introduce me to your angels?"

Fuka picks up her small female angel and holds it for kari to see up close. "This is Mimiru." Kari looks at the angel and finds it looks like a brown haired teenage girl with short brown hair wearing a metal bikini top, short leather skirt, metal greaves, and knee high leather boots over tights.

"Fuka and I figured out how to create the swords like Athena and Hikaru create their wings." The younger sister says with a grin, while holding up her pink haired angel with similar attire, in a different color scheme. "This is Black Rose."

Kari just smiles and shakes her head. "I realize you girls are having fun but don't stay up too late. I need to go check on the others." Kari waves as she enters the retreat herself.

Tomoyo glided softly into the room where Eishun was sleeping peacefully in his large bed. Smiling at his peaceful face she kneels on the floor next to him. Reaching forward she gently turns his face towards her and leans in to kiss him. Oddly for the highly trained swordsman this does not wake him. He does wake to the sound of the woman's quiet sobs a moment later.

His eyes blinking rapidly to clear them of sleep, Eishun reaches forward to pull the Tomoyo close to him. Through her sobs he can her her moan. "You hold me and it feels right. I hold Konoka or Setsuna and it feels right. Being in this house feels right, but I can't remember. Even after fifteen years it still hurts." Eishun just holds the her in his arms gently until her sobbing stops.

Eishun leans forward and whispers. "I am truly sorry Tomoyo. I am a selfish and weak man, and I do not begin to deserve your affections."

Tomoyo kisses him gemtly. "Your not selfish or weak. Your the bravest and most caring man I know" She stated adamantly, while holding him tightly as well.

Eishun sighs and leans back to look in her eyes. "I am selfish. I did not question why my father-in-law would send you here to look after his daughter while I went monster hunting with Noriko. Nor did I question where you were when I returned to find my wife healthy."

"She was dying and she knew it." Tomoyo protests. "She wanted to leave something of herself behind…" Her voice cuts off abruptly when Eishun covers her mouth with a kiss that forces her lips back against her teeth almost painfully

He holds her for a few moments only to stop and press his forehead against hers. "Please don't." The he says huskily as with their faces pressed together she can only watch as tears slide down his face. "She tried to take over your body and mind. She nearly drove you insane. You thought you were her for almost a year after her death. Noriko had to strip all her memories from your mind, including the ones of the time you lived as her. Including the ones of when Konoka was born." He finishes quietly.

"I have already forgiven her." Tomoyo says quietly. "Because of my older sisters I now have two little songbirds to hold. One by blood, and one in spirit. Both of them I owe to you"

"You owe me nothing." He chuckles quietly. "And I can't say that I have really done anything to repay my foolishness"

Tomoyo pushes his shoulders back to look at his face. "Do you really wish to pay a price tome for your share in what was done to me?" To the man's expectant stare she grins impishly. "Give me another child I can remember without question as ours."

"How long do I have to complete this task?" Eishun says as he allows himself to be pushed back on the bed.

"How does a lifetime sound?" Tomoyo replies with a smirk. With a wave of her hand his clothes and the bedding above the futon disappear. Her dress starts to fade away like mist as she straddles his waist with her wings spread out to cover them both like a cocoon "It seems we will need to do something to keep warm"

In the hall just outside the room two young women gape at each other, processing what they had just overheard. Konoka leans forward and happily embraces her half sister. After a few moments Setsuna returns the embrace. "Isn't it wonderful Set-chan. We get both of our parents together and we get a new little brother or sister." Konoka whispers.

Setsuna turns her head towards the nearby room and blinks at the new sounds. "Ojo-sama I think we should leave now." Setsuna says quietly but forcefully.

Konoka turns her head to the side and looks at the other girl quizzically. "Why now Set-chan."

Setsuna stares at her sister and sighs. "You do realize what Oka-san's last request would involve don't you?"

Konoka turns an unhealthy shade of green as realization strikes. Setsuna quietly leads her away to their own rooms.

The next day passed by peacefully until after lunch when Kari finds herself along with Akiri in Winry's office. Winry was happily showing her the parts she had made at Kari's request. "They are exactly what I was looking for Winry-sensei." Kari grins impishly. "Do you think you can tell me what all those symbols were that you had me magically carve in those bracers I made for Ku Fei now?"

"Not yet." Winry smiles. "Edward owes me for being patient with him. When he gets back I am going to finally make him pay up."

"So have you decided who you are going to have test out the system Tomoyo-sensei put together?" Kari asks while looking at the silver bracelet with an eight sided black crystal sitting on the desk between them.

"Shuko-san, Icchan and I were working very late last night to make sure the neural system was working properly." Winry smiles wistfully. "They asked that Misaki-chan could get to be the first to try it out."

The two settled into quiet conversation while they waited for Shuko to arrive with her daughter. Kari watched as Akiri played with Tachi, and prayed that she was not playfully experimenting with the robot's A.I. subroutines.

The Mihara family arrived shortly after school ended for the day. Misaki seemed nervous about the experiment they wanted her to participate in, but her mother assured her it would be safe. Kari had her put the bracelet on her right wrist, and say her Angel entry phrase. Winry advised her just to hold the angel and say heshin instead of descends.

Misaki holds Hikaru out in front of her and pulls up her courage.

"Angel's Wings, Guide Hikaru and Me." The child pauses for a moment before finishing. "The Angel Henshin."

First Hikaru starts to glow. and vanishes into a blue light. The glow spreads up the girls arms until it surrounds her completely and the girl shimmers inside the glow. As the glow fades a pink haired girl wearing a red leotard over white bike shorts. With red coverings going up from her white shoes to her thighs and from white hand guards over black gloves to a golden ring mid-bicep. The girl reached up and felt antennae curving up and back from where her ears should be.

Winry uncovered a full length mirror to let the girl see herself.

The girl looks into the mirror and smiles. "I'm Hikaru." The girl breathes. "I'm Hikaru!" the girl cheers as she gathers her legs under her to jump. Winry tries to warn her, but can only cringe as the girl rockets into the ceiling with a crunch. Inevitably the girl falls back to the floor and stares up at the dent she had put in the ceiling.

Winry looks at her computer monitor and sighs with relief. "That is definitely not the way I wanted to find out, but at least now we can be certain that damage taken by the angels will not be transfered back to the deuce psychosomatically."

notes:

kogal - japanese equivalent of a California Valley Girl

Mano Ayako - Mano Yohko's second cousin who looks like her twin, except Ayako's hair is a lighter shade of brown. Introduced in the last Devil Hunter Yohko OVA. Unlike Yohko she knew of her family heritage and trained from a young age to be a devil hunter by Mano Chiaki, Yohko's great aunt.

Kanzaki Miya - better known in the last DHY OVA as Azusa 2 - calling her that sounded odd to me, not to mention the name reminds me of the golden pair, so I thought up a different name. Except for having trained longer she is just about as klutzy as Azusa.

Mimiru - heavy blade character from the anime .hack/sign

Black Rose - heavy blade character from the original quartet of .hack games

down to their haircuts these two characters look like twins and seemed the best choice for angels for the Narutakis, at least to me.

=*OMAKE*=

Samael now shrieks in rage and prepares to attack directly. Across the glowing eye of dire wight flash the words, "Omega protocol: Setup. All limiters released. Consumption Boost Mode: Materialize" White smoke billows out of the bracelet, and a new male voice begins to chant.

"Zaazard Zaazard Sukorono krono souk"

Urd/Sakura looks at Kari with concern. "You didn't" Kogal Kari just grins

The white smoke takes on the shape of a man swinging its arms around and gathering energy between its hands. "Hellfire burning in the pitch black mist." Sakura groans.

The smoke finally forms into a tall, powerfully built, platinum blond haired man. "Become my sword and destroy my enemy." The man extends his hands forward and finishes with a smirk. "Unleash Hell's Explosive VENOM!"

Samael screams as his stolen body completely dissolves in the wave of unleashed power.

The man balls up his fists and sneers at the pathetic pile of remains. "Fool, there is room for only one immortal lord of darkness and that is me." The victor swings his right fist and thumps himself in the chest, "Dark Schneider."

Tomoyo having dropped her transformation stares wide eyed at the man's unclothed state, and breathes a kasumi-ish "Oh My".

Sakura turns to the star struck looking Kari and says, in a very irate mother sort of way. "That's it young lady I am confiscating your manga collection."

"Awww." Kari pouts.


	32. Chapter 32 Hidden Discoveries

**Chapter 32 - Hidden Discoveries**

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series mentioned in this story. This story is created solely for entertainment and no intention of profit.

On the Far side of the moon the lunar dawn creeps slowly across the surface. A shadowed line is revealed in the regolith too straight to have been created by a meteor impact. As the light grows longer so does the shadow to more than one hundred meters long. The ends of the shadow are found and the outline of two large shutters are discovered.

Underneath the shutters is the remains of a magnetic launch ram, leading a thousand meters and more beneath the moon's surface. The base of the launcher ties to a massive hanger bay for space ships. The bay unlike the launcher shows signs of recent repair and use, with two ships presently occupying it, the larger at over two hundred meters long, is still in the process of being built by worker drones.

The smaller of the two ships looks something like a trimaran with a boat like central hull and two half length outriggers. This impression is marred by the large rocket engines on the backs of the outriggers and that the main body was over one hundred meters long. There is also the saucer like structure that that had been grafted in place of the bridge at the rear of the ship's main body.

Within the saucer we find the first signs of life. A green vista much larger than should be possible, larger than the whole of Mahora City. At the center is a giant tree with its branches filled with glittering eggs looking for the world like ripe fruit.

A woman's warm laughter draws attention to where an asian woman and a tall blonde haired man stand on a platform with a particular egg. The man looks at a floating video image to see what amused the young woman so much. "Tomoyo-san I don't believe it is polite to laugh when others risk injury."

Tomoyo turns to him with a grin. "Now Mikaro-san, Winry and the Elric brothers told me you seemed to find quite a bit of amusement when they were working through the body enhancement process." She glances into the clear egg and smiles at the apparently sleeping girl reclining in a chair within. "At least I can be certain the worst that will happen is mechanical parts will need to be replaced on Hikaru when they switch back."

The blond man blushes and crosses his arms in front of himself causing shoulders broadened by decades of martial training to flex. "So have you finally decided on a name for this ship so the registration can be changed?"

"Does that need to be done now?" The sable haired enchantress says with a resigned sigh.

"Well the energy crystals you gave me to buy those gate generators for you caused quite a stir." Mikaro shrugs uncomfortably. "I am not sure how long it will be before my family comes looking for me."

"Worried that they will be less than happy with the deal you made for this ship." she asks with a sly grin.

"No, I do believe they will be quite pleased with the price you paid. Not to mention the new ship that Noriko is building for me." The taller man shakes his head, as though trying to clear a bad memory."

"Has Ku Ri given up on trying to get you to dye your hair red yet?" Tomoyo asks with a giggle.

"Not quite," He responds with a sigh. "She at least has stopped looking for ways to make herself into a were-tiger. In all seriousness what name should I put in the file?"

Tomoyo glances around the tree with all of the platforms holding similar eggs. "Can there be any other name for a place where warriors are brought by angels to fight further battles." Tomoyo says with a sad smile

Mikaro chuckles to himself in response. "Does that make you Valfreya then?"

"I watched the last claimant to that name die due to her own selfishness." Tomoyo studies the egg containing Misaki and the doll Hikaru, in a smaller egg attached to the armrest of the chair, thoughtfully for a moment. "I think I will take that title and make it something of value."

"Well if you somehow met with Tsunami to get a space tree, I suppose I should not be surprised that you met a goddess of this world." The man reaches up and scratches the back of his head. "How did you meet with Tsunami-kami-sama?"

"I found a very ancient link." Tomoyo smiles blissfully. "I went there to plead with her for help, instead when I found myself in her presence she simply embraced me, and said she was pleased that I cared for others so much."

The man glances at the egg as it is filled with glowing light and Misaki is replaced with the Hikaru gynoid. "Well it seems everything is working. By your leave princess, I will make use of the gate generator to go back home." Tomoyo starts and looks at the man, sketching a playful bow, in puzzlement. "I take it you had not heard that by Jurian law anyone who is blessed by Tsunami to be bonded with one of her trees will be adopted into the royal family, if they are not already a member."

The man bows honestly and makes his way deeper into the boughs of the great tree. After he is out of sight Tomoyo whispers. "No, I only thought if I was going to build an ark it should be made of wood."

Kari held in a sigh of relief when the henshin process reversed successfully. Winry and the Maharas focused on making sure the young girl was alright. Kari on the other hand, discovered that Akiri had wandered away from the lab.

Kari would be more concerned if she could not still hear the girl's mental laughter. Politely excusing herself, Kari takes her leave to find Akiri. Kari follows the feel of the girl to the small park outside of the science building, where she finds Akiri happily playing with a tall dark skinned man wearing an ankle length coat and stocking cap.

Kari considered the style of the coat odd, it buttoned tightly from the neck to the waist and then flared open revealing the man's dark trousers. Kari's thoughts were broken from considering just how nicely those shoulders were displayed by the coat, when Akiri waves her over. "Kari-mama I found this doggie wandering around." The little girl grins and says the dreaded words. "Can we keep him?"

Kari blinks in confusion at the question, Akiri grins wider and to the man's surprise is suddenly hanging in front of him from his shoulders. The girl removes his stocking cap, revealing long blue furred dog ears and spiky white hair. "See Kari-mama a doggie."

The man had more than a little reason to be nervous at the gleeful expression on Kari's face, but she soon regains her composure and bows to the taller man. "I am Himura Kari. might I ask your name since Akiri tells me you have been watching us for a while and don't mean harm."

Sighing the man shifts his arm underneath Akiri to support her weight, as he bows in return. "I am called Zafira."

Ranma is having a very different experience. It was one thing to go through the martial arts cheerleading challenge, adrenalin and the thrill of the challenge can mask a lot of things. It is another thing entirely for him to sit on the sidelines and try not to die of embarrassment, as Inhoshi prances around in a cheerleader outfit during the tryouts. Kaede and Ku Fei sitting with him seem to be enjoying the show of him trying not to blush as much or more than the tryouts.

"Inhoshi does seem to be enjoying herself." Kaede says with a smile from his side.

Ku Fei comments from his other side. "The blue contacts Li-sensei give almost not needed." The golden furred cabbit on her shoulder grins and nods in agreement.

Ranma lays back on the bleacher and stares at the gym ceiling. 'Of course all of the athletic clubs came to watch. It's worse that Inhoshi enjoys wearing outfits like that.'

Finally sitting back up. "Well it is good that she found something she enjoys." Ranma continues in a quieter tone of voice. "Having the other girls there to cover for her helps a lot."

Ranma's attention is diverted as Kari walks in with her arm interlinked with a tall gaijin man, carrying Akiri. "Wonder who that is." Ranma states quietly.

The man sets Akiri down and bows to both ladies before leaving the gym. Kari walks over to their small group with one of the widest smiles Ranma has ever seen her with. "Who was that Kari-nee-san?" He asks as Akiri skips over to give hugs to the two girls before settling in Ranma's lap.

"Just a gentleman with a business proposition." Kari replies while sporting a dreamy expression Ranma would more associate with Kasumi. "I will have to look into it later." Kari sits down next to Kaede. "So is there any real competition for Ranko here?" This question earns a snort from Ranma and chuckles from the girls.

Shortly thereafter the two judges, Li-sensei and Shizuna-sensei, announce the new members of the squad. Inhoshi or 'Ranko' was an easy pick because of the energy and enjoyment she displayed, being able to do mid air flips without the need of a basket toss not withstanding. Ranma, for all his previous discomfort, could only smile when Inhoshi bounded over to him and gave him a hug.

"So then shall we all go to this nice restaurant I found to celebrate?" Kari asks the group with a grin, as they were joined by the other cheerleaders of 1-A. The cheers from the girls almost overrode Ranma's slight concern at Kari's grin. "I need to run by my lab for a minute before we go though." Kari states as she begins to lead the group from the gym.

In Kari's lab she warns everyone to stay back as she removes her sealed chest from the wall safe. She removes from the chest first a gold and silver sphere. "These for later." she mumbles as she tucks them into a pocket of her coat, and removes the last crystal egg from its cubby.

"Would all of you like to watch some magic?" Kari grins at the group's eager response. Taking two small violet crystals from another pocket, she grins impishly. "That yummy guy I came into the gym with has been spying on me on behalf of a potential employer. I agreed to meet with his group, but as a price for invading my privacy, I gave him a choice, he could share a few useful spells with me or really invade my privacy." Kari winks as her grin turns lecherous. "He chose the first option, but give me some time." Leaving Ranma hold back a blush.

Kari spreads her hands as the crystal egg floats into the air with the two smaller crystals orbiting around it. As Kari beings to chant, the crystals start swirling faster and small bursts of violet lighting start flashing between them and the egg. The egg begins to distort and the crystals are absorbed into it. The warping egg shivers as it is filled with swirling violet. The egg begins to glow with violet light before splitting into two dozen small violet faceted gemstones orbiting the still glowing center. Kari holds out a bag and the gems float into it.

"Ku Fei-chan, I can see your wearing those bracers I made for you, would you like me to add something really good to it?" Ku Fei nods eagerly and holds out one of the bracers for Kari to see. Kari takes one of the stones out and chants briefly. removing her hand the gem has now been absorbed into the metal. "I will show you the new skills this gives you later." Kari says with a wink. "Inhoshi, Akiri, and Obiru come here for a moment."

On the other side of Tokyo two very different girls were fretting over Ranma's impending visit to the Nekohanten. "Relax, just introduce the rest of us and try a new approach with Ranma-san." At the girl's questioning gaze the green haired girl smiles. "Just be friends." Par Fum finishes by making a silly face at her best friend, earning a few laughs and easing the other girl's tension.

At a different table, Rei sits with the the other senshi. "So, Haruka, you have decided to at least try and make peace with Ranma." Rei asks the older girl.

The short haired blond shrugs. "I am willing to at least get to know him. I talked with Nodoka while we were at the shrine, I would hate to see what would have happened if Aunt Sakura had… had children with that creature."

Ku Lon calls all of the teenagers to attention. "After last night's event, we no longer have to worry about looking for that particular enemy. That does not mean we can be lax in hunting down the demons that are going to continue attacking."

The two groups, along with the dimensional travelers, continued discussing plans of attack in the warehouse area until Kari and the group from Mahora arrived. Kari bowed to the elders. "Good evening elder Ku Lon. As an apology for my previous misbehavior, I have gifts for your group and the senshi." Kari waves the rest of the group into the room, and introduces Ku Fei. "This young lady will demonstrate for us."

Ku Fei nods and holds up the bracer that Kari put the gem into. The gem glows and a triangular magic seal appears under Ku Fei's feet. An expanding dome of greenish black energy envelopes the room. Everyone in the room stares as three of the new group disappear.

Kari nods and places a hand on the girl's shoulder. With a sigh Ku Fei drops the spell, and the world returns to normal. "That was a magic barrier. Only those with magical ability are able to operate within it or even see it. Any noncombatants are removed and any damage done to the surroundings disappear with the barrier."

Ku Lon raises an eyebrow at this. "That is quite impressive child. Do you mean to add this to the devices we have been given."

Kari grins in response. "I can also add it to the senshi's uniforms. There is one other spell that I will ask Akiri-chan to help me demonstrate. Akiri steps forward and reproduces the barrier field. The girl smiles up at Akiri as the enchantress' clothing shifts and Laguna appears in her right hand. Akiri murmurs "Panzer Geist" and is surrounded by a red orange crystalline energy structure. A burst of white light comes from the gun and bounces harmlessly off the shield. the wall leading into the nekohanten proper, on the other hand, disintegrates when hit by the ricochet. Akiri lets both effects drop and jumps into Kari's arms.

Most of the Amazons and Senshi are busy picking themselves up from the floor, but the two elders simply grin. "We would greatly appreciate this aid child." Says Ku Lon with a chuckle.

As they move into a private dining area of the restaurant, Ku Lon's attention turns to the blond haired girl from the first demonstration. /What is your name again child?/

/I am Ku Fei, honored elder./ The girl hesitates for a moment before proceeding. /My mother's name is Ku Ri and my father is Kuramitsu Mikaro./

/I am pleased to hear my granddaughter and her chosen are in good health./ Ku Lon sizes the girl up for a moment. /Apparently very good health since it has been almost fifty years since she left the village with him./ At the bewildered look this statement receives, Ku Lon simply chuckles and leads the girl over to where Xian Pu and Par Fum are sitting talking politely with Ranma and Inhoshi, Kaede standing a short distance behind Ranma. /Come child let me introduce you to one of your cousins./

Michiru had to elbow Haruka several times to get her to stop nearly leering at Inhoshi still wearing her cheerleader outfit. Ranma had not had the heart to ask her to change into something else when she was so happy to have earned something herself. "It is impolite to stare." The aqua haired senshi hisses into the other girl's ear. Kari only snickered at the two of them when she came by to bond gems to their henshin pens. "At least your not as bad as Fuma-kun," Kari whispers. "Minako is only a few seconds from slapping him." Fortunately neither asked how she knew anyones names.

Kari finally gets to Rei, the fire senshi had somehow kept moving farther down the line of her own accord. Unable to move farther away as Kari approaches, the girl looks down as her cheeks heat. Kari reaches out and lifts her chin. Seeing warring emotions in the girls eyes Kari can only smile. "You are confused and there is not much I can do to help you sort out what your feeling." she says softly to the other girl. "I can tell you that a lot of what you are feeling when I am near to your thoughts is a reaction to magic. Your element is fire and mine is primarily wind." Winking at the younger girl she whispers. "When air is forced into a blast furnace the temperature increases exponentially."

Kari pauses to let that sink in and complete the modification of the transformation token. "Only you can decide what your real feelings are and how to act on them. If you decide you do want to experiment, you do know how to reach me." Kari finishes with a smirk.

Over at the table where two cousins are getting aquatinted in rapid fire Chinese, Ranma is dealing with suddenly discovering he can understand everything they are saying. Not that girl talk ever interested him. Turning to the other girl smiling at him demurely he attempts to start a conversation. "So you and Xian Pu have been friends since childhood?"

"Yes, Xian Pu's mother died when she was young so my mother looked after her. We were almost raised as sisters." She turns her head and glances at him from the side. "We talked often as children of sharing a husband, if we could find a man worthy enough." The near spit take this causes Ranma to have makes the girl giggle. "You need not worry about us trying to trap you Ranma-san. While you are very handsome, I prefer to have a man come to me willingly."

Ranma sighs and takes comfort in Inhoshi gently holding onto his arm, she had heard and understood everything the girl said to him, but still cared only for supporting him. That was especially comforting considering the interested looks he was getting from some of the senshi and amazons. Ranma finishes eating and actually found it nice to catch up with Xian Pu. Her not hanging off of him had a lot to do with that.

Meeting a non-obsessive Mu Se was actually quite pleasant for Ranma, and stepping away from Xian Pu allowed him to convince Kaede to stop hovering and eat something herself. Ranma was even able to arrange for a chance to spar with Mu Se sometime in the future, though it required assuring a certain blue haired senshi they would not try to intentional harm each other.

Ranma did find it very surprising when saying hello to Rei caused her to blush deeply and excuse herself. Kaede and Inhoshi only shrugged when he asked if they knew what was going on.

After a few hours the group from Mahora had to make their exit so the others could get to work, as they put it. Kari grinned as she returned the delivery boxes to the storage room before leaving.

Returning to the dorms Ranma and Kaede walked through the club room to find the twins were joined at another layer by Konatsu and Nabiki. Nabiki sighs as her leotard wearing angel is knocked out when Konatsu's buff ninja blocks her kick. "You are improving Nabiki-san" The Kunoichi states politely.

"How did you develop a special attack so quickly?" Nabiki asks with hooded eyes, but a warm smile.

"Sore wa Himitsu Desu" Is the response Ranma hears, just before he and Kaede enter the retreat. Appearing on the transport seal where steps down from the complex would have started from the gate. Ranma reaches to his left shoulder and scratches Inhoshi's ears. Noticing the gemstone added to her right ear almost like an ear ring. "Did you have to let him watch your slayers collection?"

Kaede just grins in response.

The two walk through the sand garden towards the house. Getting into the common room Ranma sits down in front of the TV, amazed that they seem to have the room to themselves.

"You seem tense Ranma-dono" Kaede says while she sits next to him.

"The visit to the Nekohanten was okay, but it makes me wish I could disappear, where no one could find me for a while." Ranma says around a pleased groan as Kaede starts massaging his shoulders.

"I could arrange that Ranma-dono, but there would be a price." Kaede says with a grin towards Inhoshi.

"Sure, whatever." Ranma mumbles.

Quick as a flash Inhoshi pulls a piece of chalk from somewhere and makes a magic circle on the ground. Kaede gently turns Ranma's face towards her. "Make a pactio with me Ranma-dono and I can take you to a house no one else can find, and the kitchen is fully stocked."

Ranma blinks for a moment. "Is that the only reason you want to make a pactio with me?"

Kaede smiles and sits in his lap. For the first time in a while Ranma watches as she opens her deep brown eyes fully to look into his own. "No, I want to have you all to myself." winking one eye closed she finishes. "Except for Inhoshi of course."

Ranma leans forward and kisses her deeply. Inhoshi cheers the word "Pactio!" as the two are surrounded by blue white light.

Kaede deftly snatches a newly materialized card from the air, without breaking the kiss. Eventually she allows Ranma to come up for air and breathily says "Adeat"

A cloud of sakura petals swirls around the two and they, along with inhoshi, disappear. As the petals settle to the ground, they also disappear from sight.

Kari smiles as she glances into the room from the kitchen. "Here I was going to ask Ranma to help me make a present for Kaede, but I like this better."

notes:

Valfreya - name for the Norse queen of the gods in her role as leader of the Valkyrie

Zafira - Wolkenritter (cloud knights) guardian beast from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. first introduced in A's.

Panzer Geist - Tank Spirit a magical shield spell used by the Wolkenritter.

Himitsu Desu - it is a secret.


	33. Chapter 33 Balance

**Chapter 33 Balance**

single quotes (' ') denote thoughts or telepathy

forward slashes (/ /) denote translated speech

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series mentioned in this story. This story is created solely for entertainment and no intention of profit.

Kari smiles as she and Akiri walk through the sand garden, to where her personal workshop has taken the place of a shrine in her retreat, once she gets on the paved stones leading from the entrance she is halted by three girls calling her.

"Kari-san why were we the only ones left out of your demonstration at the restaurant?" Madoka asks while the other cheerleaders try to catch their breath.

"It was nothing against anyone personally." Kari replies calmly. "It was simply the case that of all the people there you girls were the only ones without magical abilities so the barrier kept you safely outside."

The slender cheerleader eyes Kari speculatively. "You made those tools that give the amazons their powers correct." Seeing Kari nod an affirmative she continues. "Could you make some for us?"

Kari looks at a grinning Akiri while she contemplates this, finally she looks at each of the girls. "Are you sure you know what your asking? The barrier would prevent you from being put in danger."

"We may not be much for fighting but we can help protect others." Madoka says firmly, while being seconded by shouts from the shorter cheerleaders.

Kari puts an arm around the girl's shoulders and leans in to whisper in her ear. "If your worried about falling behind Kaede for Ranko's affections, I think you have plenty of time to work up from being friends." Leaning back from the heavily blushing girl, she raises her voice so the others can hear. "Let me think about it for a while, and I can make something for you."

Kari waves to the girls as she and Akiri walk into the workshop. Akiri looks up at the taller girl. 'Kari-mama did you have to tease her like that?'

Kari holds the door open for Akiri to walk through. 'She will be alright Akiri-chan.' Kari winks at her companion. 'It's not like I would be one to judge her preferences.' Akiri giggles in response.

Kari looks over the work her ant drones are doing building energy crystal wings for her three angels and smiles at the slowly evolving exquisite detail. "Now if only all of my projects worked this easily." Kari turns to her desk where she has notes scattered about. Quickly shuffling through the few suggestions she had been given by Tomoyo and Sakura, Kari comes to her notes on her discussion with the only person to have successfully created guardian beasts. Kari's expression quickly turns from eager curiosity to confusion.

"Why can't Uncle Eriol explain things without going all mystic?" Kari puts down her notes and sighs. "I haven't the foggiest idea what the conjunction of Uranus in Neptune has to do with magical guardians." A loud burst of giggles causes Kari to turn to where Akiri is standing trying to look innocent. Kari shrugs and starts removing supplies from her pockets and setting them on the table.

The first things set out are the gold and silver spheres from her old workshop, along with twelve or so violet crystals like she used earlier. This is followed by the parts she had received from Winry earlier in the day, a collection of fourteen interlocking carbon fiber and ceramic pieces.

'I may not be able to understand how Eriol and Clow made their guardians, but the Wolkenritter are literally programs created by a magical artifact.' Studying the crystals, Kari grins. 'I promised Hayate-chan that I would find a way to stop their program's decay, but to do that I need to recreate the original base.' Looking at the blue gem on her bracelet Kari smiles. 'So Dire Wight shall we use some of that celestial and demonic energy you have absorbed to make a pseudo base?' The blue crystal flares to life and Kari finds, instead of chains, a boa sized single eyed serpent floating in the air around her.

All of the crystals float up to hover in the air before her, the smaller crystals divide themselves orbiting the two larger spheres. Kari concentrates and two more crystals appear floating between her hands. "For the shield 'Stellar Guard'," one crystal joins the orbit of the gold sphere. "For the sword 'Infinite Forms'." The other crystal joins the orbit of the silver sphere.

Kari concentrates again and two more crystals appear between her hands before multiplying into three groups of two. Two of the groups float off to join the others around the spheres bringing the total to eight orbiting each. The other group floats to the side. Kari gently rubs her fingers along the serpents jaw floating by her right shoulder. 'Now shall we see what we can do?" Dire wight opens its mouth and two smaller serpents fly out to ingest the two groups of floating crystals and curl into egg shapes. The scales rapidly darken to red and the egg shapes begin to grow.

Kari points at the two crystals floating by themselves, and Dire Wight sends out another serpent. This one instead of curling up, after ingesting the crystals, quickly divides into six smaller serpents, three silver and three gold. The serpents quickly pair off and wrap around each other making bracelets with the serpents heads creating a yin-yang symbol with the gold serpents white eye showing, and the silver one's black. Kari smiles and the new bracelets float to her hand. "Not a bad attempt a spirit bracelets, don't you think Akiri." Kari only shakes her head when the cabbit girl's rapt attention never wavered from the now dog sized scaled eggs.

Kari waits patiently as the two shapes take on the form of red wings, one with scales trimmed in gold, and the others red scales edged in silver. The dragon like wings open to reveal two figures.

One is a tall powerfully built man with golden hair and wolfs ears. He is dressed in a simple red gold chain mail tunic over black breaches and scarlet knee high boots. His arms are bare except for red gold metal gauntlets and greaves leading up to shoulder caps shaped like golden skulls. Kari smiles as his golden eyes show only loyalty and determination. "You will be called Kurator Sonne."

The other is a more slightly built woman, but still as tall as Kari herself, with long silver hair tied in a high ponytail. She wears an open red ankle length coat over a tabard of silver interlocking plates, meeting in the center forming V shapes, going down past her knee high silver boots to her ankles. Neither the coat nor the tabard do much to disguise the woman's impressive figure, or detract from the air of barely restrained violence in her stance and silver eyes.

"You will be known as Schutze Mond." Kari say to the woman who brusquely nods.

Both warriors kneel before her, and the woman asks. "What service would you have of us master?"

"That will not do," Kari sighs with a grin. "I have no need of servants. I require guardians and allies to serve as the sword and shield for a young woman who wishes to protect someone, but lacks the power to match them."

This causes the guardians to blink in surprise before Kari continues. "Will the two of you be willing to lend your power and experience to her?"

Kari waits for several moments before she receives a response, this time from the man. "Our purpose is to protect. If we may do so we will."

Kari nods and with a wave of her hand the parts she had received from Winry float through the air towards the two guardians. "Until she can master your powers, I must ask you to take a different form." The two guardians nod and blaze with gold and silver fire shrinking back to the form of the original spheres. The pieces of grey ceramic absorb the energy and begin to glow in similar colors. The mat black carbon fiber becomes more shadowed in this glow as two nine centimeter wide and thirty centimeter long katars complete with arm guards form. The notches between the sections turning them into both blade and sword breaker in one, two sections formed from mated pieces lead from a single pointed tip on one end to an a open V shaped guard around the blade on the other, over where the hand would be, with the gold and silver spheres positioned where the guard and blade meet.

The mated sections open up and the tip slides back carrying along the other sections until they all slide back onto the arm guard and the V closes hiding all the blades. Looking at the now somewhat innocent looking bracers Kari grins. "My own Swords of Night and Day, I wonder if Gemmel-sensei could have Hewla do better than that."

Kari takes the bracers and bracelets and sets them down on the table. Sighing she picks up a book with the title "White Wolf" and stares longingly at the cover. "Oh Skilgannon is so Manly!, how could that hussy princess want anything else." She squeals, before opening to her bookmarked page.

That evening in one of the darkened school buildings a tall, but shapely, dark skinned woman with blond hair walks quietly down a hallway. Shaking her head while looking at the display of what looks like a large clamshell phone, her eyes perk up when a notice comes up on the screen. 'Well at least I know I am on the right planet. The Mitotosa has been renamed the Valhalla pending final transfer of ownership.'

Sighing the woman continues down another hallway. 'Now where could that child have hidden out that I can't get a reading on the ship, and why are the readings of Jurian energy centered around this academy so diffuse?'

Shrugging the woman comes to a well lit intersection, and takes a moment to look at the floor. The woman's eyes start to sparkle as she easily closes the device and slips it into a pocket of her apron. "Oh my what beautiful wood floors." She squeals and heads unerringly to a nearby janitor's closet where she finds cleaning supplies.

Early the next morning, Ranma was surprised, but pleased, to have a few extra guests join their party. Negi and Asuna had asked to join them after Asuna insisted a few days away from Mahora would do Negi good. Ranma had tried asking why but just got an evasive response from Negi. Asuna later confided that Negi had come back from the headmaster's office, and started looking through books on countering spirit possession that could cause odd behavior. Honya and Yue had been last minute additions to Paru's group, when Ranma had asked them about their sudden change in plans Honya only blushed and Yue had only given him an unreadable look.

Once everyone was seated Ranma found himself situated, along with Kaede, next to his mother and a busty redheaded young woman who he had just been formally introduced to as his cousin Midori. 'Hard to see the family resemblance there.' Ranma thought with more than a little mirth. Across the Isle Ranma found Happosai and Shizuna-sensei with Takamichi and a young woman Ranma had discovered was the man's daughter Natsuki. The two young women were chatting, to Ranma it seemed they knew each other, but the sable haired Natsuki was often staring at Midori like she had never seen her before.

Ranma decided not to worry about this too much and went back to studying what he could of the scenery sliding rapidly past the window next to him. He did take a moment to notice the new bracers Kaede was wearing and complimented her on them. She only smiled, and replied that they were a gift she received. With a wink and flourish she made them disappear leaving her arms bare once again.

For all the meetings and reunions, the trip to Maibara went without to much trouble. When the group moved onto the lower speed train to complete the journey to Fukui, Ranma found himself flanked by his two cousins, Paru and Midori, and sitting across from Nodoka and Takamichi with Natsuki sitting between them in the facing seats. Kaede had smiled and said for him to get some time in with his family, while she went off with Nabiki and Kazumi to plan strategy, as they put it. For some reason Ranma found that idea unsettling.

"Well with your new look, I can definitely believe Nodoka is your aunt." Natsuki said politely to the girl she knew was older than her, but did not quite look it anymore. "So how did you end up in Mahora?"

"My sensei found me the job working as Tomoyo-san's assistant at the dorms after what happened to Fuka." Midori said lightly while rubbing the ring finger of her left hand idly.

Takamichi coughs to draw attention away from the lady. "I understand you were speaking with the headmaster about taking over teaching the history classes for Li-sensei when she finishes her doctorate."

"Yes, I am considering it." Midori smiles at Ranma. "My mother never wanted anything to do with her father's family when I was growing up. Since I now have a chance to get to know them it would be nice to stay in the area."

"That could be nice." Ranma admits, before turning his attention to Natsuki. "So I take it something large happened at this Fuka academy, that brought you to Mahora as well?"

Natsuki contemplates for a moment before replying. "We are not supposed to talk about the details too much as the incident is still being investigated by the government. The short version is that the academy is no longer operational and I went to live with my maternal grandparents. I went through some of my mothers things that were stored there and found her journal that talked about Oto-san." Natsuki grins up at the man as he fidgets a little, wondering again about what her mother had written. "I found out he taught at Mahora, and my grandparents were so pleased that I wanted to go to such a well ranked school they did not look into the staff, other than at St. Ursula's, too deeply." Leaning over, she rests her head on Takamichi's shoulder. "A quick genetic test later and Oto-san is now working to get custody of me from them."

Nodoka smiles and lays a hand on the girl's shoulder. Ranma and the girls beside him share a similar smile.

After they arrive at Fukui station, Ranma can't help but snicker when they get outside and are greeted by Noriko and Kenji waving to them in front of minibus. Stepping inside after handing off his bag a security man acting as porter, he is pleased to find the seating more comfortably appointed than the train.

After the relatively brief journey from the station to the shrine, Noriko addresses the group from the front of the minibus. "Because of the number of people, I have setup the rooms with bunk beds and we may have three to four people per room. Everyone should be able to be comfortable enough for a few days at least." Noriko finishes with a grin. "There is a large picnic lunch set out for everyone, and when you get your bags back there is also a box with a properly fitted yukata for each of you as a gift from me."

Happosai spares Ranma from asking a foolish question by quietly informing him that he had called ahead and that Shizuna had been polite enough to provide the necessary information on the extra guests. Ranma bows to the elder, with a grin.

Ranma can't find a reason to protest when Paru insists she and Kazumi share a room with Ranma and Kaede. "Think of it like a slumber party Ran-chan." She offers as explanation.

After several hours spent unwinding from the trip, getting dressed in the proper attire, and leisurely eating lunch while enjoying the calm, a group of four young women were making plans to liven things up.

"So how do we get things started?" Nabiki asks her smiling coconspirators.

"We do have several new people to get involved in the fun." Kazumi says with a grin.

"You realize that includes you, right." Paru observes, receiving only a shrug in response.

"Be that as it may, the more players the more fun we can have, and I have the perfect way to start things off." Kari says with an ever widening grin, as she holds up a child sized orange jacket. Raising her voice she sweetly calls out. "Oh Negi-sensei."

Mana found herself walking through the shopping district toward the Urahara shoten. She would pause to chuckle every so often still trying to recover from the look on Kotaro's face as the boy, thinking he had the day away from girls bothering him, was lead away from the dorms by three excited middle school children and a grade school girl.

Entering the store she was directed to a back room where a ladder lead down into a cavernous space that left Mana dumbfounded as to how it could have been there. That surprised her less then finding the owner speaking with Tomoyo. Kisuke noticed her arrival and waved her over. "Ohayo Mana-san." The man greeted her happily. "I understand you and Tomoyo-san have already met. I have referred several accomplished exorcists to her in the past for equipment and I would suggest the same for yourself."

Holding back her surprise Mana bowed to the older woman. "So would you know about making a handgun similar to what Kari uses Tomoyo-sensei?"

Tomoyo grins at the young woman, and says offhandedly. "She has proven to be quite a good student, learning what I have taught her so far."

"Would you be able to make me one of those handguns?" Mana does her best to get politely to the point.

"Kari does well with Laguna because she has other things to call on for support." Tomoyo says with even tone. "I think you would need to continue with what you are used to as well." Mana blinks as a closed rectangular case appears in the woman's hands. "This might be more to your liking I think."

Mana takes the case from the woman, and gently opens it. Upon looking inside she can only stare reverently.

"I heard that you made use of a P90 rifle in previous activities, so I modified this one to have a second barrel below the first." Doing her best impression of Q, Tomoyo explains on about just what Mana is looking at. "You can still load your spell breaker bullets or any other ammo of the right caliber into the bull pup clip on the top, but I have added a spirit cartridge magazine into the stock so that you can have extra firepower when needed."

Tomoyo pauses for a moment to let this register with the young woman, while Mana lifts the gun up and tests its balance. "The magazine holds six cartridges at a time and there are two more clips in the case. If you need more of them you will need to come see me, but since you are staying in the same suite that should not be a problem."

"So what do I owe you for this Tomoyo-sensei?" Mana asks cautiously.

"I have already received payment, so you need not worry." Tomoyo says without further elaboration.

Mana nods and puts the weapon back into the case and closes the lid. Turning to Kisuke she smiles. "Now about what I came for originally. How do I go about learning Shunpo?"

Mana jumps as a woman's voice comes from just behind her ear. "I will be the one to teach you that."

Turning to the sound while struggling to maintain her composure, she finds a woman wearing black tight fitting leggings, a dark close fitting grey vest over a tight black long sleeved shirt, and her face hidden by a white mask with blue paint giving the impression of a cat.

Before she or the woman could say anything more they are interrupted by Tomoyo erupting in laughter. She tries to compose herself only to mutter "ANBU" and start laughing again, this time joined by Kisuke.

Negi found himself at a loss for words. In the last few minutes of talking with Kari he had found himself dressed in an orange jacket and pants, with open toed sandal boots and a metal plate with a stylized leaf pattern attached to a blue cloth headband. He did not have a mirror to see the whisker marks now on his face or that his somewhat spiky hair was now blond.

"This can be fun though Negi...ah Naruto-kun." Honya stammers, standing next to him wearing an oversized light grey jacket and having a similar headband around her neck like a scarf. Negi thought she looked cute with the solid grey contacts she was wearing, and the girl blushed deeply when he said as much.

"I agree this could be quite entertaining, but it is odd." Negi says quietly.

"Quit whining dobe." Says a young black haired boy off to the side, dressed in a blue shirt and white shorts. Konatsu turns his head to look at the two younger people and ruins his imitation with a grin. "At least they did not ask you to play the worlds biggest emo jerk."

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Konatsu is nearly knocked over by a now younger looking Ukyo wearing a red cheongsam style dress and short bubblegum pink hair. The boy recovers from the tackle glomp, and joins Ukyo in laughing.

Akatsu just smiles looking at the group wearing a violet mid-rift baring top and skirt. Her blond hair had been made longer and was gathered in a high ponytail. Modesty was preserved for her with bandages covering her middle and legs. The cabbit girl grinned as she tugged on the loose white wraps covering most of her arms. "Hey forehead girl, why are you so close to my Sasuke-kun."

"What do you mean by 'yours' Ino-pig." Ukyo responds playfully.

"Ma Ma this is all just in fun right kids." Takamichi says as he adjusts the headband over his left eye, and chuckles at the orange book in his hands.

"Are you finding any good suggestions in there?" Nodoka asks she leans over Takamichi's side, causing the trench coat she is wearing over a short leather skirt to open up a bit wider.

There is a clack of wood from the getta Happosai is wearing as he drops in from above and strikes a pose, causing his long white hair to swing around behind him. "If you truly want to learn the best techniques you must learn them directly from the master." He crows followed by a great belly laugh, which is cut short by the fist of a woman, with blond hair flowing in two tails over a green coat with the kanji for gamble on the back, smacking him on the head.

"Oy, Now don't go trying to teach the genin and jonin such perverted techniques." Shizuna grins wickedly as she presses his arm into her chest by wrapping both of her arms around his. "At least not until I have had a chance to test their effectiveness."

This gains a great deal of good natured laughter and a few blushes from the rest of the group. Nabiki and Kazumi rush around the group getting as many shots as they can.

Mizuno Ami tries to calm herself after erecting a barrier, and using the mercury computer to scan for the presence of any noncombatants. Giving the all clear to the others she watches as Haruka lets out a whoop and unleashes a the space sword blaster on several demons that really should have run when the barrier appeared, rather than wandering around in confusion. Hotaru copies her papa as a silence glaive surprise does the same for the rest of the demons as well as several buildings.

The other senshi look at the two in mild annoyance. Haruka smirks. "There will be more later. Hotaru and I don't get a chance to cut loose very often."

"Wai Wai, amazing." Mokona cheers from Hotaru's shoulder, earning a smile from the girl.

Ku Lon just shakes her head and grins at the "younger generations" antics. "Mizuno-chan can you confirm there is no damage to the area outside the barrier?"

Ami nods quickly after running another scan. "Yes elder we are all clear to lift the barrier. Having the barrier come up at the same time we transform should make things much simpler."

Ku Lon nods and instructs the children to power back down.

At the Hinode shrine two male and female pairs face off across the open space between the actual shrine and the house.

"All native alter users must come under the guidance of HOLY." Konatsu announces, while standing tall in his white close fitting uniform with black and purple sleeves. The breeze causes his short green tinged black hair to ripple dramatically.

Ranma sneers and holds his right arm out to the side away from his leather coat, his stance just short of a crouch ready to pounce on his prey. Shaking his head and sending a wave through his dark brown hair he snarls back, "As if some pretty boy and his toy could actually take me down."

"No Kazuma, don't fight." Kaede wails as she latches onto his waist, appearing like an eight year old girl with long light brown hair, wearing a matching colored baggy long sleeve blouse and skirt.

"Perhaps we should look for a different method to deal with native alter users Ryuhou-kun." Ukyo says quietly at Konatsu's side as she reaches out to gently touch his shoulder. She is dressed similarly to him, with her blue hair in a pageboy cut.

Konatsu scoffs while pushing her arm away. "These simpletons can not be dealt with any other way."

The boys break away from the girls and close the distance to each other with an over exaggerated run. As they close to each other they slow, stop, and fall to their knees as they are overcome with laughter.

Off to the side Midori quietly asks if she can get in on the fun as well.

Kari and Paru chuckle and show her the sketches for some of the next group of shots. "We have everyone ready for the next one but maybe in the one after." Kari says with a grin.

Sitting on the steps to the shrine Happosai turns to Noriko and asks quietly. "Aren't you going to play?"

Noriko shakes her head and grins at the youngsters quickly changing clothes. "No let the children have their fun."

The still laughing boys are quickly cleared out of the way so more people can play in the next shoot.

Kari glides out on a set of inline skates with only two large wheels positioned in the front and back. Her red hair is covered by a stocking cap and her pink shirt is hardly covered by the emblem coated jacket she wears loosely on top of it. Ranma coughs as she poses to display her tight faded blue jeans to the best effect.

Kazumi tries her best to stay steady on her own skates as Akiri pulls her along out to where Kari is standing. Akiri's hair is now dark blue and flows loosely to her ankles, similar to the sleeves on the oversized shirt she is wearing. Ranma has to wonder if the pink eyepatch she is wearing above her bangs actually helps keep her hair out of her face. The normally intrepid reporter is dressed like Kari except her jacket only covers a black bikini top and her short hair sticking out from her stocking cap is pink.

Paru tries her best to play the demure school girl as she adjusts her glasses. she comes out on a pair of red and white roller blades, which compliment her white long sleeved sweater nicely. The sweater is almost long enough to cover her blue skirt over black bike shorts and black knee high socks. Akiri hugs her as she roles up to the group, causing her red hair in twin ponytails to swing.

Ranma sits on the steps in a black boy's school uniform trying his best to look tough, and not get on his skates. Looking to his side he finds Tofu-sensei wearing a black leather coat and pants with his now black hair in an outlandish pompadour. "What you looking at there?"

Tofu opens his hands to show a metal badge and a sticker of similar design with the words "Rez-Boa Dogs". "I have no idea what I am supposed to do with these." He admits quietly.

A white and pink blur flashes by with a cheer. "If you don't want it, I'll take it." Tofu finds the badge now missing from his hands.

Kasumi stops a short distance away with her right knee bent and leaning forward slightly at the waist. She twists around to the left to give Tofu-sensei a saucy smirk under her drivers style cap. "Oh Inuyama-kun," She coos while reaching back with her left hand to flip up the back of her short skirt, revealing a very short pair of jean shorts. "If you want your badge back, you will have to use that sticker to _mark _your territory."

Ranma blinks as Kasumi skates off with a giggle. He falls back in surprise when Tofu-sensei, now wearing a helmet shaped like a doberman's head and neck shouts. "Rez-Boa Dogs Howl!" and skates off after the laughing migratory bird.

After a few moments Kaede and Paru come to check on him, as he still had not moved. "It seems everyone is enjoying themselves degozaru." Kaede observes with her ever present grin. "Don't you think so Ranma-dono?"

Given a reason to turn his mind away from the love birds Ranma just grins back. Ranma snaps his fingers. "Hey you know what, It is too bad Kotaro isn't along, I bet he would have a blast playing Agito."

Paru roles her eyes. "While I think he would enjoy playing the fang king, if he had the slightest idea of Akitio's character he would try his best to kill you for suggesting that Ikki-kun."

At the an arcade in Mahora city Kotaro sneezes, and tries his best to pay attention to the girls playing with their angels on the layer.

Never in a million years would he admit to being interested in watching their angels "dance" on the layer, but he had to admit that Misaki-g's new trick with her angel appearing and disappearing from the layer in an orb of blue light was rather impressive.

It had been surprisingly easy for Kazumi and Paru to talk their targets into playing their roles. Nabiki waved to the reporter girl as she and Paru took over camera duties for the next shot.

Kazumi happily bounced around in a sleeveless leather shirt and green hot pants. Her now blond hair held in its normal spiky bun and also restrained with a headband

Midori dressed like a shrine maiden, in a sleeveless white blouse over a long blue skirt, busily fused with her obi belt while trying to keep the trailing length of her arm coverings that started at her elbows off the ground.

Ranma dressed in a loose yellow shirt, that matched his now blond hair, and black off length pants, one leg went to the knee while the other to his shoes, was busy doing flips and kicks in the air trying to keep a soccer ball from hitting the ground, with the help of Happosai. The older man was dressed in what looked like a pair of coveralls that had puffy yellow legs restrained by lacings. His now brown hair, styled into a long tooth like shape, was held back from his face by blue cloth wrapped around his head.

Nodoka smiled at her son's antics and turned to her companion. "Do you like my dress Auron-san" Not receiving an immediate response, she switched the arm she was holding her moogle doll in and leaned forward, causing Takamichi to cough.

Trying to stay in character Takamichi used his hand not currently held inside his red kimono/jacket to adjust his sunglasses. "You look quite good Lulu-san." He said in a gravelly voice, causing Nodoka to smile.

Nodoka grinned as she watched Ranma and Kazumi go down in a tangle of limbs. Her eyebrows had only raised slightly by having noticed the apparently innocently placed, but very well timed, foot Kazumi used to cause the event.

Tomoyo found herself walking through the dormitory and was still trying to recover her composure. 'Well if I am going to be forced to become some sort of princess to avoid trouble with a galactic empire, it is better to get it out of my system now so I can do the job properly' She thought idly as she began opening opening the door to her suite. Unknown to her a purple haired queen in another part of the galaxy just started having a sneezing fit.

Stepping into the living room she was nearly bowled over by Konoka latching onto her waist tightly. Using one hand to brush the girls hair she used the other to close the door behind her. Turning the girl's chin up to look at her, she realized Konoka's eyes were filled with tears. "What is wrong child?" She ask worriedly.

"Mama shouldn't I have wings like you and Set-chan?" Konoka asked while using one hand to wipe her eyes, while the other held on to the woman tightly.

Tomoyo gently lifted the girl from her knees so they were both standing, now looking over Konoka's head she spotted Setsuna standing nearby. "I take it you two overheard me talking with your father." Seeing Setsuna nod and feeling Konoka doing the same she lead both girls over to sit with her on the couch.

The enchantress takes a moment to compose herself, and switches to having an arm around both girls. "You were born with wings Konoka, just like Setsuna was. Seeing that was what finally convinced your grandfather that I was not who they thought." Tomoyo sighs and pulls the girls a little more closely to her. "Or at least that is what Noriko told me, since I can not remember it. Noriko-san used a spell to make your wings disappear and you seem like a normal human girl."

"Even Noriko was not able to tell the difference at first when they returned, and she spent no little time trying to find me when she was told I had left." Tomoyo lets out her wings and uses them to pull the girls towards her so she can kiss their foreheads. "Eishun quickly noticed his 'wife's' behavior becoming erratic, and asked Noriko to come back. The headmaster at first insisted that it was only the pregnancy that caused it, and refused to let Noriko delve too deeply into my mind."

"When Konoka was born, I was in no fit state to look after her. The headmaster agreed to keep Konoka in his family, and make it seem as though his heir died in childbirth." Tomoyo takes comfort in the girls wrapping their arms around her as well. "It was almost a year later before I was somewhat functional again. Konoemon and Eishun agreed to let me see Konoka discreetly in Kyoto, but we all agreed that it would not be helpful for me to just drop into your life." Tomoyo sniffs and blinks away a few tears.

"Then Noriko discovered a little girl one of her offspring had abandoned." Tomoyo reaches up and strokes Setsuna's hair. "Eishun rushed off with the rest of Ala Ruba to rescue her, and knew on sight that she was his child as well. He brought you back to his home, and agreed with Noriko that I should not adopt you. I had to be restrained from trying to grab you, when I first laid eyes on you. It was like I was looking at yet another child I could not hold, and my baby was being taken away all over again."

Tomoyo starts sobbing quietly, and the girls find themselves to be the ones comforting her. "It was that event that convinced me that I was not nearly in control of myself enough to care for either of you." Tomoyo finishes after composing herself enough to continue. "I so wanted to be with the both of you it hurt, but I could not forgive myself if I could be a danger to you. So I went away."

"Several years later, I was better able to control myself and my powers. Noriko put Kari-chan into my care, and I..we were both happy until I could not protect her from her father." Tomoyo smiles sadly. "By the time Sakura and I found her she had become an enchantress as a way to escape her fathers plans, and her powers had almost destroyed her mind. Helping Sakura rebuild Kari's mind was nearly as beneficial for me. After that I started dating Eishun and discreetly looking in on you girls again."

"Now that I have both of my girls, and feel I can offer you the support you deserve, I can be satisfied." Tomoyo smiles down at the girls, and winks at Konoka. "If you want to stretch your wings then you will need a place to test them, and to adjust to having new limbs register in your mind. I know of a very good place for that, and where we can also have privacy."

Konoka smiles and lays her head on Tomoyo's chest. Idly she rubs her hand over her mother's flat tummy. "Did Oto-san succeed in fulfilling your request the other night."

Tomoyo looks down and smiles at both girls through half-lidded eyes. "Maybe" She says with a small giggle.

Konoka smiles sadly "It is too bad that grandfather isn't really my grandfather." Tomoyo cradles the girl's cheek in her hand and lifts her face to meet her eyes, "Whatever do you mean?"

Tomoyo grins down at her child. "Why wouldn't my father be your grandfather?"

Seeing both girl's incredulous stares she sighs and continues. "Father's wife died in child birth which made it believable that her daughter would as well. I wish I could say that my mother and father were lovers that could not marry because of the difference in their social class, but the truth is that my mother had little interest in men, and took advantage of a widower who could not do much to stop her from leaving when she had what she wanted. I also treated him little better when I turned eighteen and he pleaded with me to join his family knowing that my older sister was dying."

The young woman's eyes tear up at the memory. "My mother and our family's political power prevented him from acknowledging me or trying to adopt me into his family without causing a scandal that would ruin more then just his own reputation. The one thing he was able to get my mother to concede to doing was having me attend the university here at Mahora. It was then he at least privately revealed the truth to me. He asked me to learn magic and agree to marry Eishun should my older sister die so that the Konoe family would have an heir to carry on our duty of advising the imperial family in the affairs of magic."

"You agreed?" Setuna asked quietly.

"But not without my own requirements," Tomoyo finally states. "Instead of a heartsick father trying to hold his children close, I saw a honor bound and callous old man trying to take me away from the only thing I wanted. So like a spoiled child I demanded something I thought would be impossible. I insisted that I would accept no other teacher then the demoness Pandora, the mother of Clow Reed."

She pauses to let that sink in for a few moments, "Father used up several lifetimes worth of favors, but succeeded in convincing Noriko-san to teach me magic. I convinced her soon after to let me become an enchantress. I made the mistake later of assuming that my greater power would allow me to overcome my sister's greater experience when she asked me to take her memories and soul while lying on her death bed.

"So while I no longer have her memories both of my father's children live in me, and I know how much it hurts him to not be able to acknowledge me at risk of embarrassing the imperial family." Tomoyo finishes sadly.

"Now what to do about having someone keep an eye on the dorm while we are gone?" Tomoyo said quietly, her question was answered in the form of Shugotenshi bouncing across the room to sit on the floor in front of her.

Shugo brought a card out of somewhere long enough to say "Adeat", and Tomoyo was treated to the sight of a golden eyed twin of herself kneeling on the floor. "I believe I can look after things here for you Tomoyo-dono." She heard what sounded like her own voice say.

The enchantress could only smile.

Ranma was still trying to apologize to Kazumi as he worked to heal the sprained ankle the girl had received from their tumble.

"Ranma-kun, I am serious. What happened was entirely my fault, you have not done anything you need me to forgive you for." Kazumi stretched the leg Ranma was holding a bit, and let it settle back into to a position that would make it impossible for Ranma not to look at the hot pants she was still wearing if he wanted to examine her ankle. "If anything I should be thanking you for looking after me, and apologizing for getting ... ahem ... under foot."

Ranma nodded and did his best not to blush. "I think that should take care of it, except for being a bit sore for a while." He took her hand and helped her up from the step she had been reclining on.

Kazumi gingerly tested her weight on the ankle and smiled when she found she could stand on her own. She suddenly started to feel nervous as Kaede walked up to them.

"Ranma-dono, I believe they are ready to start the photo shoot you were waiting for, Degozaru." Kaede said with her ever present smile.

Ranma let out a whoop, Kazumi's eyes opened wide as the boy's clothes shifted to red hakuma pants and a long red robe left open to leave his chest bare. 'Thank the Kami that I am here and have my camera.' Was the only thing Kazumi could think for a moment, while Ranma went off to join the others getting ready for the shoot.

"Would you care to explain your intentions Kazumi-dono?" Kaede said quietly.

Looking at the slightly taller girl for a moment while chewing on her lower lip, Kazumi considered several possible stories, and discarded them just a quickly. "I like Ranma-kun." She quietly admitted. "I want to be near him."

Kaede gently leaned on the other girls shoulder, not supported by the injured ankle. "I trust there will be no more incidents of that sort." Kazumi nodded quickly and tried not to shiver at the silver sheen that came to kaede's eyes. "It would be terrible if someone I like, and would make a good partner for Ranma-dono, were to be unnecessarily injured, degozaru." Kazumi blinked at the truly warm smile she was receiving. As Kaede walked away, Kazumi shook herself before grabbing up her camera.

Ranma grinned as he walked up and went to one knee before Honya wearing a knee length, white dress with pouffy sleeves. "Lady Subaru how may this warrior be of service."

Honya was caught between a blush and a giggle and unconsciously wrapped her arms around Negi's. The boy, currently dressed on a grayish brown robe with a tan tabard stood stood frozen for a moment before Honya realized what she had done, and jumped back with a squeak. knocking the boy's simple brown cap off revealing his now gray colored hair.

Ranma helped straighten to two youngsters back up and grinned. "My lady, your actions show you have found someone better than my humble person, and I shall take me leave." Ranma walked off leaving them both blushing in his wake.

Ranma winked at Asuna as she came rushing up to check on Negi, now with short brown hair and wearing a metal bikini top. "Mimiru-chan you need not worry yourself, Tsukasa took no injury." Ranma did his best not to laugh at the blush that showed even through the girls now very tanned skin.

Kaede grinned as she joined him, now dressed in a flowing green and white robe, her long dark blond hair held held back by a golden headband. "So BT, what does my beautiful sorceress have planned?" Kaede just grinned and pointed at something that Ranma could not help but chuckle at.

Nodoka had snatched away Nabiki's camera and was busy taking pictures of Takamichi. The teacher was doing his best to act the part of the barbarian warrior wearing a leather kilt, knee high boots, a shoulder guard, and a good deal of blue paint.

"You know I would feel like getting out of sorts about 'Ka-san's behavior more if Tofu-sensei was not doing worse." Kaede turned to look where Ranma was pointing, only to find the doctor on the ground and staring up at Kasumi mesmerized.

The eldest tendo daughter was unsuccessfully trying to hold back a smirk that would do Nabiki proud. It did not detract from her appearance in a white dress with large shoulder pads and a missing front panel that exposed her belly from below her navel to just below her breasts. Ranma could not see her eyes because of the visor built into her tall white hat, but he felt certain they were full of mirth at the moment.

Ranma grinned and pulled an unsharpened naginata from somewhere. Kaede caught what he was looking at and waved him forward with a smile. Instead she chose to go look after Yue since she was unsure the shorter girl could see anything around the long white wig that she was wearing. 'I must get pictures of her in that cute white dress.'

Happosai easily blocked Ranma's swing, with the unsharpened katar's that slid out of his forearm guards. "Do not fear Crim, I have not forgotten the duel we have yet to settle." The master jumped back and took a crouching pose that caused his long dark green hair to cascade over his modified ninja costume. "If I best you, I am certain these pretty ladies would fall over themselves to offer me their member addresses." The two fighters clashed again, their playful grins not seeming the least bit out of place.

While the two boys had their fun, and she was without her camera, Nabiki decided to try being in front of the camera for a while. Nabiki's smirk seemed appropriate for her character. Nabiki was glad Kari's glamor did not carry the weight or heat of actual fur, otherwise being a character that seemed to be a humanoid cross between a rabbit and a cat would be less than fun.

Nabiki looked down at Negi-sensei, after Kari had done a color change on his clothes to shades of blue and grinned. "Well Elk, where do you think we could find aromatic grass around here?" This earned the laugh she was hoping for from the boy.

Ukyo had decided to do the same thing as Nodoka when Konatsu had come out dressed as a truly white knight, complete with a feathered cloak that opened in the breeze like wings. The elder woman considered complaining, until Atsuko giggled something about following an example, at which point Nodoka just smiled and shook her head.

Nabiki had more reason to laugh when she and Negi were converged on by Asuna, who now had pink hair, and Honya who was now wearing heavy robes and a hat with long floppy tails on both sides. "Black Rose? Mistral? shouldn't you two be looking after Kite?" The formerly mercenary Tendo asked Idly.

"We have not seen him yet." Asuna answered easily. "So we thought we would make sure you were staying out of trouble." Honya nodded her agreement.

Kaede brought Yue over to join their group as the mock battle was winding down. Happosai made once last jump back and announced they would finish this later before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Kaede took the opportunity to pounce on the slightly distracted Ranma. One whirlwind change later and a now smaller Ranma was dressed in a red jumpsuit, and oversized cap, with yellow orange symbol designs, and being hugged by a wolf girl. The boy was really only playfully struggling to stay in character.

Yue looked up at Asuna. "Well Rena, I believe that is your que."

Asuna chuckled when even Negi waved her to action. "Hey Ouka, let go of my brother." The girl shouted as she charged over to try prying the wolf girl off.

Tomoyo floated on the gentle breeze within Valhalla, taking more delight in watching her two angels dancing on the winds then anything else. Well more specifically Konoka testing the limits of her new wings, while her older sister trailed after her like an overprotective hen.

Konoka's flight suddenly altered course as she was touched by a small beam of light from a platform near the top of the great tree. Setsuna followed worriedly, until another beam touched her from a slightly different position.

Tomoyo followed leisurely behind them to the platform that held her space tree. The tree had never been in the Jurian grove and when she mentally told it of her plans decided it wanted to be called Raiju, after the thunder beast of Japanese myth that could take the form of a cat. Nothing less would be appropriate for the cat that would pull Valfreya's chariot through the stars. Tomoyo still giggled at the thought.

Tomoyo was briefly greeted by Raiju, with several beams of light, as she landed, but her attention turned to the two girls kneeling in front of two space tress, that were barely more than seedlings, and carrying on a conversation with them where their words were answered by beams of light.

After a while, Setsuna looked up to see Tomoyo smiling at her. "Oka-san where did these trees come from?" The girl's eyes turn slightly unfocused as her hands are touched by several beams of light. "They called to us."

"They were given to me for the two of you, by a very beautiful, very caring woman that insisted I call her Aunty." Tomoyo replies with a soft sigh.

Ranma sits down next to Kaede as the sun begins to set, actually glad not to be part of the next shoot. "Well between Midori-chan and I, we convinced Natsuki to get in on the fun." Kaede only smiles in response. "This is great, I made through the entire shoot and did not have to be a girl once."

He was suddenly reminded why one should not tempt fate, as Kari settled in behind him hugging his shoulders, and held a very short red dress in front of him. "Oh Ranma-kun, Kaede had a special request for the last shot." Deciding not to fight the inevitable, Ranma sagged in defeat while both girls laughed.

Midori found herself happily trying to squeeze the life out of a slightly shorter and oddly dressed Konatsu. "Oh Mr. Alien promise you will only combine with me." The redhead happily squealed.

Konatsu rolled his eyes and hung his head, his striped headband doing a good job of holding his bangs down to cover his eyes. Ukyo, wearing a very form fitting white space suit, did not have to work hard to look appropriately frustrated with the older girl's behavior.

Natsuki was still trying to get over her hair having suddenly become shorter, and convincing herself that wearing a tight swimsuit with attached leggings and sleeves really was not that different. Kasumi companionably put her arm around the girls shoulders.

"Are you sure your alright Barnette-chan?" The now blond haired young woman asked quietly. Natsuki could only nod dumbly while trying not to think about how the older girl was able to keep her black dress from falling off with it basically being open to the waist.

"Well if you will be alright for a while I believe I will go give the good doctor an examination of my own." Kasumi said with a wink before walking over to where tofu was standing wearing tight black slacks and a white lab coat over a tanned bare chest. She winked at Paru as she ran her hand through her fiancé's now long shiny black hair.

Paru just grinned. Kasumi could not be certain if it carried to the girls eyes, as they were hidden behind thick glasses. Leaning on the doctor, Kasumi complimented the manga-ka on how adorable she looked in her orange jumpsuit and her hair in twin braids. The girl's return, of how delicious looking a couple they made, left both of the adults blushing as Paru wandered off laughing.

Over in the sand garden Kari was playing photographer for the last two models of the night.

Ranko found herself trying to keep from blushing as she looked down at Kaede's now light blue hair. It was not that the other girl was dressed in a legless and short sleeved blue body suit that warranted a blush, nor was it that Ranko was wearing a red dress that had a cut out in the front going well past her waist meeting another cutout at her belly button forming an inverted cross. She did not even mind the other girl standing in front of her to hug her waist too much, as that afforded her a little modesty.

What was bothering Ranko at the moment is Kaede's face was nearly in her cleavage and she had a very possessive smile. "So.. ah.. Lumiere. Why did you want a shot like this?"

Kaede looked up into Ranko's eyes and grinned in a very un-childlike manner. "I just love the taste of Strawberry Eclair."

In a damp underground chamber, the last remaining of what was once a vast underground complex, a white haired boy leans back against the wall. The apparent child stares listlessly into a glowing crystal with eyes that seem to carry the depth of ages. The light from the crystal does not waver, but deep shadows flow slowly around the walls of the cavern.

"Does the weight of time bare so heavily on you now that your distraction has been destroyed, Loki? or do you prefer Coyote still?" A deep voice booms as a large raven appears just outside the ring of brightest light.

"Ever the patient one, aren't you Samael." The boy returns snidely. "That is only appropriate for you though." Now with a distraction the boy's lips turn up in a smirk. "So very little in this world entertains me anymore, but I am not allowed to clear the way for something new."

The raven's beak almost seems to smile. "Agree to serve me and I will lift the geas preventing you from beginning Ragnorak."

The boy's grin turns snake like and the shadows of the cave gain glowing mouths and eyes to mirror it.

notes:

Skilgannon - Skillgannon the damed, is a character from the Rigante/Drenai fantasy novel series by british author David Gemmel, the main protagonist in the book White Wolf.

P90 - A military rifle developed by the belgian government. the barrel is slid far into the body of the gun and fed mechanically by a overhead or bull pup magazine. Making for a shorter more maneuverable weapon. Mana made use of this in her fight with Kaede during Mahorafest. It is the weapon Mana aimed at Kaede immediately after using a teleportation charm to dodge her shundo.

If you have read this far then I have a special challenge for you. If you can name all of the series that people were cosplaying in this chapter you get a free 3D image request. Leave your answer in a comment.


End file.
